The Haole and the Gringo
by lala423
Summary: They say that time can heal a broken heart. Others say maybe all it takes is a new flame to forget about the hurt. Along the way maybe two broken hearts are healed rather than just one. Will Steve and Luna be open to the mend? Or will fear get the best of them? Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. When They First Saw One Another

**Hey guys!!!**

 **So this is my first crack at an H50 fanfic please let me know what you guys think- if it's worth me continuing or if there's things I need to change**!!!

 ** _When they first saw one another_**.

It had been almost six months since Cathrine had left and it seemed as if Steve was finally starting to act like his old self again, not that he was walking around like some heartbroken zombie but everyone could tell that he wasn't the same, he wore the hurt in his eyes. Danny had spent the six months desperately trying to cheer his friend up to no end, going on many fishing trips with the guys and Kono, camping trips hiking trips the works. Then to get back into the dating pool reluctantly he was set up on a blind date with a friend of Ellie Clayton but there was no real chemistry with her.

They say that a new flame will help you move on from a past heartbreak….just has to be the right flame to heat things up.

"C'mon Danno when you said that you wanted to have a guys night I didn't think it'd include picking out underwear for your girlfriend." Steve complained as the pair headed into Danny's go to place when he was in the doghouse with Melissa for working too much.

"I won't take long this time I promise- Laela has some stuff picked out that she might like-." Walking into Victoria's Secret a girl dressed in all black greeted the men and led them to where they could find Danny's favorite sales associate -Laela. Danny had been coming to this same store to buy gifts for Melissa, becoming quite acquainted with Laela a fifty something year old woman who had been with the company since she had graduated high school and had recently become the store manager.

"Luna c'mon now is this really necessary?" Roxy whined as her sister was dragging her throughout Victoria's Secret picking out the most risqué items to spoil her and her future husband with.

"Uh yeah my baby sister is getting married and since you and your hubby have opted for the virginal sacrifice I say this is necessary- now head into those fitting rooms and get started trying stuff on while I pick some more out." Luna pushed her sister into the hall that led to the fitting rooms and headed off in search for her own personal needs.

Wandering through the store she picked up some much needed essentials and tossed them into her own shopper, as she picked up a couple work out bra and legging sets she ran into one of the associates who was helping her and her sister when they first walked in.

"Hey Luna - are you and your sister still doing okay?" Laela asked while taking a pause on her conversation with Danny.

Both Danny and Steve turned to look at the young woman making her way towards where they were standing.

Luna had just turned 28 but by no means did she look her age, any time she would go out on the town with family or friends, bouncers and bartenders would give her a hard time for looking as if she was still college. She had a frame that could make any man fall to his knees - hourglass figure that no matter how much she worked out she couldn't get rid of the bust or butt, not that she had hopped on that train since the insecurities of high school, her height however was what added to her youthful appearance as she was barely five three, but she masked it well with always wearing heels and wedges anytime she went out, this time being no exception as your could hear her a mile away from the four inch clackers that she wore. Since she didn't have any formal engagements for the day time she simply sported an ivory colored body wrap dress that left nothing to the imagination to the outlining of her curves, the color of the dress paired with her wavy long burgundy red hair, made her tan skin and honey colored eyes glow in any sort of light - fluorescent or otherwise.

Steve's complaints of being dragged along doing get out of the dog house shopping done were finally silenced once his caught sight Luna, Danny turned to look at Steve and that's when the wheels in his head started turning fueled by the look that Steve was giving this girl.

"Oh yeah- I finally got her into the fitting rooms - with any luck she will actually try some of the stuff on."

"Well considering some of the pieces you picked out and the fact that she is still a virgin I can understand why she wouldn't."

"Oh I'm sure they'll both be thanking me after the honeymoon." The two women laughed at Luna's obvious pushy attitude towards her baby sister.

It was then that Luna caught sight of the two men standing with Laela gawking her that she was going to say something about them taking a picture instead, but then she caught Steve's gaze and completely lost her train of thought while looking back at him.

"Looking at everything that you have been picking out for her I'm sure he will." Laela continued the conversation while looking back and forth between the two trying not to laugh at the way Steve and Luna were looking at one another.

"Well - I see you are really busy here so I'm just gonna go and check on my sister." She was able to regain her composure enough to flash another smile at Steve before walking away as confidently as she could praying that she didn't trip or stumble still feeling his eyes on her.

Once Danny had picked everything out and Laela had given them a moment to browse around the store he took his chance to start teasing Steve about how he was gawking at the redhead.

"So that's why you stopped complaining..." Danny smirked at Steve trying to hold back the obvious laughter that was coming.

"What are you talking about Danny?" Steve gave him a light punch trying to play off the fact that he was hardcore checking this girl as she stood with them and then as she walked away.

"Uh- you and that chick were just eye banging each other." Steve couldn't help but laugh at the statement.

"Eye banging? Who says that? Grow up Danny." He tried to down play his obvious attraction for her.

"Yeah - and by the looks of the way she walked away- she's probably waiting for you to go and talk to her now go." Danny tried to push him into the direction that Luna was headed.

"Absolutely not." Steve's practical mind caught up to his manly parts mind as he shut out all thought of asking out another woman, he had just ended things with Lynn and he still felt the sting of losing Cathrine he wasn't sure if he was ready to move onto the next.

Danny knew better than to press the subject but he just wanted his bet friend to be happy the way that he was with Melissa and since Steve's complaining for being in the store had subsided he would take full advantage of that and see if this girl would come back and take matters into her own hands.

Meanwhile in the fitting rooms of the illustrious lingerie store, Luna and her sister Jade had finally made their choices for purchase and made their way into the beauty section to pick out some fragrances. Not realizing that a procrastinating Danny and a very annoyed Steve were on the other side within earshot of any conversation the girls were about to have, Roxy started up yet again on her sister about the favorite conversation of dating.

"So - have you found a date for my wedding yet? Only three more month's left ." Luna rolled her eyes at the thought of having to come up with a last minute date to a very important event.

"I'm well aware that it's three months away and uh no- pretty sure I'm gonna go stag for this one." She picked up a bottle of 'Tease" and sprayed it on her wrist to see how it would smell on her.

"Don't you think it's time to move on? I mean you have to move on sometime...and hate to have to tell you this but... mom thinks that you've switched teams." Luna rolled her eyes and laughed reaching for another bottle to smell.

"That explains so much... nope still very much into men just not that worried about dating at the moment, I mean if it happens it happens and I'll go for it but - I just moved here and I'm starting this new job maybe it's best to let Mr. Right come to me rather than going on a manhunt." Roxy nodded in understanding towards her sister, after all she had been through with a major heart break she wasn't about to push her back into dating before she was ready.

"Alright - alright, I'll lay off and I will try to get mom to lay off too- before she starts trying to set you up with girls this time around." The two laughed at a subtle joke towards their meddling yet very caring mother.

"Please do - I'd rather not have to explain that I'm not a lesbian to her and whatever date she has lined up." The pair heard low chuckles coming from the other side of the shelf that they were looking at, sneaking over to veer around the corner they saw Danny and Steve.

"Hot guy alert." Roxy wiggled her eyebrows at her sister.

"Slow down - the one in the button up has a girlfriend." Roxy squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"And you know this how?"

"He was talking to the sales associate about getting some stuff for his girlfriend and dragged his the other guy with him- something about having a guys night after or something." Neither of the two girls realized that Laela was right behind them listening in on their conversation unintentionally as she was coming up to check on her customers.

"You two still doing okay?" She said in a hushed tone.

Taken off guard to the max both girls straightened up and acted as if nothing was going on, but Laela knew better remembering the way that Luna was looking at Steve.

"Danny the shorter one may not be single but his friend Steve- the taller one is... just a thought." Luna gave out a nervous chuckle as their new friend walked away, then she looked over at her sister who was giving her the most comical smirk.

"He is hot!" He little sister gushed as they walked up to the register to make their purchases, little did they Luna know that lucky man that they were talking about was right behind them in line with his best friend, she promised that she wouldn't push her sister into anything but it didn't mean that she couldn't try and set something in motion.

"So Cielo's after dinner right?" She asked while looking at some of the items on the impulse towers.

"Yes ma'am we can just grab a pizza, get changed and head over."

"So Cielo and Marcus turned it into a rooftop bar and night club?" She asked curiously saying the name yet again trying to drop the hint.

"Yep- plus she just added the taco bar so it gets slammed every night, I've only been there a couple of times but it's got my approval for a nights entertainment."

"I see. Do you wanna just get ready quick at your house and eat there?" She saw the corner of her eye Danny typing out something on his phone hoping that he got the message.

"Fine by me- I'm sure they could use some extra hands during set up. Now give me that shopper you are not paying for your own honeymoon lingerie." Roxy groaned and handed over her shopper to her sister.

"Oils, blindfolds and lingerie - do all of your wedding gifts have to be so sexual?"

"Don't forget the handcuffs...non sexual related I did give you the Kitchen Aid stand mixer with the attachments that you registered for." Roxy giggled.

"Yeah-yeah I'll give it to you on that one." They finally made it to the front of the line to cash out, it was until Jade found out the total that she had herself a little freakout at how much her sister spent.

"Five hundred- who spends five hundred at Victoria's Secret??" Luna couldn't help but laugh as she pulled out a couple of coupons and handed them to the cashier.

"Chill out, the maid of honor has to spoil the bride and besides I needed a few things too….just the essentials."

"Essentials says the one who isn't on any sort of manhunt - you can kill a guy with what you buy for yourself." Luna laughed and had to agree.

"Well blame Dax and Bebe - they got into my intimates stash again and damn near destroyed all my good stuff this time." Roxy laughed and remembered the way that neither of Luna's German Shepards would even look at her after she had discovered the mess of wires and fabric all over her room.

"You have got to train those two a little better."

"I did... but for some damn reason bras and underwear seem to be a weakness for them, I'm just grateful that they don't have a shoe fetish." Still standing behind them, both boys couldn't help but listen in on the funny exchange between the sisters, especially when it came to the bickering about how much Luna likes to spend on Victoria's Secret merchandise.

Once the cashier handed them their bags they turned to make their way out of the store, and caught sight of the two that were behind them in line, she couldn't help herself but as she walked past Steve she flashed him another smirky smile. Today caught on right away to this little exchange between the two and chuckled at her older sister wondering if Danny would really come through.

Danny didn't miss a beat when it came to catching a clue even as subtle as Luna's sister was giving, so he decided to once again not push but hope to set something in motion seeing as he had a scheming companion in it.

"Remind me why we're going out when we can't drink- isn't that the whole point of going out at night?" Browsing through all that Cielo's had to offer he started to name off.

"Live music- bands, fireworks display- dancing, dollar tacos."

"So where exactly ?" Steve asked Danny trying to distract Danny from his gawking at Luna again.

"Uh- just some place that a friend recommended…..I'll text you the address and we can meet up there in an hour?" Steve shrugged as it wasn't his usual cup of tea to try a new place other than their favorite spots.

"What your not gonna let me drive?" He asked poking fun.

"Not tonight babe- I'm heading to Melissa's after." Steve chuckled.

"Make sure she doesn't keep you up all night again- we have a meeting tomorrow at ten."

"Alright boss don't worry I won't be late again." Danny mocked.

With that they finished their little detour at the counter and headed back to Danny's car.

 **Hope you guys liked this first chapter!!!!**

 **Stay in touch for the next one when they meet, dance and get to know each other a little better!!!**


	2. When they first met

**Alright here goes chapter two!!**

 **I made a couple of changes to chapter one- so be sure to go back and re-read!!!**

 **Whereisbear – thanks for the comment, glad you like and don't worry there is much more coming!!!!**

 ** _When they first met_**.

Walking into the club its like you'd been transported to authentic Mexican night life, well with the exception of the location being a little bit safer than the real thing which Danny appreciated. The rooftop was more like an enclosed terrace with outdoor balconies wrapped around, but none the less was decked out with a stage at the far back part of the club and a runway coming straight through the dance floor for the performers to have enough room to sing and dance; down the runway there was two sets of small stairs for the dancers also to join the crowd if they pleased. Lining the bar were vintage lightbulbs lighting the areas away from the dance floor enough for guests to be able to read the drink and dinner menus but nothing to distract for the nightly entertainment that was always present but never went on before 9:30. The trio of men waited to be let into the club in a long line with a red carpet and a tall bulky bouncer at the entrance choosing people to be let in.

Meanwhile backstage Luna and her sister were lounging around the dressing room eating tacos and gabbing about how perfect Cielo's space was going to be for her reception, that's when Cielo came stomping into the room shouting swears in Spanish.

"Hey Tia (Auntie) - whats the matter?" Roxy asked.

"The singer for the first act - is drunk already and head first in the toilet back here that's whats wrong - what the hell am I going to do?" She shouted pacing around the room arms flailing.

"Relax Tita (another word for auntie), can't you just move up the second act and forget about the first?" She scoffed at the thought.

"And what exactly do I tell the band and male lead waiting to perform in fifteen minutes? The first act is also a dance number!" Neither sister knew what to say to help their Aunt, they just dat there in silence waiting for her to realize that the best thing to do was cancel the first act. Cielo suddenly got a smile on her face as she realized who she could ask for a very big favor.

"Luna?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah?" Luna responded cocking an eyebrow at the sweetness .

"My beautiful niece...I am your favorite Tia am I not?" Luna furrowed her brows and pouted realizing what she had on her mind.

"I have a feeling you aren't going to let me say no aren't you?"

Once upon a time when Luna was in high school she had a very promising role in the choir program, not only that but performing in any kind of talent, art, and cultural shows building up her singing repertoire becoming a sensation of sorts back in her high-school days...in Chicago that is.

"C'mon Luna it'll give you some practice for when you sing at my wedding!?" Her sister called out yanking her up and towards the mirror, ready to doll her up to the next level for the performance.

The lines to get to the taco bar were at least twenty people long, and while the so called live music hadn't yet started there seemed enough a reason for the trio to stick around for a couple hours.

"How did you find this place Danny?" Chin asked curious how Danny of all people who be one to find a hotspot like this.

"A friend mentioned not too long ago - said they have great food and something about live music."

"Nice pick... What do you think Steve?" He merely shrugged not really impressed by yet another night club in Hawaii, before he could say anything about his annoyance at not being able to drink and being out at a nightclub the owner came up to greet and seat the trio.

"Bienvenidos muchachos (welcome boys)- follow me and I will get you seated." She spoke with a heavy Spanish accent as she led them towards one of the VIP tables while balancing a tray of delicious looking drinks, once she had them seated where she wanted she place a drink and menu before each.

"Uh ma'am but we didn't reserve a table." Chin called after her.

"Oh we don't do reservations here just leave a review of your service here to be published on our website and your service will be complimentary for the evening - it's a part of our grand opening specials for the month- we select random guests to enjoy and review."

"Thank you." Danny said immediately taking a sip of the drink he had before him.

"This is our house made horchata- your server Ricardo will be by with some chips and salsa and some menus."

"You gotta admit the service is spot on." Danny said happily taking another sip of his drink.

"Alright I'll hand it to you this wasn't a horrible idea." Steve set aside his sober grumpy attitude and took a chug of the drink and got started on the big bowl of home made tortilla chips before him.

After Ricardo came with a nice big bowl of chips and a side of salsa the boys really got to relaxing- and ordered some tacos just enjoying the entertainment that was all the couples dancing as if it were some sort of dance competition. It didn't take long for the food to be brought out to their table and they got to chowing down, thats when the music was cut and all eyes were on the woman on stage ready to present the night's entertainment.

Putting the finishing touches on her sister Roxy turned her sister around so she would be able to look herself in the mirror, instead of the messy bedhead hair that she had walking into the club her hair was now pulled back into a high ponytail with braids weaved in on either side of her head and a rose stuck into her pony tail holder. Luckily the dress that she had picked out for the evening Cielo deemed appropriate for the occasion so she didn't have to do any improvising, she wore a army green halter dress that hugged her curves just tightly and then right at her upper mid thigh flared higher on her right side showing a little more leg than the left in an asymmetrical fashion. Her make up now had stayed untouched as the brown smokey cat eye and full matte brick red lips complimented her choice of dress and hairstyle just perfectly. Walking as if on a floor made of jello Luna nervously made her way behind the curtain waiting for the first act to be presented, noticing her sister's nervousness Roxy squeezed her hand and tried her best at a pep-talk.

"Don't be nervous - how many performances have you done in the past?" Luna gave a nervous laugh as her sister dragged her closer and closer to the stage.

"Key word sis past, I haven't done this in years!" Roxy rolled her eyes.

"No time like the present to get into a past hobby- now get out there and work it! Who know's maybe there'll be some hottie waiting for you in the audience!" Before reacting to the obvious trick up her sister's sleeve for the night - her aunt was already announcing the band and inviting them onto the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome we have an amazing line up for your entertainment so without further interruption please put your hands together for la banda (the band) Illuminar featuring Marcelo and my beautiful niece Luna!" The crowd on the dance floor cheered for the large instrumental band taking the stage along with a tall, dark handsome man with a black suit and red tie; and a beautiful Hispanic woman with bottle red hair and a sexy green dress.

"Oh Steven?" Danny said ever so sweetly trying to get his friend's attention who was currently stuffing his face full of delicious tacos.

"What?" He asked mouth full not really paying attention to who was currently on stage. Turning to look at the stage Steve caught sight of the girl he was supposedly eye banging earlier today and choked on the food he had in his mouth.

Danny couldn't help but be amused at Steve's reaction while Chin was left in the dark guessing about what this little exchange was between the two.

"Steve's new girlfriend." He pointed up to the girl dancing on stage, while being elbowed by a mesmerized Steve.

(The song that they sing is called Dutty Love by Don Omar featuring Natti Natasha)

The violins started out slow and low, building up to a faster beat once the drums got started thats when Marcelo started to sing while twirling Luna to the beat of the music.

( **Marcelo singing)**

 **Jure q no volveria a sucederme de nuevo**

 **Volvio a pasar**

 **Q cupido no volveria a enredarme en su juego**

 **Y aqui ahora estas**

 **Uou uou uou**

 **Hablando de amar**

 **Uou uou uou**

 **Hablando de amar**

As Marcelo sang he led Lunda through a series of beautiful twirls and turns before it was her turn to sing. Improvising to the beat of the music Luna began to sing and dance.

( **Luna singing)**

 **Tu tienes algo y no se q aun no lo descifro**

 **Pero alteras mis sentidos**

 **Otros amores del pasado me han dejado diabetica**

 **Y no puedo ser dulce contigo**

 **Le temo a q tu y cupido me vendan un sueño**

 **Y falle de nuevo**

 **A q hoy estes conmigo y mañana con tu dueña**

 **Si me vuelve a pasar me muero**

Steve wasn't a man that one would ever believe to have any kind of mesmerized look on his face, but watching the way Luna was dancing and singing – she was like a siren that was pulling him in.

( **Luna singing)**

 **Oh oh oh uo**

 **Me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor**

 **Oh oh oh uo**

 **Me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor**

 **(Marcelo)**

 **Yo a cupido no le creo pero en tus ojos veo esa actitud**

 **Q t hizo confiar?**

 **El pasado a sido duro pero casi estoy seguro q princesa tuu**

 **Lo puedo cambiar**

 **Con la forma en la q sexy me bailas**

 **Y lo rico q tus labios me besan**

 **A tu lado se me pasan las horas**

 **Lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza yal**

 **(Luna)**

 **Con la forma en la q sexy me bailas**

 **Y lo rico q tus labios me besan**

 **A tu lado se me pasan las horas**

 **Lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza pai**

 **(Marcelo)**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**

 **You drive me creazy mama**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Me gustas nena**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**

 **You drive me creazy mama**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Y no t lo puedo negar**

 **Y yo q prometi q al amor no le creeria más**

 **Y aqui ahora estas**

 **Me la paso pensando en ti todos los dias**

 **Hablando de amar**

 **Y yo q caminaba solo en el mundo, sin rumbo**

 **Y aqui ahora estas**

 **Y ahora aqui estas tu devuelveme la luz**

 **Hablando de amar**

 **Jure q no volveria a sucederme de nuevo**

 **Volvio a pasar**

 **Q cupido no volveria a enredarme en su juego**

 **Y aqui ahora estas**

 **Uou uou uou**

 **Hablando de amar**

 **Uou uou uou**

 **Hablando de amar**

 **(Luna)**

 **Tu tienes algo y no se q aun no lo descifro**

 **Pero alteras mis sentidos**

 **Otros amores del pasado me han dejado diabetica**

 **Y no puedo ser dulce contigo**

 **Le temo a q tu y cupido me vendan un sueño**

 **Y falle de nuevo**

 **A q hoy estes conmigo y mañana con tu dueña**

 **Si me vuelve a pasar me muero**

 **Oh oh oh uo**

 **Me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor**

 **Oh oh oh uo**

 **Me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor**

Steve wouldn't have admitted to anyone not even himself that he was a little bummed at the way she was dancing so provocatively with her partner, from the outside looking in it definitely seemed like they were an actual couple.

But luckily for him Marcelo had a preference for male companionship rather than female.

Nearing the performance Steve headed to the bar to see what else they had to drink and get away from the two gossiping women talking about his eye candy.

( **Marcelo)**

 **Con la forma en la q sexy me bailas**

 **Y lo rico q tus labios me besan**

 **A tu lado se me pasan las horas**

 **Lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza yal**

 **(Luna)**

 **Con la forma en la q sexy me bailas**

 **Y lo rico q tus labios me besan**

 **A tu lado se me pasan las horas**

 **Lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza pai**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**

 **You drive me creazy mama**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Me gustas nena**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**

 **You drive me creazy mama**

 **Oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Y no t lo puedo negar**

Hand in hand Marcelo and Luna took a bow toward the cheering crowd, Marcelo and the band headed backstage to let the next band come up, meanwhile Luna stepped of the staircase in the middle of the stage to meet her sister on the dance floor.

"See that wasn't so bad!" Luna rolled her eyes as her sister ran up to embrace her.

"No not bad at all!" She shouted through the music of the next act.

"Remember when I said you might have a hottie in the crowd?" She shouted in Luna's ear.

"I was hoping that it was a joke… but yes I heard you!" Roxy pulled her in closer and pointed to the man at the bar talking to the bar tender.

"Go talk to him- you know you want to!" She pushed her towards the bar.

"Maybe I'll just go get a water…" Luna said as if she was really only going to get herself a drink.

Strutting as if she was walking on a runway she made her way to the bar catching many eyes along the way.

"Jorge me regalas un agua con limon porfa?"

(Can I please have a water with lemon?)

She asked ever so sweetly hoping that he wasn't going to give her a hard time about her performance, Jorge was her cousin on her mother's side who growing up would constantly pick on Luna growing up and even into their adult years he still tended to give her a hard time- jokingly of course.

"Aqui toma." (Here- take it.)

He quickly poured her a tall glass of water, hurrying along to get to the other guests asking for drinks. Steve turned to look next to him the girl he had run into twice already, catching each other's gaze they couldn't help but chuckle at the 'coincidence'.

"Funny seeing you here?" Steve stated.

"Yeah your buddy over there sure knows how to take a hint." Steve raised an eyebrow.

"You were behind us in line at the store right?"

"Yeah and?"

"My sister saying the name of this place at least twice in conversation as loud as appropriately possible any of that ring a bell?" Thinking back to being in line at the store he did remember mentioning something about Cielo's.

"Oh- that explains a lot." He was at a loss for words at the moment.

"I'm Luna." She reached out her hand with a warm smile.

"Steve."

"So it's a guys night tonight?"

"I guess - I mean I'm not much of a club guy…. Too many haoles." Luna chuckled as he smirked at her where he said the H word.

"Oh so you're a native aren't you?"

"You catch on quick." She scoffed in amusement.

"I'm familiar with outsider nicknames – Gringo so yes I do catch on quick." She rolled her r when she said the work Gringo.Before either of them could get on with the witty banter, one of Luna's admirers had enough of a peaked interest to come over and completely interrupt the conversation and completely violate her personal space at the same time.

"Hey baby." He said said with a clearly buzzed voice, way too close to her face, she furrowed her brows and made a sour face looking at the man draping his arm on her and basically grabbing her ass.

"You have exactly 5 seconds to get your paws off me before I pin your head to the bar top." She said forcefully.

At first Steve thought about stepping but hearing the fierceness in Luna's voice he thought he would let this little scene play out.

"1…..2…..3." One squeeze of her ass and that little angelic face wasn't so sweet anymore.

"Alright asshole." She swung his arm around in her hands, pinning his arms behind his back and smacked his head on he bar top, giving a little smirk down at the drunk man almost twice her size. Steve was absolutely amazed, this tiny woman was able to maneuver the man before her and pin him down in a 'you're under arrest asshole' manner.

"Touch me again or any other girl without her consent and I'll do more than just pin you to a bar top…… capiche?" She tightened her grip on the man waiting to hear his reply of understanding.

"Capiche." He said in a grumpy voice.

"Now run off before I have the bouncer help me throw you off the roof!" She let him up and ordered him away.

Smoothing her disrupted dress out she completely forgot that she had an audience, looking up to see a very amused Steve just staring at her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." He chuckled turning to the bar to take another drink of his Horchata.

"So Gringo….. what can we do to your night so it isn't a total bore."

"What is Gringo going to be my new nickname or something?" She giggled.

"Only if you call me Haole."

"What did you have in mind…..Haole?" A familiar salsa remix came onto the speakers which made her think.

"I'll give you a free dance lesson."

"Won't your dance partner mind?" He asked remembering their seductive dance on stage.

"He might….. but then again I saw you first and called dibs so he'll just have to deal with it." She smiled holding her hand out for him to grab.

(Author's note- inspiration for this scene came from the song "La Habana" by Pinto Wahin and DJ Ricky Luna)

Steve smiled at the girl with the charming confidence and took her hand lacing their fingers together and letting her lead the way on the dance floor. Assuming that his posse would be wanting to be in the audience she took him on the further side of the dance floor.

"Don't be afraid to get close – I don't bite." She said loudly through the music.

"I won't." He pulled her close by her the small of her back causing her to let out a surprised gasp in the process. Step by step Steve followed Luna as she led them through the beginning of the dance, then he decided to show off his skills. Taking the lead pulled her in for a surprise dip, a very surprised Luna's head whipped back so fast it should've caused whiplash.

'Oh so Gringo here knows what he's doing.' She thought to herself.

Pulling her back up she looked up at an amused Steve with an evil smirk on her face, letting him take the lead through a few more twirls, steps and dips a slow climax came on during the song where she saw an opportunity to cause him to sweat. The song came to a slow point where Steve led her into a spin out and then back into him, Luna keeping her back against Steve's chest began to grind against him reaching her hand up to graze the back of his head and stroking down to his neck. Resting her head on his chest and shoulder she flashed her eyes upwards to meet his gaze – she was met with a look of lust, she had him right where she wanted him, feeling his hot breath on her face he got caught up in the moment and leaned in slightly as to kiss her. Just before their lips could even brush she lifted his arm to twirl herself into facing him again bursting into a fit of giggles, she had her revenge for that surprise dip.

They finished out the dance with one last low and 'breathless for Luna' dip.

"Well Steve – thank you for the amazing dance." She gave a squeeze to their cupped hands and slipped out heading towards the far balcony where it was more secluded.

"Where are you off to?" Steve asked causing her to slow down.

"Balcony to get some air…… your welcome to join me if you like." She answered turning back to speak to him with a dazed smile on her face. He thought for a moment about going to let his friends know where he was going to be but he figured a simple text letting them know where he was would suffice.

The balcony at this time of night was simply breathtaking, even in with the lights of the city you could still clearly see the stars and moon, to add to the atmosphere there were couches and loungers all over some even with fire pits lit in the middle of each group of couches. Luna sat down first on one of the outdoor couches catching her breath from they're intense dance, after sending a quick text to Chin and Danny on where he was going to be he sat down on the couch across from her.

"Well I owe you and apology." She stated.

"For what?" He said in a smug voice knowing where this was going.

"For assuming that you don't know how to dance."

"Apology accepted…..So Haole where are you from?" She smiled at her new nickname.

"Illinois- born and raised in Chicago….." Steve smiled thinking of Lou as soon as she said the city name.

"I got a friend from there, doesn't stop talking about his love for the sports teams there." She chuckled.

"Blackhawks and Cubs for life but I could care less for football- the Bears are kind of embarrassing to watch."

"I'd have to agree- they suck."

"Who knows maybe they'll finally kick out Cutler and we'll actually have a chance."

"Won't you miss it?" Steve asked giving away that he and Danny really had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I will but, I've lived there my whole life, family, school; work and love live; just need a fresh start in a familiar place." He nodded knowing full well on the love life and fresh start portion.

"Besides- living in paradise doesn't seem to shabby."

"I don't have many complaints."

"So why'd you let your friends drag you out if your not much of a club guy?"

"They can be persuasive when the situation calls for it."

"Other than too many haoles, why the dislike for clubs?"

"Too many drunks, spilled drinks and annoying remix music….. I like a calmer type of scene." She nodded in agreement.

"What about you- this your type of weekend fun?"

"Occasionally if it's like this, authentic Mexican food, live music and dancing that is more than just grinding or basically having sex on the dance floor…." As soon as the last part of her explanation left her mouth, he gave her that 'really' look and they broke out into a fit of embarrassed laughter.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you don't call movin' like that sex on the dance floor?" She rolled her eyes as he pointed to all of the couple on the dance floor.

"Salsa, merengue and all those other dances they may be sexual but there's at least some romance and culture to it, it's more than the usual club dancing." Steve smiled at the passion coming from her explanation of what dancing meant to her, it was endearing.

"I'll give it to you on that one." He smiled at her.

"What do you do for work?" She smiled and took the chance to be a little mysterious with his question.

"I'll let you guess that one, I bet you'll never get it right." Steve stared at her and thought for a moment.

"Alright….singer?" She laughed.

"I'm flattered that you think I'm that good but nope….. try again." She said with a teasing voice causing him to think of more options.

"Dance instructor?" She shook her head.

"Definitely could have been if I didn't switch my major half way through but nope."

"I'm stumped……give me a hint?"

"If I give you any hints it'll give it away- I'm gonna make you work for this one." He chuckled.

"Can we come back to it?"

"Fine by me, but be warned my lips are sealed on that one." Neither one could keep from smiling, each could admit that they were having fun getting to know one another with a little witty banter thrown into the mix.

"What do you do for work?" She asked as if expecting an answer out of him on that one.

"Ah no – you don't tell, I don't either." She giggled and nodded I agreement.

"Deal- we'll save the career reveals for next time."

"Next time?" Steve asked.

"Do you want there to be a next time?" She asked hoping that he would say yes, but as soon as she finished her question she heard her sister calling behind her loudly.

"Luna!" Luna groaned as she heard her tipsy sister clacking over to them.

"Yes Roxy?" She asked trying to not show her obvious annoyance.

"Well hello." She said towards Steve happy that they were getting along well.

"Hi- I'm Steve." He stood up to shake her hand.

"You already know my name- I'm Luna's sister, nice to meet you." She said quickly and in a hyper voice.

"You too." Steve said chuckling at the tipsy girl.

"Luna- Tita and I are going to the Northshore now to get some errands done in the morning – think you can get home okay?" Luna nodded knowing what she was trying to do.

"Yeah I'll just get an uber." Roxy handed her phone, shawl scarf and clutch purse back to her.

"I could give you a ride home." Steve chimed in.

"Sure." Luna said before hugging her sister goodnight.

"De nada querida Usa proteccion!" (Your welcome my love! Use protection!) Roxy yelled as she turned to walk away, but not far enough for Luna to miss smacking her behind with her clutch bag making her scurry off faster giggling along the way.

"Vas a ver te voy a regresar el favor hermanita!" (Just wait I'm gonna get you back for that one little sister)

She turned back to a chuckling Steve seemingly amused by her and her sister.

"My baby sister – isn't she precious?" She asked not really expecting him to answer.

"Muy preciousa." (Extremely precious) Steve said in perfect Spanish again with a certain smugness in his voice.

Luna's face felt hot with blushes on her face, all she could do was laugh nervously now knowing that he knew exactly what her sister said.

"Well that answers my question of do you speak Spanish."

"Fluent." Again with the smug voice that made her blush ten shades of red in less than two minutes.

"At least there won't be a language barrier when I start with the Spanglish."

"Definitely not."

After all the embarrassment and blushing they sat there for a little while in a comfortable silence just watching the business of the city below paired with the beauty of the night sky.

"What time do you wanna get going?" Steve broke the silence looking down at his watch that read half past midnight.

"I wouldn't mind heading out now, I have a pretty busy morning ahead of me."

"What do you got going on?" He asked as if he didn't already know from his eavesdropping session earlier at the store.

"New job remember?" She hinted knowing that she had caught onto him, he stayed silent as if he didn't know a thing about it.

"Wanna head out?" She got up and smoothed out her dress gathering up her things.

"Yeah- I just wanna let my friends know." She nodded following him back into the craziness of the club.

Waking over to where their VIP table was Chin and Danny were still at the table sipping on the house special and having some dessert.

"Hey guys – I'm gonna head out if you don't mind." Danny turned to look at Steve and next to him was the girl that they had seen at the store.

"And where are you two off to?" Luna smirked knowing where he was taking this, just like her sister.

"Relax Danno I'm just giving her a ride home, Luna these are my friends Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly." She smiled and stepped closer to say hi.

"Nice to meet you both……oh and Danny- my sister says thank you for catching on to the hints that she dropped back at the store." Danny chuckled.

"We make quite the team don't we?"

"Team of meddling loved ones you sure do." She said making all three men laugh at the situation.

After a little reminder to not stay out too late from Danny to Steve, and an eye roll from Steve to Danny – they were off towards Steve's truck.

"Nice wheels." Luna commented.

"Think you can get in by yourself?" Steve asked opening the door to his monster truck.

"With heels probably but without I'd have to take a running start." Reaching up to pull herself with the bar she did so with no trouble at all other than having to lift her short leg up a little extra earning another chuckle from Steve.

"Hey if your gonna laugh at least help me up!" She said playfully accepting his hand, once she was in she set her clutch down next to her and laid her scarf on the center console not realizing that it was sliding down into the backseat while she buckled her seatbelt.

"Thank you." Steve walked over to the other side and got in.

"So Haole – straight home or can we take the scenic route?"

"Scenic route- it's been a while since I've seen what this place has to offer." She gave him her address giving him an idea where to head as to not drift too far.

"I thought you just moved here?"

"I did – but my family has been coming to the island for years, kind of an escape from the mainland for holidays and summers."

"Interesting." Things stayed at a comfortable silence for a little while as he took her on a drive by the coast where she could see the beauty of the night sky. The further he drove from the city the clearer the stars and moon beamed down, Luna stared out the window amazed by the view. Of course she had seen it many times before but scenery like this isn't something you get used to.

"I bet you don't see skies like that in Chicago." She chuckled.

"Not quite but the cityscape here pales in comparison to my Chi." She pulled up a picture of her and her sister bundled up on winter coats squished together smiling pointing to her engagement ring with the Chicago winter night skyline in the background.

"Talk about a Kodak moment." She smiled as she recalled that night, her sister had just gotten engaged that very night, her sister's boyfriend Lucas had entrusted her on helping with the whole charade.

"It really was." Putting her phone back in her bag she laid back and enjoyed the view of their little night ride through the island.

"So you grew up here?" She asked curious about the type of accent he had.

"Yeah- up until half way through high school we moved out to the mainland for a while and I came back here after a couple tours over seas." Not wanting to get into all the dirty details he downplayed his role in the military just a bit.

"You were in the service?"

"Yeah- Navy Seal."

"Cool- sorry didn't mean to get excited it's just my dad was a Marine and my brother is in the army - I have a lot of admiration for servicemen….. and women." She added in the last bit not wanting to leave the ladies out.

"Don't be sorry……. Is your dad retired?"

"Yup retired for eight years, now he owns a detail shop in Chicago with my little brother."

"Detail shop…..car cleaning type thing?"

"No – more like pimp my ride but less tacky and more badass." Steve laughed instantly thinking of the tv shows outrageous makeovers on cars.

"So window tint and rims rather than velvet interior."

"Exactly."

"I gotta ask one thing." She looked over at him as he sounded semi serious.

"Go for it."

"What kind animals do you have that eat all your bras and underwear?" She chuckled.

"Two six month sixty pound German Shepard puppies that I rescued three months ago -I could give them all the chew toys in the world and still bras and panties are second to none." Steve laughed at the thought of two big dogs going at it over a bra.

"That must suck."

"Hell yeah- going to work with teeth marks in my bra isn't the most comfortable situation." Steve laughed at the thought – then his mind went to thoughts of how Luna looked in just a bra and he quieted down right away. Luna turned to look out the window as they pulled up to her home, she enjoyed the scenic route getting to know Steve and was kinda bummed to be going home already.

"423?" She nodded.

"Yep that's the one." He pulled into her driveway and like a gentleman he got out right away to go open the door for her, and to help her down from his massive truck.

Luna smiled and accepted the hand held out for her, her black clutch in her other hand not remembering the other accessory that fell behind the seat.

Walking up the driveway side by side, Luna couldn't keep the smile from her face no it wasn't a date but he definitely gave her butterflies as if it were a first date, she was able to contain it a little better once they reached the steps to her door.

"Sorry for stealing you away from your guys night." Steve smiled knowing full well that she wasn't really sorry.

"No your not."

"Not at all, but I feel better knowing that I didn't interrupt and actual guys night."

"Yeah, I shoulda caught onto Danny's scheming a lot sooner."

"He's as sneaky as my little sister is with the scheming but I'd be distracted too if someone were talking about dogs using lingerie as chew toys." She smirked at him, calling out his preference for eavesdropping on a more intimate conversation rather than the one about going out, she earned a nervous chuckle out of Steve for that one.

"Years of experience on both ends huh." She laughed brushing the small piece of hair poking at her face tucking it behind her ear and smiling brightly at him.

"That's for damn sure."

"Just so you know I don't count this as a first date." He stated catching her off guard.

"As much fun as I've had getting to know you- I'd have to agree." She said as she leaned up against the railing of her porch.

"What are you doing Thursday night?" She shrugged.

"Roxy's out of town for the week so nothing eventful."

"I'd like to take you out for dinner…. maybe a walk on the beach."

"I'd like that." She smiled.

"Pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good to me." She straightened out as he leaned in for a quick hug, breathing in his cologne and wanted to just skip all the decencies and drag him up to her room having her way with him but she figured it wasn't the greatest way to start any kind of relationship. Steve was right there with her as he got closer to her once again smelling her warm perfume only made him want more of her; but he knew that there was more to this connection other than just sex.

"Have a good night Steve."

"Goodnight Luna." Steve replied as he pulled away and gave her one last smiled before walking back to his truck.

Luna took her house keys from her purse and walked up to her door letting herself in smile still on her face excited for the next time that she got to see Steve again, little did she know it would be a lot sooner than Thursday.

Steve situated himself before starting up the truck and he noticed a piece of paper stuck onto his rear view mirror.

 _Call me_

 _Xxx-xxx-xxx_

 _Luna_

He drove home with a slight smile on his face looking forward to the coming days.

 **I this was a long one but I hope you all liked it!**

 **Stay tuned for more one the next one- "twice in one day!?"**


	3. Twice in one day?

**Chapter** **three**

 **Glad to see that you all liked chapter two!!!**

 **Whereisbear – really happy you love it and hanks for the review no worries there is so much in store for this fanfic!!!**

 **Stephanie thanks for the review and I'll try to update as fast as possible but no worries I have lots planned for this fanfic!!!!**

 **Shoppe69 thank you as well for the review hope you like this one and again no worries there is so much in store for this story!!!**

 **Oh and I once read a story on fanfic that the brilliant author put up a Pinterest page with some of the main characters clothing and stuff to help give a better idea so I'm gonna test this one out so I am putting up a Pinterest page for you guys to get a better idea of clothes, tattoos and much more!**

 **Review and let me know what you think of this idea!!**

 **My user name is mhb423 look into the Luna board, I will be adding pictures by chapter to bring the story to life just that much more, hope you guys like this idea!**

 **Hope you like the chapter!!!**

 **Twice in one day!?**

6:45am

The next morning was a busy one for Luna as she prepared to get back into the workforce, after resigning from her job back in Chicago she took a few weeks off to get her new life in Hawaii situated and since it had been almost two years since she had taken a vacation she decided not time was like the present and took some extra time. Her sister took the few weeks off along with her to help her move and to have some quality sister time before being married off in just a few short months, after settling some wedding details this week she would be heading back to the mainland and back to work.

Luna walked into her bathroom and brushed out the frizz and flyaways from the night before, a subtle smile forming on her face as she thought of her eventful night with Steve.

Still with last nights make up on and for the most part unscathed she merely shrugged and decided she would wash it off after her morning swim.

"Damn this stuff could survive a nuclear war." She said to herself as she observed her cat eye still looking flawless.

Pulling her hair up into a messy high bun and slipped into her strappy sporty black two piece bikini and a pair of jean shorts, she made sure to give herself a few hours to get into her old routine of daily chores, swimming laps and breakfast and not feeling like she was in a total rush.

(A/N: her swimsuit can be found on my Pinterest page)

Making her way down to the kitchen she plugged her phone into the iHome to radiate throughout the house and got started in the kitchen figuring it would be a good idea to clear off all the junk food and drink containers from her girls weekend with her sister.

"Ugh gross!" She said in disgust as she cleared the counter of all the debris, gnats were slowly starting to accumulate around the pizza boxes, chip bags and fruit salads so she went to open all the windows in the kitchen along with the back sliding door and the front one leaving the screen door locked letting in the morning breeze.

Luna wasn't really a neat freak per-say but from the drill sergeant of cleanliness known as her mother -the want for a clean house had been engrained into her head since childhood.

'You never know when guests will drop by.' Luna mocked her mother's go to quote as she wiped down the counter with Clorox wipes.

She would very soon find out just how much sense her mother made all these years with that famous quote of hers.

Meanwhile in the McGarrett household things were just as busy, Steve was already out of bed and doing his morning push-ups and sit-ups, most of his housework had been done already since he as well had taken some time off but for a very different reason.

The only chore left for him to do was to clean out and wash up his beloved monster truck, slipping on some swimming trunks and a T-shirt he started on the inside with his portable shop vac. Starting in the front seat he cleaned out most of the dust and particles that had accumulated since its last cleaning, then once he got to the back seat moving around his back pack and ammo box he found something out of the ordinary.

Smirking in remembrance of his interesting night with Luna he recalled her bringing a scarf like sweater into his truck he guess it must have slipped into the backseat while she put her seatbelt on.

Decision time for Steve it was as he pondered bringing her the article of clothing this morning or just waiting until he would see her later that week. He was leaning towards waiting until he saw her on Thursday to return it to her but for some reason he thought back to being in the hospital church and the conversation that he had with a former cop.

Something about having found the right woman to put up with the demands of the workforce and having been married for forty-five years, he didn't know where things would lead up to with Luna or how it would end up, even after such a heartbreaking ending with Cathrine. There was something that the man had said to him day that had stayed with him as simple to anyone else's mind it might have been but it stayed with him.

I'm sure the right girl is out there for you somewhere.

Screw it he thought to himself, he definitely didn't mind seeing her again so soon and by the way she flirted with him last night he figured she wouldn't mind either.

Jogging back upstairs to brush his teeth and change into a clean smelling shirt, he was off in the direction of Luna's house.

Back at Luna's she was had just finished the inside chores all that was left was to feed the dogs and scoop out all the leaves and flower petals that had fallen into the pool.

"Dax! Bebe! Food!!" She yelled as she turned the music down a little lower, nails scratching on wood could be heard upstairs and the two pups scurried down to get their food. She gave them a quick pat on each head before putting their food bowls next to the water bowls in the laundry room.

Putting on her sunglasses she walked out onto the patio to grab the pool net and got to work, the back yard was something out of a house designers best playbook as it had all the perks of a luxe back yard. Oversized underground pool with a diving board and attached spa, outdoor kitchen area which was basically a stone counter with a huge grill; and stone stairs leading down to the fenced in grassy part of the yard plenty of room for Luna's dogs run around.

She'd put back the net where all the rest of the pool supplies were housed and she quickly dusted off all the patio furniture dumping it in the garbage.

Steve pulled up into the driveway of Luna's house and hopped out scarf in hand, slightly filled with excitement that she had forgotten it in the first place.

Just as he was about to ring the doorbell he caught sight of the brunette beauty, standing by the pool with a net singing some song he didn't know the name of (Havana by Camilla Cabello) in a bikini top and jean shorts he couldn't help but stop and stare admiring the show she was giving. Even over the loudness of the speaker he could here voice as she projected her own volume over the songs. Once it got to the lyric "he got me feelin like oooo." His mind began to wander to dirty places as quickly as she sang it again, then he figured it would be best to just ring the doorbell before he was caught lurking by a neighbor or worse by her.

Just as Luna was about to unbutton her shorts and jump in to do her morning laps the music volume lowered to reveal the doorbell ringing. She looked up and squinted to see who it was, still not making out the face, she lowered the volume of the music on her Apple Watch and walked over to the door. Once she reached the kitchen she was able to see Steve through the screen door holding her scarf.

She smiled up at the man waiting patiently for her to answer the door.

Steve was floored by the beauty walking toward him, as she walked closer to him her bombshell features became only more predominant, she had this natural sway of her hips when she walked, but possibly the most attractive thing that drew him in was that she wore all of her features with a non- conceited type of confidence that just radiates with her presence.

"I knew I was forgetting something last night." As soon as she spoke he shook himself out of his ogling and regained composure.

"Oh so it wasn't on purpose?" She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I'm not that calculated….. and besides I could have waiting until Thursday for this one." A sly smirk mastered across her face as she spoke.

"Well in that case I'll just take this back with me." She giggled as he tried to hide it behind his back.

"Gimme my scarf and come in Gringo." He handed it to her and followed her through the house.

"It's okay I don't wanna impose."

"Impose on what- my morning laps?" Steve followed her into the kitchen, eying her up and down he noticed a tattoo on the base of her neck, beautifully done sun and moon back to back a girl with orange hair and the hair sprawled out as if it were rays from the sun and then the moon looking down and her blue hair in the shape of a crescent moon.

(A/N: this tattoo is on my Pinterest page for this fanfic – yes I know that the sun in the tattoo is a guy but I reimagined it a little for Luna)

"Nice tattoo." She smiled and touched the back of her neck showing affection toward the sentimentality of her first tattoo.

"Thanks- that one was my first." She set the scarf down on the island counter.

"When did you get it?" He asked curiously as it looked nicely touched up.

"When I was seventeen- I snuck out with a few friends to a parlor in the city and there went my summer after senior year." Steve laughed.

"Parents flipped out?" She nodded.

"To say the least. I was on complete lockdown for that entire summer." Before she could say anything else about her tattoo story Dax and Bebe came running into the kitchen to inspect the new visitor.

Sniffing, whining and wagging tails swarmed around Steve begging for attention.

"Dax- Bebe down now." She said forcefully, right then and there they sat down noses up tails wagging just begging for a scratch on the head.

"Sorry about these knuckleheads….. still working on training." Steve patted the eager pups on the head chuckling at how hyper and friendly they were to him.

"Nah – don't worry about it." She grabbed a large rope toy from their toy basket and sent them off in the grass area running to see who get get it first, the two kept each other company by fighting over the rope toy and racing around the yard.

"You mentioned something about morning laps?" She nodded.

"My morning ritual……. Wanna join in on the fun?"

"You swim laps for fun?" He asked curiously.

"As a work out and yeah I guess I would consider working out fun."

"We could make it even more fun…." She said noticing that his mind go to a particularly raunchy place.

"Okay." He chuckled, mind indeed going to a very dirty place, waiting for her response.

"Get your skinny dipping mind out of the gutter- I'm talking about a race."

"What do I get if I win?" She leaned over the island counter, pondering what his prize could be.

"I'll make you breakfast." He scoffed.

"Is that all?" He asked jokingly.

"Depends on how much you beat me by." She wiggles her eyebrows and walked over to the pool.

"And if you win?"

"Bragging rights of course….. telling everyone I beat a SEAL at race." He laughed.

"Is that all?" He asked the question once again as he followed her out to the pool deck.

"Im fine with simplicity but by all means if you want to pick my prize I'm all for it." Feeling his eyes on her body she had an evil smirk on her face while slowly unbuttoning her shorts she straightened out her body to emphasize her curves, after she simply kicked her shorts off onto one of the lounge chairs lining the pool.

Waiting for him to strip off his shirt she pulled her hair back into a tight bun and caught sight of Steve slipping his shirt off flexing his muscles fiercely in the process, staring a second too long he caught her gawking and smiled deviously.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Body like yours? Who wouldn't?" He was surprised at the fact that she wasn't past hitting on him directly and so confidently as well, he loved it.

That was one of the things that he was growing fond of – the pure confidence that radiated from her wasn't smug or arrogant, it just was that and he found it refreshing.

"Alright- first to hit five laps here and back wins."

"You're on." Steve replied.

They stood on either side of the diving board giving themselves some time to stretch out, before counting to three and then diving in.

Steve tore through the water like it was nothing getting to the other side in mere seconds, Luna parallel to Steve held her own and kept up with the navy man for most of the five laps. In the end what held Luna back was her weak hair tie which snapped clean of her head letting her hair go loose and slowing her down considerably.

Steve got to the edge of the pool just three seconds before she did.

"And the Navy man wins!" Steve fist pumped the air, Luna rolled her eyes and chuckled at his boasted ego.

"Yeah yeah wooo!" She said with little enthusiasm.

"Ah cmon don't be a sore loser." She floated on her back letting her hair sprawl out beside her.

"Ego just a little bruised over here- but you still get your breakfast." She said brightly with a smile on her face stroking around the deep end in a relaxed state.

Steve came up beside her and floated next to her.

"You might've won if you didn't have that mop hanging around loose." She bursted out laughing as it was true, but the insult didn't slide past her so she splashed a relaxing Steve in the face and swam off giggling.

"Hey!" He swam after her intent on getting her back, once he caught up to her she assumed his intentions and splashed him in the face again before he could get back at her, she swam off in a fit of laughter.

"Cmon – navy man catch me!"

"Now your gonna get it!" He said as he bolted after her as quickly as he could he was intent on not letting her get away again. Catching a squeaking Luna in the deep end he grabbed her by the waist and dunked her down under water along with him.

"Alright alright- navy man I surrender." She said as she was pulled back up above water, hands still at her waist subtly pulled her close to him.

"Didn't put up much of a fight." He stated.

"They say choose your battles wisely." She slowly snaked her arms around his neck.

Steve had said the night before that he didn't consider it a first date – his way of saying that he didn't want to move too fast. The heavy flirting and lustful stares that he and Luna had exchanged left him wanting so much more and he knew it would be easy to get too intimate too quickly.

Now having this gorgeous girl in a close embrace that little thought had slightly faded as he felt this overwhelming want to kiss her. Luna on the other hand kept to the statement that she had relayed into her sister…. the one about going for it if she felt it was worth it, crazy as it was she had a lot of fun with Steve and didn't mind seeing where this could possibly lead to.

Steve didn't mind either.

Arms around Steve's neck she noticed the time on her Apple Watch read 8:15, and she was reminded that she was on a time limit for this morning.

Throwing her head back dramatically she let go of Steve's neck and let her upper body float, he raised an eyebrow at the woman in his arms groaning out in annoyance.

"Mondays suck." She said in a gloomy voice.

"C'mon they aren't that bad." She lifter her head up to face him and gave a playful glare.

"Your telling that to a girl who is pretty content huggin' on a half naked Navy man and also has to be at work in a little over two hours. Yeah Mondays are great." She said that last statement with pure sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Pretty content huh?" He asked as he pulled her in closer toward him, wondering just how content she really was.

All the while being flashed a smirky smile by Luna who was snaking her hands back up around his neck, taking her time on her way up feeling the his smooth skin and tightened muscles. Once she looked up this was when she really took notice of his hazel blue eyes, they were kind and beautiful she thought to herself; the kind of eyes that you could get lost in for hours.

"More or less." She said in a hushed tone as they both leaned in, merely letting her lips brush against his at first she kept light almost teasing him with how light it was. He went along with it for all of two second before becoming enraptured with the taste of her mouth and her full pouting lips, he pushed up on her mid back pressing their bodies together and pulling her up toward him deepening the kiss.

What started off between the two as an innocent kiss quickly turned to passionate and lustful, neither knew what got into them but it obviously has something to do with the electrifying make out session they were in the middle of.

"How about now?" He asked between long kisses, wondering if she was still as content as she claimed to be.

"Utterly content………. I love Mondays." She moaned out in between kisses earning a chuckle from Steve who was satisfied by her answer.

As much as she wanted to drag him up onto dry land and onto a lounge chair to have her way with him she knew that she would have to start getting ready for work very soon.

"You hungry yet?" She blurted out as they pulled away.

"Kinda." She pulled away from his warm embrace and headed for the side of the pool where the staircase to get out was. Steve was left breathless after their little session the only thing he could do at the moment was gawk at this girl in all her glory as she slowly made her way out of the pool.

She grabbed a towel for each of them and tossed one at Steve who had gotten out of the pool as well.

"Sweet or savory?" She asked.

"You know I was joking about the bet and all that." He said as he dried himself off in the sunlight.

"I was gonna make breakfast regardless….. most important meal of that day and all that so pick." She had a point, he wasn't really gonna have time to make it back home get ready and make breakfast so he decided to cash in on his win.

"Alright- uh….surprise me." She nodded and started to walk inside.

"I'm just gonna get changed quick. Make yourself at home."

Steve waited until he dried himself off a little better and put on his shirt to go in and snoop on Luna's home life.

Slipping his flip flops back on he wandered through the living room looking at all the framed photos, some with Luna and her sister Roxy, some with one other girl who looked both girls and he assumed to be another sister. He came to another photo which he thought to be a family photo, "damn" he thought to himself as she had a large family – he counts 14 people in the photo. He was just a little confused as to who were the parents, there were two older couples who looked to be the same age on either side of the six children.

Luna walked down the stairs in a pair of yoga pants and a camisole, she smiled as she caught Steve looking at her family photo trying to figure out who was who.

"My family story is a bit complicated as you can see." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hard to figure out yeah, but I'm pretty sure we all have complicated family stories." He said meaning it to the last word thinking about just how complicated his own family was. She walked over next to him pointing to each family member giving a brief explanation for each.

"The couple on the left is my mom Isabela with my stepdad Antonio, couple on the right is my dad Marcos and my stepmom Agnes, my parents had Robbie my oldest brother , Gabriela oldest sister, and my twin sister Solei and I. Mom and Antonio had Antonio jr. and dad and Agnes had Roxy." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Damn- I didn't think it was gonna be that complex." She laughed along with him.

"Tell me about it I've never seen an exes and new spouses get along as well as the four of them have over the years."

"Really?" He asked.

"My mom was a bridesmaid and helped plan Agnes' wedding and vice versa, it's nice but really weird at the same time- I or I should say we never got away with ANYTHING growing up."

"Oh really…..what about that ink on the back of your neck?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Almost anything." He followed her into the kitchen and sat down on the island counter watching her as she pulled up a pot of fresh brew and poured him a mug, after getting him some cream and sugar she got started on making her favorite- chorizo and egg tacos.

"What about you Navy man- any siblings?" He nodded.

"Yeah – an unpredictable little sister Mary." She looked up as she was pulling chorizo out of its casing and chopping it up.

"Every family has to have a wild child."

"Whose the wild one in your family?" She giggled at the fact that he hadn't put two in two together yet.

"You have to ask?"

"You?" She nodded.

"Yep that's me- but I calmed down some after college- just takes time, how about Mary?"

"Her last unpredictable move was adopting a baby girl a few years ago, now she's knee deep in motherhood- they live on the mainland." She smiled

"Awwww- Uncle Steve! That's sweet." She exclaimed picturing him holding a baby.

"Yeah – she comes to the island a couple times a year to visit."

She finished preparing the dish neatly with some chopped fruit on the side, she handed Steve his plate and pushed one in her spot where walked around to sit next to him.

"This is really good, where'd you learn to cook?"

"I grew up with a Mexican mom and a Polish mom, learning how to cook and bake is …… like graduating high school and college mandatory." Steve laughed, assuming that both her mom and step mom where somewhat traditional.

"Well I can see why you passed." She smiled and took another chug of her coffee.

"Thanks- glad you like it, I'm probably gonna have to start meal prepping with going back to work- I'm not sure I'll have time like this anymore." He smiled at her.

"You said you'd tell me what you did next time." He stated, she chuckled as she quickly munched on her last bite.

"Nu- uh, this was an impromptu next time, you'll have to wait until Thursday for that one." She smirked at the playful glare that he had given her, he thought it was adorable that she was being so mysterious.

"Fine but come Thursday night – no excuses."

"Deal." She got an evil look at her face knowing that she would knock him off his feet when he found out what she did for a living.

Once they were both finished Luna took both dishes as well as everything else they had used this morning and placed them in the dishwasher.

"I better get going." He said as he leaned against the counter.

"Thanks for bringing me my scarf…. I'll walk you out." She led him back through the house and to the front door.

"No problem, I had fun." She smiled and walked out onto the front porch with him.

"Me too, took away all of the first day of work nerves." He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sure you've got nothin' to be nervous about – you'll do fine…." He waited for her to mention something or give another hint as to what she does.

"Sorry Steve – your not that sly." She said with a grin, wrapping her arms around his neck once again.

Instead of answering her biting with words he leaned down the rest of the way and captured her her lips in his. Unlike the last fevered and lustful kiss, this one was more meaningful if that makes sense, they took their time, Luna reached up on her tippy toes deepening the kiss. Steve responded very amused by her short height compared to his, lifting her off her feet.

After another few minute make out session, they finally figured it was time to stop giving the whole block a morning show and came apart for some much needed air.

"Talk to you later?" She asked a little on the breathless side, grin never leaving her face.

"Definitely." She giggled at the sound of his breathless but eager tone.

"Bye." She smiled as he walked off and turned back to smile at her back, she turned back to walk inside and get ready for work as soon as he drove off.

Sighing in delight at her wonderful morning she skipped off happily and quickly as she only have forty five minutes to make herself look presentable for work.

While she had Steve make himself at home she took a quick five minute shower washing off the chlorine in the pool and making herself smell nice and fruity.

After drying her hair all the way she made sure to add some silk drops to get that silky shine and quick did a presentable side braid, letting her side bangs swoop down and frame her face. Having her clothes laid out the night before she slipped into some dark denim skinny jeans, a black v neck tee and a green cargo vest; the best was saved for last her favorite Sorel Joan of Arctic wedge mid boots.

(A/N – these boots and vest are on the Pinterest page under Luna)

Feeling satisfied with her outfit she moved onto make up, instead of the intricate flashy stuff that she usually did, today she decided on bronzer and highlighter for her face; then for her eyes she did a simple cat eye with two layers of mascara – very simple but beautiful she thought to herself. With a sweep of lip balm on her lips, she packed up her duffle with a change of workout clothing and a pair of Nikes.

(A/N: duffle is also on the Pinterest page again under Luna along with her bad ass car!!)

"Goodbye babies momma loves you!!" She said in a low baby voice that would make anyone around her laugh.

She kissed each of them goodbye before filling up their water bowl, making sure to close up and lock up all the doors and windows in her house before she left. Duffle, backpack and a paper box filled with about thirty of her moms famous pineapple filled empanadas to greet her new coworkers with, she headed into the garage to pack up her car.

Now Luna was very possessive of her 2017 Jeep Grand Cherokee Trailhawk Hellcat, black on black leather red stitching in the seats and all around wherever stitching was necessary, matte black rims, tinted windows and her absolute favorite the moon roof among other badass details that will be revealed later. Her rules were simple only she could drive it unless of course for emergencies it was okay, no smoking allowed; she was more lenient on drinks and food but they had to have bags and enclosed cups to minimize spillage.

Opening up the garage door and turning over the engine on her Baby- it roared to life as she sped out of the driveway as there were no other cars on the road.

Blasting The Weekend's Can't Feel My Face she raced through the streets and onto the highway hoping that she would be on time, considering it was only 10:05 she had plenty of time.

Following her GPS to the t but not the speed limit she got to the palace in record time, yes ladies and gentleman the palace.

A past favorite song came on the radio as she pulled into a diagonal spot close to the entrance and she couldn't help herself as she started to sing and dance obnoxiously to Nelly's Hey Porsche.

Not realizing that she had an audience she lowered the volume and continued the singing and small dance moves as she grabbed her large metal tumbler of ice water, and from the backseat her backpack and box of goodies.

Turning off her car she locked it up still singing the song even the music had ended up until she realized that someone was watching with a very amused look on her face.

"Oh my god – sorry I didn't know anyone was around." Luna chuckled as Kono stifled her laughter.

"No need to be sorry- I needed a morning laugh. I'm Kono." Kono joked and introduced herself.

"Very funny, Luna Santiago…… please tell me the palace isn't a total maze." Kono smiled.

"Not at all- where are you headed?" They started walking toward the palace entrance.

"Uh…..five o task force?"

"Ah so you're the newbie we've all been waiting to meet." Luna smiled.

"Reporting for duty." She smiled brightly and said in a chipper voice. Stopping at the front desk so Luna could pick up her entrance badge, they took a quick picture for her identification badge and they were on their way up.

"Mcgarrett's called a meeting so you can get acquainted with everyone."

"Mcgarrett?" She was blanking on her bosses name at the moment feeling very stupid.

"Steve Mcgarrett- team leader." Luna nodded and couldn't help but smile at the first name as she was instantly reminded of her eventful morning. Before Luna could explain her daydream while walking face her phone pinged as she received a message from an unfamiliar number.

'Quit being nervous, you'll do fine…..Steve.'

She smiled and bit her lip not able to contain her happiness in the least, even as she realized hay Kono was giving her an odd look as they walked, she quickly sent a text saying thank you to him before slipping her phone back into her pocket and returning to the real world once again.

"Oh- sorry minds just blanking completely this morning." Kono couldn't t contain her laughter.

"I know that face." Luna rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What face?" She asked as they got into the elevator.

"The love bug face." Before Luna could deny anything, another 5-0 team member walked into the elevator greeting Kono and complaining about having to have a meeting just for a newbie.

"Lou Grover- is like to introduce you to Luna Santiago – our newbie from Chicago." Luna pursed her lips in amusement at Lou's reaction.

"Before we continue introductions I just have one question…." His face got very serious, serious to the point where it made Luna feel even more nervous than before.

"Cubs or White Sox?" She chuckled at his question feeling relieved.

"Cubs fan for life." Lou laughed.

"Aw yeah girl we're gonna get along just fine." They went in for the signature hand slap and fist bump.

"Glad to hear it." She said happily, hoping that the rest of her day would go as well as this morning was going.

They walked through the halls together just chatting about what they missed most about their beloved Windy City.

(A/N: I'm changing up the series of events that happen during season seven episode one to fit Luna into my story line so bare with me on these next few chapters)

Steve, Danny and Chin had arrived an hour earlier than everyone else that morning shocked to find the body of a dead man just a few feet after entering their headquarters. Luckily the M.E's office was quick to respond and they had the entire office processing within that same hour.

After all the shock wore down and they tried to figure out what the hell was going on, conversations turned to gossip about Steve's night with Luna.

"Cut it out will yah? Nothing happened I drove her home and that's it." Steve tried to shake Danny off as he was currently rly following him around pestering him about his night with Luna.

"So your saying nothing happened last night." Danny stated while studying Steve's face as if looking for a lie.

"Nothing." It wasn't technically a lie considering everything that happened between the possible pair happened this morning. Steve let a small smirk fall upon his face as he thought of his morning with Luna, and that's when Danny pounced.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Danny started laughing.

"She left her scarf in my truck last night so I brought it to her this morning." Danny raised his eyebrow knowing that there was more to it than that.

"What a gentleman." They both walked into his office where Danny would continue to pester Steve into spilling the details on this morning.

Walking through the glass doors of 5-0s lair the M.E was just wheeling out the body of Anthony Lee Hein, with a quick explanation from Noelani they went in search for the others to figure out what was going on.

"Wow- my first day and someone drops a stiff in the office, are things always this spontaneous around here?" She asked setting as she set down her goodies on the tablet table in the main lobby.

"You have no idea." Kono commented.

"I made these over the weekend with my sister- help yourselves." She said opening up the box.

"What are they?"

"Pineapple empanadas." Kono and Lou started snacking and raving about how good they were.

Luna was listening in on a conversation between Kono and Lou while rummaging through her back pack to make sure she had packed all of the work essentials when she heard foot steps approaching.

"Hey guys come meet our newbie." Kono called out at Steve, Danny and Chin who didn't seem to notice Luna down at her feet.

Luna quickly zipped up her backpack and stood back up to greet the rest of her colleagues. Her excited expression quickly turned to a full wide eyed, mouth agape look as she stared on at two men that she had met at the club friends of the man that she had spent this morning making out with….. and getting to know.

Danny and chin quickly recognized the red headed beauty, looking over at Steve's completely shocked expression put two and two together- Steve's new love interest was their new teammate.

Both Danny and Chin couldn't contain their laughter as they looked at both Steve's and Luna's blushing expressions.

Kono was the third to put things together as she had remember Chin saying something this morning in a picture text of some girl on stage captioned- Steve's new girl.

"Well are you two gonna let us in on what's so funny?" Lou asked in a grouchy mood not understanding what could possibly be this funny.

 **Sorry for the horrid cliff hanger! Hope you guys like this one and the Pinterest page that goes along with this story!!**

 **I promise to have more soon!!!!**


	4. Ready to play?

**Chapter Four**

 **Hey I'm back!!**

 **Stephanie**

 **Thanks as always!! I'm really glad you like the story so far, and I'll try having chapters up asap!!!! I have all the details for further chapters but I can't type fast enough lol and writers block gets to me like crazy if I write too much at once!!**

 **Cre8tiveSoul**

 **Thanks for the review!! Glad you like the story so far!!**

 **Natsfanfiction**

 **When I was first coming up with the story I wanted to give you guys quite the shock when it came to this scenario. Hope you like it!!**

 **Also did you guys like the Pinterest page ? Yes? No? Should I continue??**

 **So without further interruption here is chapter four!!!**

 **Ready to play?**

Steve's expression matched Luna's perfectly as he was in just in much state of shock, not even Danny and Chin's fit of chuckles could shake him into telling them to 'cut it out' as he usually would in any embarrassing or awkward situation.

Luna's jaw was starting to cramp at being left agape for too long, not knowing what to say or do at this moment she let the vulgar side of her personality have full control…. At least for just one little word.

"Oh my fuck." Translation for 'oh just my fucking luck' in Luna's language, which completely shook Steve out of his temporary trance enough to speak again.

"My office now." Steve blurted out a little more forcefully than he meant it to be.

Luna held her best poker face as she passed her coworkers feeling like she was back in high school, scenes of her being called into the principal's office quickly ran through her head.

As soon as she entered through the threshold that was of Steve's office he quickly shut the door and shut the blinds so that they would have at least some semblance of privacy. Luna sat down on the chair facing the desk sitting straight up she crossed her legs and waited patiently for Steve to say something.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." She said with much sarcasm still waiting for an obviously stunned Steve to say something.

"You were right." Steve said as he made his way toward his desk sitting down to face the girl that he was just this morning sharing passionate kisses with.

"Judging by your shocked facial expression believe me I know. Not the first time I've gotten that look." She said already knowing that he was referring to her job. He opened up a file that was on his desk with a name but no picture, flipping through the pages he starred to read some passages aloud.

"Luna Estelle Santiago, 28 years old, youngest female detective in Chicago PD history…..you come very highly recommended." She smiled knowing that the recommendations from her previous job ensured her employment here in Hawaii.

"Really?"

"Well yeah considering you were Governor Denning's last recruit before stepping out of office." She nodded

"About that…. I heard about his last little recruit and how that ended up – I hope you know that I'm not here to babysit or be anyone's fall girl if things don't go to plan."

"Good. So now that we have an understanding stand up, raise your right hand and recite the oath." She seemed surprised that he was so quick to get her sworn in especially considering their very recent past.

"We got a case to work on so I'd say the sooner the better, we'll talk about the other stuff later, when we aren't within earshot of the entire team." She nodded and promptly stood up, raising her right hand she looked at the seal behind Steve's desk.

"I ,Luna Estelle Santiago do solemnly declare upon my conscience that I will act at all times to the best of my ability and knowledge in a manner befitting an officer of the law." Steve reached into his desk drawer once again and pulled out a shiny new badge displaying the 5-0 task force seal on it.

"Welcome to the team." She smiled and clipped the badge on her hip next to her gun.

"Thanks." She didn't know what else to say at the moment.

"What are you packing?" He asked pointing to her gun.

"Jericho 941, but I have others for when the situation calls for it….and for fun." Now she was speaking his language he knew that they didn't have much time at the moment to continue getting acquainted with one another like he wanted but he sure was going to make time for it later.

"We can compare collections later but now we've got a case." She turned to follow him out of the office.

"Yes sir." She said in a sly voice, Steve turned back to smirk at her tone of voice.

The smirk that she flashed back turned into an innocent giggle as she pushed the humor a bit given their current situation.

Steve didn't bother to address the current situation between Luna and himself to the team- he figured that they would all gossip about it later. So he gave Kono and Lou a run down on what happened that morning with the dead body that had just been thrown into their lap and what little details they had uncovered so far.

"Kono and Chin head to the coroner's office to see if there's anything else we missed. Lou find out anything you can about Anthony Lee Hein before he died- criminal background everything. Danny you Luna and I are gonna head to his guy's apartment."

"Alright but if I'm gonna be stuck in the car with you two I'm driving." She held up her keys and shook them a little, everyone turned to raise an eyebrow at the newbie as if she were going mad or something.

"What? I don't like being chauffeured around."

'I didn't hear any complaints last night.' Steve thought to himself as he had a very noticeable smirk on his face.

The rest of the group just chuckled at Steve's reaction and went about their business before getting in trouble, they figured they would hound Steve or Danny later for any additional details.

"Fine by me." Steve said only to earn a wide eyed expression from Danny.

"What?" Steve asked as they made their way down to the parking lot.

"You – self appointed captain of every moving vessel are going to let someone else drive?" Steve chuckled.

"Yes Danny I am capable of letting someone else drive." Luna giggled as the pair continued their little argument behind her, she reached into her pocket to re apply her lip balm. Clicking the remote start button twice the engine roared to life sounding louder than the average Jeep would normally sound, and it didn't help that she had left her music blaring when she turned it off so the Bluetooth stayed connected to her phone and continue to play her driving playlist, next up on the list was Lady Gaga's Poker Face. She could help but get a subtle smirk on her face as she felt like a total badass strutting toward her cop car.

"What is that?" Danny asked as if he were afraid to get in the SUV.

"The car or the music?"

"Both?"

"Lady Gaga Poker Face and Jeep SRT-8 Trail-hawk Hellcat." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"And that's supposed to mean what?" Luna chuckled.

"Super charged Hellcat V8 engine, 707 horse power, 8 speed automatic; I don't know what to tell you about the song other than Lady Gaga sing it." She pulled out her phone and paused the music.

"Automatic?" Danny scoffed.

"Most SUVs if not all are, plus I'm not about to drop 30 grand to switch to a manual trans but you are more than welcome to donate for me to get her there." Steve couldn't help but smile at the way that she bit back at Danny's incessant teasing he knew if he was going to have any woman in his life she would have to deal with Danny as well.

While Danny continued with the questions of the monstrous SUV, Steve beat Danny to the front seat of the car so he was stuck in the back seat being chauffeured around.

Luna turned the ignition to keep the car on and shifted gears to back out of her parking spot.

"Is it even legal to to have windows tinted this dark?" Danny asked with an accusatory tone to his voice.

"You know oddly enough I've never been pulled over because of that but at least I don't have to wear sunglasses while driving." She joked as she peeled out of her parking spot a bit to fast for Danny's liking.

"Well than what have you been pulled over for?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Racing down Lakeshore Drive." She said with a smirk on her face as she driving off into the direction of Anthony Lee Hein's home, before anyone could comment on Luna's wild child past Danny got an incoming phone call from his cousin Eric.

"Here pair it up to the Bluetooth speaker if you need to." Luna offered while Danny put Eric on hold so that they could hear what he had to say.

"Hey guys…..just found out that ugly thing you found in Anthony Lee Hein's mouth is made out of walrus ivory."

"The sale of walrus ivory is heavily regulated nowadays so its either an old pre-ban piece or blackmarket. Right?" Steve mentioned.

"Or a perfectly legal Native Alaskan carving. Still running test to determine the exact age." Eric chimed in.

"Alright – what's that thing supposed to be anyway?" Steve asked.

"Besides ugly? Could be folk art……Still working on that too." Eric snorted.

"What about the bag that we found around the victim's head?" Danny asked shoving himself in the middle of Steve and Luna's seats.

"Looks like dry cleaner plastic. No way to determine the origin though, cause its pretty much used in every dry cleaner in the U.S."

"Anything else?" Steve asked.

"Yeah! What about the new M.E?" He asked sounding very passionate about the girls beauty, Luna pursed her lips in amusement as she knew where Eric wears going with this.

"I mean is it just me or is she kinda like the female Max Bergman. But way hotter you know what I mean?" Luna stifled a giggle as Danny started to get very annoyed.

"Alright that's enough you' re being inappropriate- we've gotta go."

"Oh – come on. Morgue girls kinda cute right? She's got that sexified island thing and a brain….. Noelani means heavenly mist. Parents got that one right. Plus a little birdie told me she just got out of a relationship and is very single." Before Eric could go on any further on his infatuation for the new M.E Danny clicked end phone call on his phone and hung his head in disappointment. Luna busted out laughing at the situation.

"Guys. I apologize." Danny said shamefully.

"Blood relative right?" Steve asked Danny.

"Yeah- but that specifically isn't any reason to keep him around. If you want you can send him back to Jersey where he can offend people over there. I'm fine with that." Luna rolled her eyes at the drama queen in the backseat.

"Oh cmon he's got a crush….its kinda cute." Luna said interrupting Danny's thoughts of firing his cousin.

"Yeah- yeah…just wait until he gets his eyes on you then it won't be so cute." Danny warned, Steve couldn't help but smile in pure amusement at the two arguing as if they'd known each other for years. He was happy that Luna was already acting like she was on the team, no getting acclimated….well no need to anyway as she seemed perfectly comfortable with the back and forth between her and her coworkers.

"What do I have to worry about when he's got you to keep him in line?" She asked looking at Danny in the mirror with a smirk on her face.

"Ha- ha very funny." Luna made one final turn into an empty drive way and they arrived to their destination, before making their way into the victim's house Luna made sure to rummage through her glove compartment where she pulled out a box of thick black medical gloves. She never liked walking into a possible crime scene unprepared, memories of when she was a rookie detective just a few years ago flooded back into her mind.

The three slowly made their way up towards the house where the found the door was left cracked open.

"Door left open, clear signs of a struggle…. By the looks of this place I'm betting this is our primary crime scene." Luna said as she walked around the living space just making random observations, veering away from where Danny and Steve were investigating.

She noticed something on the end table down the hall, two key cards with the name of a popular Hawaiian hotel on it, one of the key cards had blood stained finger prints on it. She walked back into the living room where she head Danny asking why he would have a uniform to the Palekaiko if he worked at a car wash in Pearl City?

"I found two room keys to the Palekaiko Resort and Spa……this one's got blood on it." She said holding up the bloody key card, she pulled an evidence bag out of her back pocket and shoved them both inside then handing it over to Steve.

"I'm betting this might lead us to more clues as to why Tony's been a bad boy."

"I'm calling Chin and Kono telling em to meet us at the hotel." Steve said as he already had the phone glued to his ear, leading Danny and Luna out of the house and back towards the Jeep, Luna waisted no time on the drive over there, she had this sickening feeling in her stomach that she didn't admit to either Danny or Steve about the owners and the keycards, she knew full well that they would either find corpses up in the hotel rooms or clues to some sort of kidnapping.

Once they arrived at the hotel Luna went straight for the service desk to ask the manager about the recent activity on the keycards and to who they might have belonged to.

"The manager just confirmed that the keycards we found are from two rooms currently being occupied, a room on the 12th floor and a room on the 21st." The five headed to the elevator immediately to do a wellness check on the guests currently occupying these rooms.

"Alright -Kono, Chin….you guys get the 21st floor, we've got the 12th." Luna smiled at Chin and Kono as she exited the elevator following Steve and Danny.

As soon as the doors closed Kono turned to Chin and started to ask questions about what was going on between Steve and Luna.

"So- whats the deal with those two?" Chin chuckled as he thought about how to explain things.

"I'd imagine they're in a state of shock and are just trying to handle the case as professionally as possible." Kono smirked such a Chin answer, she wanted the juicy details.

"Yeah I'm sure that's all." Chin shrugged.

"Well he didn't give anyone other than Danny any details after he gave her a ride home last night." Kono giggled.

"I guess we can bribe Danny for details later."

"Or you could just ask Steve or Luna…..she seems nice."

"Yeah- she does seem really nice. I talked to her a little on the way in she seemed really blushed and smiley when she got a text message from some guy this morning I'm betting that message came from Steve."

"Probably right." Both Kono and Chin held out at least some hope for Steve in the romance department considering all that had happened within the last year with Cathrine, even if it was with someone on the team, they all really wanted to see Steve happy with someone by his side.

Back on the 12th floor Steve, Danny and Luna had gotten no answer from the occupants of the room even after identifying themselves as law enforcement, so Steve slid the key inside and opened the door slowly only to find a couple sitting on the couch facing the view from their balcony…….not even turning back to acknowledge that someone had entered the room, they knew right then and there that something was off. Just as they reached the other side of the couch where they could see what they were dealing with, nothing could hav prepared them for the sight of the pair sitting on the couch mouths wide open and eyes gouged out of their sockets.

Before either of the three could say anything about the ghastly sight before them Steve's phone started ringing.

"We've got exactly the same thing here." Steve said to Chin who was on the other line reporting what he and Kono had found on the 21st floor room.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this is Hein's work and whoever murdered him probably knew that before we did." Luna spoke as the silence was becoming too much for her. Given the delicacy the current situation Steve had no choice but to alert Governor Mahoe about the tourist murders and see what course of action she would approve of. It didn't take long before a convoy of sleek black cars appeared before the hotel and Keiko was quickly making her way up to the 12th floor to have a word with Steve.

"Are we sure these murders are connected?" Keiko said as soon as she stepped out of the elevator and was met with Steve's presence.

"Yes ma'am. They're the same M.O." Steve followed the Governor into the first victims room to observe the room, pulling up a photo of Anthony on his phone he showed it to her.

"We believe that it's the work of this man." Keiko scrunched her face in confusion.

"Who is he?"

"I'm sure that you heard about the body we found at the Palace this morning."

"That was this guy?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes ma'am. The lab found traces of all four victim's blood on his clothing, it doesn't appear that either of the couples knew each other. No valuables missing at either of the crime scenes. So far, everything's pointing toward this being serial." She couldn't pull her eyes away from the victims who were staring without eyes straight at her.

"Why the eyes?" Steve sighed.

"We believe that it had something to do with the fact that they were tourists."

"Here to admire our beautiful island."

"Yes ma'am."

"So this guy murders four people within days of each other and then just turns up dead? What's going on here Commander?"

"Could be vigilante, maybe this guy had a partner who turned on him, we just don't know yet." Keiko couldn't take much more of the sight of the corpses before her, so she walked out onto the balcony to clear her head a moment.

"We need to keep what happened here from the press. If people think they cant be safe in their hotel rooms we jeopardize the one thing this island relies most on."

"We cover this up and another tourist is murdered, then what? What do we do then?"

"Governor Denning told me a few things before he stepped out of office this past year…..always carry an two copies of a speech and never underestimate the five-0 task force….so do your job and make sure this doesn't happen again." She said pretty forcefully as she made her way back into the room.

"Just one more thing…" She called out.

"Yes ma'am?" He continued the formalities despite his annoyance with the Governor's belief that he was Superman.

"What do you make of the new recruit?" She asked.

"She looks good on paper, amazing references, lot of people vouching for her. I guess we'll see what she's made of over these next few cases."

"I want reports on her participation for every case she's on." Speaking again forcefully before making her exit without even so much as a goodbye or good luck, Steve let out a frustrated sigh running a hand through his hair.

"She seems…..pleasant." Luna said as she slowly made her way out of the bathroom where she was collecting evidence.

"You were in there the whole time?" Steve asked.

"Yup." She said casually putting a few hairs she found into an evidence bag.

"Listening in?"

" I can't help that the conversation was loud enough for me to hear the whole thing. Besides I don't think she would have really been happy with me interrupting you two at any point – especially during that last part. But hey I don't mind bragging about all I do to help the team when I'm on a case, leave the reports to me and you can just sign off if you like." She said in an optimistic tone, Steve could help but chuckle at this girls optimism despite his frustration and pressure being put on him by the newly appointed governor.

"I think we could work something out along the lines of that." She shoved the evidence bag in with the other pieces of evidence newly collected by the team and offered Steve a comforting smile.

"Anything to help take the pressure off boss." Steve chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

"That's my third nickname this week what's next?" She giggled.

"Well we're at work so I don't think Gringo or Navy man would be very appropriate." He nodded in agreement while chuckling along with her. Leaving CSU to finish the job they headed back down to the lobby, on the way down Danny had sent a text message to Steve letting him know that he hitched a ride with Kono and Chin, Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes at Danny's incessant scheming.

The pair headed back to Luna's car, just as Steve was about to mention grabbing a bite to eat they got a call from Chin asking them to head back to the palace.

"What now?" Luna asked as she got into her already running car.

"Chin and Kono found two more of Hein's victims in a house near Ewa Beach and CSU found audio recordings of the murders that were sent by email to another account." Luna gave a nod as she turned onto the highway to head back to the palace.

"There's no way this guy doesn't have a partner – who else would he have been sending audio recordings to?" She said as she tried to put herself into Hein's head, then she imagined herself murdering people for fun and the thought detested her so she shook it off.

"I don't know." Steve was at a loss for the moment, all of these bodies falling into their lap all in one day, piled on with only being back to work for a week after his release from the hospital; piled on with having to find out that his new teammate was the woman that he was happily getting to know and making out with this morning was leaving him at a loss for words.

"You alright?" She asked noticing the frustrated look on Steve's face.

"Yeah- just got a lot on my mind." She nodded knowing full well what he meant, considering the days events so far anyone else in her shoes would be spinning with daze.

That's when her mind switched to flashbacks of this morning, for a split second she let her mind wander about the irony of her situation and went to dirty thoughts about having an affair with her boss. A small smirk appeared on Luna's face as the dirty thoughts continued race around in her head, but it quickly turned back to a focused on the road expression as she didn't want Steve to catch her and figure out what she had on her mind.

"I feel you on that one." She breathed out sitting back and relaxing her body against the comfy car seat.

"I keep forgetting it's your first day." Steve blurred out as he didn't mean to word it quite like that.

Luna chuckled.

"Well the body count keeps rising so I don't blame you- I kinda keep forgetting it too since I didn't expect to get so much action so soon…." As soon as the words left her mouth she immediately regretted it wanting to just smack herself on the forehead for not thinking about how her wording would sound.

"Yeah I bet you didn't." He said with an amused tone.

She scrunched her face and gave him the evil eye, deciding it best to keep her mouth shut for fear of any further embarrassment. Luckily she didn't have to worry about it for the most part since she had just pulled into the parking lot of the palace.

They met up with the rest of the team and started to watch the video left by the late rental house tenants.

They all watched in silence as the happy couple recorded what should been an amazing romantic getaway turned into a savage murder.

"I talked to the rental company that rents the house, vics are Justin and Michelle Lowe. They're from Bloomington, Minnesota." Kono started off.

"Two more tourists." Steve chimed in.

"M.E. Estimates thy were murdered five days ago. So we have to assume they were Hein's first victims." Chin explained.

"Right. Unless there's other bodies out there." Danny finished off before his cousin briskly walked.

"Tell me you got something." Steve said to Eric as he joined them at the table.

"Struck out in identifying who Hein sent those emails to. But I did manage to figure out that the recipient opened the account two days before the Ewa Beach murders." He said immediately eyeing the newbie everyone had been anticipating, he had already been scolded once on his flirtations ways with new women on the team so he chose to skip out on his introduction.

"Well that's no coincidence whoever open that account was expecting those emails." Kono said.

"Alright so maybe you two were right and Hein has a partner." Danny said to Steve and Luna who had earlier voiced their hunches on some sort of sick partnership between Hein's murderer. A lightbulb went off in Luna's Head as she thought about her intense computer classes back in college- and not to mention briefly dating a hacker who taught her more than just a few things….when it came to hacking that is.

"Can you get me into Hein's email account?" She blurted out.

"Yeah- I mean I have all of the information on his phone but you won't be able to access anywhere other than his phone." Eric answered.

"If I can borrow the phone for a few hours I might be able to open the account onto my computer and figure out who he sent those emails to, or at least get an IP address." Eric looked to Steve as if asking for permission to let the newbie handle sensitive evidence.

"And how exactly will you do that?" Steve asked, she walked over to where she had left her backpack earlier and pulled out her MacBook.

"Once I open the account on my computer I may be able to code through the encryptions and figure out the recipient's email and go from there." Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Did you forget to put something resume when you applied for the job?" Danny immediately started to make jokes about the new girl being a hacker.

"Well I don't think amateur computer hacker reads high on an employers list so I just leave it at intermediate computers skills."

"Up to you boss." Eric said to Steve who seemed to still be making up his mind and processing this new information, everyone just stared at Steve waiting to see what he was going to say.

"Get the account opened onto your computer first and then we'll see." Luna nodded and logged onto her computer.

Everyone else had gone on about their business for the day while Eric and Steve hovered over a very annoyed looking Luna who was trying to link her computer to Hein's email.

"I get that I'm new and all – and you may not have the highest trust in me with sensitive evidence but could you two not hover over my shoulder….kind of a pet peeve of mine." Steve and Eric backed off a little.

"I'm Eric by the way." Eric started in his suavest sounding voice, Luna who was too enthralled in her current situation payed no mind to his flirtatious voice and just introduced herself in the most monotone voice that she could.

"Luna- and for the love of Noelani – stop staring at my ass." Eric cleared his throat as Steve elbowed him in the ribs noticing indeed that his eyes were glued to Luna's butt. It didn't take her long after all the distractions and hovering ended for her to open up the account onto her computer.

"Done." She said as she finished up changing the password on Hein's email and locked it out of every other technology source.

"Good – save that for later cause we've gotta go." She did as she was told and slid the computer back into her backpack.

"Lou found another body." Steve said as he started for the door, Luna scurried to follow him.

"Wasn't he supposed to meet with that reporter threatening to run the story about the hotel murders?"

"He found the body in the back seat of his suburban." Luna raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"So our guy is at it again." Steve sighed in frustration.

"Looks like it- you know how to get to Kamakona's?"

"Yup." She said as she slid into the drivers seat of her Jeep.

"I don't peg Lou as the oblivious type…..this guy must be pretty ballsy to just be moving around a dead body in broad day light."

"Or he has more minions going around doing his dirty work." Then a lightbulb went off in Luna's head about the whole minion theory.

"Maybe he's just the manipulator in this whole….situation." Steve turned to look at a lost in thought Luna.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't really know how to put it into words other than this person is pulling some major puppet strings." Steve looked at her perplexed.

"Go on."

"I mean this person has to be someone of major position to be getting random serial killers to send such sensitive information."

"Maybe it isn't so random."

"Yeah maybe." With the beach in sight she thought it best to keep her theories to herself for the moment, for now they had actual business to attend to. Once they got out of the car the new M.E was already at work unpacking her kit to do a rough examination of the body. Everyone decided to skip out on the pleasantries of hello and got straight to work.

Once inside Lou's car the same clues to the strangulation of this man were apparently so they decided to look inside his mouth to see if there was any connection to the previous murder, and low and behold there was – another ivory figure.

"We got another one." Steve said as he pulled another figurine out of their Vic's mouth.

"Ugh."

"What the hell is the killer trying to say to us?" He said hovering behind Steve, frustrated as could be at having found a dead body in his car.

"I'm afraid I cant help with that. But I did get a hit on this guys prints." Nohelani said as she pressed the guys finger onto her scanner and got a hit, she turned it over to show Steve.

"David Larsen." Luna quickly pulled out her phone as she kind of had an idea as to where it would lead them next.

"Nohelani – think you can get me this guys address?" Nohelani turned to show Luna the scanner so she could type it into her gps.

"And where do you think your going?" Lou asked as Luna used her remote start to turn on her Jeep.

"We're….. going to a house in Manoa." She said putting much emphasis on we're, she was already about to get into her car when Steve and Lou caught up to her.

"What is this thing?" Lou asked as he got into the back seat, Luna merely sighed and rolled her eyes as she answered.

"Am I going to be asked this every time someone new gets into my car?"

"Probably." Steve said in a frustrated tone hoping she would get a move on, and that she did as she shifted out of park and squealed out of the spot that she parked in.

"Lou meet Cat- Jeep SRT-8 Trailhawk Hellcat."

"Damn- you drive almost as bad as Steve does!" He exclaimed as he quickly strapped himself in before he was thrown to the other side of the car with all the sharp turns they were taking.

"Oh I'm sure I'm much worse." She spoke as she weaved in and out of the slow of traffic, she couldn't help but smirk inwardly as he was increasingly becoming more and more attracted to this woman.

"Well I for one hope I don't find that one out for myself." Loud huffed as he held onto the handle on the ceiling, they got to Larsen's fairly quickly thanks to Luna's fast and furious style of driving.

As soon as she pulled into the drive way the three hopped out of the car guns drawn and getting into formation they stopped dead in their tracks when they looked at the front doors 'You're welcome' was splattered in spray paint, shaking off the shocking feeling Lou and a Steve kicked in the door.

They didn't even make in half way through the living room before they were hit with the overwhelming scent of death.

Lou immediately turned his head to face the open doors to try and catch his breath, Steve merely dealt with it as he pressed the collar of his shirt into his mouth; meanwhile Luna gulped down a gag threatening to come up.

"Lou – call the M.E's office …tell them we might have another body." Steve choked out trying to figure out where to look, Luna continued through the house along with Steve turning her gun in every direction where someone could have been hiding.

They came to a darker hallway that lead to the door to the basement, Steve turned to look at Luna who was putting on the best face she could when forced to be face deep in such a horrid smell.

She nodded for him to go a head and open the door.

As soon as he opened the door they both took a minute to take whatever deep breaths they could before they walked down into the unknown that was David Larsen's basement, they reached the bottom of the staircase only to find the reason why they were told 'You're welcome.'

They couldn't see much in the faded light – the truth was only revealed when Steve turned on the flashlight on his gun, that was when they saw the real massacre that they're murder victim had left behind.

"Oh my god." Steve explained quietly, Luna merely let out a gasp as she looked down at all the bloody bodies laid out next to one another.

It didn't take long after Lou's call for CSU and Noelani to show up and get to work on gathering whatever clues they could on the crime scene; unfortunately for the team it also didn't take long for the press to swarm the place and start making reports based on whispers and assumptions.

During all of the madness of the investigation not to mention the chaos from the swarms of press and civilians asking questions, Steve and Luna were summoned by the governor to come to her office. Luna felt a ping of nervousness hit her stomach as she walked through the doors side by side with Steve, as soon as they reached Governor Keiko's desk they saw her TV turned to the news stations going on and on about the murder house in Manoa and the connections between the tourist murders at the Palekaiko Resort.

"It"s all over the news. Every station. Even networks on the mainland have picked it up this story and what happened at the hotel." The three watched in frustration as the news casters were talking about people canceling their flights to Hawaii and leaving the audience with the ever popular question 'is it really worth the risk?'

"What the hell is going on here, Commander?" She asked as if expecting Steve to know the answer, and before letting him answer she threw out another one.

"Were Larsen and Hein working together?" Steve sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"So far we have no evidence of that. Right now, the only thing connecting them is whoever killed them and dumped their bodies in our lap." This answer didn't seem to please her, Luna merely stood there and stayed quiet for the moment until she could offer up some insight.

"Commander….is there a vigilante on the loose?"

"We're not sure yet."

"But both killers were murdered the same way. Both asphyxiated, that's a pattern right?"

"Well we can't rule out a serial killer murdering serial killers." This answer seemed to twistingly calm her down some which perplexed Luna, as if some random guy killing serial killers was better than a vigilante.

"You said you could photos on Larsen's phone. Tell me about those."

"Yeah…. David Larsen photographed all eight victims before and after he killed them. Also, we believe all of these vics were local."

"Why would he take pictures,? For his own amusement?" She asked shaking her head in disgust.

"Ma'am if I may…." Luna started out.

"Some serial killers keep some sort of evidence as a souvenir or trophy of their kill something to remind them of it. We believe that there may be another pattern between Larsen and Hein…. Larsen like Hein may have sent his evidence to an anonymous email- possibly the person who killed them." She seemed dimly impressed with Luna's explanation.

"But you cant be sure?" She directed her attention towards Luna.

"No." Luna said plainly.

"So its safe to say we have a serial killer on the loose who is targeting people like himself. And somehow he's onto them before our own dam police department." She balled her hand into fists on the table, this time Steve stepped in.

"Ma'am – like we've been trying to say. We believe that he was working with these men. Which would explain how he knows."

"Commander, Detective." She got up and out of her chair walking around her desk to stand before both of them.

"I just spent the last three hours with my cabinet discussing putting a quarantine on this island. But if I do that, it'll be years before people think is safe to come back here. So… before I bankrupt this place and put the fear of God in our locals, do for me what you did for Governor Denning and make problems like this go away. Her job just may depend on it." Luna's eyes went wide and her mouth went dry as she said that last sentence.

"Yes ma'am." Was all they said as they were excused from their ripping of a new asshole.

"Piece If advice for next time… speak when spoke to." Steve said firmly as they got into the elevator.

"What was I supposed to do just stand there and be mute? Given the last conversation you two had, no matter what I said or didn't say she still would have thrown out that threat." Luna crossed her arms and huffed out a sigh of frustration, Steve didn't know what to say given Luna had some good points.

Before he could say anything else to her he got a text message for them to meet up with the rest of the gang as Jerry had some important facts to share with the team.

By the time Luna and Steve showed up everyone else was already surrounding the table waiting for them, again skipping the formal introductions because of the severity of the case Jerry got started on explaining his research.

"Alright. After much digging I've come to the conclusion that those carvings are modeled after 11th century chess pieces… pawns to be exact." Another lightbulb went off in Luna's head only this time She decided to take Steve's advice and keep her mouth shut.

'That's it- it's not puppets it's pawns!' She said to herself as she put more puzzle pieces together, she also made a mental note to herself to look into everyone in Hein and Larsen's lives to see what other patterns she could put together.

"Hold that thought." Jerry said which shook Luna out of her little mental meeting.

"There's more. In the course of my research, I came across and open case from eight years ago. A young Kahala couple, Steven and Marissa Blake— disappeared along with several high prices items, including an 11th century style ivory chess set. Look familiar?" He asked as he made a picture of the chess set appear on the tv screen.

"Yeah, those are identical to the ones we recovered." Chin pointed out.

"Any suspects in this case?" Danny asked.

"One. A Pierre Shaw. 32 years old. Recently paroled for possession of stolen goods." And there is was- another lead hopefully not dead this time so they would be able to piece together a little more than what they had gathered before.

It didn't take Luna, Steve and Danny long to reach the apartment complex with the way Luna weaved in and out of traffic, even with a complaining Danny in the back seat giving her grief about how defensively she drove; all Luna could do was giggle and call him a baby for being so sensitive.

"Just in case you guys ever need to get into my car- I always keep a spare key in the center console, there's buttons on the inner door handle that'll unlock the drivers side door 1231 is the code to get in." Steve and Danny looked at one another as she exited the car.

"Dually noted." Danny said as they made their way into the building.

Luna had this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach like something was about to go down, so as a precaution she picked up her braid and wrapped it into a bun holding it together with a hair tie she had on her wrist.

"What are you getting all dolled up for?" Danny asked as they walked into the elevator.

"Just in case." She said simply.

"Just in case what?" She rolled her eyes at all the questions.

"Just in case something happens." Danny snorted.

"What – you feelin some bad juju?" Luna chuckled as she adjusted her bangs.

"Yeah – my spidey senses are just tingling." She said sarcastically as she walked out of the elevator following Steve.

"The room is 608 right?" She asked Steve.

"Yeah…. Why?" She pointed towards the door with a security camera aiming at them above the door.

"Why don't you hang tight back here for a sec while I knock." She walked ahead of them as they made sure to stay out of sight of the camera just in case he didn't feel like answering the door to three strangers.

Luna knocked three times on the door and that was all it took for Shaw to come to the door answering it with a nice smirky smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah actually you can." She said sweetly as Steve and Danny came and stood on either side of her.

"Five- 0, Mr. Shaw just wondering if we could ask you a couple questions?" Those question seemed to noticeably rattle Shaw as he kept on shifting his weight from one side to the other.

"Now's not really a good time. I was just on my way out."

"It wont take long at all. Couple questions." Danny ensured him.

"I'm kinda in a rush – maybe we can do this later?" He asked showing his eagerness to leave.

"The conditions of your parole allow us to drop in whenever we want. We wanna drop in right now. Is that gonna be a problem?" Steve asked.

Shaw shook his head no and opened the door wider for them to walk inside, Luna walked into the little apartment and stood near the window, scanning the room while Danny and Steve asked him a couple questions.

"Anyone else live here?" Steve asked.

"No sir I live alone." Shaw joined the rest of the group arms crossed and looking serious.

"Look I really don't know why you guys are here. I've been clean since I got out." Danny pulled up a picture of a the couple that they were briefed on by Jerry earlier.

"Steven and Marissa Blake, young couple went missing about 8 years ago." Danny said as he showed Shaw the picture.

"You were a suspect in the case." Shaw got this sickening smirk on his face.

"Yeah that's right. HPD accuses me of rippin' them off and makin' em' disappear. But it was crap. They never found no bodies or any of the stuff that went missing." He said happily.

Danny pulled up another picture on his phone – this time a picture of the ivory chess pieces.

"Yeah till now." Danny said.

"Yeah, one of the things that went missing was a ivory chess set. And that right there is one of the pieces." Steve chimed in.

All of a sudden the room got intensely quiet and then they heard her, kicking against the wall someone was calling for help.

As Steve and Danny looked in the direction of the noise, Luna kept her eyes locked on to Shaw as she was waiting for him to make a move and he did. His body collided with hers as they crashed through the sliding glass door, she let out a small grunt as she braced herself against the balcony fence, Shaw was already hopping over and climbing down.

Luna shook off the glass that she felt was embedded in her hair and ignored the scratches newly formed on her arms and tears on her jeans.

"Oh no you don't." Luna said to herself as she maneuvered her body over the fence ready to jump down to the next balcony down.

Steve as left there speechless as he looked over the balcony, watching Luna climb down like she was some sort of parkour artist.

Not wanting to be left out of all the fun he was right behind …. Or should we say right above her climbing down, trying not to slip and fall.

"Guys – Shaw's on the move!" He yelled out over the com.

Landing on the ground of the road in front of the complex he was met with Chin who was suited up and ready for a chase.

"Damn your girls got skills" he blurted out forgetting he was on the com, luckily for Steve Luna hadn't been given an ear piece so she missed out on the ear full.

"Yeah yeah go around!" Steve ran off in the same direction and Luna and Shaw.

Once Luna was close enough to the roof of the covered parking lot she pushed her body off of the wall of the building that she was clinging to and landed on the roof. She sprinted towards Shaw who was not far ahead of her, she slid toward the edge of the roof as if she were sliding into home plate playing baseball and cling onto the side to make the impact when she hit the ground less severe on her feet.

Steve ran close behind her on ground level amazed by who he was watching, almost every move that Shaw made in attempt to get away Luna made to get closer. It was only when they got to a busy intersection that she was cut off by fast flowing traffic that Shaw was blow to gain more distance between them, a red light gave both her and Steve a chance to weave through traffic and catch up with Shaw as he was confronted with Chin. Shaw noticed that he was sandwiched between three cops and he ran for an alley.

Not hesitatingo for even a minute she sprinted into the alley close behind Shaw, again matching almost every move Shaw made. It wasn't until they got to the stairs and they ran into Chin that she was at a disadvantage, Shaw was able to hop up onto all the railings gaining much distance between himself and Luna.

She was never one to quit when it came to a chase, running up the stairs she managed to at least see where Shaw was headed towards so she could keep on his trail.

Fortunately for Luna, Shaw chose to smash through another window himself instead of using her as a ram to get through it so she didn't end up with as many scratches as she did with the first collision.

Steve was hot on their trail, so when it came time to jump from one roof top to another the landings were all within seconds of one another…. But of course for Steve it was more of a fall-ish rather than a landing.

In the seconds it took for Luna to turn back at Steve, Shaw was already gone and onto the next rooftop.

"Steve!" She yelled as she realized that he was bleeding.

"We lost him…. Chin he's headed west" Steve said over the com as he attempted to get up, just as he was about to ask Luna why she didn't keep going after him he heard Chin say that he was on his tail and he decided to keep his mouth shut on that one. He'd made enough of an ass of himself with her today he didn't want to add to the list.

"I'm alright – just a scratch." He attempted to play it off as struggled to get up off the ground.

"Doesn't look like just a scratch." She said as she put his arm around her shoulders and her hand around his waist to help steady him.

"How about you?" He asked as he looked at her scratched up arms, the blood was just barely drying up.

"Eh just a few scratches- nothing some Neosporin and a hot bath won't fix….. ugh and a change of pants to boot- asshole ruined my jeans." Steve laughed at her complaint on her ruined jeans.

"Ah – don't make me laugh it hurts." She chuckled along with him.

"Sorry boss." Looking around the roof for a way down they saw a door leading towards a staircase, so they made their way over in an awkward silence, that is until Steve could no longer hold in his curiosity about the woman escorting him down a very high building.

"Where the hell did you learn to jump around like that?" She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Ah- c'mon now Steve I can't give all my secrets away on the first day now can I?" He gave her a playful glare at her incessant need to be mysterious.

"Tony – my little brother used to be a part of some parkour club back home, after I went away to college we made a habit out of going for a run every morning and he'd teach me a little something each time, now ten years later I can still keep up with the big boys." Luna smiled to herself as she spoke, running the happy memories through her mind; Steve couldn't help but smile with her.

"Well you got one hell of a teacher that's for sure." She smiled as they continued walking down the countless staircases to get to the bottom, once they got nearer to ground level Steve's exhaustion caught up with him and he lost his balance. His body collided with Luna's making her lose her balance as well she fell flat on her back with Steve on top of her.

Luna let out high pitched squeak as she was now weighted down by Steve who outweighed her by at least fifty pounds, the little grunt that she let out having his fill weight in her seemed to be enough to shake Steve out of his exhaustion.

"Shit- Luna, I'm sorry." He said as he looked down at her.

"No worries." She breathed out, trying not to look him in the eye and get carried away in a moment.

"My bun broke the fall to my skull." She joked again, trying to distract herself from the fact that the man that she was making out with just this morning who come to find out was her super sexy boss was now on top of her.

Steve planted his forearms on the ground to take some of the weight off of the woman underneath him.

"You alright?" She nodded quickly.

"Little winded but I'm fine." That's when she caught his gaze and her brain said 'shit'

At this moment neither Steve or Luna could help but continue to get caught in this little moment they were having, the gap between their lips was slowly closing in and would have come to a complete lip lock if it hadn't been for a door pushing open on the main floor beneath them. The noise jerked them out of the pheromone induced trance they were in, causing them both to chuckle in embarrassment. Once they were on a vertical stance they quietly made their way down to the main level and met up with the many other cops in the area looking for Shaw.

"Hey – we're gonna need a medic over here!" Luna held her hand up once they were out of the alley way.

They walked over towards the Pua Lei, where the real commotion was arising, luckily there was already an ambulance in the area so it didn't take long for Steve to get patched up from his little rooftop mishap, and not long before he was getting another lecture from Danny who was yelling at him to take a break.

"Listen you should get to a hospital – get that looked properly." Danny suggested as he looked at the bandage wrapped around his torso.

"I'm fine."

"You're fine. That's good. I'm gonna put that on your tombstone – he said he was fine." Danny exclaimed, Luna couldn't help but laugh at the feuding married couple before her.

"Alright – I think that's my cue to go change." Luna said as she saw this situation turning into something more, once she got to where Danny parked her car she snuck inside and opened up her duffle bag which contained her favorite workout leggings and a pair of black and white Nike's, she suited herself up in her custom bullet proof vest and clipped her gun to her side and deemed herself ready for the hunt.

She met up with the rest of the team just as they were all trying to convince Steve take a break.

"You know what save your breath cause he's determined to have my noble sacrifice be in vain." Luna was confused at this comment, Steve continued to put on his vest and get ready for the 'mission'

"You know what? If you need anyone else's organs – next time talk to Chin..or maybe your…." Luna quickly saw where this was headed as he looked at her in an annoyed way.

"Hey drama queen- mind continuing this little tantrum after we catch Shaw?" Luna cut him off before he even got a chance to mention being Steve's little girlfriend, she strutted passed everyone else and next to Danny as they all entered into the hotel.

"If your going to make an ass of yourself in that way I would appreciate you doing it behind my back rather than to my face." She said forcefully as she knew full well where that little comment was going.

"Sorry- I was just." She chuckled as she knew her point was well made.

"Trying to make a point I get it." Before anything else could be said between the two, Kono got onto the com which Luna was included in this time and spoke.

"Alright guys – I've got eyes on all floors." She said from the surveillance room of the hotel.

They all met up in the lobby with other HPD detectives and officers including Abby, Chin's girlfriend who had come along to help the cause.

Each team went toward their assigned route in hopes to find Shaw, Luna scurried behind Steve as they made their way through the kitchen scanning every detail. Kono eventually directed Chin to the service elevator stuck on the 17th floor, that's when all teams started to make their way to that floor.

"I've got him two flights up." Chin said as he raised his gun towards Shaw.

Steve, Luna and Danny quickly shot up the staircase and ran up, pushing through the door on the next floor up they made it just in time to see Shaw get up and out of the elevator.

"Hey!" Steve yelled raising his gun aiming at Shaw.

This only made Shaw run faster as he found himself another doorway with another flight of stairs, this time leading straight to the roof. Somehow Luna managed to sprint right past Steve as she was quickly gaining on Shaw's tail.

Shaw and Luna one right after the other were the first ones to make it to the roof, as he ran he saw the helicopters hovering above leaving nowhere for Shaw to hide anymore.

"There's nowhere else to go Shaw give it up!" She yelled at him as she holstered her weapon, as soon as the door swung open with the rest of the team, Shaw dashed towards the edge of the roof, Luna sprinted after him already knowing what his next move was. She was running at full speed towards the edge of the roof just as Shaw jumped she heard Steve behind her.

"Luna don't do it" He yelled as he ran.

But there wasn't much she could do as he had said this just as she hopped over the edge of the building pushing herself towards the next building

Steve watched in both awe, jealousy and horror as she jumped off the roof, adrenaline from running all over the place had him wanting to jump after her but he knew full well that he would likely not make it.

She crashed down on the rooftop, rolling over to soften the blow to her body she caught a

but she was too late, Shaw screamed out in fear as he fell to his death with Luna watching.

She took a deep breath and pushed it out as she was both exhausted and frustrated at the dead end that they had all run into. Looking up to the group staring at her she saw a mixture of emotions from everyone, Lou and Danny looked at her as if she were some sort of badass wanting to cheer for her, and then there was Steve who looked down right pissed…. And yet relieved if there was ever an expression with that type of mixture it was definitely on Steve's face right now.

Rolling over on her back she let out a sigh of frustration as she had just let there perp splat on the ground and defied impossible orders from her chain of command, she had nothing else to do but find a way down and face the music.

Luckily like the last building there was a doorway leading to a way down but with a nice perk of an air conditioned elevator, she closed her eyes and appreciated the few moments alone that she was rewarded with after making a Hail Mary jump which she had never even attempted before. Starting to feel a tension headache coming on she undid the bun and braid and let her long hair loose, running her fingertips along her skull to try and somewhat soothe herself she fluffed it up before exiting the building.

Once she got to ground level she quietly made her way toward where the rest of the group had gathered.

"You mind telling me what that was back there?" Steve asked clearly sounding annoyed.

"What do you want me to tell you other than a well executed jump?" She asked arms crossed, realizing at last that she had done nothing wrong.

"You defied and order and could have gotten yourself killed." He said forcefully, at this time heads had turned to watch this little exchange unfold.

"Hello?!Running towards the edge of a building at full speed and you decided to tell me not to jump just as a jump what the heck did you expect me to do?" She bit back just as forcefully.

"I expected you to be smart and not be a show off jumping off buildings!" She let out a frustrated and sarcastic laugh.

"Ha! That's hilarious coming from G.I.Joe here with the cracked ribs! I went for it because I knew I would make it and in case you had your eyes closed I did make it!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Yeah I'm sure Shaw was thinking the same thing." Luna was absolutely seething at this point, refusing to let Steve the last word; she couldn't in the least bit understand why he was being such a jerk.

"I'm sorry is it my body that's splattered into a bloody mess on the ground? Nope – didn't think so."

"Alright alright you guys lets just calm down." Lou suggested hoping that their little lovers spat was over.

"Oooh." Luna growled out as she stomped towards towards her car.

"Cmon Steve- did you really have to yell at her like that…..in front of everyone?" Kono asked still shocked at the way he had spoken to Luna.

Steve didn't look at her, all he could do was sigh in frustration not knowing what to give for an explanation, even as he yelled at her fearing for her safety – he knew he was in the wrong. Partly embarrassed at getting hurt in front of her and having to be escorted down by her after, but mostly because watching her jump off one rooftop to another made his heart stop both terrified that she would get hurt and in awe at the same time…….she was a total bad ass; and he loved it.

The closer Luna got to her car the more she seemed to calm down and rationalize what had just happened, once she got over the humiliation of being yelled at in front of her entire team; she felt a slight ping of guilt for talking back to Steve in the manner that she did.

Not giving Steve any chance to reply to her serious question, Kono walked off in the direction that Luna did.

"Hey…. You alright?" She asked as she jogged over to where Luna's car was.

"Yeah I'm fine……just a little riled up." She said as she unlocked her car and reached into her cooler for two water bottles.

"Water?" She offered, trying to deflect any conversation involving Steve.

"Thanks." Kono said accepting the bottle and taking a sip.

"He means well... but he can be a bit of a hard ass." Kono offered some words of comfort for her not to take him so personally." Luna smiled at Kono before chugging down half of it the contents in her bottle.

"A bit?" Luna asked pointing out the obvious understatement, Kono couldn't help but laugh along considering the events that had just unfolded proving it so.

"Usually when we have a day like this we finish it off with beers and wings from Side street." Kono offered.

"I would really love to and I wish I could cause not its going to seem like I don't want to go because of what just happened, but I have two six month old German Shepard's waiting for me at home…..that and I have to hand in case by case reports; part of my first 90 days probation on the job." It wasn't totally a lie, she really did have to get home to her pups, and she had offered to help Steve with his newbie workload.

"Next time?" Kono asked.

"Next time I'll play hostess so the pups don't feel left out and you guys can have some authentic Mexican food." She promised.

"Now that sounds like a plan- sistah." Kono said as she gave Luna a hug.

"Thanks Kono."

"Your welcome." Kono said before walking back towards the group, Luna stayed behind and started to take off her vest and tactical belt to make herself a bit more comfortable for the drive back to the Palace.

"Where's Luna?" Chin asked.

"She's gotta get home to her dogs." She said glaring at Steve.

"What now?" Steve asked as he felt another lecture coming his way.

"She hasn't left yet so you still have a chance." Steve rolled his eyes as he felt everyone staring at him.

"Alright – alright." He said as he walked off in the direction of Luna's still parked car.

Luna was busy plugging in her phone and getting a playlist ready to blast and sing to when she looked up to see Steve fast approaching her car, she let out a frustrated sigh as she really didn't feel like getting into another heated argument with him. Part of her contemplated peeling out of the parking space as she still had time to – but the civil and pleasant side of her wanted to know what it is that he had to say.

The civil side of Luna won the argument as she rolled down the window.

"Everything okay?" She asked as he go to her car.

"Yeah……" He took a long pause.

"Everyone's headed to Side Street, and I kinda just feel like heading home. Mind if I catch a ride with you?" She gave a playful scoff trying not to sound too serious.

"Sheesh boss – you yell at me in front of the team for jumping off the roof now you foil my plans to blast music and sing to….. the yelling I can forgive but messing with my music time…" she paused at her dramatic speech as she saw Steve's face drop slightly.

"Hey – I'm just joking- hop in and I'll give you a lift." She chuckled out as she felt a bit guilty for teasing him, Steve rolled his eyes and smiled at her as he opened the door and made himself comfortable.

"About earlier... I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He turned to her and started.

"And I'll admit that I probably shouldn't have snapped at you in the way I did either…I mean you are my boss after all." Steve smiled.

"Nah- I kinda deserved it and besides I think I'd feel like more of an ass if you hadn't snapped back." She rolled her eyes and laughed as she drove on.

"Well your lucky I don't keep my thoughts to myself then, when the situation calls for it. So Gringo – where are we headed?" She asked, Steve chuckled as she once again was using his original nickname.

"The Palace is fine- my trucks there." She nodded and headed in the direction of the five-0 lair, the rest of the way they sat in comfortable silence, with the way that Luna drove it didn't take them too long to get to their destination.

"You headed up?" He asked as she got out of the car as well.

"Yeah- I left my backpack behind and I want to get a head start on those case by case reports for Keiko." She muttered remembering that her job might possibly be depending on them.

"I'll get you a flash drive with all the forms." He said jogging to catch up with her.

"Thanks." She said as they walked into the elevator and pressing the button to get to their level.

She leaned back against the wall of elevator and propping one foot against the wall behind her.

Her phone pinged several times in that familiar bell tone as she received many text messages from Roxy, looking down she smirked at all the questions she was being hounded with.

She merely texted back letting her know that she would call her later with all the details, Roxy clearly hadn't gotten Luna's message in time as she was now calling her on face time.

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Who is it?" Steve asked, as her reaction to the phone call was peeking his curiosity.

"Roxy….wanting to know how my day was." Steve smirked.

"Wait till she finds out you made out with your boss on the first day." Steve said in a sly voice making Luna blush like mad not expecting for them to have this conversation right at that moment, lucky for her the elevator doors swung open right at that moment and she was able to get her revenge by strutting out of the elevator and quipping back.

"Better a make out session than having to tell her that I had to put that protection she mentions last night to good use with my boss." She turn around to look at Steve wiggling her eyebrows and flashing a smirky smile.

All Steve could do was chuckle at Luna's comeback….. Luna one Steve zero he thought to himself.

Luna packed up her laptop and slid it back into her backpack, seeing the Tupperware that once held two dozen empanadas only had one, she shook her head in amusement as her pastries were a bit hit.

"Want the last one?" She offered it up to Steve who had come back from getting her the files she needed.

"Don't you?" She shook her head.

"I've got another batch at the house." Steve took a bite of the cookie he was handed and he was surprised to find pineapple filling.

"So- you're a hell of a cook, you sing and you jump off rooftops….. is there anything you can't do?" He asked happily finishing off the last of it in a single bite, Luna packed away the Tupperware in her bag and slipped it onto her back and smiled.

"The list of things I can do is a lot shorter than he list of stuff I can't do – I like to look on the brighter side." She deflected and earned herself a playful glare from Steve who followed her into the elevator.

"Fine….I can't surf." She said simply, feeling slightly embarrassed by not knowing how.

"There's a start….. I'm no Kono – but I could teach you how." Steve offered, Luna turned to him and smiled.

"I'd like that." The rest of the way done was a comfortable silence as neither of them really wanted to talk about where they stood, this morning had only been an impromptu date after all.

"Night Steve." She called out as she walked over towards her car, Steve's truck was parked just a few spots down so he stopped to say goodnight before heading to it.

"Night Luna."

By the time Luna got home that night the sun was already setting, so she sunk back into her after work routine of cooking up a quick dinner, got her clothes and lunch ready for the next day.

Since she felt that 8:30 was a bit too early to go to bed, Luna remembered that date with Neosporin and a hot bubble bath that she owed her battered body.

Throwing a couple of bath melts into the tub she threw her hair up in a bun and went for it.

She gave out a long sigh as her body was submerged in black currant and vanilla scented bath melts, it had been a very long and shocked filled first day for her and it felt good to just lay back and have some time to gather her thoughts.

Luna hadn't had the best luck with relationships, a rocky past had caused her to put up walls so strong that not even the bravest could break them down…..or so she thought. The one relationship that had caused her to put down all of those walls and forced her to become vulnerable completely shattered her, she tried not to spend much of her precious time thinking about some asshole and his tramp; she preferred to look towards the future. Regardless of the fact that the man that she was very interested in was her boss, and she was sure that he didn't mind either by the way they got lost in a moment together earlier today.

Suddenly intense barking from Dax and Bebe pulled her from her thoughts, it wasn't their usual barks caused by random animals outside- but barks sounding much more protective; it wasn't until she heard noises in her back yard that she really took the matter seriously. Slowly Luna lifted herself from the tub as to not make much noises, she wrapped a towel around her body and went straight to her room, putting on her nightshirts and a tank top she armed herself with her gun and made for her balcony.

Looking down at her phone she pulled up her app which controlled the lights to the house, she immediately flipped the digital switch and looked down to see who was trespassing. Scanning all through the yard she squinted to see anything out of order, she couldn't see any difference, everything was same as she had left it, that is until she looked over by the pool shed.

The door was wide open.

It was at that moment that all off her horror movie knowledge had her brain screaming for her to not do anything stupid but – she was much too thick skulled for that.

She quietly crept down the stairs towards her barking dogs and tried calming them, veering towards the doors that led to the deck she hadn't seen anyone run off yet.

Furrowing her eyebrows together she felt the angry fear start to set in, gripping her gun she walked over to the door and pulled it open and shut it behind her to walk over and investigate just what the hell was going on.

The eerie quiet would have sent shivers down anyone's spine but not Luna, she was pissed as hell that someone had interrupted her much needed relaxation time and had snuck into her pool shed. She faced the inside of the darkened shed, right next to her were the switches to turn the lights on inside of it; gripping her gun tightly she switched them on and saw that no one was inside. Perhaps it was just the neighbor kids sneaking in to steal something or play a prank, it wasn't unheard of; but her eye caught the sight of a little bobble sitting on one of the shelves in the shed. Walking closer and closer towards the shed, it was easier to make out the shape and material the thing was made out of.

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what it was…… a little ivory chess piece much like the ones that they had been finding all day today- only hers much like the one Steve had just walked in on in his kitchen – neither were pawns.

 **And that's the end of that chapter- I hadn't planned for it to be this long but I was inspired!! Next chapter/ episode I will separate so they aren't this long and so I'll be able to update more often!! Hope you liked this one and please review and let me know what you liked or if you think I need to work on something I love the advice!!!**


	5. A little help please?

**Hey guys- I hope you like the last chapter!!! I will be doing the next 'episodes' in parts because writing one whole episode and including Luna in it was exhausting AF!!**

 **Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews, faves and follows!!**

"So who is this lady anyway?" Luna asked before chugging down another portion of her ice water.

"She used to be a behavioral analyst with the FBI." Steve answered, shifting in the passenger seat of Luna's Hellcat.

"Oh." Luna gave a small nod, not wanting to bother Steve any further.

This last week had been a blur for them both, after finding their little enthralled in their efforts, searching through any possible lead to give them answers to the question burning in their minds.

Who the hell was this guy?

Steve had been more frustrated with the situation- considerably more than Luna and with good reason, whoever this was had broken into his house, whereas Luna's gift was merely left in her shed.

Any memories of their last Thursday date had faded as they put their full focus on their current case.

"How've you been holding up?" Danny asked Luna from the backseat.

"I've been alright." Luna said steadily as she knew all eyes were on her.

"You sure?" He pressed further trying to find any signs of deception.

"I've survived worse Danny. I think I can handle property invasion." She didn't say it to be conceited or boastful, only to prove a point, not that's she thought that either of them would believe her but she gave it a try. Steve had turned to look at her as well during that las comment wondering if she was really okay, then mentioned 'surviving worse' and that peaked his curiosity.

He shook off his curiosity for the moment as they arrived to the house of Alicia Brown, former behavioral analyst for the FBI who had now retired to a beautiful house in Manoa, they were immediately invited in and given a chance to speak their piece.

Now sitting across from Luna and Steve sharing the couch, was Alicia herself examining the ivory bobbles, Steve's a knight and Luna's a rook.

"They're from the same chess set as the other pieces, which tells me that whoever compelled Anthony Lee Hein, David Larsen, and more than likely Pierre Shaw to kill on their behalf that they're still out there." Alicia shifted in her seat, clearly annoyed that her retirement was being disturbed.

"And I take you're here because you need my help." She said with a slight smugness in her voice.

"Yeah I mean – you were a behavioral analyst for the FBI for 15 years. You profiles a lot of serial killers." She narrowed her eyes towards Danny.

"I'm also retired." She said firmly.

"Those chess pieces your holding are the only solid leads we have. We have allocated absolutely every resource to this case. It's been over a week and we ah- we have nothing." Steve chuckled out in frustration.

"Well that's not unusual in cases like this, where the killer suddenly goes to ground. Patience, that'll be the key." Danny scoffed.

"Patience is definitely not his strong suit."

"He let that in my house. In my house." He spoke angrily, pointing to the little knight as if it were some sort of curse, and for all anyone – it was definitely a curse of the mind for Steve and Luna; not knowing who was taunting them

"What, is he taunting me? Please, help me understand."

"On the contrary, Commander, I think that the killer admires you. The knight is the protector of the realm. In chess, that's a very powerful position in close positions. I think he sees you as a potentially dangerous adversary, unlike the victims- who were mere pawns… expendable foot soldiers." Luna took this time to halt her silence as Steve was now left speechless as he pondered Alicia's theory.

"What I don't understand is why me? I'm new here, I started here a little over a week ago. It's doesn't make any sense. What rook for rookie?" Luna asked scoffing to herself in frustration.

"You said that the killer left this one in your pool shed?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah." Luna said.

"I think that the killer fears you. Breaking and entering is risky – showing fearlessness when it came to giving Steve the knight. But with you for some reason he chose to be more cautious."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked dumbfounded that anyone would be afraid of her.

"Well its obvious isn't it? Going back to chess – the rook trumps the knight. Right next to the queen they're the most powerful pieces in the game." This didn't make Luna feel much better.

"Alright now you've completely lost me." Luna was at a loss for words, that and Danny chose to interject into the conversation.

"This is just my opinion, but I think the chess metaphor, with the people moving around and the thing. I don't – I just don't buy it. No disrespect – Miss Brown. Maybe this guy isn't as smart as you think he is. I mean your insinuating that he fears Luna and not Steve?" Alicia turned to glare at Danny.

"And yet here you are…in my home asking for help. Don't make the the mistake of underestimating this person Detective. This person doesn't just have people killing for him, he has them sending him pictures, evidence of his work. That is a highly sophisticated form of manipulation. And as for that last question- yes that's exactly what I am insinuating- something about you Luna – has this person on their toes." Luna's eyes widened as she held her breath hitched in her throat.

"The governor of Hawaii has empowered us to do whatever necessary to catch who's responsible. So I need you to tell me what its going to take for you to come and work with us. Temporarily of course." Alicia seemed clearly bothered by him asking that of her.

"I'm sorry Commander, but I'm retired." Steve looked behind the former FBI agent and saw a picture of her arms wrapped around who he assumed to be her daughter.

"You understand that people are dead. Innocent people with families. That's gotta mean something to you." Alicia bit her lip and cleared her throat.

"It does…. My answer is still no." She said handing Steve back the two chess pieces.

"Good luck." She directed the phrase at Luna who was clearly lost in thought at this whole conversation.

"We'll let ourselves out." Danny said as the three took their leave.

"That was a waste of time- huh?" He asked as they all walked back to Luna's car, Luna walked ahead of the slowpokes trolling and talking.

She got into her car and chugged the rest of her water, thinking of what she could do to make time and fate go faster so that they would have their answers sooner.

"You so sure about that last answer now?" Danny pressed yet again.

"Yes." She said as she revved her engine and turning the car around to get out of the neighborhood they were in.

"But I'll feel a lot better once I get an IP address on whoever this is."

The rest of the way back to the palace was pretty quiet, Danny headed home as there wasn't really much work to get done while Steve and Luna headed up into the five-0 lair to see if Luna's hacking skills could get them anywhere further than a dead end.

 **Hey guys so I know this one was a super short one but I'm going to be doing more one shots of each episode so I can have quicker updates. So stay tuned for next time when they go through Casta's crime scene and Luna takes Danny and Steve for a joy ride!!**


	6. For Queen and Counrty Part One

**Back again!!! Hope you guys like the last chapter! Sorry it was so short!! Anywho!**

It had been two weeks since Luna's first day, and one week since their little meeting with Alicia Brown, she still couldn't get out of her own head about what Alicia had told her. Being left a chess piece from a deranged serial killer – basically in her own home, then being told that something about her scared said person.

It made her feel completely insecure and it didn't help that Steve had started to treat her differently.

Each day further into their investigation that led nowhere, their once flirtatious witty banter had turned to nothing more than conversations about work and polite small talk between coworkers.

To say the least she was pissed.

Since the house that she lived in actually belonged to her parents and step- parents and she was just renting it out from them, she had to let them know that something was up. Not wasting any time, Antonio and Marcos ordered for security cameras and a new alarm system to be installed for her safety.

Lucky for her it had been a relatively slow past few days , so she took this time to distract herself with various activities, the two days before had been filled with some much needed pampering such as manicures, pedicures and a day at the spa with her cousin Victoria.

This mornings agenda was somewhat more healthy yet scandalous, after she finished with breakfast, sprucing up the house and walking Dax and Bebe, she jetted off to flirty girl fitness. She had taken a few classes with Roxy and their sister Gabby- back in Chicago, so this definitely wasn't a first for her.

Luck gave her about halfway through her class- just as the teacher was demonstrating how to do some sort of twirl on the pole Luna felt her Apple Watch buzzing with a phone call from Danny. Squeaking out in surprise and earning a glare from the instructor for answering a phone call in front of the class, she gave her an apologetic look followed

by mouthing 'I'm sorry work', and scurrying to her gym bag to grab her phone.

"Hey Danny whats up?" She asked speaking through Demi Lovato's 'Body Say' blaring over the studio speakers.

"Where are you?"

"Dance class." Luna said casually as she picked up her gym bag and walking towards the locker rooms, but not before both Danny and Steve got an earful of 'You can touch me with slow hands. Speed it up, baby, make me sweat.'

"What are you taking pole dancing classes or something? Pretty scandalous music." Danny asked as he and Steve got the point of what the song meant . Luna laughed as she walked into the women's locker room, already assuming that work was beckoning her she started to change out of her slightly sweaty gym outfit.

"Yeah you got me Danny – I'm quitting the team and becoming a stripper." She chuckled as she heard a confused Steve exclaim 'what?!' in the background.

"I'm assuming you guys called for something other than to interrupt my workout class." She said as she rubbed herself down with her favorite black currant and vanilla body oil.

"Oh – right. Yeah well sorry to drag you away from your fun but we've got a case. Steve's sending you an address meet us there ASAP."

"See you guys soon then." She said before hanging up followed by giving herself a quick cosmetic touch up.

She decided to keep the look casual for today same Joan of Arctic wedge booties- black with rose gold piping, pair of black jeans, black tank top and a jean button up top.

Throwing her hair up into a bun, she grabbed her gym bag and headed down to the parking lot.

It didn't take her long for her to arrive to the destination that she was guided to, some high-rise apartment building in the ritzy part of downtown. Parking a ways down from where Danny's car was she headed for the lobby where Steve and Danny where waiting for her.

"What too yah so long?" Danny asked as he threw his hands up into the air, she raised an eyebrow wondering what he was blabbing about.

"Well hello to you too Danny…..Steve."She greeted them both as she walked into the elevator with the two men, earning a nod from each one.

She leaned up against the back wall of the elevator and pulled out her phone, praying that today wouldn't drag on and she would be home soon.

The rest of the way up the elevator was awkward to say the least, Steve hadn't even greeted Luna and the only greeting she had gotten from Danny was a stab at how long it took for her to get to the crime scene. Now usually Luna wasn't one to really give a damn about coworkers treating her differently – she had experienced lots of that back when she first started in Chicago; but the romantic history made her feel that much more vulnerable in this situation.

All she could do was push herself to act normal and try not to let anything get to her.

Once they got to their victim's floor they were met with Kono , who immediately jumped into telling them about Casta Mitchell- a 22 year old student who had been murdered during the night.

They came to her bedroom where she was sprawled out, face down on the bed, Kono handed Steve an evidence bag with something in it that looked like an Egyptian poker chip.

"It's the eye of Horus- supposed to bring good luck." Kono mentioned.

"Yeah – not for her." Danny said sarcastically.

Luna headed for Casta's bathroom to see what other clues she could find, immediately she spotted a condom wrapper in the waste basket, slipping on her gloves as well as pulling an evidence bag from her pocket she slipped the wrapper into the bag.

"Looks like she had some company last night." She walked back into the bedroom, handing the bag to Kono.

"Maybe her date got a little too rough?" Kono mentioned.

"We'll know more after we get the Noelani's report, in the meantime Kono finish up processing this place- Danny – you me and Luna will head over to the M.E's office to see what they find out…..try not to take as long this time." Steve directed his last comment towards Luna.

Turning to Steve she flashed a quick smirk before quipping back.

"Oh jeeze. Did I really take that long getting here? Sorry. Next time I get called in during class I'll just forgo changing into appropriate work attire and just show up in a sports bra and leggings……..see you guys at the M.E's office." Her voice was just dripping with sarcastic attitude, scoffing during a slight pause before finishing her sentence.

"Later Kono." She said before turning on her heel, walking towards the exit clacking away letting her heels sound as obnoxious as possible, with an evil smile on her face that she had just left her teammates speechless.

As soon as Luna had exited the apartment, Kono burst into laughter at what had just unfolded before her eyes.

"Okay…what was all that about?" Danny looked to Steve and waiting for him to throw out some bullshit explanation.

"Nothing." He crossed his arms and glared at Danny.

"Hey I was just joking when I asked her what took so long you didn't have to take it a step further." Danny pointed a finger at Steve.

"Oh- wait. Don't tell me that you're letting what that FBI profiler said about Luna get to you….. really?" Kono glared at him.

"C'mon don't you think that it's a little suspicious? Her first day these murders start, and these little chess pieces start appearing out of each Vic's mouth…."

"So your messing it up all over some theory? And not even a good one at that. What if your wrong?" Steve rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah…and what if I'm not."

"You're gonna feel like a complete ass when you get your answer and you keep treating her like this." Danny scoffed out a laughter.

"I think she's feisty enough to handle him." Danny gave Steve a light punch on the arm.

"That's for sure…but be nice! I like having another girl on the team…..and in the family." Kono followed suit and gave Steve a good wack on the arm before returning to work.

"Yeah- yea." Steve said, he had to admit he was already starting to feel like an ass, he had no real proof to support his paranoid theory.

After their little chat Danny and Steve headed towards the elevator where they found Luna still waiting for it to arrive, once it did she walked right in and held her hand over the door so they'd be able to ride along.

Before anything else could be said about the earlier situation, Luna's phone started buzzing with a phone call from Roxy.

"Hey Roxy- can I call you back I'm at work right now." She said trying to rush her off the phone.

"I know – I know but you'll never guess what I just found out." Luna rolled her eyes and smiled at the eagerness of her sisters need to gossip.

"You've got one minute."

"Those assholes have no decency!" She yelled into the phone causing Luna to scrunch her face and pull the phone away from her face, remembering that Steve was fluent in Spanish she decided to try her luck and put her Polish to good use.

"Czy chcę wiedzieć?(Do I wanna know)?" As soon as she started speaking in Polish, both Steve and Danny's heads snapped to look at her, not expecting her to have the ability to speak Polish, had Luna been paying attention to the two she would have scoffed at Steve's attention to detail as it clearly stated all the languages in her resume.

"Dobrze Sandra jest w ciąży. (Well….Sandra is pregnant…. Four months.)." Luna's eyes widened in surprise as she was clearly caught off guard, at first she didn't know what to say, hesitating to react like any normal person would do in this situation….she chose to be elusive, even though her body language was a dead giveaway to how she was feeling.

"I chcę to wiedzieć, ponieważ?(And I want to know this because?)"She asked with much annoyance in her voice, even in a foreign language, the people in the elevator with her could clearly tell that she was irritated.

"To wszystko na Facebooku - i to oni są zaangażowani. (It's all over Facebook…..and that they're engaged)." Luna gave out a bitter chuckle, so far her day wasn't going so great, especially with the way that Steve was treating her; and now with this news she wanted nothing more that to run home and binge on wine and take a bubble bath.

"Pozwól, że zgaduję, że mam wokół mojego starego pierścienia? Czy nie - miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby go zastawić i zdobyć inną?(Let me guess- she's flashing around my old ring? Or no – he had the decency to pawn it and buy her a different one)?" She asked.

Nie jestem pewny. Nie pokazała żadnych innych zdjęć niż ultradźwięki w swoim poście ( I'm not sure. She didn't show any photos other than of the ultrasounds in her post)." She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second trying to regain composure as she was clearly in the presence of others.

"Łał. Plus narzeczony i dziecko, ale bez kuzyna (Wow. Plus a fiancé and a baby but minus a cousin)."

"Ah- minus wielu kuzynów ... nie jesteś jedynym, który ją wypisał (Ah- minus multiple cousins, you aren't the only one who wrote her off)." Luna smiled at the protectiveness of her sister, deciding that that goodbyes weren't a total giveaway of what she was talking about – she decided to return to speaking English.

"Thanks Roxy. I have to go – I'll face time you later."

"Love you too sis! Be safe!" She yelled before hanging up.

Hanging up the phone, she didn't really pay attention to the two pairs of eyes lingering on her.

"Everything alright?" Steve asked, not that she noticed right away, as her mind was somewhere far away; it took her a few seconds to come back.

"Yeah." She shook herself out of it and put her phone back into her pocket.

"Just Roxy calling with the latest family scandal." She put on her happy face, as if it would have made a difference when stuck in an elevator with two very smart and intuitive men.

"Anything juicy?" Danny asked.

"Some drama with my cousin being pregnant." She muttered out.

"Oh wow. So scandalous." Danny said sarcastically.

"You have no idea." The doors to the elevator opened and they each went their separate ways, well almost separate ways as Danny and Steve had driven together.

Steve watched as Luna walked to her car with that same gloomy expression, parked just ten parking spaces down from Steve and Danny and since her car door was facing his view; he watched as she just stood there with her hand on the door handle lost in thought.

Steve knew that look.

Hell he had been walking around for the last six months with the same look on his face, since everything had happened with Cathrine, so he could relate.

That's when the lightbulb went off in his head and things started to really make sense.

The conversation between Luna and her sister back at the store about moving on, and about her mother thinking that she was switching teams, her mentioning that she wanted a fresh start when he first met her.

Kono was right.

He felt like such an ass.

She had come here to move on and have a fresh start.

Pulling out her phone she went to an app she had not used in the last five months, Facebook- logging back in with her finger print she saw the messages that lasted for days, and the notifications by the bunches. Scrolling down the newsfeed she immediately was greeted with photos of ultrasounds and captions that mentioned her cousin Sandra's engagement to

Scott.

Gripping her phone phone tightly she contemplated throwing it across the parking lot, closing her eyes for a second to calm herself down she took a deep breath and opened the car door tossing her phone in, before entering and making herself comfortable in her seat.

Before Steve could even make a move to hitch a ride with her she shook out of her melancholic trance and started up her car, whipping out of the parking spot she was in; blasting music and driving off.

"What's up with her?" Danny asked as he too noticed the change in emotion in their teammate.

"Dunno." Steve lied, he knew exactly what was up; what he didn't know was what move to make next.

For obvious reasons Luna was the first to arrive to the M.E's office, she used what little time she had to blast music and speed like a demon, do something that would make herself forget.

Or at least something to distract herself from all the memories of pain that were currently running through her mind like sad movies.

Luckily there was a big case to be solved, unluckily, Steve and Danny could tell something was up.

Knowing that they still hadn't gotten there yet she scurried into the building before they did and made her way down to Noelani's office to create some sort of aversion from anymore pressing question.

Ten minutes later Danny and Steve walked in eager to hear what Noelani had for them in regards to their vic.

"You beat us here." Danny stated earning him a smirk from Luna as she had she had the perfect comeback.

"Well if I wasn't at training for a new career path , I'd have beaten you both times." She raised her eyebrows a couple of times at the pair who were now chuckling at her joke.

The rest of the morning went things went back to normal, Steve went back to treating Luna like he did before- minus the intense teasing and flirting because of Danny's presence.

It wasn't until they gathered around the tech table to learn more about Harry Langford that they started they're bickering again.

"Alright – reached out to MI6 and here's what know about Langford. Guy was former British SAS, he joined in 2006 and served with distinction until a few years ago and he was caught selling state secrets." Steve started out as he read from the file on the computer screen.

"See that? Train a guy to be all underhanded and sneaky and what does he do? He ends up being all underhanded and sneaky." Danny chimed in.

"Well Langford was disavowed. He's been on the run ever since."

Lou then came with a tablet and put up pictures of Langford in an airport.

"I ran facial rec through the TSA database, he came into Hawaii two days ago inter an alias. There's now a statewide APB on him."

"Let's hope we have better luck than British Intel- every time they get a bead on this guy he disappears." Steve said again as he looked through the file that intel had sent him, before he could say anything else Kono came into the room holding her own tablet.

"Hey guys, I ran Casta Mitchell's cell phone. Check out this text she got yesterday. 'The eye will get you in. Dress appropriately. As always discretion is key.' A text traced back to a woman named Lucy Mitsu. She runs a local modeling agency that books girls for high-end parties and local events."

"That don't sound shady at all." Lou said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing that Casta was one of her models." Kono said.

"Which would explain why a 22 year old student could afford a high-rise downtown plus a ton of designer clothes, I doubt a girl coming from money would be working for as an escort." Luna spoke up as she remembered everything from YSL to Rachael

Roy in Casta's closet.

"Okay, so where was this party?" Steve asked.

"It was at the private residence of this guy." Kono said as she put up a picture of their party host.

"Lucky Morad."

"Oh he looks fun." Lou said.

"Egyptian born business man, with the net worth in the nine figures. And by all accounts he spends much of that money living the hard partying life of an international playboy."

"I gotta get some new friends." Danny joked.

"Anyway – I ran a picture of our guy Langford to Miss Mitsu, she confirmed that he was at that party and involved in some sort of dust up with Morad's security, she heard that there was a robbery. But when they searched Langford, they came up empty." Kono continued explaining the events of the party.

"Okay – what happened to Langford after that?" Steve asked.

"Security took him away and no one saw him again. But this is where things get interesting, right before they caught up with Langford, he was talking to Casta- and the vibe was very flirtatious."

"Picked a hell of a time to push up against this girl." Lou said.

"Well maybe he did steal something and he was just using her to get whatever he stole out of the party." Danny suggested.

"And then Langford tracks her down later, kills her, and takes back what he stole from Morad." Steve mentioned, adding to Danny's theory.

"Depending on how flirtatious the vibe was, he might have just hidden the stolen item on her and slipped from security's grasp and then gone home with her for a night cap." Luna added, remembering what she had found in the waste basket of Casta's bathroom.

"That's a stretch." Steve said trying to be nice about it.

"Not really – I mean we did find a condom wrapper. Hook up, then while she sleeps takes back whatever he stole and leaves. Makes more sense to do that than complicating the plot with murder." Luna answered..

"Then who killed her?" Danny asked.

"Again another stretch but what if Morad thought Casta was an accomplice, caught up with her after Langford had left….. think about it- if Langford used her to smuggle an item out – why would he ransack the place?" She made a clear point, making everything think outside the box.

"She does have a point." Lou agreed.

Before anything else could be said about the situation, Steve's cellphone started ringing with a phone call from the front desk.

"Yeah- no, no – I know her let her up." Steve said sounding extremely intrigued.

Five minutes later in through the glass doors, walked in Alicia Brown, Luna sighed in frustration as she remembered their last conversation.

This time she chose to stay back and help Kono and Lou do some further digging into Langford's very long file, it didn't take long before their efforts were interrupted with a call from HPD saying that they had tracked down Langford.

Luna scurried through the glass doors.

"Sorry to interrupt but HPD's got eyes on Langford- and he's on the move." Danny and Steve said goodbye to Alicia and quickly broke away to catch up to Luna who was already in the elevator.

"Hey Danny- your cars the SS version right?" Danny nodded.

"Yeah….. why?" Luna smiled.

"Mind if I take her for a spin on this round?" She looked up at Steve for approval.

"You ever been in a car chase before?" She scoffed.

"I see you only skimmed through my file."

"Cmon Steve – she can't be as bad as you." He handed her the keys, she took them and walked ahead of the two bearing an evil smile.

"Fair warning before you ride with me. I can pretty much guarantee that I'm worse. So don't forget to buckle up." She looked at the two with a smirk on her face before getting into the drivers seat.

Immediately Danny started to get nervous, asking all sorts of sarcastic questions, implying that there was no one on earth that was as bad at Steve when it came to driving. As soon as she made the adjustments to the seat she needed, she turned on her Bluetooth Connecting to HPD, after she was given Langford's position she peeled out of the parking spot and headed into the direction of a charcoal Bentley.

"Lights? Sirens both would be good at a time like this!" Danny yelled quickly buckling his seat belt.

"Haven't you ever heard of being discreet?" She asked as they quickly caught up to Langford, once they were in a higher traffic area that's when she flipped the switches for both lights and siren.

Shifting through the gears with ease it didn't take her long to be side by side with the fleeing Bentley, she looked to her right and locked eyes with Langford who she saw grip the steering wheel as if he were going to jerk in their direction. Shifting into a lower gear she slammed on the brakes a bit to get back behind and avoid a hit.

"Luna keep driving like a jerk and your gonna see what I had for breakfast!" Danny yelled as even with his seatbelt on he was being jerked around in the back seat.

Luna pursed her lips in amusement.

"What did you instagram a picture of it or something?" She bit back.

"No but I shoulda – caption- my last meal before dying in a fiery car crash."

"Danny would you man up?" Steve yelled before Luna could bite back.

"Man up!? Your telling me to man up – the guy who saved your life going though life threatening surgery for you?"

"What the liver thing again? You gonna hold that against me forever?" Steve asked, Luna rolled her eyes as this whole therapy session was distracting her.

"You guys might wanna hang tight!" She yelled as she pulled up on the parking brake and made a sharp turn causing the car to drift 90 degrees.

While Danny in the backseat was being horrified at this little joyride was a thing of his nightmares times five thanks to Steve and now Luna's driving; Steve was sitting in the passengers seat utterly amazed at how Luna handled high speed chases… and he had to admit at least to himself – she looked damn sexy doing it too.

Letting a small smirk appear on his face as she drove like a madwoman, Danny caught notice.

"Wipe that smirk off you jerk – you're enjoying this." Steve's smirk turned into a chuckled smile as he hadn't been caught daydreaming about Luna.

"Hell Yeah I am." And he meant it too, only not in the way that Danny thought.

Straightening the car out she shifted gears and sped up to land for who had pulled into an alley, another sharp turn she followed closely behind and screeched the brakes as they came to a fence.

She and Steve immediately opened their car doors and got into position – guns aimed and ready to take Langford on, only instead of a stand off in this little alleyway, he decided to jump the fence and make a run for it.

Hopping up on top of the dumpster Steve easily hurdled over the fence after jumping on the dumpster, leaving Luna and Danny behind to bicker about her driving skills.

"Okay- point taken you are way worse than Steve. And you are never allowed to drive my car again." She chuckled as they made a run for the direction that Steve ran.

"Not my fault you guys didn't believe me."

Once they caught up up with Steve inside the warehouse, both Danny and Luna un- holstered their weapons as they saw Steve was in a choke hold and about to pass out.

"Put your hands up!" She said forcefully, hoping that he wasn't going to pull any stupid stunts and hurt Steve any further.

"Now! Back away." Danny said pointing his gun at Langford along with Luna.

"Well …. I guess we can call that a draw." Langford said jokingly before being jabbed in the face by Steve's elbow.

While Danny and HPD were dealing with booking and the transport of Harry Langford, Steve took this time to corner Luna and once again ask about were she learned the tricks she had up her sleeve.

"Hey Luna." Steve called out as he approached Luna who was busy searching Langford's Bentley from the backseat.

"Yes?" She called out sounding distracted.

"Where the hell did you learn to drive like that?" The way he asked his question seamed to pull her from her distraction, she slid out of the back seat and smiled at Steve, heading back to the front seat to sit down and continue her search.

"You seem to like starting questions off like that- but I'm also betting you weren't expecting me to know how to make a Camaro drift around a corner."

"Nope- was not expecting that at all." She chuckled and relaxed her back against the seat.

"I was the driver back in Chicago PD, my partner called me mini Toretto as a joke, all thanks to Tony, after high school he went to a technical school for cars, learned how to fix them, modify and all that but most importantly how to drive well." Steve smiled.

"Which explains why you got pulled over racing down Lakeshore Drive." She bit her lip, trying to hold back another smile.

"I was joking about that one- I didn't actually get caught." She said flashing an evil grin.

"You're something else – you know that?" She rolled her eyes and smiled, not caring if he saw the blush on her face. Before she could tank him for his comment, a small compartment on the dashboard caught her eye, reaching out a gloved hand she opened in a revealed a velvet sack with a drawstring at the top.

"What have we got here?" She said to herself as she slowly used a gloved hand to open up the drawstring to reveal hundreds of diamonds.

"I think I just found the stolen item- or I should say items….. this probably explains why Casta was killed." She poured a few into her hand and showed them to Steve.

"Yeah." Steve said as he inspected the diamonds closely.

After processing what they searched through Langford's car, and after he was transported to the Five-0 interrogation room; Danny and Steve partnered up together in asking Langford questions about his travels on the island and what he knew about the late Casta Mitchell.

"I know I'm in the minority, but Roger Moore was my favorite Bond." Danny said as he attempted to taunt Langford.

"Oh yeah?" Steve asked, looking through a file.

"I mean I grew up watching him that's probably why. But you- you seem more like the Daniel Craig type right?" Danny continued the taunting.

"I suppose we can't all be Sean Connery." Langford answered in a calm voice, continuing the little taunting game that was going on.

"Well how about this?" Steve asked as he poured a hand full of diamonds into his hand.

"That's 20 million dollars worth of diamonds right there. I bet that's more than an MI6 pension." Langford smirked at Steve.

"Commander – we both know I'm not going to be here for long. My government will insist that I be extradited. In the meantime how about a cup of tea- milk and sugar…. Maybe that fit little driver of yours wouldn't mind getting that for me?" That last little comment earned Langford a serious glare from Steve, he couldn't help but smirk as he saw that he had pressed a personal button.

"That's pretty funny." Danny said trying cut the tension, followed by showing Langford of a deceased Casta.

"You recognize this girl? You should because your DNA was found underneath her finger nails."

"There's a simple explanation for that." Langford used his cuffed hands to push away his shirt collar to reveal scratches down his back.

"You had sex with her?" Steve asked, Danny looked at him with an amused look on his face as he realized that Luna's stretch was right on target.

"Yes."

"Damn – two for Luna, zero for Steve-o" Danny joked, earning a glare from Steve and a very confused look from Langford.

After a long explanation from Langford about him being disavowed, an even longer one about his deep undercover opp, and a phone call between Harry's boss and Steve; it didn't take long for the whole gang to gather and be briefed by Harry about the details regarding Lucky Morad and his connection to Casta Mitchell's murder.

"Where's Morad now?" Steve asked.

"Actually, he's due to attend a black tie event in about two hours." Harry said as he looked down at his watch.

"Alright, big party like that, Morad is bound to have heavy security. If he doesn't go quietly, there's gonna be a lot of collateral." Chin mentioned.

"Chin's right, this needs to be a surgical op. Hope you got your tux pressed." Steve then looked over at Danny, wondering if it would bother Steve any, Danny then turned to Luna.

"How about it Luna, would you like to be my date for this evening?" This move didn't really seem to phase Steve…. Yet.

"I'm down….I just have to call in a favor." Danny rolled his eyes.

"What – dog sitter for the evening?" Luna chuckled.

"Nah- I've got a neighbors kids to help with that." She said as she dialed in her cousin Viktoria's number hoping that she would answer.

"Hey Lune- what's up?"

"I need to cash in a favor." She said immediately cutting to the chase.

"Okay- what do you need?"

"How fast can you get to The Palace- with a formal dress, shoes and some sort of make up?"

"Damn you have good timing – I was just locking up the store for the night. When do you have to be ready by?"

"Two hours?" Luna said as if asking a question.

"Alright but this counts as two favors!" Victoria exclaimed before hanging up.

"You have a dress maker on speed dial or something? Danny asked sporting a very amused look on his face.

"She's my cousin and she owes me a few favors." Luna merely shrugged off the many raised eyebrows looks that she was being given.

"Finally someone else to be the bait." Kono said throwing an arm over Luna's shoulder.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and assume I'll be taking over that role for a while?" Luna asked as she joined in on the embrace.

"Oh yeah."

It didn't take Viktoria long to arrive at five-0's lair, what really made an impression on Luna is that she arrived with her personal assistant- and what looked like an overpacked vacation.

Viktoria Sutharlan, Luna's cousin who was the same age- the resemblance between the two was definitely there, the only difference being hair color as Viktoria still sported her dark brunette hair, and height difference- but next to Luna it's not that hard to be taller.

During fashion school Viktoria had taken a year abroad in Scotland and come back married to a man named Liam Sutharlan. It was really more of a business transaction turned complete romance- he married her to be able to continue having access to his trust fund, she married him for his money and the two eventually fell in love. Now they live together in Hawaii, Liam travels back and forth from Scotland for business while Viktoria runs her mini fashion empire and they are hopelessly in love.

"What are you Jimmy John's for all things girlie?" Luna asked as her cousin marched into her office with the luggage in tow.

"Hmmm there's an idea." Victoria joked.

"Kono, Steve, Harry- my cousin Viktoria…. Viktoria – my co workers- and 007."

"Nice to meet you guys." Viktoria waved, she then stared both Steve and Harry up and down with a raised eyebrow. Luna and Kono exchanged confused looks while Viktoria was sizing up both men.

Luna cleared her throat, interrupting Viktoria's staring contest.

"I can see why you like coming to work everyday." She earned a chuckle from both Harry and Steve.

"Down girl." Luna said, trying to hold back her laughter, snapping out of her little trance she realized that they were on a time crunch.

"Aye- Cmon we haven't got all day- and I'm not a miracle worker!" Luna's mouth dropped as she was dragged into.

"Ouch." Luna whined

"Oh cmon your gorgeous and you know it- I was just trying to sound urgent."

The rest of the team left to prepare for tonight's op, as well as to give Luna some privacy to get dolled up.

"So…. That's the Steve I've heard so much about." Viktoria said as she was making some last minute adjustments to Luna's dress, her assistant had taken it upon herself to get started on her hair and make up.

"I'm guessing Roxy told you about my little situation."

"Pretty much….. it's about time you moved on." Luna scoffed.

"Why?"

"Because you deserve to be happy."

"Look – we're just friends…. And coworkers. Our situation is pretty complicated." Viktoria laughed.

"Honey I'm the queen of complicated- or did you forget how it is that Liam got together."

"Why is everyone in such a hurry for me to move on?" Luna asked.

"Because what happened to you is fucked up and we want you to be happy…..and get laid." Luna stifled a laugh while her make up was being applied, which turned the laugh into a snort, as annoying as everyone was getting- it was endearing that they cared so much.

After Viktoria's assistant was done with hair and make up – all that was left was to accessories and put on the dress.

"I'm assuming your gonna need your gun." Luna but her lip and thought of where to put it.

"I'd say to be safe yes, but where exactly am I gonna put it?" Viktoria handed Luna some sort of garter for her thigh that seemed a bit heftier than your average one, as soon as Luna was met with this contraption she raised an eyebrow.

"Saw it on Amazon and thought you might need it one day for going undercover." Luna rolled her eyes and laughed.

After all was said and dolled up, Luna looked absolutely breathtaking, she and Viktoria headed down to the lobby together.

"You look perfect!" Viktoria squealed clapping her hands as they walked to the doors that led to the outside stairway where Harry, Steve and Danny were waiting patiently.

"Aren't you coming?" Luna asked as she saw Viktoria just standing there as she headed for the exit.

"I still have to get my stuff from upstairs- besides I didn't want to miss your grand entrance." Luna raised an eyebrow.

"My grand entrance isn't for another fifteen minutes."

"Oh girl who cares about that! I'm talking about watching Steve's reaction to seeing you look like a total sex goddess." Viktoria exclaimed, Luna rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated… and nervous sigh.

"Stop it your making me nervous!" Luna scolded her cousin.

"Don't you dare! We worked too hard- now walk out there like I know you have before and strut your stuff!!"

While Luna and Viktoria where having their little bickering moment, a very annoyed Steve was pacing around.

"What's taking them so long?" Danny laughed as he leaned against the passengers door of the Lamborghini that they had borrowed for the night.

"Chill out Steve we've got more than enough time…. And would you stop pacing around your making me dizzy!" Harry rolled his eyes at the pairs incessant arguing.

"You two argue like an old married couple." Before anything else could be said, the door to The Palace entrance open, and Luna stepped out in all her glory.

( **A/N: this dress will be on my Pinterest page along with the shoes!!)**

The dress that Viktoria had brought was a one shoulder mesh that draped into thick black lace around Luna's bust, the lace hugged the top of her torso until it ended at her side at the top of a upper thigh slit on her right side, black fabric hugged her curves in all the right places which draped down into a mermaid silhouette down to the ground. The dress was paired with five inch thick strapped heels which wrapped all the way up her bronze ankles.

Her hair was curled and tucked to her right side revealing a cuff diamond earring that instead hugged her ear rather than pierced in, as for her make up, it matched the way she was dressed to a T, eyes were brushed with a black and gold smoky feature, her face was bronzed, blushed and highlighted in all the right places, as for the full pouting lips, they were topped off with a matte lipstick that resembled the darkest part of red in a rose.

Steve turned his head towards the door as Luna walked out, his mouth went dry and it felt like he had just had the wind knocked out of him. She walked at a normal pace towards the three, heels clicking and hips swaying.

Once she reached close enough she noticed the way Steve was looking at her, in a way that had a blush threatening to flush on her cheeks.

"You look stunning." He spoke as man would when complimenting his date's appearance , voice firm yet a little lusty. Luna smiled at him, same lusty gaze radiating from her eyes, her stare starting at his feet and slowly trailing up his body until her eyes flickered up to meet his.

"You don't look so bad yourself, I'm digging the whole spy look." She whispered that last part and gave him a wink.

Danny couldn't help but smile on the inside for Steve, after Cathrine had left, he was forced to watch his best friends head break. No one could have anticipated Cathrine leaving and so suddenly, especially after his conversation with her it made him angry, but the anger seemed lifted a little, now that Steve met Luna.

Sure they weren't dating or together yet, Danny was really rooting for them.

"Cmon Cinderella we have to get you to the ball." Luna snapped out of her little staring contest with a blush and walked over to Danny who was opening the door for her.

"See you boys soon!" She gave Steve one more smiling gaze before shutting the door.

And with that they were off.

Steve turned to head to his car with Harry, then he noticed the smirk on his face.

"What?" Steve asked.

"You've got it bad mate, you both do." Harry said with much amusement in his voice, Steve merely rolled his eyes and shook his head. Clearly at a loss for words he couldn't really deny Harry's statement, especially after their little exchange of lusty stares.

 **So much for sticking to short chapters, stay tuned for the next chapter that will include, serious conversations, explanations, and tango!!**

 **PS I know that this one might seem a bit confusing with the conversation between Luna and her sis and all the other stuff but there will be a full explanation in the next one!!! Promise!!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review and let me know if you like!!!**


	7. Car Ride Conversations

**Hope you guys are liking the story so far!! Sorry for th late update, but I had to tend to some of my other stories too!**

 **Please R and R!!!**

The venue for tonight's event wasn't too far from The Palace, but it was far enough for two people to have a decent conversation about life, and Danny wanting to be a good brother and best friend took this time to ask all those burning questions in regards to Luna's intentions with Steve.

"So….." Danny started out, with that he immediately gave himself away to Luna.

"So…..?" She asked raising an amused eyebrow.

"What's going on with you and Steve?" He asked with much curiosity, as if Steve hasn't given him most of the details already, he really just wanted to hear from her point of view.

"Well…. He's my boss, and I guess I would consider us acquaintances outside of work." Danny didn't seem satisfied with her answer, but it wasn't a total lie, since the whole Alicia Brown visit; they seemed to have cooled off completely and reverted to a simple boss/ associate relationship.

"Ah- cmon, you don't expect me to believe that do you? What with all you flirty conversations and what now." Luna rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"What do you want me to say Danny? Before my first day I though that things could've gone differently, or at least I would have hope so. But he's my boss. Don't you think that makes things complicated?"

"Not if you don't want it to be." Lina offered no response as she took in Danny's last statement, wondering if a relationship with her boss what really best for the both of them, her last relationship was filled with a complicated type of drama that she really didn't care to sink back into.

"Look, just do me a favor please." She turned to look at Danny's expression that suddenly turned serious.

"Just be honest with him." She bit her lip and nodded.

"I'll be as honest as I can be." She treaded carefully.

"Nah- cmon everyone says that when they have something to hide, or when they have ill intentions….. I'm just asking you not to hurt him. He's been through enough when it comes to hurt in a romantic sense." She ran her fingers through her hair and gave out a frustrated sigh.

"I think your getting a little ahead of the situation Danny." She knew he meant well, but considering her and Steve's current status, she felt it was a bit too soon to be warned about Steve's past.

"Well the last time I had this conversation it was too late."

"What do you mean last time?" She asked hoping that she wouldn't regret doing so.

"Let's just say that the last time I had this conversation, I didn't read into things the way that I should've, I encouraged Steve and he got his heart broken." Luna nodded not really knowing what to say.

"Life happens Danny, and I hate to be insensitive about it but shit happens…. People get hurt." By this time the cynical cold side of Luna stared to take over as memories of her own experiences ran through her mind.

"Sorry to have to agree with you but you sound really insensitive. Let me guess same thing happened to you, and now your being an ice queen about it?." He asked with much frustration in his voice.

That last little comment earned him an attitude filled scoff from Luna as she began fidgeting with her dress, she contemplate telling him how right he was.

"You're guess is correct." She said in a soft tone.

"What?" Danny really hadn't expected to be right about it.

"Up until six months ago, I was engaged to the person I thought was the love of my life." Danny's eyebrows were at the top of his forehead, he was left utterly speechless as he clearly didn't expect that response.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Luna pursed her lips, continuing to fidget with her dress.

"Well I'll give you the cheat sheet version, no pun intended….. I came to find that he was having an affair with one of my bridesmaids, my cousin….and now she's pregnant….and he just asked her to marry him." Needless to say Danny felt like a asshole for referring her to an ice queen, he was in no way prepared for her honest answer let alone the explanation.

"I really do mean it Danny, life happens which includes getting your heart broken sometimes, but I think that I've been through enough heartbreak in my life that I am probably the last person who whatever inflict it on anybody else."

"Luna- I'm sorry." His big ego was slowly deflating, he could tell just by the tone in her voice that the hurt was still very much there from going through what she did.

"It's okay, I can be a bit of an ice cream in the situation calls for it." She said with a smile on her face.

"What did you do?" She shrugged.

"Giving you the non- explicit version, I cried for about two or three days straight. Moved out, moved on and relocated here." She smiled to herself, six months ago she wouldn't of seen her self get to this point of peace, she still had a few more steps to go, but she was definitely on the right track.

"I promise I'll be honest with him, and that I won't hurt him." She looked down at her lap with a smile, remembering that life's heart breaks sometimes lead to healing in the best way.

"Thank you." Was all Danny could say, he had a new respect for Luna than he had before, knowing that she could in some semblance relate to what Steve was going through, made him feel happy for him, and it didn't hurt that he caught that little smile on Luna's face as she made her promises.

 **Sorry for the short one but the next one will be much longer and more fun too!! Leave a review and let me know what you guys think!!**


	8. For Queen and Country Part Two

**Alright here we go with the black tie event then! Sorry the last few chapters have been a but shorter but here we go with another long one!!!**

After the conversation that cause a bit of a detour, Danny and Luna finally arrived to the party with just enough time for it to be considered fashionably late, cameras flashing on the red carpet and music in the background creating quite the atmosphere, they were eager to start off their little surgical op.

Luna opened the door and gracefully got up and out of the car, careful not to show much too much skin as the slit in her dress swung wide open, she smiled at Danny who came to her side and offered his arm to, she happily accepted him and they walked into the party where the rest of the five- 0 team was on guard and dressed to the nines, ready for whatever the night threatened to bring on.

Walking towards the bar they immediately met up with Chin and Kono, Luna smiled at her favorite co- worker and went to greet her favorite female coworker.

"That dress looks amazing on you." She complimented the red one shoulder dress that Kono was wearing.

"Thanks- you don't look so bad yourself." Kono joked as Luna straightened out a ruffle in her dress.

"Everyone enjoying themselves?" Danny asked through the com, testing to see if everyone was able to communicate clearly.

"I don't know man, I think the dry-cleaners shrunk my damn tux." Everyone on the com chuckled at Lou's predicament.

"I hear that happens a lot." Chin said chuckling through his statement.

"We've got eyes on Morad." Chin called out.

"We're in position, HPDs got all points of egress covered we're good to go." Steve called out on the com from their hiding place on the balcony.

"Looks like that's my cue." Luna said as she reached into her clutch and sprayed herself with her favorite fragrance, and then handing off her purse to Danny to hold for the moment.

"What am I? Your purse holder for this evening?" Luna chuckled and nodded before walking away.

"Pretty much."

"Good luck." Danny called out as she walked over to a waiter holding a tray of champagne.

"Looking like this, I doubt I'll need it." She said walking away with a pursed lip smirk, the rest of the team behind her couldn't help but chuckle at the sarcastic arrogance that was Luna's humor at the moment.

Picking up the flute of champagne, she put the edge to her lips, she payed attention to nothing but what she was currently doing, she could feel the eyes of multiple men on her, which made her feel both ultra confident and yet naked at the same time.

Taking the small amount like a shot for confidence, she took it like a pro and stood on the side lines for a few moments, watching the other couples dance.

"You left your boyfriend so soon?" Voice came from behind her as she took another sip, she turned around and immediately a smirk formed on her face as it was no one on other than Lucky Morad before her.

"Who says he's my boyfriend?" She asked with a bit of attitude in her voice.

"Well usually when a man escorts a woman into a party, it's implied that they're together." Lucky responded.

"Usually, but not in this case…... he's just my purse holder for this evening." The gulp of champagne that she took down also help to bite back the chuckle waiting to come up as Danny retorted back on the com.

"What's a woman like you doing without an escort?" She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Escort? Or are you just trying to get at if I have a boyfriend or not?" Lucky chuckled.

"You're smart." He pointed out.

"You flatter." She gave him a dazzling smile before finishing out the rest of her champagne and handed it off to a waiter, when suddenly a tango style song started to play.

"I'm Lucky…." He reached out his hand to greet her.

"Andrea." She reached out to shake his hand, to which he shifted to kiss her hand rather than shake.

"So you've got intelligence down. But can you dance?" He asked as he turned his attention towards the dance floor and then back to her.

"You wound me with that question Lucky." She put a hand to her chest dramatically.

"I'm assuming that means yes." She nodded and reached out to accept the hand that was being offered to her, immediately she was led onto the dance floor where they began they're dance.

"You know most American women aren't afraid to make the first move." Lucky said as if he were trying to peg Luna for a shy wallflower.

"My mother always said it's better to be chased after, rather than to be the one doing the chasing." Even as she spoke the words, she again like before felt a flush on her cheeks as she knew this was a flat out lie, executed perfectly for Lucky, but for Steve on the other hand even in his hiding spot he couldn't help but smirk at her fib.

"Smart woman." Luna shot him a smirky smile before, being led into another twirl.

All throughout the rest of the dance Luna wore this subtle smirk on her face as she was about to reveal her big secret.

"I'm assuming you like your women to be forward with you." Luna stated.

"If they look like you….yes." He said seductively, Luna chuckled and batted her eyes.

"Well then let's get straight to it Lucky, I have your diamonds." Luna smirked as he pulled her in close knee to his hip, dragging her other foot on the floor as he continued the dance in a more rough and sexual manner.

"If you want them back….." He led her into a low dip, followed by another immediate twirl, after they were left winded, her hand on his chest pushing him back slowly on the dance floor.

"Meet me on the balcony in five minutes." She turned away from the visibly irritated man before her and strutted away, heels clicking against the marble floors she made her way onto the balcony and into the warm Hawaiian night.

Just as she made herself comfortable, leaning against the stone edges of the balcony, taking in all the scenery she took these last few moments before the next stage of the night to just enjoy. It didn't take long before she was joined by Lucky and two of his guards, she turned her head and smiled, Lucky walked closer and closer toward her.

"I misjudged you Andrea, you're not intelligent….. your stupid, you think you can come here and shake me down?"

"You know Lucky, I'm not much for foursomes….." She said with a tone in her voice.

"You didn't say to come alone."

"Why don't we make it an even six and that'll really get me fired up." She wiggled her eyebrows, immediately following that, Steve and Harry jumped out of hiding and quickly took down the two guards.

But not before Lucky was able to grab ahold of Luna, restraining her against his body and brandishing a knife against her throat, holding her body tightly against his in case things got uglier.

"You really have to stop crashing my parties." He said simply to Langford as he tightened his grip on Luna's neck, Steve's blood was boiling at this point, partly from the adrenaline of taking down two guards, but also at the fact that his teammate's life was being threatened right before his eyes.

"Morad- don't do anything stupid…. There's no way your getting out of this." When he really took the time to see the look on Luna's face, he saw that she was wearing a more amused expression rather than one that was filled with fear.

"Lucky…… I'm warning you. Anything happens to this dress and I'll be sending you the five thousand dollar bill to whatever little hole in the wall prison they send you to." She said sharply, wriggling a little bit as she was getting uncomfortable with how she was standing.

"Holster your weapons." Morad ordered, clearly ignoring Luna's warning, squeezing tighter onto her body and pressing the blade of the knife to her throat, Luna merely furrowed her brows in annoyance that her gown was being wrinkled.

"Alright. Alright. Just calm down…." Both he and Harry started to lower their weapons back into their holsters, at that moment Luna felt the grip of the knife on her neck loosen, she took this time to maneuver out of this little sticky situation.

Using all her might she elbowed Morad in the ribs, causing his grip to lessen even more, then she stomped the thick heel part of her stiletto on his foot causing him to hunch over her, arms still gripped around her she hunched all the way over, using all of her weight to flip Morad's body over hers and onto the grounding front of her, while she was bent over she reached for the gun holstered to the garter on her thigh and quickly stood back up, aiming her gun toward him as he grunted on the ground in pain.

Steve watched in awe as the scene unfolded before him, the way she fearlessly moved to save herself rather than wait around for someone to do it for her, the way as she started knocking into Morad, the slit of her dress slid up a bit showing even more of her sun-kissed skin and the small bit of fabric that was the garter on her thigh, the way that after she flipped him over her body she was again ready with her gun in her hand which she pulled from her garter; she looked effortlessly sexy, powerful……he had never wanted her more than he wanted her now.

He hesitated before giving Morad the 'you're under arrest' speech, but not by mere choice, he was left completely speechless by the bottle- red headed beauty busting out her ass kicking moves in a curve hugging dress…..and now appearing to have her gun on her after all?

It was all too much.

Langford cleared his throat which was enough to knock Steve out of his moment of admiration ….. and appreciation for Luna.

"Lucky Morad, you're under arrest for the murder of Costa Mitchell….. but before we put you away, you're gonna tell us who you have the Greystone to." Langford cuffed Morad and brought him back on his feet while Steve was still gawking at Luna.

"I sense there's an or coming….." Luna walked over with a smile on her face.

"Wow- intelligence, dancing skills and you're bald….. you're going to be very popular where you're going Morad." Harry took this time to admire the beauty before him, and to test and see how much flirting he could get away with before Steve got annoyed.

"Tell me darling, wherever do you keep you gun?" He asked in a playful tone walking closer towards her, earning himself a bit of a glare from Steve, Harry couldn't help but smirk at his reaction and think to himself 'yep somethings definitely going on between these two'.

Luna couldn't help but roll her eyes and shake her head at the forward British man before her.

"Wouldn't you like to know……." Figuring that it was best not to linger she walked back into the direction of the party, but not before taking one more blushing glance at her boss who was still gawking at her.

Steve's attention was pulled away from the Hispanic beauty by both Harry and Lucky who were clearing g they're throats.

"Right fit woman you've got there McGarrett." Steve rolled his eyes and attempted to turn his attention to Morad.

While Steve, Danny and Harry were having their fun with getting answers out of Morad, Luna rejoined the party and bee lined straight for Kono who was just abandoned by Danny who was headed to the balcony with a plate of lobster to go and help taunt Morad.

"Dirty work done?" Kono asked Luna.

"Yup, no doubt they're probably dangling the guest of honor by his feet off the balcony." Luna joked.

"No joke, the probably are." The two laughed at the thought of what was likely going on right outside of he party, she couldn't help but smile as her mind drifted towards Steve, she bit her lip and tried to keep her face normal looking but – nothing at the moment could keep it off her face, feeling that Kono was analyzing the look on her face she shook it off and immediately tried to veer the subject towards something that would distract from the look on her face.

"So …now that our part is over, are we free to have a drink?" Kono nodded and smiled, noticing the expression on Luna's face.

"Lou and Chin headed off home, but yeah we're free to enjoy the party." Luna turned around to the bartender and ordered a mojito.

It didn't take long for the analytic Kono to go from just observing to start asking questions as to why Luna was so smiley.

"So….. what's up with you and Steve?" She asked careful on her wording, Luna rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I had a feeling you were gonna ask that." Luna took another sip of her drink as she decided how she was going to answer the question that seemed to be on the entire teams mind.

"I can't really give you an answer if I don't even know, our situation is pretty complicated seeing as how he's my boss." Kono smiled as she remembered just how complicated her situation used to be.

"Trust me when I say that we all know complicated, take me for example Adam used to be the leader of the Yakuza." Luna's eyes widened as she as clearly caught off guard, that was one detail that she hadn't been privy to since she had joined the team and made friends with her coworkers.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Kono reassured that she wasn't making things up.

"Damn." She contemplated the complication of her and Steve's situation and compared it a bit to Kono's and suddenly it didn't seem as complicated as she once thought.

"Just give it a chance, I know it may seem complicated now, and the whole boss scenario is kind of jarring but you never know what can happen." Luna thought it was sweet that everyone was so protective about Steve, she didn't have the heart to tell her that everyone was getting way ahead of the situation.

"Actually the whole boss scenario is pretty hot….. but I get what you mean…..tell you what- it's his move next, if he makes it,I won't shoot him down." Kono gave her a knowing smile, the one every girl gets when she's got some matchmaking scheme up her sleeve.

"Good to know." They finished their drinks and chatted a little more about life before they figured it was time to head on home, they walked out of building and headed towards where everyone was gathering to be picked up.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" Kono asked hoping that she would say no and her plan would go accordingly, luckily Luna pulled up the Uber app on her phone and shook her head.

"Nah- I'll just order an Uber, besides once Adam sees you in that red dress- it'd be pretty awkward for me to be in the back seat." Luna wiggles her eyebrows as she typed the address, Kono rolled her eyes as and chuckled.

"Alright- we'll get home safe." They gave each other a quick hug before Kono disappeared into the crowd of cars heading towards the one that what was probably Adam waiting for her.

Regretting immediately not taking her up on her offer she cursed herself as she received a notification that her ride wouldn't be available for another 30 minutes, she leaned against one of the columns of the building, making herself comfortable as she was going to be there for a while longer.

Glued to her phone updating Viktoria about how excitable her night had gone, Luna hardly noticed the purring of the engine of an exotic car come up to the driveway, still glued to her phone texting she heard a man clear his throat. Her eyes fluttered up from her phone to a smirking Steve, arms crossed and leaning up against the passenger door of the white Lamborghini that she had ridden in earlier.

"Need a ride?" Her eyebrows rose up as she smiled in surprise.

"Uh- yeah." Slipping her phone back into her clutch bag she felt butterflies start to flutter in her stomach as she was clearly caught off guard. Not wanting to feel like a teenager with a crush, she swallowed the shaky feeling that was radiating throughout her body and strutted towards the exotic car, letting her hips sway from side to side and her heels click beneath her, she couldn't help but let a smile creep on her face as she walked.

"Thank you." Steve let out his hand to her, offering to help her into the car, she gladly accepted the small gesture; thinking to herself that although he was rugged and a bit rough around the edges at the end of the day he was still a gentleman….something she appreciated.

"Your welcome." He smiled back before running over to the drivers seat, she turned her face towards her window as another smile beamed on her face.

"Damn- if I didn't have a few drinks in me I'd be begging to take the wheel." She gushed as Steve started to revved the engine before whipping around the corner, lucky for her she managed to quickly get her seatbelt out before she was whipped around the front seat due to the speed that he was going.

"How were you planning on getting home?"

"I was just gonna get an Uber home and then go for a run in the morning to get my car." She quickly pulled her phone out and quickly canceled the Uber that she had ordered.

"Need anything from the palace?" She looked through her tiny clutch deciding if she really needed anything.

"Just my duffle and computer, but Viktoria packed all my stuff up and put it in my car after we left, I can just come back in the morning and get it."

"I have to stop by and get a few things from the office anyway if you wanna grab your stuff."

"Yeah… sure." Luna sat back in the seat and let herself really relax for the first time that day, what with all the craziness that had gone on she was glad to just sit and unwind- even if it was just for the car ride, her r and r session was cut short by the the bell tone that was text messages flooding into her phone.

She looked down at her phone and rolled her eyes as she saw multiple text messages from Viktoria and Roxy asking questions about how her glamorous night went.

"Someone's popular." He stayed as he clearly noticed all the pop up notifications and bell tones on her phone, she veered over at Steve who had an amused look on his face and chuckled as more bell tones went off.

"Just the gossip girls wanting to know how my night went."

"Your sister?" She nodded.

"And Viktoria."

"Your cousin right?"

"Yep."

"She seems…… interesting." Luna chuckled.

"That's probably the most vanilla description I've ever heard about her." Steve laughed at her analogy.

"What do you mean?"

"If ever there was an argument for me being the wild child of the Santiago clan- it would be Viktoria, the one who helped sneak me out to get my first tattoo, switched fake alcohol into the bar at one of our family parties and recorded everyone making an ass of themselves." She laughed as recalled the hilarious night that was her Uncle Franco's birthday.

"No offense but those seem kinda tame…..hilarious….. but still tame."

"In college she went off on a year abroad in Scotland and came back married….." Steve's eyes widened as he was in shock at her final statement of proof.

"Your kidding." He stated.

"Nope. She had some internship at Liam's company while she was abroad, long story short – if he didn't marry by his 28th birthday he'd lose his inheritance some clause in his trust fund. He promised Viktoria he'd fund her dreams of owning her own fashion empire and a couple months later they were married."

"That's…..crazy….. and also kinda sad." Luna nodded as she knew what he meant.

"Crazy? Yes. Sad? At first, but somewhere along the way, those two fell in love, and after a lot of talking and bribing later….. the family fell in love with him too." She had a goofy smile on her face, stars in her eyes as she recalled the dramatic love story that was Viktoria and Liam. Steve looked over at the star truck woman sitting next to him as she spoke, smiling at her explanation of what he assumed to be a wreck-less couple shaming the definition of marriage.

"So everything turned out okay?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yeah actually- they've been married for 8 years now, and she just found out she's pregnant." Steve offered no response to her answer to his question, merely smiled in response to her joyous facial expression.

They reached the palace a few minutes later, where Luna retrieved her duffle from her car and walked with Steve back up to the five-0 lair.

While Steve dropped off the keys to the Lamborghini to the rightful owner, Luna scurried into the bathroom to change. Placing the gorgeous dress back into the garment bag, she rummaged through her duffle to see what clothing she could change into something a lot less expensive than what she just wearing. She had packed clothes for work and something a little more casual just in case she didn't get called on this morning, so she slipped on her favorite jean shorts and a black V-neck, unfortunately someone seemed to have misplaced her booties and flip flops so she ended up being stuck with the stilettos she had been wearing all night.

She stepped back into the lobby where Steve was leaning against the front desk on his phone waiting for her.

"You ready to go?" She nodded.

"Yup?" He looked down at her shoes and raised an eyebrow.

"You change out of the dress but keep the shoes?" She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I'm short enough as it is, walking next to you I'm gonna feel like one of the seven dwarves." She joked, earning a chuckled from Steve as they walked out to his truck.

"Yeah okay- Grumpy." She rolled her eyes and scrunched her face.

"Hey- I'm in a fairly good mood today, I would have at least expected Happy- or…." She rambled on as they walked before Steve interrupted her next name.

"Bashful?" Her eyebrows were at her hairline at this point, knowing full well what Steve was hinting at, biting her lip before turning to smirk at him and respond to his flirtatious ways.

"I would have thought by now you'd know me a little better than to assume that I'm any kind of timid….. I blush a lot yeah….. but I'm don't mind attention being drawn to me."

"Alright Doc – you win." She smiled and giggled as his ego had once again been deflated.

On the way to Luna's house they sat in a comfortable silence just listening to whatever was on the radio, unless the occasional text from either of the gossip girls came in, she just let herself sit back and relax for the car ride.

Once they got to her her house, Steve helped get her things down from his truck and walked her to the door.

"Thanks for the ride." She said as they walked up.

"Your welcome."

"And – thanks for today." She said hesitantly not wanting to bring up too much.

"For what?"

"A much needed distraction….. the car chase and letting me go under cover tonight." Steve reached behind to ruffle his hair, slightly hesitating to ask what he likely already knew.

"About that……earlier today….." He started off slowly, hesitating to ask the million dollar question of the day.

"What was all that about?" She bit her lip and looked at the ground, not knowing how to respond to a very hard question.

"It's too long of a story to tell while standing on a porch….." She started out, he immediately regretted pressing the question and went to take it back.

"Oh." She immediately caught on to his regret and hesitance to press any further, appreciating the gesture, she felt this would be a good time to explain herself for that little show she starred in earlier today.

"Do you wanna come in?" Steve turned to look at Luna who was already unlocking the door.

"Sure." She held the door open for him before going to turn off the alarm system, immediately whines, barks and nails hitting wood floor could be heard as her furry babies came down to greet her.

"Hey babies!" She exclaimed as she patted each of them on the head, chuckling at the whines and licks.

"Was that there before?" She saw that he was looking at the fancy alarm system, once the two caught wind of Steve they scurried over tails wagging to greet him.

He bent down to scratch each of them on the head and say hello.

"Hey guys."

"No actually, after the whole chess piece situation and property invasion, Antonio and my dad had the security system revamped and added in security cameras ….. you know- just to be safe." She set down her stuff on a near by end table and bent down to slip off her heels.

"Better safe than sorry?" He asked.

"Well it's they're house- so whatever they say goes." She walked over to the food and water bowls and filled them both to offer some sort of distraction for her hyper pups.

"They own a house together?" He asked eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yeah….. well them and my mom and step mom all own this place- it's the joint family's summer house…. I told you- strangest exes and new spouse relationship and all that." He chuckled.

"Yeah no kidding." She took a deep breath as she remembered why she invited him in.

"So- coffee, water or alcohol?"

"Your procrastinating." She have our a nervous chuckle.

"Oh yeah." She said voice shaking as she poured herself a glass of water, trying not to let her hands shake.

"How come?" She took down a gulp and thought about her answer.

"Trying to think of where to start."

"Beginnings always a good place…… waters fine" She nodded, reaching for another glass to pour into, she handed it off to him and led him over to the couch.

Once they made themselves comfortable, they each set down their glasses on the coffee table and Luna finally had the floor to explain herself.

She took a deep breath before beginning.

"You know how Roxy's getting married in three months?" He raised an eyebrow and nodded at her question.

"It wasn't supposed to be her getting married….. it was supposed to be me……" She took another deep breath as she was going on flashbacks from memory lane.

"Up until six months ago I was engaged to the man I thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life with." Steve was expecting to hear something about an old boyfriend, but never did he expect this, his expression showed exactly what he was thinking and Luna caught on, this was probably one of the few times that she felt herself timid; however the fact that she was sharing this moment with Steve- made her feel at ease with her decision to open up about everything that happened.

Taking another shaky deep breath in, she continued her story.

"Scott and I had been together since before we graduated college- on and off at first – it wasn't until after we'd gotten our careers in order that we got serious about one another. Fast forward to a year ago, we'd been living together for two years, everything was great, he asked me to marry him… I said yes. Everything was perfect.." She looked up to find Steve looking at her, paying attention to every word she said, nodding and reacting.

"A couple months after we got engaged… things started to fall apart. Suddenly my career was a problem. He'd always ask, what kind of mother could I be if I were always on the field, or what kind of real relationship were we supposed to have if I were so enthralled in my career." Her voice started to shake, not with threats of tears but with anger.

"He gave me an ultimatum….. my career….. or him…… I chose him…… I put in my two weeks with Chicago PD six months ago, copied the letter, put it in an envelope and topped it off with a bow. I went home early that day to clean the house and get dolled up, made his favorite food, lit candles….. I got a text message from him saying that he had to work late… again….. had to go to some sort of client meeting. He'd been working late a lot more in the past couple months. I shrugged it off and cleaned up, deciding to go out with Roxy to pass the time by, on my way out I noticed the door to his home office to see that he left the door open and the computer on- he never did that, I went in to shut it off before going out, that's when I saw all the messages…… he'd been talking to my cousin Sandra….. one of my bridesmaids for months, at first it was venting about how much I was working, things about me that bothered him. At first she stood up for me, telling him that he should be supportive- the way I'd always been to him….. then it turned to both of them complaining about how much I was working, it bothered them both that my mom and step mom were doing all the planning and work for the wedding while I was at work. Then it turned to flirting…. Meeting up….. expressing the way that they felt for one another. Meet me at the usual place. Their usual place was at the Roosevelt." A small smile creeped onto her face as she spoke through this next part of her story.

"Naturally I showed up, dressed in his favorite black dress, heels…. Red lips, pacing the hallways of the hotel until I finally worked up the courage and evil smile on my face, I knocked on the door. The idiot didn't even look through the peephole, he just opened the door in nothing but a towel, I walked in passed him, saw her on the bed and just shook my head. I swear they both shit themselves right then and there." She chuckled out that last part, no longer sounding hurt or destroyed at what they had done to her.

"I walked out….. may or may not have let the air of of all of their tires before heading back home, called Roxy and my older sister Gabby to help me move everything of mine that I could into our cars before he got home."

"Sandra's your cousin….. and she'd been havin' an affair with Scott…. That's why you said drama with her being….." Steve didn't even bring himself to say that last word, Luna gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah…..Pregnant and now engaged to the man I was supposed to be getting married to." She nodded to his statement, confirming his disbelief.

"Wait so why is Roxy getting married on the day you were supposed to?"

"Because I asked her to." Now Steve was really confused….. fascinated….. but mostly confused.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to look back on that date and think of what might have been, now that she's getting married on that date…. I'll get to look back on it and think of a happy memory…... and besides- most of the family knew about the date so they had already booked flights and taken time off- no need to waste their money." She said with a smile on her face, Steve had to admit at least to himself that this was a lot to take in, he was prepared to hear her to share her story….. just not prepared for what it entailed.

"How do you even begin to forgive family for something like that?" He asked sounding dumbfounded and slightly irritated at the boldness of both her ex- fiancé let alone her cousin, Luna merely shrugged as she tried to find her answer.

"I went on Facebook for the first time today, saw their engagement pictures, pictures of the ultrasound…. And as tough a pill as it was to swallow- he never looked at me the way he looks at her, that's when I realized…. He was never really mine." Luna was never really one to let people into her private life in this type of way, even she had to admit that when it came to letting someone in, she never really even let Scott in, and here she was pouring her heart out to her boss about her broken heart.

Steve couldn't have felt more sorry for the girl pouring her heartbreak out to him at the moment.

"As for forgiveness- I will one day…. Maybe not with enough time to go to or be invited her baby shower, but one day…. Maybe before they get married." She said optimistically.

"You're a lot stronger than most people, to think like that and not let it get you down." She chuckled.

"Oh it got me down alright, but getting back up made me a lot stronger of a person for it." Steve smiled, admiring her positive outlook on life, the strength that she had to move on from something so life changing.

"I have to admit something." Steve started reaching behind to ruffle his hair.

"What?" Luna asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Danny may have given me a little heads up….. the cheat sheet version." He admitted feeling like a total ass.

"Ugh! I knew it!!!" She growled out playfully hitting him with a pillow a few times before bursting out laughing.

"Sorry! I just didn't want to let it on that I knew." She rolled her eyes and laughed at his reaction.

"Well you're a damn good actor, I wouldn't have known had you not said anything." She calmed down her hyper moment, settling back down on her seat and gave Steve the same courtesy he had given her when explaining her story.

"But seriously….. I can relate to you….. maybe not with all the drama of cheating and family affairs. But- last year I was going to ask my girlfriend Cathrine to marry me."

"What happened?" She asked resting her head on her hand, ready to listen to whatever he felt comfortable revealing to her.

"Cathrine left me to peruse her career and I haven't seen her since we broke it off." He kept it much shorter than Luna's version of her story, still where he lacked in words, she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Steve."

"Danny told you didn't he…." She quickly shook her head.

"No- but he did mention something about you getting hurt in the past, he also ask for me to be honest with you, and not to hurt you…. And then I got cynical, he called me an ice queen and I explained to him why I was one…." Steve rolled his eyes at the thought of his meddling friend, annoyed with him at first for budding in yet again, but thankful for him being so protective.

"What kind of answer did you give him?"

"I said that I'd been through enough heart break in my life, that I'd be the last to inflict it on anyone else." She admitted not wanting to look at him.

"Anyone else meaning?" She felt another blush heat up onto her face as she knew what he was asking, her eyes fluttered up to look at Steve who looked to be hoping for a specific answer, she kept eye contact with him as she spoke.

"Anyone else, meaning you, that I'd be honest with you….. and that I'd never hurt you." That was it, Danny had obviously told him what her answer was, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I think that's something I should be promising you….. considering everything." Steve said with a smile on his face.

Steve started to slowly lean in, Luna rather than let her nervous side take over, reached to cup his cheek in her hand as she leaned in as well, but before their lips met they were interrupted by the blaring ringtone and vibrating blaring from Steve's back pocket. They pulled away abruptly as if they'd been caught, Steve got out his phone and answered the phone to find a frantic Danny on the other line, meanwhile Luna sat back and turned to take a few sips of water to calm her nerves.

"Yeah Danno what's up?" Steve asked, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Well you might have to go to Madrid by yourself- the dragon lady is going out of the country and dropped the kids off just now." Danny said loudly into Steve's phone.

"Seriously? Don't you to have a nanny or something?"

"While she's gone for the next two weeks that'd be me, no notice, no text message nothing – just dropped them off and said 'See you in two weeks – I'm off to South Africa!'. Where the hell am I gonna get a nanny on such short notice!?" Danny was practically yelling into the phone at this point.

"Don't mean to listen in…. I mean it's kinda hard not to- but I can always watch them if he's fine with it….." Luna offered, Steve nodded his head, indicating that he had heard her.

"Who was that?" Danny asked, even by the tone of his voice you could tell he had a smile on his face.

"Cut it out smartass you know who it is." Steve said in an irritated tone, being poked at for information in regards to his relationship with Luna since he met her, he had been fed up with the added side comments.

"Hi Danny." Luna greeted him as Steve was turning speaker phone on.

"Do you have even have any experience with kids?" Danny asked, wondering mostly for his sake but also for the plain curiosity of what she would be like as a mother to any potential nieces or nephews.

"Yeah actually. Roxy's six years younger than me and so is my brother Tony so I was always stuck babysitting all the time when I was younger, and I also have seven nieces and nephews from my older brother and sister that I've also helped out and babysat for…. If you want I can give you phone numbers for references…." Danny was speechless, as he wasn't expecting for her to give such an interview like answer.

"No need and your hired!" Luna shook her head at Danny's eagerness to say yes to her offer.

"But no crazy driving, no pole dancing classes…. And." Luna rolled her eyes and pressed her palm to her face.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I get the picture Danny – no need to get anymore graphic."

"No graphic was that scandalous, sexual music you were pole dancing to this morning." Luna's eyes went wide as saucers at Danny's crudeness, the look on Steve' s face wasn't much different from Luna's, as they both looked down at the phone first in disbelief that Danny had said that, then quickly turning into glaring daggers; before Steve could say anything - Luna beat him to it with her own little bite of wit.

"Keep it up Danny and I'll take my time off – go back to the mainland for three days and enjoy some much needed Chicago food, just to spite you." Luna warned in a half joking tone, bearing an amused smirk on her face as the object of her annoyance grew silent on the other end of the line.

"That's what I thought." She smiles to herself, happy that she had gotten him to shut up about the scandalous side of her.

"I'll text you later with details?" Danny asked sweetly.

"Sounds good."

"Later Danno."

"Later babes!" He exclaimed to the pair before promptly hanging up, leaving Steve and Luna chuckling and shaking their heads at his irritating antics.

"Damn-" Steve looked down at his watch to see that it was already one in the morning, they had spent most of the night telling they're tales of heartbreak, and he still had to get home and start packing for his mission.

"What?" Luna asked.

"It's getting late….. I better go." She nodded realizing just how late it was.

"I'll walk you out." They stood up awkwardly and headed towards the door, as Luna led him out a small smile formed onto her face.

"Think you can manage to avoid major injury while your gone?" She asked in a cheeky tone, to which Steve chuckled.

"I don't know about that- I'm kind of a magnet for near death or injury….. why do you ask?"

"You still owe me a surf lesson." He walked out onto the porch and turn to look at the woman leaning against the door arms crossed, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh – so your using me for my surf skills." Steve accused dramatically putting a hand to his chest as if he's been jabbed.

"If I wanted surf skills – I'd just go to Kono."

"Ouch." Steve said again dramatically as he was burned yet again.

"Maybe I just want to see my boss in his swim trunks again." She while wiggling her eyebrows, and a cheeky grin on her face as she caught him in a blush.

"Damn you're cruel." This only made her smile wider as she recalled the how many times he had made her blush over the past two weeks.

"Pot meets kettle then." Steve rolled his eyes, chuckling at her analogy, he was just about to turn and walk towards his truck, when a thought popped up in his mind.

"One more question." He turned back as he spoke, not wanting to leave without asking this last question, to look at the woman still leaning against the door with a smile on her face.

"Go for it."

"Despite everything you went through….with Scott, does that scare you off completely to the idea of trying it again with someone?" She pursed her lips and pondered the question for all of five seconds.

"I believe I already answered that question... you know a few weeks ago when you and Danny were eavesdropping on mine and Roxy's conversation at the store?" She said with an evil look on her face, Steve couldn't help but chuckle nervously and look at the ground as he was once again caught like a deer in headlights, remembering what Luna had told her sister. Meanwhile Luna still smiling as she really meant it, despite all the heartache that her first engagement caused her, she still dreamed of one day making it work with someone who was actually worth it. Not that she had a clear picture in her mind of what the future held with any man, but for now, she was content with where she was and how things were going.

"Good."

"What about you?" She asked back wondering the same for him, sure he may have not gone through the same type of heartbreak that she did, she could tell that the way things were left between him and Catherine definitely broke him in a way that she could relate.

"No." Steve answered confidently, though confident, he wasn't sure he would ever feel comfortable enough letting anyone in the way that he let Catherine in, she was the only person that had every gotten to truly know him, that's why it hurt so much when she left. Luna's never ending optimism seemed to inspire hope in him, to see a woman betrayed not only by her intended, but also by a close family member; and still hold her head up high.

He thought it was admirable.

"Good." She matched his one word response and smiled.

"Well…. Stay safe boss." Before she could make any move to turn towards the door, two hands at her waist stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What, no goodbye hug?" Steve asked as he pulled her a bit closer towards him so that they're chests were touching, this movement caused Luna to reach on her tippy toes just to be at somewhat of an eye level with Steve.

Luna's breath hitched inwardly at the closeness between the two, any witty banter she had left in her had been forgotten the moment he pulled her close, they stared at one another for the briefest of seconds before both became enraptured with the closeness and went in for a breathy kiss that neither could get enough of.

He moment their lips touched, Luna was once again sent to cloud nine, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

As the moment heated up into unbearable temperatures, Steve started to lose his balance, causing him to push Luna up against the wall, earning him a guttural moan that rumble through Luna's body, she pulled away, breathing hard with a look of lust on her face.

"Steve…. Get out of here before I drag you up to my bedroom." Luna breathed out as she was still catching her breath, Steve with a smirk on his face picked the girl up and into his arms, squeezing her a bit tight, earning a squeak from Luna.

"I've got time." He said in a husky tone causing Luna to giggle.

"Go save the world Steve." She whispered with a smile on her face before leaning down to kiss him once again, Steve groaned in fake annoyance through the kiss as he refused to put her down.

"I like it when you say my name." He said as he pulled away, finally setting her back on her feet, Luna smirked as she had a very dirty thought running through her mind.

"Then maybe for now I'll forgo the nicknames." Steve chuckled.

"That'd be nice." Luna smiled.

"Goodnight Steve." Each if their smiles only widened more the moment his name left her lips, and with a quick goodbye hug, Steve walked towards his truck, and Luna was already back inside; peering through the window as he backed out of the driveway.

 **Alright guys that's all I wrote for this one!! Stay tuned for the next chapter which includes babysitting, snapchats, and advice from Harry.**

 **Please please please let me know what you think- I know a fair few of you are following and have favorited this story, just wondering what your guy's thoughts are on this one!!!**


	9. For queen and country part 3

**Hey hope you liked the last chapter!!! Deciding whether or not I'm going to keep up with the Pinterest page- LMK if you guys like the idea or if I should continue!!! And why no reviews???!!!**

 **Anyhow – still continuing because I like Luna and Steve so much!!!**

Luna woke up bright and early the next morning, despite having been up so late with Steve the night before, she got up and went about her usual morning routine of workout, breakfast and walking the dogs, making sure to add in enough time to clean and ready her home for a teenager and a four year old.

Despite opposite ends of the spectrum, most of her things would accommodate Grace, Danny's eldest, however when it came to Charlie, she would have to make a list to go to the grocery store.

After cleaning her house to the level of cleanliness that her mother would deem appropriate for guests, she made a quick dash to the market to gather groceries for the weeks to come, including some extras that would any four year old and teenager would appreciate, texting Danny as she wandered through the aisles making sure that she was aware of any allergies or dislikes.

It wasn't after lunch that she had received a heads up text from Danny saying that he and Steve were on their way to drop off the kids, rather than spend her time waiting around on her phone, she took her pups into the back yard for a couple of rounds of fetch.

All the while Luna's house was all fun and games, across town on Danny and Steve's car ride wasn't so pleasant, what with having to deal with loud noises from Charlie's iPad and whines from Grace, who didn't believe she needed a babysitter.

"Uncle Steve would you please tell dad that I'm too old for a babysitter, I mean I'm gonna be 16 soon." Grace started whining again all the while still glued to her phone.

"Grace, it's not like a date night or something small, we're going out of the country." Steve explained, earning himself a deep sigh and eye roll from Gracie in the backseat.

"Okay first off you aren't turning 16 until next year and besides, Uncle Steve wants to know what you and your brother think of his future girlfriend." Danny said that last but with a taunting voice, earning himself a chuckle from Grace as Steve glared daggers at him for saying the g-word.

They arrived at Luna's house at about half past twelve, where she was in the middle of running around with Dax and Bebe, but the minute the doorbell rang, any thoughts they made towards the rope toy in Luna's hand; switched to making a barking mad dash to the front door, and that's exactly what they did.

Doggy treats in hand, Luna gave the her two furry babies stern directions to stay sitting and quiet as she opened the door to her guests.

"Hey guys, come in." She said happily, smiling at a shy looking Charlie and an annoyed looking Grace.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate you doin' this?" Danny asked, causing Luna to smirk in amusement as it was the complete opposite.

"Not at all, but no time like the present." She said happily as she, rewarded her well trained pooches with the treats in her hand, calm as they may have been as soon as Charlie went in to pet the two, their tails wagged furiously as they gladly gladly accepted a new friends ear scratches, retaliating their happiness by attacking Charlie's face with kisses.

"Well in any case, thank you….Luna, this is my daughter Grace, and my son Charlie." Luna smiled at the two children before her, Charlie was absolutely adorable, Grace however had a look of annoyance on her face as she greeted her babysitter for the next week, that is until she took a look into the back patio and saw Luna's backyard.

"You didn't tell me she has a pool." She said scurrying towards the sliding doors to get a better view, tossing her duffle on couch as she ran.

"I didn't know she had a pool." Danny said with a tone of worry in his voice, walking over to take a look himself.

"Hey you." Steve called out to Luna before she headed towards the backyard, ever so rudely forgetting to greet him.

"Hey yourself." She said turning back to look at the man trying to get her attention.

Seeing an opportunity to lure her into the laundry hallway while Danny and the kids were distracted with inspecting the backyard, Luna couldn't help but roll her eyes at his attempt to make the most of her other house guests distractions.

"What- someone needs a goodbye kiss or something?" She asked curiously as she leaned up against her dryer, Steve chuckled as he stepped closer towards her, putting his hands on her hips.

"More like one for good luck." He whispered with a husky tone that sent shivers down Luna's spine, the hold he had on her hips gripped tighter as he picked her up and sat her on the dryer, earning a school girl giggle from Luna.

He immediately hushed her amusement as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, she melted right into his warm embrace, snaking her arms around his neck, pulling him closer so she could deepen the kiss.

Not wanting to get too carried away Luna slowly pulled away and simply stayed comfortably in Steve's arms for a moment as she heard Danny and the kids playing with Dax and Bebe out on the patio.

"We should probably get back out there." He whispered.

"McGarrett you are one big fucking tease." Luna huffed and promptly hopped off the dryer and made her way into the kitchen, Steve followed after her chuckling at her abrupt use of profanity.

They joined Danny and the kids out on the patio as he was saying his goodbyes.

"Oh lovely for you guys to join us…. Done making out already?" Luna smirked at him and decided rather than to tell him off, to go along with poking fun.

"Well you guys are gonna be gone a while, I needed my fix." She said as she crossed her arms and wiggled her eyebrows, Grace couldn't help but bust out in a fit of chuckles at the woman who was biting back at her dad's comments, Luna smiled at Grace with a little wink, all Danny could do to rebuttal at this point was to laugh sarcastically at her sense of humor.

"C'mon Romeo, we gotta go save the world." Luna rolled her eyes and chuckled at the little nickname Danny gave to Steve, Steve merely ignored the little comment and went over to say goodbye to his niece and nephew.

Luna couldn't help but smile at the sweet scene unfolding before her, Steve saying goodbye to his niece and nephew, seeing this sweet paternal side of him only added to the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, subtly blushing her cheeks.

"You've got it bad." Luna rolled her eyes and bit down on her lip hard, shaking her head trying to calm the smile threatening to spread on her face.

"Did they pack swimsuits?" She said quickly changed the subject as Steve finished saying his 'see you laters', and headed towards where they were standing.

"Nice save, and no- didn't really think they'd be necessary."

"Really? You live in Hawaii and you don't have your children pack swimsuits when they're staying over?" She crosses her arms and shook her head at Danny, noticing that he was getting agitated with her tedious teasing about the necessary articles of clothing, she decided to extend an olive branch rather than irritate him any further.

"Alright alright, I'm done, Charlie can use my nephews swimming trunks and I'm sure Roxy left something behind that Grace can use." She put her hands up in surrender of any further comments, deciding to be helpful rather than be annoying.

"I packed my suit." Grace came up behind her dad and hugged him again quickly before he and Steve made their exit.

"Be safe you two." Luna said as Grace gave Danny and Steve another quick hug, they then moved to share a side hug between the three before finally setting off on another dangerous mission, but not before bickering on the way out in true Danno, Steve style.

In the middle of their bickering, Danny's phone started to ring, Harry had started to wonder why it was taking so long for them to get to the airport hanger.

"What on earth is taking you lot so long? Might I remind you that this is a time sensitive mission?" Danny rolled his eyes as he was clearly not in the mood for another lecture, his day had been frustrating enough without having to add anything else to his already full plate.

"Calm down 007, we'll be there in a few minutes, just dropping off the kids at Luna's."

"It takes that long to drop them off?" Danny let out a frustrated sigh and before he could think before opening his mouth.

"Hey don't blame me - you can thank Steven here who just had to sneak in a quicky." Danny blurted out, earning himself a light punch in the arm from Steve.

"Danny!" Steve yelled as he peeled out of Luna's driveway, scaring the absolute hell out of Danny in the process.

"See you in a few minutes Harry." And with that Danny quickly hung up the phone, not even arguing with Steve on his driving.

"Sorry - couldn't help myself." Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head as he continued with his erratic driving.

"Yeah yeah, go on and tell everyone my personal business why don't you." Steve said sarcastically.

"Look I'm sorry, word vomit..." As Danny tried another apology he realized that Steve hadn't denied his allegations.

"But did you two really ... you know?" Danny wiggled his eyebrows.

"No we did not. Cmon Danny we haven't even been out on a date yet and you think I'm just gonna show up at her house like that and... while you and the kids are outside." Danny nodded as he felt bad for not giving his best friend a little more credit in his ability to control his sexual desires towards Luna.

"Alright alright. I didn't give you enough credit and I apologize for that...so when are you gonna ask her out?" Danny paused deciding whether or not it was safe to ask this next question after assuming and asking on details of a more intimate level, and then his curiosity got the better of him so he asked anyway.

Steve just shook his head and chuckled at his meddling friend.

"Don't know." He kept his eyes on the road trying to keep a serious demeanor, even the slightest smirk on his face would have given away to Danny that he was lying through his teeth.

From the moment she mentioned him owing her a surf lesson, he had already made a mental note to ask Danny to cover for her the day after they got back so he'd be able to take her out.

With Steve's crazy driving it didn't take long for them to finally arrive at the private airport where Harry was impatiently waiting for them inside the jet.

Rather than continue with comments about their tardiness or the reasoning for them being so late, Harry thought it best to just fire up the jet and take off as soon as everyone was settled in. Like clockwork Steve started with giving directions on how to get to their destination faster, something about lowering altitude and speeding up as he was clearly not liking sitting in the passengers seat.

"What's the matter Steven?" Danny asked with an amused tone, further irritating Steve.

"Nothing."

"See he only seems to like taking the passenger seat when his girlfriend is driving." Danny said happily poking fun at an already very irritated Steve, rather than let himself get heated with the situation he chose to remain silent, only adding to Danny's amusement.

Before he could continue his little shenanigans, his phone started to buzz with Snapchats from Grace, letting him know how things were going so far, he opened up the little notification emojis to find a cluster of videos and photos of Luna keeping the kids occupied throughout the day, so far they just stuck to their pool party out in her backyard.

He couldn't help but smile and occasionally at the the pictures and videos that varied from Charlie laying on a inflatable pizza slice being guarded by the two dogs in the shallow end of the pool, Grace taking her endless selfies with her new bestie; and a video of Luna doing some sort of flip off of the diving board, Grace cheering for her behind the camera.

Steve heard heard all the commotion coming from Danny's phone, leaning over to sneak a peak he caught the video of Luna doing some sort of flip into the pool, followed by endless photos of the three enjoying their pool party.

A small smile formed on Steve's face, heart warming more and more as his feelings started to grow stronger for Luna, suddenly that little annoying voice in his head telling him to be cautious was shut down by the heart strings playing music that clouded his mind.

The rest of the plane ride was riddled with seriousness after a warning from Chin giving sensitive information about the case had them racing to save the world.

Back in a less dramatic part of the world, Luna was knee deep in her kitchen tacos for dinner, while Grace and Charlie flipped through the many family albums throughout the house, getting to know the newest member of the five -0 crew.

"You were a cheerleader?" Grace asked excitedly as she flipped the page that held Luna's cheerleading memories.

"Yeah, high-school and part of college." Grace continued flipping through the many pages of group photos of Luna's old teams.

"Were you any good?" Grace asked curiously.

"Well I don't mean to brag but yes ma'am I was, captain in high school and co captain in college." Luna said proudly.

"Really?"

"After dinner I'll dig out some of my dads home videos."

All throughout dinner questions continued, all of them directed towards Luna, but she happily answered all of them honestly, Grace and Charlie found out that she had five brothers and sisters, two of them from her parents second marriage, that answer seemed to peak the interest of Grace as she knew the struggle of having divorced parents.

"How does everyone get along so well?" Grace asked upon hearing something completely foreign to her, ie, Luna's entire blended family dynamics.

"It wasn't always like that, it took everyone a long while to adjust to the new reality but, thankfully my step- mom and step-dad are both really patient people, we got really lucky." Grace smiled, feeling happy for Luna but also feeling a little down considering she missed the days when her mom and dad were together- yeah she really liked Melissa and her step dad, but it just wasn't the same.

"Do you ever wish things were different?" Grace asked, Luna was taken back by this question as she hadn't thought like that in a long long time,

"Back then - yes now no, without the whole divorce I wouldn't have my little brother and sister, Tony and Roxy. But I get where your coming from, being a kid from a divorced family can really suck sometimes but think of it this way... it can be a kind of weird family expansion." Grace nodded and continued to eat her dinner.

After dinner the trio settled into the living room as Luna was in search for her dads old home videos which were later burned into dvds for easier access.

Charlie was busy cuddling with Dax and Bebe on the loveseat smooshed in between the two, while Luna and Grace sprawled out on the ground- pillows underneath for comfort.

Grace watched in amazement as she saw Luna on camera doing moves that she had really only see competitive cheerleaders do on TV, Charlie was rather bored with the girly-ness of the situation so he opted for playing Angry Birds on his iPad.

"Wow, you really are that good." Grace exclaimed as Luna in the video pulled off a toss up scorpion, followed by a twist flip into her partners arms flawlessly, she watched closely as she saw the once dark brown haired girl flipped and danced around the mats, and had to do a double take as she thought she was seeing double for a moment.

"Wait - are you a twin?" Grace asked when she realized there was two of them.

"Yep- thats my sister Solei." Luna expression turned into a bewildered smile as, memories flooded back into her mind, taking her completely off guard, the the videos including her sister soon turned into just ones with Luna as she got older and certain events unexpected made them that way.

"Did she quit?" Grace asked curiously, against Luna's silent hopes for her not to notice.

"She passed away when we were in high school, if she hadn't we'd have gone all the way through college cheering together." Luna said trying not to show any kind of sorrow in her voice, once she got to that last statement, her tone seemed a bit more optimistic.

"I'm sorry... were you guys close?" Luna smiled and ran through many memories through her head.

"The closest." Luna said happily, not wanting to ruin the night with any tears.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it happened a long time ago." The rest of the night was filled with watching the rest of Luna's old videos, putting Charlie to bed at a decent time, and Luna introducing Grace to a plethora of amazing 90's chickflicks; like Girls Just Want to Have Fun and Bring It On.

The rest of the week flew by rather quickly for Luna and the kids, and the same for Steve and Danny who were running all over the other side of the world chasing the evil that was currently in their target.

After having saved the world...or well more like most of Europe and the Middle East, eliminating a terrorist, the time finally came to make their last stop in Europe to be knighted by the Queen of England.

Out in a small cemetery, Harry spent his time waiting for the Queen visiting his wife's grave, slowly being approached by Steve who was as well dressed up appropriately for the occasion.

"She was the only one I ever really let in." Harry said still facing the headstone.

"I thought I had one of those." Harry turned around to see Steve with an expression on his face that sorrow and bitterness.

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know."

"You and your teammate seem to have it pretty bad for one another...any chance of that going anywhere?" Steve shrugged.

"Luna's ...different...I like her but...I can't really compare it to what I had with..." Harry smiled.

"Maybe that's the point mate." Steve nodded, not wanting to admit that Harry was right, as much as he wanted to move on from Catherine period, he just couldn't seem to shake it.

When he really thought about his current dating life, he also realized that he had never given Luna much of a proper chance….well other than treating her like a complete sex object by letting his lust for her looks completely take over.

"Yeah...maybe." Harry chuckled at Steve's reluctance, he knew what he saw when he was back in the states, it was obvious to him that Steve was down playing everything now that someone was calling him out.

"Wise up now yank, otherwise someone else'll swoop in." He gave Steve a light pat on the back, before Steve could give any type of response, Danny came and approached the two.

"Hey- uh I don't want to be insensitive or anything but….. do you think she'll have fish and chips?" Harry chuckled as they headed towards the ceremony being held for them.

Sorry mate, I don't think that's really her thing." Danny scrunched his face in disappointment, Steve in tow shaking his head his head at him.

Another couple days later it was finally time for the kids to pack up their stuff, Steve and Danny had already landed and were on their way over to pick them up, Luna was helping Charlie pack up all of his stuff when Grace walked into the living room with a sad look on her face.

"I don't want to go home."lol Grace moaned, dramatically throwing herself on the couch, Luna giggled at the drama princess and continued to pack Charlie's things as he lost interest in helping and ran into the back yard to play with the dogs.

"Vacations gotta end at some point girl, besides we'll have get together like this every once in a while." Luna finished up and nodded her head for Grace to follow into the back yard so they hang out and keep watch of Charlie while they waited for the guys to get there.

Luna sent a quick message to Steve and Danny letting them know that the door was unlocked and to let themselves in when they got there.

"I really don't want to go back to school." Grace said plopping down on the lawn chair next to Luna.

"Think of it this way- the sooner you go back...the sooner you will be done with it." Luna offered up a sunny disposition to the girls frustration.

"I guess." She sat back and crossed her arms huffing in annoyance as she watched on at her brother chasing Dax and Bebe, then she remembered something that her father had said to her before they had dropped her off and she got a scheming little smile on her face.

"Can I ask you something?" Grace continued cautiously when approaching such a personal subject, Luna caught on right away as she was using the same tone as every other person in Steve's life who had questions about their relationship status.

"Does it have anything to do with your Uncle Steve?" Luna turned to Grace as she asked her question with a question.

"Yeah...Are you his girlfriend?" Luna rolled her eyes and smiled at her curiosity.

"No... we're just friends... and co-workers." Grace raised an eyebrow, not believing the BS she was being fed.

"Well do you want to be his girlfriend?" Luna rolled her eyes again, completely unable to conceal the smile from her face.

"I don't know yet." She kept it cryptic, but to her dismay Grace was pretty determined when it came to prying for answers.

"Would you go on a date with him if he asked." Luna laid back on the lawn chair wondering what to say.

"I think the only person I should give my answer to is your Uncle Steve." Luna said with a sly smirk on her face, Grace rolled her eyes and smiled knowing full well that her answer to the question would be a yes, but before she could say anything else, Danny and Steve walked into the back yard.

"Daddy!" Charlie exclaimed as he caught a glimpse of his dad walking out, Grace did the same only with less excitement, but sheer gratitude to God that he had brought her father home safe.

"Hey you two." Luna said as she approached the heartwarming scene before her, not wanting to just outright attack Steve with a hug that would let him know that she thought of him all week and that she was glad that he made it out of Europe unscathed; she held herself back.

"Thank you, thank you and a million more times thank you." Danny approached Luna with much gratitude, leaning in for a hug while Grace and Charlie were busy hugging on their Uncle.

"Don't worry about it- we had a good time." Luna said as they pulled away.

"Alright guys go and get your things- we're exhausted." Danny pointed towards the house, following his kids inside to retrieve their things...and to subtly - or at least in his interpretation of subtlety give Luna and Steve a moment alone.

"So you made it out alive?" Steve said as he walked over to give Luna a hug now that they had a little more privacy.

"Shouldn't that be my line? All I did was babysit for a week and here you, Danny and James Bond are running around Europe saving the world and getting knighted by the Queen of England." She happily accepted the embrace.

"Well...when you put it that way." He appreciated the way that she was modest on her small but necessary part of this mission and focus on what he and the team had accomplished, rather than gloat having to care for two kids for an entire week.

They kept the hug light and free of any lip action for fear of being surveyed by the three possible prying eyes that were still inside the house, then headed inside as well - so that Luna would be able to say goodbye to the kids before they left.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked casually before she opened the door to get back into the house.

"Working probably...I've been off for a week you know." He smiled.

"Technically you Have been working, considering Danny wouldn't have been able to come on the mission if you hadn't have stepped in." She rolled her eyes and smiled as Steve grasped at straws with his statement.

"Get to the point Steve." She demanded playfully, leaning her body against the door frame, waiting to see what Steve had to say.

"Tomorrow I'm teaching you how to surf." She shook her head and beamed up at Steve, a blush threatening to creep onto her face.

"You're the boss." She shrugged and turned to walk into the house, not wanting him to see her flushed expression., but it was too late, Steve was bearing a very amused smirk on his face as he shut the door and followed her.

"And you're being bashful again." He sneaked up right behind her and whispered into her ear.

A shiver went down Luna's spine as she felt his hot breath on her neck, he knew exactly what he was doing to her and what was worse... she was melting right into it, not holding back the answer with her body language, and not to mention the way she hitched her breath in was a dead give away.

Her bashful expression quickly turned to an evil smirk as she continue to walk towards the door as she spoke her response to Steve's teasing.

"Just wait till tomorrow….." She the turned around to face Steve in a motion so graceful that her hair flipped from laying on her shoulder to flowing behind her as she turned.

Taking her time she let her eyes roam, starting at his feet and working her way up with an lust gaze, devouring his whole body with a single stare until her eye traveling finally landed; meeting Steve's gaze.

"Then we'll see whose bashful." Now that the tables were turned, it was Steve's turn to feel the shivers that came along with Luna's teasing, the way that she stared at him; the lust in her eyes- well let's just say that she was lucky that there were three distractions outside deterring him from pushing her up against the wall and kissing her wits away.

He didn't really know what to make of what had just happened, he had only meant to tease her a bit but he saw how he walked himself right into that one, seeing as Luna wasn't one to shy away when teased.

Satisfied with with the results of her payback, she chuckled and shook her head not able hold her poker face any longer.

"Cmon, I better say goodbye to the kids." Steve followed after her, only this time keeping his distance, trying not to rouse suspicion like he did before.

"So you'll do my make up for the dance?" Grace asked reminding her that it would be in just a couple months.

"And your hair too." Grace giggled and clapped her hands.

"Thank you!" Luna smiled.

"Your welcome."

"Should I be worried that you and my daughter get along so well?" Luna rolled her eyes.

"Despite the quirks, I do make a good role model Danny." He chuckled as he strapped Charlie into his car seat.

"See you tomorrow?" Steve asked turning back to look at Luna before getting into the drivers seat of the Camaro.

"Yep."

"I'll pick you up at ten." Luna nodded, noticing the smirk on Grace's face:

"So you said yes?" She asked excitedly.

Luna shook her head and waved off walking back to the house.

"Why don't you ask your uncle what my answer was." Grace turned to look at Steve.

"She said yes."

"Good. I like her."

And with that they strapped in and headed home.


	10. Surf, Shrimp, Sadness and More Surf

**Hey guys!! So glad you liked the last chapter!!**

 **I managed to get this one out in just two days save for the editing! Thanks to all of your reviews, your love for the story keeps me going!!!**

 **So without further procrastination- here's the next chapter!**

The next morning Luna woke up bright and early, excited as could be at the thought of her surf lesson, throwing her hair up into a French braided bun she scurried into her closet in search for something suitable for a surf date.

Deciding to go with something more secure as to not unintentionally flash any beach goers, put on her sporty blue Nike two piece and topped it off with jean shorts and a white tank top, happy with her outfit she slipped on her flip flops and ran down to bid good morning and goodbye to her furry friends as the dog walker was already knocking at the door.

"Thanks Carley, here's my house key- your alarm code, the money's in the envelope." The smiling bright teenager, accepted the leashes and the other essentials she would need for a morning in the park with two German Shepards, and she was off.

After a quick breakfast, she made her way into the garage to pull out her sister's old surf board.

' _Luna live a little, come surfing with me- it feels like your flying.'_

Luna smiled as she recalled her twin once egging her on, trying to get her lazy butt off the beach and pause on the tanning and for her to go surfing with her.

Reaching up onto the rack that housed all of her other family members surf boards, she pulled down the one, monogrammed Solei, this one by far was the most intricate of the bunch, what with a drawing of the sun in yellow and gold rays shining down where her name was printed.

Another smile washed onto her face, conflicted as regret set in, never having surfed with her sister, all those years declining her invitations and opting to just watch; and yet happy to honor her her sister by finally learning how to surf.

Opening up the garage to let in the warm breeze, she pumped up some music, and started dusting off the board and digging out the wax form a tool box to prep for a day filled with surfing.

It wasn't long after that, that Steve pulled up and into the drive way, he spotted her in the garage bent over her board waxing away, he hopped out of his car, right about the same time that Becky G, sang 'A mi me gustan mayores, de esos que llaman señores.' (I like them older, the ones we call gentleman.)

 **Becky G's Mayores**.

Steve couldn't help but chuckle as he walked into the garage, the coincidence that a song like that would be playing just as he arrived.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked not looking up from trying to get her work done.

"You like em' older?" She rolled her eyes and laughed now realizing what was so funny.

"Yeah – well I haven't had much luck with men my age… so nowhere to go but up on the age scale I guess." She wiggling her eyebrows, flashing Steve another toothy grin.

"Nothing wrong with that." She bent down to finish up waxing the board, biting her lip in amusement as she felt Steve's eyes glued to her butt.

"Glad you think so."

"I thought you didn't know how to surf." He asked looking around the garage, seeing five different boards stacked on a platform, trying not to veer back at the woman of his current affections.

"I don't – this is my sister's board, I'm stealing it for the day." She said as she lifted it up to show off the design, Steve was impressed by the design, that was when he put two and two together about Luna and her sister's name.

"Wait Luna- Solei?" He didn't have to add anything further to his question, Luna had caught on.

"Yeah- my mom did a little too much research when she found out she was having twin girls….veered more towards the – astronomical side when it came to our names….but hey it works for us." She explained as she shut off the music.

"That's pretty cool." He said genuinely as he reached over to take the board she was handing to him.

"Let me just get this strapped in and we'll head out." She nodded.

"I'm gonna go grab my bag a sec." She scurried back into the house to make sure everything was locked up and grabbed her backpack from the kitchen counter, when she walked back out, she found Steve on the passenger side of the truck, door open- waiting to help her in.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled as he held out his hand.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome shorty." He said before closing the door and walking over to hop into the drivers side.

"Are we ever going to stick to one nickname?" She asked as she set the alarm and closed the garage from her phone.

"Probably not…..why you'd rather me stick to just one?" She shook her head.

"Nah- makes things interesting to have multiple."

With the way that Steve drove, it didn't take them long to arrive at his favorite surf spot, mainly his favorite because Kamekona's truck wasn't far for when he was starved after a day filled with surfing.

Once they arrived Luna slipped her back pack onto her shoulders as she waited for Steve to unstrap the boards from the bed in his truck, staring at his backside as he flexed all his muscles getting the straps undone.

"You checkin' me out again Haole?" She gave him a smiley smirk as he turned to see her reaction.

"Just returning the favor Gringo." She rolled her r as she said the word gringo, following that statement with a toothy grin, Steve couldn't help but chuckle as she made her point, she was definitely keeping her promise on getting him back from yesterdays little tête-à-tête.

Handing her her board and hopping down so he could pull it out of the truck, they walked side by side to find a spot to set down their things, while they got to the teaching portion of the day.

They spent most of the morning just going through the basics since she was considered a beginner, both of them making better attempts to put a pause on hitting on one another so they could actually get out into the water.

Luna seemed to catch onto the motions pretty quick on dry land, making sure to keep her body tight to the board when she was laying down, and to make sure to keep her knees bent when she was in a standing position.

That's when Steve learned that she had been through a skate boarding phase as a teenager so she understood the concept of standing on a moving board more or less, the only tricky part for her would be getting from laying down on the boarding to standing up, all the while riding on a wave.

Steve had her sit out on the beach and watch him a few times as he demonstrated all that he had taught her, and like a good student she tried hard to pay close attention to her instructor as he rode the waves; Luna's version of paying close attention was drooling over Steve's dripping wet muscles as he did his thing.

Finally coming back from showing off, he approached a slightly nervous looking Luna who was preparing herself for the ultimate humiliation that was going to her her falling over and over and over and over again as it was Steve's turn to observe.

And fall she did- over and over and over again, apparently being affected by Steve's prescience more that she would've like to admit, she cursed herself for not looking into renting a wet suit as her body was starting to get a little sore from smacking onto the surface of the water so much.

"Oh my aching body." She groaned as she walked up to their spot.

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" He asked.

"I'd rather be bitch slapped then to have to deal with this." Steve took the board from her hands sticking it straight into the sand.

"You calling it quits already?" She laid down on her spread out towel.

"Nah- just taking a break is all…..now excuse me as I take a momentary lapse into a coma." She said dramatically as she buried her head into her towel.

"C'mon- skip the nap. I'm taking you to lunch." She perked up at the sound of the word lunch, remembering the importance of food.

"Fine." She said slowly slumping herself over to reach for her clothes, picking her self back up to get dressed, and slide her sunglasses over her eyes.

"So where are we going?" He pointed up the beach a few hundred yards, to Kamekona's truck, Luna perked up as she had been there a few times when her family had beach days, instead of lugging coolers filled with food back and forth to the cars, they always opted to go to the truck over the years.

"Kamekona's.." She smiled as she slid her back pack back onto her shoulders.

"Ugh I forgot about that place, my mom's gonna be so jealous."

"We can just leave the boards here…. And how come?"

"She's obsessed with that truck, tries replicating the teriyaki shrimp every once in a while at the restaurant…. Its good but not Kona good." Steve nodded.

"I guess I don't need to ask if you've been here before then." Luna smiled trying not to look at Steve too much as she walked, Steve not missing a beat caught her hand, lacing his fingers into hers; Luna looked down at their hands, holding his as he held hers, traveling her smiling stare all the way up to his face as they continued walking.

"Hey Five-0!" Kamekona called out as he spotted Steve and Luna.

"Hey Kamekona – how's it hanging?"

"Doin' okay- business is good, so I can't do much complaining…… and who is this fine young lady?" Luna smiled at the compliment.

"Luna- it's nice to meet you." Kamekona reached out to shake her hand, giving Steve a wink telling him that he had done a good job.

"What are you crazy kids up to today?"

"Steve's trying to teach me how to surf…." She explained.

"Ah- new to the island?" She shrugged.

"Not really new but I'm definitely considered a haole." She said as she veered over to look at Steve who shook his head at her, they talked for a few more minutes just keeping it to small talk on Kamekona's end as he saw that Steve was clearly on a date.

They found a table closer to the sandy part of the lot, away from all the crowded area, Steve sat Luna down with their drinks as he walked back over to the truck to get their food.

"So how long this been going on?" Kamekona asked with a tone, looking over at the table where Steve had left Luna.

"Not long….. we just met a couple weeks ago and hit it off."

"Good for you broda, its about time."

"Thanks man." Steve smiled and nodded, agreeing with him, and yet the thought of Cathrine was brought to the forefront of his mind again, as soon as he turned to look at the woman sitting at the table waiting for him, he pushed her back out, wanting to give this a real chance and not let his former love for Cath cloud his mind any longer.

"Food." Luna rejoiced as she was handed a plate of her favorite food from the truck.

"Hey don't stuff yourself too fast, we still have some waves to catch after this." She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips before taking another swig of her aloe juice.

"Don't remind me." Steve chuckled.

"I'll try not to." They sat in a comfortable silence for the first few bites of food, taking in the scenery and enjoying the warm weather, that is until Luna finally broke the silence.

"How'd you and Danny get to be so close?" Steve gave out a frustrated sigh as he recalled the first few days they started to work together.

"It wasn't always like that- we kinda hated each other when we first started working together, I got him shot, he punched me in the face…" Luna choked on her drink as she took another sip.

"Wow…. Going from that to calling each other brothers."

"We've worked together a long time, in this task force its kinda hard not to get involved in each other's personal lives…." Now it was Steve's turn to put his foot in his mouth as he stopped the sentence right then and there.

"Yeah – no kidding." She said as she chuckled through the awkwardness.

"But its sweet- the way Grace and everyone's considers you and the rest of the team Aunt and Uncles, it must make going to work everyday easier." Steve nodded.

"Somewhat – I mean the job can get depressing sometimes but – we're there for each other." Luna smiled, genuinely grateful for having been led to the team that surrounded her, hell they already treated her like she was family, partly because she was such a good cook, most of them wanted to get in on the food action; but none the less she had felt welcomed from the very beginning.

"How about you? How was the last job?"

"No where near anything like this, but I did make some good friends closer to the end of my time there, it was hard at first- being so young and being a woman didn't really make things any easier, I really had to prove myself."

"What do you mean by that?" She bit her lip as she contemplated how to explain.

"Rookies are easy to pick on, and despite my feisty nature, I wasn't any exception to that rule, lot of nasty rumors regarding my age, and how I got where I was, what I did to get to where I was. I couldn't really go to the boss with it, so I just endured for the first six months…." Steve knew all too well how things could be for any women in this line of work, right now he appreciated the rest of his team for not taking any cracks at Luna like she had done before to her, now that they were in this limbo of kind of dating.

"And then?" Luna smiled.

"The next person to accuse me of sleeping with the boss got a right hook to the nose." She said proudly, earning a chuckle from Steve.

"So you've always been a badass." It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement.

"Pretty much…..well only when provoked into it."

"One question though." She furrowed her brows wondering where he was going with those one.

"Go on." She said slowly.

"You used to be brunette right?" She nodded as he was probably referring to the family photo in her living room.

"Yeah….." She answered as she knew were this was going, not knowing whether she was ready to explain.

"Why the red hair?" She sighed out in the same frustration that he had when she asked about him and Danny.

"You ready for a deep answer?" Steve grimaced.

"Can a dye job explanation really be that deep?"

"Deepest answer without having to get into witness protection program deep." She warned, looking him dead in the eye, searching for any type of doubt.

"I was in high school when my identical twin sister died, other than maybe my parents out of everyone else I probably took it the hardest since we were so close….. after she died….." She looked at Steve who had this look of sorrow on his face, sorry for bringing such a terrible memory up for her, while Luna was grateful for having this chance to let him get to know her a little better than just having read her file.

He stayed silent as he waited for the rest of her response.

"After she died, every time I walked into the same room as my mom she'd break down crying, and it made looking in the mirror…hard, that constant reminder for me and everyone else that she wasn't there anymore, and that it was just me from now on. It made the relationship between my mom and I nearly impossible, neither of us handled our grief in an honorable way. So when I finally I couldn't take it anymore my mischievous partner in crime Viktoria and I went to Sally's Beauty Supply bought a crap ton of bleach, and ended up picking out this color red- and I've been a bottle red head ever since." She smiled to herself, still to this day being so grateful to have had Viktoria over the years to help her cope and move forward from such a tough loss, a warm hand cupping over hers.

"Luna I'm sorry….I." She shook her head.

"Steve don't. It was a long time ago and I've moved forward from it all, if not she'd probably come back from the dead to kill me and bring me back to life just to teach me a lesson." She laced her fingers with Steve's, appreciating the gesture of a condolence.

"Are things between you and your mom any better?" He asked curiously, remembering her mentioning that her mom would be jealous of her eating at the shrimp truck.

"After a few years of counseling and family intervention yes, it made me really grateful to have my step mom during that time, stepping in when my mom couldn't." Luna stopped it at the point, not wanting to get testy eyed as she ran some tough memories through her mind.

It was at that moment that Steve really admired Luna, remembering how hard it was to lose his father and the aftermath of dealing with his rocky relationship with his mother, he couldn't have imagined what it must have been like to lose a twin, and having that reminder every time you looked into a mirror.

That's when he really felt it….slowly but surely he felt himself start to fall.

"I know how it feels to lose someone close to you…" He started, Luna looked up offering him the same undivided attention he had paid her when listening to her story.

"I lost my dad right before getting back from a mission overseas." She squeezed his hand, rubbing the top off it with her thumb.

"What's worse is that I feel like it was my fault." She turned tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked cautiously.

"I was in a mission to capture a terrorist, the man that we were sent to capture had a brother, sent an ambush in to take him back but ended up getting killed in the process, that man's brother was on the phone with me as he took his revenge……killed my dad." Luna's eyes never broke contact from Steve as he spoke.

"Steve that wasn't your fault……I hope you know that." Now more than ever Luna wanted to tell him the whole truth about her the way her sister died, how she knew how it felt to feel guilt over the death of a loved one, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, it was either reveal things that she had never revealed to any one other than Viktoria and a therapist, or have a complete emotional breakdown.

"I try to tell myself that every day." The look on his face, was that of a broken man, not just from a man who had his heart broken by a former love, but that of one who had been torn by the death of a parent, she did the only thing she could in this moment, try to make him see it her way.

"And like my sister your dad if he could would come back to life to rip you a new butthole for wasting life thinking like that and not meaning it." She offered him the same type of perspective that Viktoria had given her over the years, earning a chuckle from Steve.

"That's exactly what he'd do."

"You ready to get back out there?" Steve asked as he was ready to just dive right back into surfing.

"Yes sir." She said confidently.

"What – no more complaints about all the falling?" She chuckled.

"Well I have to suck it up, especially now that I told you about my surf chick sister…… gotta make her proud." Steve got up from the table tossing their garbage away after chugging down the rest of his coconut water, Luna followed suit with the rest of her peach flavored aloe water, mostly because she wanted to get rid of the shrimp taste out of her mouth before the end of the date.

They said bye to Kamekona before walking back to their spot, Luna tucked under Steve's arm, pulling her close as they walked the rest of the way stuck in a side hug.

As son as they got back to their guarded spot, each of them stripped down back into their suits, eager to get back into the water and shake all of the gloominess, Luna being the most determined to make her sister proud and ride a wave before the day was done.

Determination was nothing compared to the afternoon waves that seemed to be the Luna's maker, continuing to either get up to early or too late each time from her board, falling from every direction earning herself a soreness that was even worse than before, she decided to take a quick break, watching Steve as he ripped through the waves like a pro.

By the time four o'clock rolled around, Steve's gloominess had shaken off and he was ready to just chill on the beach with Luna.

"Had enough?" Steve egged on, wanting Luna to give it another try.

"I'm debating going on one last ride….or at least attempt to." She said as she got back up picking the board back up and strapping herself in.

Not letting Steve have another word, she marched right back out into the open waters, hell bent on making it count, something was different about this try, not thinking for a minute about being embarrassed yet again because Steve was watching, she just got to the edge of a forming wave and just let herself go.

Paddling out at a decent pace she felt herself rise up with the rising water, not feeling panicked this time, she slowly got up onto her feet letting the wave carry her and her board, bending her knees so that she was almost in a equating position and spreading her arms out a little to balance herself out…..and for the next 45 seconds – Luna rode the wave.

Steve in the background, cheering and giving a loud whistle for her victory as she rode out until she finally couldn't balance out anymore, falling back into the wave; the look on her face even until she fell was priceless, the small smile of achievement and amazement as she didn't really think she could do it.

She popped out of the water still smiling and almost half dancing around that after all the falls she finally rode a wave, she scurried out of the shallow waters, board in hand Steve waiting for her at the edge of the water.

"I did it, I did it!" She sang as she ran up to hug her gorgeous instructor.

"Took you long enough." He caught her up into the hug after she dropped her board, lifting her off the ground into a tight embrace, she rested her forearms on his chest as he held her.

"Well maybe I should've asked Kono then…." She teased, putting her forehead up to his, sheepish smile fading onto her face.

Getting caught up in the moment that earlier revelations created, their lips met, not like any other time before either lustful or meaningful, this one was emotional.

Luna felt her whole body shake, trying to keep her lips from trembling as Steve deepened the kiss, she wrapped one arm around his neck, keeping the other hand on his chest, feeling the way his heart race, probably at the same speed that hers was.

She wasn't the only one feeling that tremble in their embrace, Steve felt his knees go weak the moment he felt Luna's lips tremble against his own, knowing full well why she was so shaky.

Finally when the two decided to come up for air, they stayed out on the shoreline, foreheads presses together, breathing accelerated, eyes closed just enjoying being in each other's arms.

They parted the embrace in a comfortable silence and went to get her their things, neither one knowing what to say, and seeing no real need to spoil the aftermath with anymore teasing jokes at one another.

The car ride to Luna's house was longer than when the got to the beach, Steve taking his time as he drove, one hand on the steering wheel, the other intertwined with Luna's.

"Wait here a sec?" He asked as he pulled up into her driveway, she simply nodded another small smile forming onto her face.

He quickly got out of the car taking her board out form the bed of his truck, and setting it down back in her garage, making his way back to the passenger side opening the door and helping Luna down.

Having already opened up the garage and disarmed the alarm, they walked hand in hand as Steve walked her to the door in the garage that led to the laundry room.

Luna stepped onto the first stair, getting herself at least a little more on Steve's level of eyesight.

"Thank you for today." She said quietly, leaning against the door, facing Steve.

"Your sister would've been proud." He took her hand up to his mouth, placing a kiss onto her palm.

"Stop- your going to make me cry." She bit her lips, flickering her eyes up to meet Steve's intense stare.

"Did you say that she'd kick your ass for talk like that?" She laughed as that was shoved into her face as she had done to him earlier, Steve pulled her hand back over his shoulder as he pulled her into his body, hugging her tightly.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, wrapping her other arm around Steve's neck along with the other, enjoying the warmth of his safe embrace.

"See you at work?" He asked, as they pulled away, before giving him her answer she leaned in giving him a quick peck, not wanting to get caught up in another heated moment for fear of dragging him into her bed too soon.

"Yep."

"Have a goodnight Luna." She smiled opening the door behind her.

"Have a goodnight Steve."

With that they parted ways, both of them sporting dazed smiled on their faces, still intoxicated by the events of their day together.

Ignoring all the texts from Roxy and Viktoria, and snapchats from Grace, all of them asking how her date went, she went off into the kitchen to go feed the dogs and make herself some dinner.

Meanwhile Steve who had just started to make his way back home, was pulled from his happy thoughts with a phone call from Eric who was currently at the palace pacing around as he had uncovered something.

"Hey Eric – what's going on?"

"Steve we uncovered the IP address from the receiver of Hein's email." Steve gripped the wheel as he turned sharply heading back towards the palace.

"Where?"

"Steve is really rather not tell you this over the phone, come in and we'll talk- that retired FBI agents here too, she says she has some files she thinks you need to see."

"I'll call everyone to come in." Eric bit his lip as he really didn't think that was a good idea.

"Okay- but just do us all a favor."

"What?" Steve asked cautiously.

"Don't call Luna."

 **Okay so I know I'm kinda horrible for leaving you guys hanging on this note but I'll have the next chapter up really soon, I'd written over half of it months ago!**

 **I'll have it up faster if you guys review!!!**


	11. The Puppet Master Wins This Round

**Sorry this one was so short!**

 **Remember – review if you want updates faster!**

To say that Luna's morning wasn't going to plan, was probably the biggest understatement of the year, first there was the sleep paralyzing nightmare that no matter what her dream self did, she couldn't wake herself up from, second there was waking up a sweaty mess screaming from said nightmare, only to find that she had overslept and was already an hour late; third was realizing that she had almost no gas in her Jeep.

A chore that she had stupidly neglected the previous night thinking that she would wake up early to get that done, was obviously now out of the question, she was left with no choice but to ride in on her brother's Harley Sportster.

Lucky for her at least that her motorcycle license had yet to expire, and that there were was a helmet just her size, thanks to her brother's wife, she quickly dressed herself in something work appropriate plus a tight leather biker jacket, threw her hair up into a messy pony tail; and rode off in the direction of the palace.

One the long traffic jam packed journey there, she made sure to call her dog sitter to let her know that she would need her again for the day, not knowing when she would be back home.

When she finally did get to work, things didn't get much better from there, the moment that she walked into the room, its as if you could cut the tension in the air with a knife, something was off; something becoming very predominant the moment she walked into the lair.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm so…" Everyone's eyes were on her, and not in a good way, looks of disbelief penetrating her usually confident demeanor- making her feel transparent.

"Back to work." Steve said in an icy tone as his glare shifted towards her.

"My office." He said looking at her dead in the eye, kind of like the last time he ordered her into his office on her first day, only this time with no regret for using that type of tone with her.

Taking a quiet and shaky deep breath, she was once again led into what currently felt like the lion's den, she held her head high as she walked into the unknown.

She didn't dare look at him as she walked through the door he held open for her, still not a clue as to what was up, the only clue that she did have, was the Steve was furious, furious at her.

"Look I'm sorry for being late- I had a rough morning…" She started as he shut the door, slowly walking over to his desk.

"How's your investigation going?" He asked with an obvious tone, causing Luna to raise an eyebrow, questioning what he was talking about.

"What investigation?" She answered back with her own question, sounding confused.

"The IP address?" He asked as he slowly typed away on his computer.

"Other than the first two weeks I haven't had much time to look into it- I can probably have it done by today if we don't get called out." She tried to explain.

"No need, we had our IT guys finish the job." He sat back and gave her another icy glare, she shifted nervously in her seat as his manner towards her was starting to feel intimidating.

"Good then…. Where did they trace it to?" She asked still sounding confused as to why he felt the need to make some big reveal out of it.

"They traced it to your house…..your laptop." He answered, sounding pretty poleward with himself, Luna couldn't help but give out a frustratingly amused scoff as she cursed the morning she had been having.

"And judging by your satisfied expression, you feel as though you've caught me." Now she understood everything, the wide eyed looks from her co-workers, the icy way that Steve was treating her.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it? The minute you showed up- this little game just happens to start."

"And you don't for a minute think that this is just this guy, this puppet master pulling the right strings to frame me? Adding a hacker into doing their bidding?" She asked rather forcefully, feeling completely blindsided by the subtle accusations.

"It had crossed my mind." Steve scared out as he opened his desk drawer, reaching for something inside.

"Then I came across these." He added as he slammed the thick Manila files on his desk.

Luna's gaze fell upon the two files sitting side by side, eyes scanning every detail, her full name Luna Marie Santiago, and her twin sister's on the other Solei Lucia Santiago, the old red stamping on the front of each file that read SEALED across the front of it. Her heart stopped as soon as she realized which files he had sitting there on his desk, her hands began to tremble, a sick feeling of nausea building up in the pit of her stomach, slowly telling herself that this just had to be another nightmare.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Her fears quickly turned to anger as she demanded answers in a breathy tone.

Steve's demeanor turned to an amused smirk at her reaction, he knew that he had caught her.

"I take it by your reaction, you know exactly what's in these files." She licked her lip, as she desperately tried to hold her strong resolve, despite her dark past sitting there on Steve's desk, she knew that he had nothing, all those files had been blacked out, concealing any knowledge of what had happened underneath black lines, the fact setting in seemed to calm her, helping her regain that feisty attitude he had grown so fond of.

"And I take it by _your_ reaction, you have absolutely no idea what's in them, just assuming that it must be a part of a criminal record, well news flash for you I don't have a criminal record, expunged or otherwise, neither of them are criminal files." Steve's smirk fell from his face as she readied herself to educate him.

"Tell me something Steve, why would these files be sealed and completely blacked out of all the information except for our names and dates of birth? Solei and I were minors." Steve was at a loss for words at this point, his rock solid evidence started to fall apart, other than the IP address matching Luna's, he had nothing.

"What did you do?" He asked flipping through each page of her file, confusion setting in as he tried to make sense of everything.

"What's any explanation going to do? You've already made up your mind." She asked arms crossed, staring down the files that he held in his hand, knowing full well that it was that former FED that had hand delivered her files.

Not giving him any time to answer, she was at it again as she let him have it.

"Do the math boss, if the file doesn't say criminal, there's only one other thing it could be. Oh and tell Alicia that she's lucky I don't after her pension for sneaking you mine and my sister's files against the rules." Steve took a deep breath, frustrated as could be, he came into this whole situation with assurance that he had caught Luna dead in her tracks.

"I'm putting you on administrative leave until further notice." Luna nodded, pursing her lips in anger.

"Yeah- like I didn't see that one coming." She unclipped her badge from her jean pocket, and detached her holster from her hip, laying them both down onto his desk.

"Anything else?" She asked with frustration, arms still crossed, eyes flickering to look at Steve who looked to be just as frustrated as she was.

"You said you'd be honest with me." Steve said quietly, earning another scoff from Luna.

"I was fifteen when I was made a victim for the first time, I did what I had to do….how's that for honesty?" She answered back sounding as emotionless as possible, having had enough of being interrogated she immediately turned to walk out. The moment that she did, once again all eyes were on her, not that she made any effort to give anyone a sideways glance, she walked on letting her heels click onto the floor as loudly as possible, head held high as she made her exit.

Once she was in the elevator, doors closed, every wall she had put up to everyone that morning came crumbling down, choking down a sob as memories came flooding back into her mind, she slid down the wall until she plopped down on the elevator floor.

Taking a deep breath and holding it in for a few seconds, she prayed that no one else would come into the elevator- she wasn't sure she could manage to get herself up and composed in time.

Thankfully luck awarded her for the first time that day by giving her some alone time on the ride down, shoving the memories to the back of her mind for the time being, she told herself that she had done nothing wrong and that this was all a mistake, a notion that gave her enough strength to pull herself together as she reached the ground floor.

Giving a fake smile to everyone she passed in the lobby of the palace, she casually made her way back into the parking lot and damn near ran to her parking spot, trying not to have a complete panic attack.

Her one man audience watched from the window in his office as she reached her destination, watching as she took a moment to let her mind register everything that had just occurred.

With another melancholic sigh, she shook herself out of that moment and slid on her helmet and swung her leg over the bike straddling it tight to make a quick getaway, backing out of her spot she glanced up to find Steve looking down at her through the glass, but only for a minute; she didn't want to waste another minute with this little staring contest they were having. Giving her bike a little rev she strolled through the parking lot slowly, until finally reaching the main road she sped through the streets where she could really take her frustrations out on speed.

No one dared to go into Steve's office, even after they saw him finally sit down, holding Luna's badge in his eyes, looking at it as if it was a weapon that had murdered someone, he set it down on the side of his desk as he switched from staring at her badge, in favor of looking through her files once again.

Files that contained more than fifty pages of answers, but revealed nothing more that introductory information that he already had, answers that had been blacked out with a special marker so no one could ever exploit, answers that the puppet master knew all too well.

' _I was fifteen when I was made a victim for the first time….I did what I had to do.'_

The last words she had offered up before leaving, ran through his mind over and over, a hard statement to swallow, a statement that grieve his heart, yet his mind remaining fixed towards the idea of Luna being a liar.

At the speed that she rode, it didn't take Luna long to reach her only place left for solace, she entered her home, stripped down to nothing but her bra and underwear, beelining straight for the pool.

Tears running down her cheeks as she walked to the edge, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath, she dove right in, just letting herself sit at the bottom.

Memories and flashback came flooding back into her into her mind with the intensity and pain of a migraine, al lat once, too much for her to handle at this particular moment, she let it out in the only way she could.

Screaming at the top of her lungs.

Luckily underwater no one could hear her method of letting her frustrations take over.

After exhausting her lungs to the point of endangering herself, Luna gathered whatever strength she had left, pushing her body off the pool floor and bolting towards the surface before she drowned herself, panting and gasping for air, she sobbed silently.

Loneliness wrapped its arms around her, letting its effects weigh heavy as she calmed herself down enough to let her body float, hoping that at least some relief would come.

And so began three days of being forced to grieve the the loss of her sister once again, the loss of her sister….and the loss of her innocence.

Luna spent those next three days locked up in her house, not taking any communication from friends or family, the most of the outside world that she allowed herself, was still under the confinement of her back yard, leaving her beloved dog walks/runs to the dog walker.

By the beginning of the fourth day, Dax and Bebe's patience for their mothers method of grief had run completely dry, dragging their leashes up to her beg, walking atop her as she laid under her covers, whining and whimpering for her to spend time with them.

Seeing her furry babies in such distress, even at the highpoint of her grief she managed to turn that grief into guilt and in turn that guilt turned into motivation to use this day for something other than drowning her emotions in wine, food and bed sheets, trading that in for a full day of hiking and hawaiian cuisine with her beloved pets.

'Well she finally left the house." A man's voice screeched over the radio.

'Where to?' Steve asked the private detail that he had stuck on her two days ago.

'I don't know but she's got two big dogs with her, she looks like she's dressed for working out.'

'Let me know where she ends up.'

Little did they all know, the private detail wasn't the only one keeping tabs on the faux red head.

 **So the next few chapters will be slightly AU because the timeline will be thrown off due to Luna's involvement in these episodes.**

 **You know what to do! Review and I'll update!**


	12. The Wolf, The Dancer and The Rain

**Hey guys! So really hope that you all are liking the story so far, really quick just wanted to give you guys a head up on a new story I have up! If you guys like Avengers fanfics, check out my new story Alpha and the Avengers- it's a Clint(Hawkeye)/OC romance story, please check it out and lmk what you think!**

 **Any who without anymore procrastinating, here is the next chapter!!**

It didn't take long for Luna to figure out that Steve had sent some to keep an eye on her, by the fourth outing she took seeing the same black impala she had just shrugged it off as the new normal.

Knowing full well that he had full access to her laptop, she started to sync her phone calendar with that of her computer, making sure to plan out her day down to the last trip of getting gas, which would in turn show up on her computer, giving Steve full access to her whereabouts, that along with keeping her location synced to it as well. She thought that it might ward off anymore rookies from following her to her afternoon runs, grocery trips and anything else that she was up to.

After that she hadn't in a million years thought that Steve would have ever started taking shifts on stake-out duty following her wherever she went. Never pulling any stunts with HPD, she's was finally annoyed enough with him, deciding to have a little fun.

Once she was dressed in her favorite work attire that included a black sports bra, black Nike's and black capri sport leggings, she grabbed her phone, keys and headphones and made her way into the garage as she set her wild goose chase in motion.

Pairing up her phone to her car so she could blast her music, she opened the door to her garage, right away spotting the black Camaro a few houses down from her home, she pulled out and shut the door once again as she drove through the residential area calmly – waiting until the perfect opportunity to speed.

It wasn't until a he reached the highway that an evil smirk formed onto her face, turning up the volume on The Spencer Lee Band's 'The wolf', coming on through her speakers, she floored it.

"Let's see if you can keep up Gringo." She said as she revved her engine, weaving in and out of traffic, speeding well over the limit.

She made sure to type in her turn at Ala Moana Beach Park into her calendar that morning, so she didn't deviate too much from the pathway to get there, speeding like a maniac to her to her destination.

Chuckling to herself as she looking into her rear view mirror, hearing the car roar behind her as Steve sped up to reach her, Danny was probably in the passengers seat yelling for him to slow down.

Seeing the anger in his eyes as she made him chase her made her laugh harder, part of her feeling satisfied at his reaction, and the more sensible part of her, feeling guilty for Danny who was being tortured with a joyride where Steve was the driver, all because of her.

Once she got within five minutes of the park, she slowed her speed down, opting not to put Danny through any more, and not to mention Steve was probably minutes away from turning on the sirens and arresting her ass for speeding.

At one point she wouldn't have minded being manhandled and cuffed by her gorgeous boss, but given the current situation all she wanted to do right now was either punch him- or go for a nice long run.

For now she would chose option two.

Leaving her engine running just a little longer she stepped out of her car, sporting a very amused smile to the point where she chuckled, knowing full well how angry Steve was, not bothering to make any type of eye contact with the car she went about her business and readied herself for her leisure time.

She reached back into her ride for her arm band, sliding her phone into the casing for it, she strapped it to her arm and connected her headphones and started her RUNNING playlist, again not even glancing back at the car that was lingering to watch her actions.

Heading over to the running trail she began with a light jog, not wanting to exhaust herself to much too soon, she kept at this speed until she finally worked up to a full out run, enjoying the scenery surrounding her, and the music blasting in her ears, she let herself forget about who was lingering.

TWO HOURS LATER (In the Spongebob voice)

"Who goes on a run for two hours?" Danny asked a very annoyed Steve as he flipped the air conditioning higher.

"And in this heat?" Steve pursed his lips as he watched Luna just continue running at full speed throughout the park.

"I guess she does." He said the word 'she' with a tone.

"Well she's got enough music in her running playlist for another two hours. Are we really gonna stick around for that?"

"If we have to- yes."

"Steve- she's mapped out her whole life on her phone for us, she's never deviated from anything she's put in." Danny explained.

"And your point is."

"That maybe she really is going for a run, and for that matter- maybe you really are wrong about her." Steve scoffed shaking his head.

"Alicia doesn't seem to think so."

"Yeah Alicia- the same person who just happened to wake up with a bloody corpse in her bed, that might seem a little suspicious to some considering the guy died in her house."

"The killer put him there." Steve said still eyes on the running trail.

"And you don't think that the killer hacked into Luna's computer somehow….to frame her?"

"Not likely." Danny ran his hands through his hair.

"You been in this line of work too long to think that anything isn't likely, your just using this as an excuse to not trust her." Danny half yelled at his best friend.

Before Steve could give any kind of reply to Danny's accusations, the main character of their conversations came strolling up, music still blasting, she pulled the hair band from her hair to release the tension from her head, letting her hair cascade down over her body.

Her eyes for a split second veered towards the Camaro still in the same spot as when they arrived, Steve staring directly at her, holding that same intense stare, until she finally broke it with an eye roll that made him want to push her up against her car he was so angry.

Not wanting to stick around anymore Luna took a quick chug from her water bottle, and hopped back into her car, heading back in the direction of her home, Danny and Steve trailing behind her.

"What are you gonna do if your wrong this time?" Danny asked with much concern in his voice, concern for Steve who was boarder line obsessing over the notion that Luna was this evil person, but also with concern for the woman who was being left vulnerable to a villain that stumped them all.

"I'm not wrong." Steve said simply, he was having enough of a challenge keeping his team strong to his theories, he was starting to be challenged with the little voice in his head that was trying to tell him that Luna we innocent.

The rest of the week Luna kept to her schedule to a T, most of it including working out and dodging communication from friends and family, not wanting to give away that something was really wrong.,

Until she finally deviated.

Choosing to leave Danny out of this one, Steve followed behind Luna a ways back this time as to not raise suspicions, especially since it was the middle of the night and the roads were empty because of the rainstorm heading their way.

False hope giving him fuel once again as he told himself that he was finally going to catch her in the act…..well he was going to catch her in the act alright- just not the act that he was expecting.

Pulling into the parking lot of the 24 hour fitness center called 'FIT', the same place that she took her flirty girl fitness classes, she hopped out of her car duffle draped around her body as she walked into the center.

"Hey Luna- how are you?" Luna smiled at Gina, the night time receptionist, a blonde and tan spunky college girl as she walked up to the desk.

"Doing alright. Do you know if the dance studio is open right now?" Gina typed away on the computer to make sure.

"Sure is, want me to book it for a couple of hours so you aren't disturbed?" Luna nodded.

"That'd be great – thank you Gina." Luna walked down the hall and into the changing room, just as Steve walked into the lobby.

"Excuse me sir…. Can I help you?" Steve stopped dead in his tracks as the chipper voice took him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah- sorry, my girlfriend Luna just walked in here- she forgot her phone at my apartment- just wanted to get it back to her." Gina smiled at Steve.

"She's in the dance studio….you can's go into the changing room but head in through the balcony. Down the hall to your right and up the stairs." Steve nodded.

"Thank you." He walked down the hall, getting to the staircase he quietly made his way up the stairs as, not wanting her to hear him, once he got to the balcony, he chose the seat that was the most out of sight.

Lights flickered on a a black room was lit, mirrors in the wall, revealing Luna walking in dressed in a sheer oversized T-shirt, sports bra and very short boy shorts that you could see through the top, and knee pads?

He seemed somewhat confused as he watched her.

She looked on her phone scrolling through her music as she finally found the song she was looking for. (Without Me by Halsey)

Looking at the mirror at herself, she had this expression of sadness and anger all at the same time.

( **A/N: So I pretty much suck at describing dance moves, though I desperately wish I could describe this dance because it has so much emotion and feeling in it, I have the link to this dance here, but this scene will be from Steve's point of view as he watches Luna dancing, his emotions and all that so here is the link- please do yourself a favor and please watch https/youtu.be/wwYzKEMn3S4, watch from 1:20- 3:00, the girl with the blue has such emotion)**

Steve sat down as the music faded in, watching as she sat down on the floor into her first position, listening to the first verse of the song caused him to widen his eyes, as he began to over analyze the situation, giving her at least some credit for the way she danced.

 **Found you when your heart was broke**

 **I filled your cup until it overflowed**

 **Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close)**

 **I was afraid to leave you on your own**

 **I said I'd catch you if you fall**

 **And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All)**

The way that she thrusted against the ground when Halsey said 'fuck' caused him to shift uncomfortably in his seat, as would have any man watching her dance in such a manner, the curve of her body and luster of her skin drawing him in.

 **And then I got you off your knees**

 **Put you right back on your feet**

 **Just so you can take advantage of me**

 **Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there**

 **Feeling so high but too far away to hold me**

 **You know I'm the one who put you up there**

 **Name in the sky**

 **Does it ever get lonely?**

 **Thinking you could live without me**

 **Thinking you could live without me**

 **Baby, I'm the one who put you up there**

 **I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)**

 **Thinking you could live without me**

 **Live without me**

 **Baby, I'm the one who put you up there**

 **I don't know why (I don't know why, yeah yeah)**

The more he watched her dance, whilst at the same time listening to the lyrics to the music, it angered him, the way she danced with such emotion both in her facial expressions and in the way that she danced. Had he really hurt her that much? He asked himself. Then his mind reminded him that she was nothing more than a first date that he hadn't gotten too close too, a criminal trying to manipulate him.

 **Gave love 'bout a hundred tries (hundred tries)**

 **Just running from the demons in your mind**

 **Then I took yours and made 'em mine (made 'em mine)**

 **I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind**

 **Said I'd catch you if you fall (fall)**

 **And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (all)**

 **And then I got you off your knees**

 **Put you right back on your feet**

 **Just so you can take advantage of me**

 **Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there**

 **Feeling so high but too far away to hold me**

 **You know I'm the one who put you up there**

 **Name in the sky**

 **Does it ever get lonely?**

 **Thinking you could live without me**

 **Thinking you could live without me**

 **Baby, I'm the one who put you up there**

 **I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)**

 **Thinking you could live without me**

 **Live without me**

 **Baby, I'm the one who put you up there**

 **I don't know why, yeah**

 **You don't have to say just what you did**

 **I already know (I know)**

 **I had to go and find out from them**

 **So tell me how's it feel (oh-woah)**

 **Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there**

 **Feeling so high but too far away to hold me**

 **You know I'm the one who put you up there**

 **Name in the sky**

 **Does it ever get lonely?**

 **Thinking you could live without me**

 **Thinking you could live without me**

 **Baby, I'm the one who put you up there**

 **I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why** )

By the end of the song he about had enough of watching her, not caring if she saw him he stormed out, making his way out to his car so he could try and calm himself down.

Luckily for Luna she hadn't spotted him and was able to finish out her dance session in peace, something that she hadn't been afforded lately since she had figured out that she was constantly on watch.

Deciding to call it a night, she packed up her stuff, she chose to stay in her dance attire save for the knee pads; she threw her duffle back over her shoulder and made her way into the lobby.

"Your boyfriend is so sweet." Gina exclaimed, causing Luna to raise an eyebrow, clearly not knowing what she was talking about.

"He dropped off your phone…..tall bulky hunk." Luna's face was priceless was she realized that it must have been Steve who snuck in to keep an eye on her.

"Yeah…..he's a real catch." Luna muttered out as she stomped out into the parking lot, looking for the big blue truck.

She spotted it a few spaces down from her own car, grip tightly on her duffle she stormed her way over to him, willing him to get out of the car and face her.

"What? You aren't satisfied with following me around during the day- you have to follow me to the gym in the middle of the night?" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air, extremely tempted to smack her hands on the side of the truck.

He stepped out of the truck, arms crossed, ready to listen to what she had to say.

"I'm sorry- I am so sorry I didn't write this one in- I wanted a little privacy!" She continued to let him have it, even as the wind picked up and thunder rumbled above them, it never phased her fury.

"Privacy for what? Dance to songs like that? I don't recall ever taking advantage of you…..using you." He yelled back sounding just as hurt as she did, truly thinking that she had only been there to manipulate him once again. Rain started to pour above them, neither of them caring that they were about to be completely soaked, both of them just wanting to get their points across.

She laughed sarcastically, running her hands through her damp hair.

"You are so self centered, thinking that all of that was about you? Did you forget that I just got out of a fucked up relationship? Scott used me up until there was nothing left, so there- it wasn't all about you and it isn't all about you, although I'm sure you'd love to think so. Not that you'd ever believe me, right I forgot suddenly my boss has this theory that I'm a fucking serial killer!" She belted out in a single breath, Steve watching her still arms crossed, sporting an uncharacteristically stoic expression on his face.

"As if my life weren't a mess already." She cried out, burning hot tears giving her some relief to the cool rain.

Steve was at a loss at this point, they certainly weren't going anywhere with this conversation.

"Do me a favor Steve and let HPD handle tailing me." She pulled her duffle up and over her shoulder as she walked back over towards her car, tears flowing freely now as she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Steve got back into his car, slamming the door shut, he stayed there, processing all that Luna had said to him, having an internal battle between his mind and his heart, he watched as the woman that he had hurt once again walked to her car – still holding strong.

Once she got to her car, she clung to the door handle, contemplating either getting in or just running out into the night, letting herself get lost in the stormy night, not caring if she got hit by lightning, not caring if she was soaked from head to toe, all she wanted was for the pain to go away.

Just as her knees were about to give out, just as she was about to sob out in the rain….she remembered that eyes were still on her, she took a deep breath and pulled herself together not wanting to give Steve the satisfaction.

 **So sorry to end on such a sad note but don't worry, we will have cousin cameos, shopping and butt kicking in this next chapter! And not to mention someone coming to their senses FINALLY!! Stay tuned for the next one and PLEASE let me know what you think of this chapter!!!**


	13. Viktoria The Storm

After it got to the second week of Luna still dodging everyone's phone calls, Viktoria started to get increasingly suspicious, not hearing from her after hearing all the juicy details about her date with Steve, that paired with Luna's mom calling her every other day to see if at least she had heard from her.

Viktoria thought it was high time she paid her dear cousin a visit while she was at work, not bothering to give her a heads up, she just left her assistant to take over the store for the day and headed to the palace with pastries to ply her cousin and her coworkers with.

Once she finally arrived at the 5-0 lair, the welcome was somewhat less than enthusiastic as she was met with expressions from everyone that were asking her why she was there…..and no Luna in sight, leaving the minions to her gifted treats she made her was to Steve's office in search for answers.

As soon as she opened the door, Steve looked up from his paperwork with a confused expression on his face, much like his colleagues, that same question in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Well I was hoping I would find Luna here, she's been kind of a hard woman to gain audience with." She answered, crossing her arms, noticing the obvious tone in Steve's voice.

"I can't imagine it's that hard….she's probably at home or something." Steve replied still typing away on his computer.

"You mean she hasn't been at work lately?" Viktoria asked scrunching her face with confusing that soon turned to worry.

"No." This icy tone to his voice, caused her to scoff.

"Okay, what exactly is going on? You can cut the tension in the room with a knife." She asked sitting down in the chair right in front to Steve's desk.

"You should ask your cousin that."

"I'm asking you. Luna's been avoiding calls from everyone the past two weeks, texting everyone that she's just swamped with work." She narrowed her eyes at the man sitting before her, trying to gauge his reaction.

"She's been placed on administrative leave." Again with the nonchalant tone, didn't really do anything to calm the pregnant woman before him as she was slowly reaching the point of slapping some sense into him if necessary.

"What did she do? Punch another child rapist for smirking at her while interrogation? Who put her on leave?" Steve scrunched his face, lifting his head up to look at Viktoria who had a serious look on her face.

"No- I'm afraid it's much more serious than that….and I did." Viktoria rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Is that why you have a tone, and refuse to say her name? Because you think that she's done something wrong?" Before Steve could answer her question with another slap deserving answer, Viktoria spotted two files on his desk, files that had her cousin and her twin sister's name on them, her eyes went wide and she suddenly felt her blood begin to boil.

"Where the hell did you get those files?" She breathed out, trying to keep herself from ripping those files from his reach, Steve looked down at his desk, spotting what she was speaking of- then looked back up at her, same ghostly white expression on her face that Luna had.

"You know what's in these?" He asked holding them up.

"Of course I do. But that doesn't mean that you should- despite what you claim to think that she's done. If you had any idea at all what was in those, any idea of all the hell she has been through- you'd never think that she'd even be capable of doing something worth being put on administrative leave…. And by you of all people." She got up from her chair, straightening out her dress as she readied herself to go and find Luna.

"I hope you have the sense in you to stop this madness Steve, before she sinks past rock bottom." Viktoria started to make her way out of his office before Steve finally rose to his feet, a question threatening to be blurted out.

"Viktoria…." She turned to see that the cold resolve that she had been met with today had finally melted into something softer, boarder-lined with guilt.

"What happened to her?" Steve asked- no tone in his voice this time, but genuine concern.

"It's not my story to tell, put it to you this way, I regret everyday looking into pandora's box, but yet again I can't because it helped her…...does she know you have those files?" She asked quietly now that she had opened the door to his office.

"Yeah, but she knows that I don't have any access to the information inside- they've been sealed and blacked out." She let out a sigh of relief for her cousin.

"Good, that's no way to find out about something that intense about someone that you've grown to care about." She held eye contact all throughout her last statement, making Steve feel transparent as she read him like a book, with that last statement followed by a small smile of hope, she was off in the direction of Luna's house.

It didn't take her long to reach Luna's house, what with the way she was driving - and that the morning traffic had subsided, and since she knew the code to get into the garage, she walked right in, typing away on her phone along the way as she made lunch reservations and booked appointments for the both of them for the salon right after chow time.

Marching right up and into her bedroom, she was disgusted with the sight that sat before her, Luna laying on the bed half asleep- bottles of water everywhere, her hair looking like a haystack; she shook her head as she walked into her closet in search for an outfit to pick for her.

Rifling through the only clothes she had left, she pulled out a black push up bra, a lacy black cheeky panty, dark denim shorts, black sleeveless v-neck blouse with eyelash lace, and last but certainly not least black block heeled bootie sandals.

"Hmmm not bad…." She thought to herself as she tossed the outfit onto Lunas dresser.

"Alright sunshine! Time to get up!" Luna groaned as she tried to pull the covers over her head.

"No." She grunted out.

"OH no you don't!" Viktoria pulled back the sheets, Luna in turn pulled them back over her head, growling along the way, wanting to do nothing but sleep.

"Chica you are up against a pregnant woman, you will never win. NOW GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Luna sat up in her bed, giving her cousin the evil eye as she was interrupting her wallowing time.

"What?" She groaned out.

"Enough is enough, you are not spending another day in this filthy bed, shower quick make sure you leave your hair dry, and forget about make-up, we are going out to lunch, going to the salon after and then we are going shopping."

Luna groaned as she promptly got up from her bed, doing as she was told, its not that Viktoria was being cruel, Luna knew that she was just getting the tough love version since she had lied to everyone.

Not bothering to wash her hair, she just let her body be soaked by the icy cold water, scrubbing the previous weeks worries from her body and mind…..at least for the moment.

Wrapping a towel around her body she strolled back into her bedroom dried herself off and started to get dressed in the clothes that her cousin had laid out for her.

"How much weight did you lose?" Viktoria asked as she watched Luna get dressed, slightly turned at the sight of her extremely slender body, knowing that she wasn't usually this skinny.

"Eight pounds." Luna replied as she strapped her shoes on.

"More like twelve." Viktoria muttered as she crossed her arms, continuing to inspect her beloved cousin.

"How long has this been going on? And don't lie to me because I already know the answer."

"Then why do you need me to respond?" Luna asked as she gathered up her purse necessities into her Michael Kors crossbody.

"Because I want to hear it from you."

"Two weeks give or take, you ready to go?"Luna eked trying to quickly turn the subject to they're girls day, Viktoria nodded following Luna down the stairs, glaring daggers at her all the way down.

"At what point were you going to tell me that you were having work problems?" Luna stopped in her tracks as she realized that Viktoria must have gone to talk to Steve.

"When my boss finally decided to take his head out of his ass."

"I think I may have aided in that when I talked to him this morning." Luna couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Viktoria tipping Steve a new one, most of the world found Viktoria intimidating, she wondered how Steve faired against her.

"How did that go?" Luna asked.

"Well you will be happy to know that I didn't slap him for having a tone with me."

"I'm impressed." They continued their conversation as they hopped into Viktoria's Cayenne.

"I cracked him, made him feel guilty." She said with a smile on her face, though at the same time feeling sorry for the poor schmuck.

Luna look down at her lap fidgeting with her hands, most people would be furious with Steve if put in her situation with him, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him– or really be angry at him.

In wake of all their heart break by past loves and loved ones at that, it must've been hard to be faced with so much evidence against her, especially since they had gotten so close.

After an hour and a half of eating, lecturing and gossiping about anything they pleased Victoria and Luna walk down to Hoala Salon and Spa, Viktoria's favorite beauty spot.

"Nothing we can do about the weight loss for now – but at least we can give your hair and face and overhaul." Luna rolled her eyes chuckling at the woman she was currently linking arms with, appreciating the almost cruel honesty that she was whipping her with.

They walked in through the glass doors of the beautiful salon, where they were met with the cheery and flamboyant owner Paola, overjoyed to see her favorite customer.

Grabbing two champagne flutes from the front desk she handed Luna and Viktoria each a glass of the bubbly drink, Viktoria refused her is as she claimed that she was clean eating for the next few months.

"So Viktoria what can I do for you gorgeous ladies today?" Viktoria pointed to her cousin looking her up and down as she started to name off a list of services she wanted done on her.

"Well my cousin is in desperate need of an overhaul so let's go for a touchup of her red maybe a little gloss in the mix to add some shine, a trim, full body wax, lashes and natural make up for when we go shopping today." Luna choked on her sip of champagne as Victoria ordered the word full body wax.

"Jeez Vik, I'm not getting married." Luna exclaimed.

"Not with that attitude you won't." Paola the gave a loud sharp whistle calling a couple of associates to take Luna into the private salon room.

Not wanting to refuse such a generous offer from her best friend, she chugged down the rest of her champagne and let herself be carried away by the beauticians.

 **Two** **hours** **later**

Once all the dyeing, waxing and primping were finished, and once Lina had recovered from being robbed of most of her body hair, she rejoiced as Viktoria and her were taken into another room for a deep tissue massage.

"Now aren't you glad that you got out of bed today?"

"If I say no does that mean that I have to pay for the salon day?" Luna joked earning herself a lazy eye roll from the woman laying in the next bed.

"As long as you don't ditch me – I won't stick you with the bill."

"But seriously how are you holding up?" Luna shrugged her shoulders, keeping her eyes closed as she thought of what to answer.

"Honestly, not great I've felt really alone these past few weeks, and it's my fault it's my own fault for once again making myself go it alone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about what was going on but I really didn't know how to handle it or how to explain it for that matter." Viktoria turned to look at Luna.

"Explaining it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that you trust somebody enough to vent, let them be there for you take your mind off of things or to just flat out I help you figure it out. You need to stop doing this to yourself. How do you expect to ever get close to anyone that way?" Luna sighed, remembering that she took her first step that day at the beach with Steve.

"I tried to the other day at the beach, I talked to Steve about her. Not the horror movie details but personal stuff, stuff that I never even really talked to Scott about… Not that he ever really cared to know. And then all this happened with work and evidence and files and I guess I just got overwhelmed…he's so angry with me Vik, I don't know how else to do." Viktoria smiled as she remembered this mornings conversation, it might have seemed like something small to some, but finally getting someone like Steve to feel guilty was a big thing.

Normally when it came to a love interest for Luna that had gone sour, Viktoria would be right there claws ready to attack, or tell Luna to send the asshole packing, but when it came to Steve for some reason, she seemed to have a sense of trust, a gut feeling that he was good for her, despite all that had happened between the two.

"Well maybe the conversation we had this morning will help him to come to his senses."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one, Steve isn't going to come around until he has evidence telling him the truth….. the whole truth."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Luna sighed out in frustration, wanting to believe the oddly sunny disposition coming from her cousin, for they would decide to cut the conversation for the rest of the spa session in favor for some quiet relaxation.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with putting a dent on Liam's credit card bill as they shopped along luxury row.

"Vik- I don't really think Gucci and Chanel are allotted in my budget….even if I don't pay rent." Viktoria rolled her eyes as she walked through Chanel, looking like a kid in a candy store.

"It's a girls day funded by my baby daddy okay…. Please just let me have my fun being your personal shopper, besides you are the only person Liam'll let me do this for." Luna rolled her eyes as she was handed a gorgeous pair of stilettos and a tote to match, groaning as she felt herself swoon over them.

Over the years Luna had developed a great relationship with her her cousins husband who she refers to as her brother in law, seeing as she was the only one to ever really defend their relationship over the years for the sake of Viktoria's happiness and not for any gain of her own, he was happy to spoil her too.

"Fine." Luna groaned as she let Viktoria lead the way through Hawaii's very own Rodeo Drive.

Steve spent most of his morning thinking about his conversation with Viktoria, wondering if a woman guilty of such atrocities would have the defense of such a fierce person like her; the words sunk in more and more until it slowly melted his icy thoughts towards Luna.

' _What_ _are_ _you_ _gonna_ _do_ _if_ _your_ _wrong_ _this_ _time_?' The question Danny had asked him that day they followed Luna to the park. An answer that was strong with assurance once, now crumbled to uncertainty that Steve was finally starting to admit to himself.

"Dammit." He said aloud, thankful that everyone else was now out of the office leaving him to have time alone to soak in his thoughts.

Snatching his keys up off the desk he marched down to his truck, headed where?

He didn't know.

Maybe to deliver a heartfelt apology in person.

A mission he wasn't sure he was sure he wanted to do or not, at least in that moment, whether he was going to actually didn't matter anymore now that Alicia was calling him frantically, high off adrenaline as she had just broke into a suspects house not realizing that she was just three houses down from Luna's home.

 **Sorry this one was super short and didn't include butt kicking, remember read and review and I'll crank out the next one fast!**


	14. When All Hope Seems Lost

**Here it is!!! Hope you guys like this chapter- I've decided to call this story slightly AU since it's going to change up some of each episodes plots with Luna being involved and in the way she is involved too. Any who with out further interruption here is the next chapter.**

 **Please r and r.**

Once Luna was finally dismissed from her shopping duties, she had opted to go home rather than go with Viktoria and Liam to her first OB appointment, thinking that it should just be something between the two of them since today would be the first day that they were going to see the baby; she wanted them to have their moment and made sure to make Vik promise that she would send pictures.

Not letting her hitch a ride home with an Uber driver, Liam sent Luna home with his personal driver, on her way home she thought to herself how lucky she was to have a cousin like VIktoria, not solely for the fact that she had taken her on a spa day and shopping trip probably worth a couple months salary, but because she cared enough to come and drag her out of bed; and to go and take up defense against a hard headed Steve when it came to such a sensitive matter.

She truly felt lucky.

As they reached her street, she saw something that was somewhat out of the ordinary, yet for how her week was going not shocking to her, Steve's truck parked just a few houses down from hers, she knew it was his because of the license plates right away, and then it hit her…….she had not been followed all day.

Confusion set in as she wondered why today of all days, they had not been tailing her like they had been in the previous weeks, and where was Steve? He wasn't in his truck when she veered over to make sure it was his…..unless he was creeping around her house.

Once she got home and unpacked all of her bags from the days shopping, she did a sweep through of the backyard to make sure he wasn't lurking, and when she didn't find him anywhere, she went back into her front yard to get a better look at his truck.

All that hurt and frustration she had claimed to have let go earlier ignited as she immediately thought that he was somewhere just spying on her once again.

Dialing his number on a blocked setting so that he wouldn't ignore the call, a woman from three houses down came out of her house, holding something in her hand, what seemed to be a cell phone, every time she heard the dial tone she heard the phone ring.

The woman turned to look at Luna who had her phone at her ear, luckily Luna was right near her mailbox and played it off as she was talking on the phone while getting her mail, eyes still on Luna even as she looked through the papers in her hand, blonde woman finally turned and walked the opposite direction headed towards a UPS truck down the street.

Luna hung up her phone, slid the papers back into the box and took that chance to sneak up through the bushes of the rest of the houses stalking towards the woman's house with a gut wrenching feeling in her stomach, her conscious telling her that something was wrong.

As soon as she snuck up to the door, she kept especially quiet, keeping her ears open to the click of her neighbors heels, noticing that the door was cracked open slightly, she contemplated going in, hesitant especially because she was on leave, she didn't want to cause herself any further trouble.

A small moan ripped her from her contemplation, causing her to slip inside pushing the door back to how it was before as she tiptoed through the house, heart beating a thousand times a minute as she did so, hearing rustling coming from what looked like the kitchen, she walked in carefully - it wasn't until she got past the table that her eyes went wide with fear as she saw two bodies on the living room floor.

Alicia laying on her stomach, blood all over her back, Steve laying next to her in the same position the only difference being he was sporting a bloody forehead rather than what looked to be a stab wound on Alicia.

"Steve." She breathed out as she rushed over to his and Alicia's side.

Steve groaned as it felt like someone had just whacked him over the head with a hammer, which is essentially what happened when he had gone to Alicia's aid as he saw her lying on the floor unconscious and bleeding; he stirred to the faint sound someone saying his name.

"Alicia, Cmon stay awake for me." Luna said as she held her hand over Alicia's wound, causing Alicia to groan out in pain, at this point she had ignored all sense to stay conspicuous the moment she saw the blood.

That's when he really perked up, the sound of Luna's voice, he watched in a dazed dream as Luna's focus was completely on Alicia's wound…. Not paying attention to the figure lurking behind her.

"Luna." He groaned out, looking at her and then flickering his eyes over to Madison Grey, Luna's expression turns to an infuriated glare, as she used her leg to quickly slam the dining room chair into the figure behind her aiming a gun at her back, knocking it out of her hand and onto

the floor.

"So we finally meet again." Madison said Luna made a move to grab the gun, getting knocked down by the same chair she had used against Madison Grey, who used that time to pick the gun back up and take aim at her target.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luna groaned out, as she stayed on the ground knowing that she had currently had a gun aimed at her.

"Doesn't the name Grey remind you of anything?" Madison said now standing over Luna's body.

"Not unless you have any relation to Christian Grey." Luna joked, earning herself a swift kick to rib cage causing her to grunt out, she put a hand to her side holding the bruise that was already forming.

"Edward Stanley Grey." She only had to say the name once, once was enough to gain Luna's attention, trying to keep a stoic expression she kept her cool, not wanting to fall any further into this woman's trap.

"I'm guessing that by the same last name – you are his daughter." Luna groaned out.

"Yes…..which means you are the one who put my father in jail." Luna scoffed.

"Last time I checked he put himself in jail, you just refuse to believe what he did." And another kick to her side, luckily for Luna not hard enough to break any ribs but enough to put a bruise on top of a bruise.

They watched in horror as Luna was battered, groaning out in pain as she was kicked over and over again, anger pouring from Madison's yells; Steve being the most affected by this as there was nothing he could do to help her.

It suddenly dawned on Steve, that this really was because of Luna…..just not in the way that he thought, all of this for what…..a past case that this woman was not willing to let go.

"Because of the lies that you spread!" Madison went in for another kick, gun still aiming at Luna, but she figured this was her best chance at disarming her, just as her leg made contact with Luna's side, she swung her leg over, slamming right into Madison's, causing her to tumble onto the ground.

Adrenaline running through her veins, Luna immediately got up off the ground and in Madison's dazed state, she snatched up the gun and aimed it down at her.

"Your father was nothing but a rapist who liked to slither into sex trafficking houses and pay to have sex with underaged girls." She said forcefully looking down at the woman who was all but shaking with anger just glaring at her.

"All of this for what? To avenge your your 'innocent' father? Take a page out of your doctor playbook and move on…….you'll have all the time in the world when you go to prison." Just as Luna finished her triumphant speech, she heard the click of a gun as another figure approached them.

A smirk spread onto Madison's face as a tall lanky man entered the room aiming the gun at Steve's head, Luna's eyes went wide, she had all this planned, watching her from afar, all along knowing that Steve in this moment was her weakness.

"Drop it pretty girl." Something about the way the man said pretty girl, the way that he stared at her with eyes filled with dangerous lust.

Immediately she took the aim from Madison, taking the clip out of the gun and making sure that the chamber was empty before tossing it all to the side, Madison took this time to get back up to eye level with Luna, raising her hand to give her some sort of blow to the face.

But before she could the man's gun went off, causing Luna's face to go white and wide eyed as she turned to look at Steve who had the same expression on his face, the man had only made a warning shot to Madison.

"Not the face." The man demanded, which made Luna shudder a nauseousness creeping through her stomach as this wasn't the first time she had heard that phrase, Steve on the other hand was burning with anger wanting to free himself from his restraints and bash the psycho's face in.

"Luna I would like to introduce you to Greg Carlson." Luna kept her face stoic, while Alicia's and Steve's expressions were somewhat of a mixture of fear and anger for Luna as she was about to be fed to the wolves, Greg slowly stalked over to where Luna was standing, gawking at his prey, Luna paying close attention….just waiting for an opportunity.

"On the FBI's most wanted list for-" As Greg reached within inches of her, distracted by his prey she quickly snatched the gun from his hand, then jabbed him as hard as she could in the throat with her fist, knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the ground struggling to breathe.

Feeling a tug of her hair as Madison tried snatching the gun, Luna gripped it tight as she turned to look at the angry blonde, smirking at her as if asking 'really?' she leaned back and slamming her forehead into Madison's, knocking her to the ground as well.

Just when things were starting to look up for them, two more players were added to the game in the form of an older man and woman, walking in to save the day for team Grey.

"I'd drop that gun honey…..unless you want a bullet in your boyfriend's skill."

"Took you both long enough." Madison said as she got up from the ground, snatching the gun back from Luna who was too busy paying attention to the gun currently being held to Steve's head.

Finally the all of the game pieces matched up, as she saw another two on the FBI's most wanted list….Mallory and Donald Witten, the king and queen had finally arrived, and the one putting all the pieces together, seemed pretty pleased with herself despite the egg forming on her head.

Luna felt arms grab onto both of hers, locking them in place as he started to drag her out of the room, finally cool that Luna had been keeping for Steve's sake, broke out in a fury.

"Madison your issue is with me….. Why them?" Madison came right up to Luna, stoker her face with her fingers.

"You took something from me….. it's about time I return the favor…. And well as for the Ms. Brown, I'll leave the details for the remnants of your team to put together after your funeral." Luna turned to look at Steve with a expression of pure fear, none of them were to make it out of this, turning back to Madison she felt herself burn with anger as the blonde blue eyed woman starred at her sporting a pleased expression.

"Then you better pray that he kills me." She growled out, struggling against the man restraining her.

"I have no doubt that he will after he's finished with you." Madison said staring at her with dead eyes, Luna scoffed at this.

"If you'd kept proper tabs on me, you'd know that I've cheated death before Madison...say your prayers tonight because I promise I will find you, and put you in the same black cell I put your daddy in!" Luna growled out again before Greg shoved a cloth to her face, causing her to immediately lose consciousness.

"No! No! No! LUNA!" Steve was all but hyperventilating, watching Luna being restrained, rendered unconscious, and carried out by a man wanted for rape and murder, no matter how much he tried, the restraints wouldn't give, in fact by now he was starting to bruise up his wrists pretty bad, not that he cared.

He didn't care at all.

Right now all he cared about was the woman currently being carried away, something that he could have prevented had he just listened to her, if he had just done differently he might have been able keep from falling right into the trap set for them all.

Luna woke up groggy, body feeling battered, and she was upside down?

Blinking a few dozen more times it took her a few moments to register her current situation, she was hanging upside down by her ankles, wrists tied together with thick chain links, arms handing down above her; five feet from the ground.

'Idiot.' She thought to herself, why he made it up till this far she had no idea, she would quickly be able to wriggle her hands out of the way albeit with bruises….but she would be able to at least get free soon.

First she scanned the room to look at her surroundings, she was in a rusty old warehouse, looked to be obviously abandoned, from the windows at the top giving her a glimpse of the outside world, she could tell that wherever he had taken her had to be remote considering the she could see all the woodland out there, even as the nights darkness set it, she assumed that she been out for at least four or five hours.

"I see you are awake my pretty girl." Her head snapped towards the man walking towards her, coming right up to her he started to touch his finger tips to her cheeks, she whimpered in disgust trying to lean herself away.

"Be sweet and I'll be gentle- be mean and I'll use your body as a fucking piñata." He warned her right then and there, a dangerous force to his voice as he continued to run his fingertips all over her still clothed body.

He leaned in to kiss her cheek, trailing kisses up towards her bust, putting his hands all over her, biting her lip to avoid anymore noise, tears welded up in her eyes as she froze in fear; knowing this type of fear all too well as he forced himself on her.

When a little voice in her head spoke up 'never again' was when she decided she would rather be beaten to death, shot in the head or drowned rather than to put herself through this again.

She promised herself that she wouldn't go down without a fight when it came to that.

With a cry of war she used the thick chain links that had her restrained and used them to her advantage smashing them into his skull, knocking him out cold, not wasting any time she started sliding her hands out of the chained links, wriggling her hands free, trying to ignore the pain.

Next after freeing her hands, she used all her might to lift herself up to reach for the buckles on her shoes, hoping that if she somehow slid them off she could slip her feet free of the chain links on her feet.

This was no easy task, but for someone who had been working out non stop the past few weeks it made it at least a little easier to bend upward and reach the buckles of her shoes.

After one shoe fell to the ground she was able to pull free one foot from the thick chains, but the pain from being suspended from one foot in mid air and the mix of sweaty, shaky palms cause her to fall hanging down again, whimpering out in pain, tears burning out of the corners of her eyes.

Taking a few trembling deep breaths she grunted out lifting herself up again to repeat the process, hearing the man below her stir in and out of consciousness quickened her heart rate as she tried desperately to unfasten the other shoe until she finally reached her goal.

But once again sweaty palms betrayed her goal as she tried to grab onto the chains to catch her fall, luckily five feet wasn't too bad, and she managed to move so that she didn't land on her head, but when your falling from five feet onto concrete, and landing on your side, it doesn't take the pain away.

Even having the wind knocked out of her, adrenaline to get out of this situation kicked in as she put her shoes back on, looking through Greg's person for a gun or any type of weapon.

Finding nothing but a crowbar, she rushed over to the doors of the warehouse, only to be led to a winding staircase that must have led to the roof, and bother set of doors chained shut, a thick padlock holding them together, taking a few shots to the padlock with the crowbar.

"Good luck with that pretty girl- I'm the only one with the combination- I die- you die." He called out as she heard him stalk over to where she currently was.

She turned to the doors that led back into the warehouse, slid the crowbar into the handles to at least create some sort of barrier between the two, and bolted for the stairs running as fast as she could to the roof.

Finally reaching the top she gave herself a second to catch up with raggedy breaths, pushing the doors open only so far as these too had a chain link holding them closed.

Banging on the door made her jump as she contemplated sliding her body through what little was open, pushing it as far as it would go, she slid her body through the gap, not without struggle as it was such a small gap and being a woman with curves to her, made things difficult.

A hand gripped onto her foot, causing her to scream out in fear as he tried to drag her back in, she pulled her leg forward and kicked him over and over until he let go, finally sliding the rest of her body through the doors, pushing it shut and tightening the chains on the door so that it would close.

It wasn't until she turned around that she realized just how thick the foliage was surrounding her, this place was completely remote, her breathing quickened, feeling stupid not to have bashed his fucking brains in while he was knocked out, for not just keeping the crowbar with her to at least have something to fight with.

She walked to the edge of the building resting her battered body against the stones stacked up four feet high, adrenaline finally running dry as the pain from all of her hits surged through her body.

As a dazed fog set in, she failed to notice, or even hear the chain links slowly fall to the ground as Greg had unlocked the padlock, quietly opening the door, stalking towards her.

Greg turned her around force fully pushing her body up against the wall of the rooftop, slamming her head into the ledge as he pushed her body back into the ledge.

"Bitch…" He growled out as his hands moved to her neck, taking advantage of of her weaken and dazed state, he put all his might into strangling her to death, she clawed at his arms, hands moving up to his hands as he gripped tightly, quickly starting to lose herself.

' _Luna hold on….. you can't die like this please for me, and for him…. Hold on._ ' That little voice spoke to her as she gave out one last breath.

Loosening the grip, thinking that he had won, Luna took the upper hand back as he was still crouched over her body, she grabbed onto the inner part of the ledge, pushing up against him with her feet, she flung him over the edge, and herself unfortunately as well.

But unlike her he wasn't holding onto the ledge, her body flipped over along with his, and clinging onto the ledge for dear life, she was able to with the last bit of strength she had left, pulled herself back over the ledge to safety.

That last bit being used, her body finally gave out, she fell to the ground, the last thing she saw before succumbing to unconsciousness being the beauty of the stars above her.

Meanwhile as soon as Steve was able to get himself and Alicia back up to the safety of dry land instead of stuck inside a cove filling up with the tide, they were ambushed with Danny, Chin and Kono asking if they were okay.

"Yeah yeah- we're good , Kono take her. Danny call Jerry and have him put a lock on Luna's phone now." He demanded, still catching his breath.

Danny did as he was told, despite wanting to ask a million questions as to why he wanted to know where she was.

"Done- he's gonna call back with a location. What's going on?"

"Grey set this up, made it look like Luna orchestrated it all but she didn't, led us all into her trap, Greg Carlson serial rapist who murders his victims when he's done with them…… he took her…." Steve said, feeling his head start to spin as he got to the last part of his explanation.

"Oh God Danny I did this." Danny put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, Steve put his hands up to his head, taking deep breaths trying to keep his cool.

"Steve, next to Kono Luna's the strongest woman we all know….. who knows probably even stronger- we're gonna find her and she's going to be fine.." Danny reassured Steve, usually it was Steve always trying to keep him looking on the bright side, but now it was his turn to return the favor. Watching her over the last few months let alone the past few weeks as she was shunned from their group, still holding her head high; dropping all the anger most would have to rush into a psychopath's home to aid them, he had a whole new respect for Luna than he had before……they all did.

His phone started to ring as Jerry had found the last location in connection to Luna's phone.

By the time they reached the vacant lot that Jerry had sent them to, Steve just about had a heart attack as he saw that the state of his truck, not caring that it had been set ablaze and was now a burnt mess, but that he had thought for the moment that they would be finding a corpse inside.

Thankfully when they reached the truck, there weren't any signs of a body being inside, he was at least able to breathe a sigh of relief that she was probably still alive…. Now all they had to do was figure out where she could be.

"Where the hell could he have taken her?" Steve asked, looking at the burnt body of his truck as if the ashes held any answers to his question.

"Look Steve all we can do right now is look is go back to the palace and tear through Carlson's life, partner with the FEDs to find out what they know and use that to find Luna." Steve nodded, still breathing pretty heavily as the weight of guilt pressing against his chest was threatening to send him into a rage.

Normally when it came to the FEDs sharing information with any other group of authority, they tended to be a bit on the stingy side as they liked to keep all the glory for themselves, but when faced with three targets on their hit list, and a detective kidnapped by the vilest of the three; they were more than motivated to team up.

They all continued their investigation through the night and into the next morning, most of the team taking shifts to nap, gathering at least some strength for whatever was to come, Steve being the only one to binge on coffee and refuse to take any kind of sleep, guilt still running through him as if it were fuel.

While sitting at his desk rifling through different files, he noticed texting coming into Luna's computer from Viktoria, pictures of her ultrasound from the day before, and if Steve hadn't already felt horrible for everything he truly did now.

Viktoria- we find out the sex of the baby next visit! Liam and I are dragging you with for that one!

Steve reared his head in his hands, trying to keep from having another panic attack at the thought of explaining any of this to Luna's closest family member, especially considering her current condition and the conversation that they had the other day; terrified him.

The only thing that terrified him more about having that conversation was admitting to himself that he had probably just blown the only chance he had with Luna, strongest woman he had ever met, the only woman over the past few weeks that started to make the hurt that Cathrine left… feel like nothing compared to what she could give to him.

The rest of the team worked diligently also binging on coffee as they desperately tried to find anything in Greg Carlson's files that would lead to a location, pausing for a moment to veer into Steve's office they watched as their leader and strongest teammate sat in his office letting the guilt and sadness eat away at him.

Another notification flashed across Luna's computer pulled Steve from his thoughts, a warning flashing from her Apple Watch reminding her to get up and move, Steve looked up, clicking the icon he was brought to a screen, it's as if he were looking down at her watch, clicking on the heart icon, it immediately registered 115bpm.

He shot up from his desk as swung the door open.

"Please tell me there's a way to track an Apple Watch- she's alive." Everyone looked up to see Steve with a relieved look on his face.

"If its connected to a WiFi source or if she bought the cellular package on her watch we should be able to get an exact location through the find my iPhone app." Jerry got up from the table he was sitting at, quickly going to Steve's office to fiddle with Luna's computer once again.

Within an hour, they had Luna's location, were packed and suited up, convoy on the road racing like hell to get to her, this being the one time Steve was awarded silence as he drove Danny's car even crazier than usual, they all had one mission on their mind, all hoping for the same outcome.

Jerry letting them all know her heart rate along the way, giving them hope that it wasn't a recovery mission that they were on.

By the time they reached the warehouse the noon sun had been shining for a couple of hours now, a heat advisory warning everyone in Honolulu to keep safe, as if that would have stopped the battalion Steve had brought along in Luna's search and rescue.

Realizing that it wasn't much of a rescue as as they approached the warehouse, seeing the body of Greg Carlson bloodied up on the ground, now was just a search for Luna.

They tried the entrance to the warehouse only to find that it was chained up with a padlock on the inside, Danny and Steve wasted no time in getting bolt cutter, pushing their way in through the entrance to the building and then again through the entrance of the warehouse.

Disgust set in as they said the chains hanging from the ceiling, the disgusting mattress in the corner, knowing full well what that was for, yet also confusion as this room was empty, Steve looked back at the open doors, seeing the flight of stairs and putting the puzzle piece together that Luna had thrown Carlson off the room.

He bolted towards the stairs, running up as fast as he could, he knew this was the only place she could be, the place that they would finally find her.

Pushing the doors open he finally saw her laying there on the roof, blood red hair sprawled out around her, make up smudged all over her face from tears that had fallen the night before, clothing all still intact and in place, arms laid down next to her as she was in the same position as when she had collapsed.

"Luna." Steve said as he rushed to her side, leaning down to make sure she was breathing, he had to see for himself that she was real, and there she was, breathing heart beating.

He scooped her up into his arms bridal style, holding her close to his body, the feeling of her breath hit the side of his neck giving soothing all the pain that he had felt from the past 24 hours, thinking that he had lost her.

"We've got her." Danny said through the com as he reached the top of the stairs, a small smile spreading across his lips as he saw the relieved and calm expression on his best friend's face.

Once they got back down to ground level, not even the paramedics dared to separate Steve from Luna, laying her down on the stretcher, he followed closely, climbing in, holding her hand as they tended to her the whole ride to the hospital.

 **Hope you guys liked this next chapter!! Sorry it took longer than usual to get it out!!!**

 **Stay tuned for a heart to heart between Viktoria and Steve…..**


	15. Heart to Heart

**Hey guys!! Thanks for all the reviews and I see some newbies added to the faves and follows list so thank you thank you!!!**

 **Hope you like this chapter!!!**

Stiletto heels clicked against the hospital tiles at a fast pace, Viktoria quickly making her way through the halls, frantically trying to get to Luna's room; she had received a call from a nurse telling her that Luna had been admitted.

She held her head up high not wanting to think the worst, but in her delicate condition it was hard not to let hormones push out her emotions given the unknown situation with Luna's health; at the pace she was walking, she failed to notice Danny and Steve in the waiting room.

"Steve wasn't that?" Danny asked, but at this point Steve was at the point of passing out he was so exhausted.

"Hello – I received a call about my cousin Luna Marie Santiago…." She walked right up to the emergency room front desk hoping to get some answers soon.

"Yes, she was brought here by ambulance a couple of hours ago." Viktoria let out a frustrated sigh as she had already been told that by the nurse who had phoned her, the nurse before her typed away on the computer as she pulled up Luna's patient profile.

"No broken bones, but she's pretty bruised up from her ordeal, she has a minor concussion, and she's suffered heat stroke….. your cousin is very lucky, if the detectives hadn't found her when they did….her body wouldn't have survived the heat wave." Viktoria nodded tears streaming down her face, choking out a sob as she thanked God for being with her.

"Thank you….. uhm when can I see her?" She wiped her tears.

"She's still down in MRI but once she's back in her room your more than welcome." Viktoria nodded, turning to the waiting area taking a deep breath before another sob threatened to choke out.

"Steve?" She called out finally realizing that she wasn't the only one in the room, she walked over to the two men sitting side by side, choosing the seat next to Steve's.

"What happened?" She asked, Steve looked up at the woman approaching him, guilt still stained on his face.

"Luna was kidnapped yesterday….." he struggled to put what happened into words, looking at the events in the past 36 hours, it was all a blur to him.

As if explaining it all was hard enough, taking in even the four words that formed his statement was hard to register for Viktoria who had just been with her beloved cousin.

"I have a million questions running through my mind right now but I don't know which ones to ask." Viktoria struggled as well with forming words to sentences.

"How?" She managed to ask a one word question.

"The person who framed her….. they set a trap for us……details aren't so important but, because of me she was taken by a man on the top ten hit list for the FBI." Viktoria took a deep breath, taking in everything that Steve was telling her.

"It's because of you and your team that she's still alive Steve, so as far as I'm concerned…. The other stuff doesn't really matter right now." Danny's phone started to ring, excusing himself during their little conversation to let Grace know that her favorite uncle and new favorite aunt were doing okay, and to give Viktoria and Steve a little privacy to continue their conversation.

"What'd the nurse say?" Steve asked, as he actually had nodded off when she marched up to talk to the nurse.

"No broken bones, minor concussion, and she's recovering from heat stroke." Steve but his lip, nodding his head as she listed off Luna's status.

"If I had just…" she interrupted him before he could continue.

"Steve stop, if you had taken any longer to find her she'd be dead….. and my baby would be without a godmother." Viktoria put a hand to her stomach as tears threatened to fall again.

"You know the first night I ever talked to her, she threatened some drunk who got to handsy that she'd throw him off the roof if he did that to her or any other woman again." Steve said randomly, causing Viktoria to laugh through the tears.

"That's my girl." She trembled out.

"She threw the rapist that took her yesterday off the roof before he could do any kind of damage." Viktoria nodded.

"Why aren't you screaming at me that it's my fault?" He asked as he pictured this scenario, being screamed at by her in the lobby as opposed to this civilized and meaningful conversation.

"Are you the one who set this up?" She turned to look at him, already knowing the answer but trying to make a point.

"No -but I sure didn't help the situation."

"Don't do that to yourself Steve, I'm sure the past 24 hours looking for her have been enough agony for you, without you beating yourself up about it. You made up for it by saving her life. Just use this as a sign that you can trust her…. As much as you trust the rest of your team."

"I will." He promised.

"Ma'am?" Viktoria looked up to see the same nurse.

"Luna's been moved to her room, she's still unconscious but you can go see her if you like." Viktoria nodded looking back at Steve.

"Do you mind if I come with?" Viktoria nodded as they were led to her room.

Walking into Luna's room, Viktoria's perspective was somewhat different than Steve's as they looked down at her, Steve's guilt boiled up again as he bit his lip, feeling responsible for her being in her current condition.

"Stop that." Viktoria gave him a light smack with her purse, causing Steve to chuckle nervously.

"She actually doesn't look that bad if you can believe….." She took her place at the side of Luna's bed, pointing to the other chair so Steve could sit down as well.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Steve asked.

"Well by the mopey look on your face- a girl can only try. But seriously, getting shot, getting stabbed….. and the list goes on, this isn't the worst thing she's survived…..why do you think she has so many tattoos?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah- every time a new scar heals up nicely, she covers it up with new ink….. thankfully it's been a while since she's gotten another one…..the phone calls from the hospital start to get….somewhat terrifying."

"Are you the only emergency contact?" Viktoria nodded.

"She didn't want to worry her parents with the little things, I tend to be more on the level headed side when it comes to emergencies…..usually – so if anything serious happens, I'm the one who calls the rest of the family."

"And they're alright with that?"

"No. But they understand why, especially now that she lives so far away, it makes sense….."

"You two must be pretty close the – for her to trust you with so much."

"I've got three sisters who she beats out in the emergency contact category, or being in the room when I have this baby……the trust goes both ways."

"Sibling rivalry?" Steve asked, causing Viktoria to chuckle, trying to think up a good way to explain things.

"When Liam and I first got married- it wasn't the best of circumstances…"

"Luna filled me in a bit after you came to the Palace."

"She probably left out that my entire family shunned me after I did what I did, running off to another country for a year for school was bad enough, without adding in that I married someone I barely knew and why I married him. Given Liam's status it wasn't long after I got back from Scotland that they found out. The things that they said…. Sometimes you can't take words back no matter how sorry you are. But Luna……she yelled at me for being stupid….. but she didn't judge me, it wasn't ever about how I hurt her or hurt them, to her all that mattered was how this could've hurt me. I dropped out of school because I was so depressed, I had everything at my fingertips concerning money, but I was completely disowned from my family who claimed to love me. And my husband? Well let's just say that he really meant it at the time that this was just a business transaction. The only time we ever talked was when it concerned money, or anything else superficial."

"Then what happened?" Viktoria looked down at a sleeping Luna, chuckling to herself as she recalled Liam's version of what Luna did.

Steve was eager to find out just how this complicated story, turned into such a happy ending for the couple, especially now that Viktoria was looking down at her cousin laughing.

"This brat…. Went completely MIA after she moved in with me, took a month off of school, took 4500$ out of her school loans and bought a round trip ticket to Glasgow, somehow persuaded her way into Liam's office to give him hell…. I probably won't ever know what she told him- he just says that she came in like a bat out of hell and went off on him when he tried to blow her off. But whatever she said finally ate at him enough to take a month off of work and fly back with her."

"She seems to have a way with talking to people." Steve smiled, knowing full well that Luna's manner of speaking with people could go one of two ways, both outcomes leaning towards whatever Luna wanted.

"You have no idea, not even in Scotland for a week and she had already managed to whip one of their wealthiest businessmen."

"She locked us in the same room, and wouldn't let us out until we had reached a decision about our little arrangement gone wrong."

"How long did you two last?" Viktoria turned away, giggling and trying to keep her face from flushing.

"About a day, just spent time talking to one another, like when I first met him, when he actually had some interest in getting to know me. Things got better after that, at least between Liam and I, he finally took me on a honeymoon a week after that. Things with my family well – they'll probably never be the same, and I take responsibility for my part, my parents at least have some involvement in my life, but my sisters, I'll just say that the only sister I acknowledge is Luna….. after all she did for us… she's more of a sister than they'll ever be." Viktoria watched Steve as she spoke, the way that he looked at Luna, an expression once so filled with guilt and agony thinking that he had hurt her so bad, now melted into a look of….. indescribable happiness, just to be in the same room with her, even if she was unconscious.

"Remember a couple things when it comes to Luna, Steve, she'll be as honest as you are with her."

"And?"

"You'll never meet another woman as loyal." Six months ago he'd thought the same about Cathrine, and been completely wrong, even with all his trust issues, the way that Viktoria spoke so highly of Luna, hearing all of the stories… only added to this knew sense of trust that he let himself have for her.

"I'm declaring that visiting hours are over." She said standing up, grabbing Steve's attention as he looked like he was about to knock out.

"I'd like to be here when she wakes up." Steve started.

"And she'll want to see you too, but Steve- you look like crap and your about to pass out….. go home get some sleep and I will call you when she wakes up." Steve didn't want to argue, even though he'd have slept in a chair if it meant staying with Luna until she woke up, but Viktoria did have a point.

"Fine…… but I'll give you Danny's number….. someone turn my phone to ash." Viktoria raised an eyebrow, handing Steve her phone to enter in the number into her notes.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah- that along with my truck…. Dealing with insurance is gonna be fun." He typed the phone number in, trying not to complain too much for fear of sounding superficial.

"Go get some rest lover boy, tomorrow is a whole new day." Steve chuckled at her use of the word lover boy, another nickname to add to the list, nodding in agreement as he walked out of the room, taking one last smiling look at Luna.

Meeting up with Danny and the gang in the waiting area once again, he was met with 20 questions from everyone wanting to know how she was doing.

"She's alright…. Doc says she was lucky, Danny can I get a ride home?" He asked.

"What you don't wanna stay?"

"I'd like to but, I'm about to pass out and I haven't showered in two days…." Steve avoided letting them know that Luna's warden wasn't allowing anymore visitors for the day.

"Probably for the best…..she probably doesn't want to wake up to see you look like that…. Or smell like that for that matter." Steve rolled his eyes and lightly punched Danny as everyone else in the group laughed at him.

 **Sorry this one was a bit on the short side and doesn't include a conscious Luna, but I promise the next one will be what you guys are waiting for!!! Remember r and r and I will have it up faster!!! Stay tuned for next time will be Luna and Steve's heart to heart!!!**


	16. Revelations

**Sorry this one took me longer than usual!! Putting I went through this chapter over and over trying to make sure that I got it right! Trigger warning, this chapter contains talk of rape and violence…. So it gets pretty dark.**

 **I really hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Remember r and r!!**

Another little trait that everyone other than Viktoria learned about Luna, was that she was especially stubborn when it came to waking up.

Turns out sleeping beauty was enjoying her beauty rest.

It wasn't until the next morning that Luna finally woke up, Viktoria was out running an important errand, and Liam had gotten there first, bag filled with a new outfit for Luna to change into and a back up phone ready to be used.

"How's my little sister feeling today?" Liam walked in, Luna smiled up at the man in the well tailored suit, thick accent very hard to understand but for Luna since she had known him for almost nine years, could at least hold a conversation.

"Awww Liam- you didn't have to….. I'm feeling better." She reached out as he approached her, giving him a tight hug, it had been a minute since she has last seen him.

"Ah Cmon you'd think I could stay away when your in hospital?"

"Where's Vik?" She asked as she took a sip of her ice water.

"She's running a quick errand, but I'm sure she'll be around soon." Liam sat down to keep Luna company.

"Actually- would you mind giving me a ride? There's somewhere I'd like to be right now." Liam smiled.

"Did the doctors say you could leave?" Luna nodded happily, hospitals weren't her favorite place to be, and she was eager to get back out to the outside world.

"Just have to get myself together and sign out."

"Alright then skedaddle aff then, I'll wait for you in the waiting room."

Luna rifled through the bag that Viktoria sent Liam with, rolling her eyes as all these clothes still had tags on them, her being obviously too lazy to stop at her house, she decided to play personal shopper with another outfit.

She rolled her eyes as she had included everything, toiletries so she could shower, make up, shoes, bra, panties; the works….. mini hair dryer?

"She's really outdone herself this time." Luna said to herself as she dolled herself up.

The outfit in it of itself was rather simple, army green drape up asymmetrical high- low pencil skirt, the highest point of the skirt hitting her mid thigh, and the longest part hitting the back of her knee, lots of detail for such a simple skirt….she slid on the white tank top she was given, slipped into the nude brown gladiator wedges and packed up the rest of her things.

Deciding to skip on the heavy artillery of make up that she had been given she just kept it simple with bronzer highlighter and lip balm, she let her wavy dried hair hang loose, giving her head a break from any tight buns or pony tails, saving herself from any further headaches from the concussion.

New phone in hand, she downloaded all of her info from iCloud, and headed back out to sign herself out by the front desk where Liam was waiting patiently.

"Hey dearie, you almost done? Luna's just signing herself out now." Viktoria was just signing some papers, waiting for a set of keys to be brought out to her.

"Just about. I called Steve and he's on his way, he'll probably get there by the time I get there , you and Luna head out, we'll meet you out there." Viktoria said, the both of them knowing already where Luna wanted to go.

By the time Viktoria got to the hospital, Danny had just dropped off Steve who today looked much better than he did the day before, well rested, not wearing the same clothes two days in a row, and he was wearing cologne for once.

"Aren't you glad you got some r and r?" Viktoria called out at Steve from the open window.

Steve turned around to see where Viktoria was, finally spotting her in brand new 2017 Silverado high country, shocked to see that she would be driving that type of vehicle.

"Did peg you for much of a truck type of girl." Viktoria smirked, deciding that she would wait to tell him until they got to their destination.

"Usually I'm not but I'm a sucker for black on black so I thought it'd be a nice addition to the collection."

"You headed in to see Luna?" He asked.

"She checked herself out this morning and Liam drove off with her….. get in and we'll meet up with them." Deciding not to question her any further, figuring it was best to just go along for the ride as he would finally get to talk to Luna.

Meanwhile the car ride with Liam and Luna was a comfortable silence once she told him where she wanted to go, stopping at a flower shop, they picked up a dozen white peonies along the way, it didn't take them long to get to Oahu Cemetery.

Not wanting her to have to walk by herself Liam took charge of carrying the flower as they walked hand in hand over to the tombstone that read.

Solei Lucia Santiago

Daughter, Sister, Twin

Here you are not allowed to cry for me, not allowed to mourn my death, celebrate my life, laugh at our funny times and smile at the endearing… I would much rather look down at my final resting place and see my loved ones happy and living life….. it's too short to spend crying for me.

And too depressing to have to watch over.

Honor my life by living yours.

P.S – If you can read this – you're standing on my boobs.

"I wish I could have met her." Liam said squeezing Luna's hand a little tighter.

"She'd have walked into your office right by my side, ready to rip you a new one." Liam chuckled.

"I'd 'ave probably caved a little sooner had you both been there." Luna laughed.

"Thank you for bringing me here Liam." They leaned in for one last heartfelt embrace, before Liam started towards the parking lot back to give her some privacy, getting the text message that Steve and Viktoria has finally arrived.

Luna laid the flowers down in front to the tombstone, sitting down next to them resting her back against the stone, she stretched out her legs and closed her eyes as she warm wind hit her face.

Meeting up to where Liam was waiting for them, still in view of where Luna was so that Steve wouldn't need any direction.

Viktoria scurried up to her husband to give him a light peck on the lips, she turn back to Steve who have them both a head nod, starting to walk over to where he had seen Luna standing.

"Steve." Viktoria called out in a hushed tone, he turned back to see a set of keys being tossed his way.

"What's this?" He asked as he caught them.

"What's it look like? You didn't think I just woke up one day and decide to buy a truck did you?" The look on Steve's face was priceless at the moment, clearly not expecting for her to have just outright bought him a truck.

"Whats this for?"

"For driving….."

"I have insurance you know."

"Aye man- for the love of God, accept the gift already and go see your bonnie lass!" Liam tried not to shout too loudly as he urged Steve to go already.

Shaking his head at the Scottish man's demands, Steve continued on walking over to where Luna was sitting.

Steve stares to get nervous the closer he got, he had been so excited to get to see her awake finally, he hadn't really rehearsed what he was going to say.

Luna hadn't even noticed that he was there yet, the footsteps she heard approaching, she figured were Liam keeping a close eye.

He took a moment to appreciate the woman he was approaching, the way that her hair was draped around her, blowing in the breeze, sun kissed skin glowing, even with the bruises that she had incurred the days prior didn't take any shine away from how beautiful she was.

"For someone recovering from heatstroke, should you really be out here in this heat?" Luna's eyes fluttered open the moment she heard Steve's voice, a lazy smile appeared on her face as she saw him standing before her.

"I stole a bunch of of ice packs from the hospital and stuffed them in my bra, I should be good for a few more minutes." Steve chuckled, relieved that she was answering his question with a joke.

"Sounds uncomfortable." Luna chuckled.

"You'd be surprised- in this heat it actually feels good."

"I didn't know she was buried here." He said randomly as he read the name on the tombstone, realizing why she asked to be brought here.

"Mmmmhmmm…… she was a true Chicago girl at heart, but when it came to a final resting place there was no question as to where she would be buried." She looked beside her, stroking the delicate flowers that were her sister's favorites.

"Do you hate me?" The question seemed to take her off guard, she turned to look at him. For the first time really seeing the guilt in his eyes for the way he had acted the past few weeks.

"How could I hate you Steve? I mean when you really look at the whole situation – what's there to hate?"

"The way that I acted towards you…… the way that I treated you." She rolled her eyes.

"Grey knew what buttons to push in order to cause all of this…..she'd been planning this for years." Luna looked down at her hands, feeling somewhat responsible for everything that had happened.

"Yeah but my reaction to everything didn't help much, I just feel like I should have trusted you more."

"Steve trusting me wouldn't of made a difference, even if you had she would've twisted and turned things so that we would've still falling into a trap. She picked that moment because we were at our most vulnerable, hadn't known each other long, yet trusted each other enough to talk about intimate details about our lives…. Then set everything in motion to drive a wedge…… given all the evidence stacked against me- I don't think that I'd have done anything differently to be honest."

"Your just trying to make me feel better."

"I'm really not. Like I've told you before- I'm not past putting someone in their place for doing me wrong. Trust me I have the video surveillance to prove it." He smiled, remembering the story that she once told him about letting the air out of Scott and Sandra's tired the night she had caught them in bed together.

It was a pretty crappy event to look back on now as something positive, but they both knew that, if not for that they wouldn't have ever met.

"Help me up?" She asked reaching her hands up, Steve immediately reached down taking her hand, helping her to her feet, only instead of just leaving it at that he put his arms around her waist pulling her close, Luna followed suit- wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I really am sorry Luna." Her eyes flickered up to meet his honest gaze.

"I forgive you……. On one condition." She held a finger up to his face, showing him her finger then stroking his cheek with it lightly.

"Yeah?"

"That's the only apology that you give me concerning this whole situation." Steve chuckled.

"Deal."

"Good." He pressed his forehead to hers, smiling at her as she smiled back, neither of them realizing that they were once again being watched closely……………..

"Dearie would you stop taking photographs of them. They're going to head this way." Viktoria rolled her eyes as she snapped a few pictures of Steve and Luna locked in such a loving embrace.

"They are going to want to see these at some point….." She explained taking just a few more snapshots of the two.

"They're heading this way now we don't want to spoil their moment." He tugged at her free hand, finally pulling her from her photography session, they scurried away just in time, so that they wouldn't have interrupted the reunited couples beautiful moment.

Lacing their hands together, Steve and Luna walked through the pathways of the cemetery, heading back to the parking lot.

Pulling out the keys to his new truck, Steve unlocked the door and helped Luna inside.

"Nice wheels…… what happened to the blue one?" She asked curiously.

"Grey set it on fire along with our phones, this ones on loan from your cousin." Luna rolled her eyes and chuckled, waiting for him to get in until she continued their conversation.

"Good luck giving it back, she tends to go over the top with thank you gifts."

"Thank you for what?" Steve asked.

"For saving my life….. giving you a gift like this? You've been initiated into the spoiled rotten part of the family."

Not wanting to spend their day anywhere else, the pair went out to lunch, keeping conversation light and positive, rather than all the sad talk that was included that morning.

Luna seemed to have an internal battle once lunch ended it flowed the drive to her house, going back and forth on whether or not to tell Steve her deepest darkest secret, he seemed to notice the change in her demeanor, a warm calloused hand reached over and took hers, gripping it lightly.

"You okay?" She wouldn't look at his at first, biting her lip, tightening her grip on his hand, still staying quiet she continued this internal battle, even as he turned into her drive way.

Pulling his hand from hers he turned the car off, got out of the car and opened the door for her, only instead of letting her out of the car, he put a finger under her chin, making it so she was now facing him.

"Come inside?" She whispered, he nodded, helping her out of the car, letting her then lead him into her house, up the stairs and into her bedroom; still having her internal battle along the way.

"It wasn't some case that I worked on that started all this." She said randomly, unzipping her wedges and tossing them to the side.

"What do you mean by that?" She ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Edward Stanley Grey wasn't just some perp that I helped put away…… I mean I helped put him away – but not in the way that you think." Steve sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Luna try to gather her thoughts.

"Luna you don't have to…" he started out.

"Yes I do- in order for you to know me…… and I mean really know me." She sat next to him on the bed, took his hand and held it for a moment.

"Do you want to know?" She looked up at him, looking for any signs of doubt.

"Yes."

They each found a comfortable spot on the bed to lay, which resulted in sitting against the headboard, legs stretched out, Luna sitting I between his legs sitting the same way, resting her back against Steve's chest.

Taking a few deep breaths, getting herself ready to tell a long story, Luna felt Steve's hands lace over hers, telling her that it was okay to take all the time she needed, ready to listen whenever she started.

Nestled in his arms, feeling as safe as humanly possible, she felt comfortable enough to share with him, something that she had not shared with any other man….. not even Scott.

"It happened a couple months after Solei and I turned fifteen, we still had birthday money from our quinceñera burning in our pockets. School and cheer practice had kicked our asses that first month of school, so we decided to have a twin day. Mom dropped us off at the mall that afternoon, we spent the whole day goofing off, saw a movie and spent that last hour until Agnes came and picked us up for the week with our dad, shopping for whatever we wanted. A woman named Tori approached us about modeling, we'd seen her recruiting different girls around the mall, handing out her business card. Something felt off about her, made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up off, I guess Sol felt it too, she blew her off for the both of us. Thinking nothing of it at the time we ran into a couple of other stores before the mall closed, wherever we went…..she would follow us inside. Finally Sol and I got creeped out enough so we went bolted out of the store, back to the other side of the mall hoping to get away. Figuring that Agnes was already in the parking lot, we went out to take a look. Stupid mistake….. we didn't stand a chance the moment we set foot on the sidewalk." Luna took a deep breath and closed her eyes, playing the memories through her mind as if a movie was playing.

"A van was parked on the curb, the door slid open and three men jumped out. They got me first, before we could even make a move to go back inside, we were already being tossed into the back of the van. Black cloth bags thrown on our heads so we couldn't see where we were going. Sol and I held onto each other as if life depended on it, the whole car ride we didn't let go. By the time we got to whatever hell hole they brought us two they had to pry us apart….. I don't think I've ever screamed so loud, sure as hell never heard her scream like that. The whole way screaming I was tossed onto what must have been a mattress, the last thing I remember was feeling a needle shoved into my neck before passing out."

"I woke up sobbing when I realized that it wasn't just some horrible nightmare, tied to a bed, Sol wasn't anywhere in sight. I found out later on that the girls they brought in who were virgins, they're first times were auctioned off to the highest bidder….. my highest bidder was Edward Stanley Grey." Steve's chest tensed up as she spoke her last sentence, tightening his grip on her hands, she gripped just as tightly as she took another deep breath.

"He was one of the only faces I remember coming into my room, all the others were a blur they kept me so drugged up, but he……he liked it when I was lucid….. fighting against him, something about my screams just egged him on more…… between the days I was kept lucid and the days that I was drugged, I lost track of time altogether."

"We finally got put in the same room, I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but at leas we got to see each other again. Every day we prayed, from across the room, begging each other to hold on no matter how much we wanted to die. Until the last day came, Edward came back, that day he asked for me to be untied….. he put his Rolex on the nightstand, something in me just went off during the middle of it, I grabbed the Rolex and just started wailing on him, using everything within my reach to just knock him out. Once he was out cold, I ran to Sol, started untying her, that's when I saw Tori again, she knocked me off her bed, and just started beating on me. I remember not being able to breathe, I heard Sol screaming my name yelling for Tori to stop." Her voice started to crack at this point, hot tears slowly streaming down her face as she got to the end of her story.

"Chicago PD had a detail on the house, suspicions of it being a sex trafficking house, our screams gave them access….. by the time they got in- Tori and half of her minions got away. Sol…. she was too far gone to bring back. But somehow they managed to bring me back, I woke up in a hospital three months later….. no one had to tell me that she was gone. I already knew." Tears welded up in Steve's eyes, Luna felt his chest tremble against her back as his breathing began to get shaky.

"You managed to get through all of that, through everything you've been through with Scott….only for me to hurt you too." He whispered shamefully, she took another deep breath in, letting go of his hands, she turned her body so that she could face him.

Wiping his tears away with her thumbs, and cupping his face so that he would look into her eyes as she spoke.

"No. I _survived_ all of that... only to find an amazing man, a man that needs just about as much healing as I do….. so that we could heal together." She whispered, voice trembling in the same manner that his was.

They spent seconds looking into each other's eyes, searing into each other's soul with a single stare, seeing the pain in each other's eyes inflicted by others, then at the same time closed that gap between their trembling lips.

An overwhelming sense of emotion pushing them closer together as they deepened the kiss, unlike their past kisses, something about this one was filled with hot devotion, rather than just a burning lust for the flesh.

They both felt harbored pain slowly starting to melt away as they let themselves fall further, each vowing without words that they would never hurt one another.

 **So there we have it, our favorite couple is back together, and going strong.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this one!!**


	17. Just a Little Fluff

**Sorry for this one being so short, but hey at least its sweet!**

 **Hope you guys like this one and thank you so so much for your continued support on one of my favorite stories!**

After Steve and Luna's intense make out session, emotional exhaustion from the past 24 hours finally seemed to catch up to them, so they laid down, wrapped up in each other's arms, letting sleep and sweet dreams take over.

Luna woke up first, to the sound of a doorbell, blinking her eyes open she couldn't help but smile as she and Steve managed to stay in the same intertwined position for so long, and sleeping for that matter, stealing a kiss at the sleeping man in her bed; she scurried down to pay her dog sitter and get started on something for dinner while he slept.

It wasn't until right before dinner that Steve finally woke up, with the help of two whimpering pups whimpering at the side of the bed, annoyed by their mother's lack of current attention to them, so they decided to search for some with a familiar face.

"Hey guys." Steve groaned out as he sat up, patting their eager heads, looking around the room, no Luna in sight.

"Let's go find your mom." He said to the pups as he slipped his shirt back on and went in search for the red headed beauty.

Not bothering to button up his shirt he walked down the stairs looking like some kind of sex god, bare chest out, looking very well rested from his nap.

Reaching the bottom flight of stairs Luna was finally in sight, not that she noticed him at all, too busy chopping vegetables and putting together Greek salad to go along with the Greek themed dinner that she had whipped up.

Her mind focused on the food she was making and lazily singing to The Weekend's Earned It, she had failed to notice Steve walking into the kitchen, intent on catching her by surprise as he walked right up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I could definitely get used to this." She giggled as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and then to her neck, putting the knife down for a moment she abandoned her work to turn and admire the man making shivers surge up her spine.

"Mmmmmh – you aren't the only one." Pausing her statement as she turned to see him with his shirt unbuttoned.

"Believe me." Finally finishing her sentence as she ogled him, slowly trailing her eyes all over his chest, and back up to catch his gaze biting her lip along the way, causing a shiver to slip into Steve's own spine with the intensity of her stare.

"Keep looking at me like that and we are gonna have a problem." He warned her, feeling a very constricting feeling start to grip onto his whole body, seeing the way that he reacted caused Luna to give him a playful scoff.

"Not before dinner we aren't." She said with an attitude, cutting the moment right then and there, turning swiftly back around to finish putting the salad together.

"Now make yourself useful and go set the table please." Steve rolled his eyes and turned to do as he was told, but not before adding one little touch to the way he was dressed….or more like a subtraction to be specific.

Tossing his shirt down at Luna's feet, she looked up to see a shirtless Steve obeying commands, ignoring her stare as a slight smirk graced his lips.

Rolling her eyes at his lusty antics she decided to one up him, waiting until he had his back to her, she slipped off her tank top revealing the navy blue lacy Victoria's Secret bra that she had hiding underneath it.

Just as Steve turned around, she whipped the tank right to his face, buying her another few seconds before he finally caught sight of her, Steve pulled the white piece of clothing off of his face, thinking that she had just tossed his button up at his face he played it off as a joke until out of the corner of his eye he saw the sexy navy blue covering Luna's upper body.

Going on about her business with the same ghostly smirk on her face, Luna paid no mind to the eyes watching her every move, the same sly smirk that Steve was sporting just a few minutes before her.

"I do have some restraint you know." Steve stated, not trying to convince anyone but himself at this point, walking back to the kitchen to gather the food that Luna had pulled out of the oven and bring it out to the table.

Luna merely chuckled at his answer, that and the fact that he was trying hard not to keep ogling her, deciding that he'd had enough of his own medicine, she slipped on his button up and buttoned a few of the buttons to keep from being too cruel.

"Okay now your really pushing it." He said as she walked over to the table with their drinks.

Seeing Luna with nothing but his shirt, a bra and her curve hugging skirt, were giving way too many dirty thoughts to his endorphin filled mind at the moment.

"Alright alright- truce?" She asked as she slipped it off and replaced it with her tank top, they were finally able to sit down and have dinner, without any other hormones controlled decisions.

Dinner was pretty mellow in comparison to the preparation, keeping the conversation light and positive, having had such a heavy subject covered just hours before, Luna didn't want to damper the evening with any more talk of sadness.

Instead they talked about high school, Steve had already learned from Grace that Luna had been a cheerleader all throughout high school and college, but he also learned that she had earned herself a partial scholarship to Northern Illinois University for her talent in the sport.

Luna learned that Steve was in fact the jock that she pegged him to be in the nicest way possible, playing on the same team as Chin for football, before heading to the mainland with Mary to live with their aunt after his mother 'died'.

He kept the conversation about his mother short and cryptic, especially when she asked questions about her, putting the brakes on any further questions, Luna felt it best not to push him considering his reaction and her understanding talking about a hard topic too soon.

Phasing passed the awkward pause, Luna decided that a random question was in order to take the edge off the tension.

"So how do you like the food?" She asked hoping that it would lighten up the mood.

"You're lucky that I don't live that close, I'd be coming over for dinner often." She chuckled, relieved to see that it had worked.

"I don't mind the company…..come by anytime." She offered.

"You said that your mom owns a restaurant…is that where you learned to cook?"

"Kinda, there and at home….once the second location opened up, I was stuck at home most of the time babysitting Tony, Roxy and my nieces and nephews."

"How many nieces and nephews do you have?"

"From my brother Robbie- there's Lucia, Andrea and Roberto Jr. From my sister Gabriela- Lola and the twins Emmett and Marcus." Steve coughed on his water as she named off half of a football team between all of the kids.

"Damn- that many?" She chuckled.

"You're telling me, anytime I was grounded I was stuck with the rug rats without getting paid." Steve laughed at the Nickelodeon reference, all the while wanting to ask another personal question since they were on the topic.

"Do you want kids?" There he finally asked it, now he was just hoping for the answer that matched his, Luna seemed to catch on to the look in his eyes as he asked the question, so she treaded the subject carefully.

"After I stupidly said yes to being in the room for Gabriela delivering Lucia when I was 18, at the time I thought hell no." The look on his bummed face was hard to look at as she had only given half her answer.

"That bad?" He asked trying not to sound to disappointed.

"Completely scarred for life…in bad ways and good……but I figure the good outweighs the bad, that and I changed my mind after we all heard her cry." The look on Steve's face was beyond relieved as he heard the rest of her answer, not wanting her to see just how relieved he was, he gulped down the rest of his water.

"What about you?" She asked giving him a minute to compose himself as she took their plates and set them into the sink.

"I might have a few." The smile on her face got wider, finding her own need to hide her reaction to his answer, she went to the freezer to grab dessert.

The pair spent the rest of the evening lounging poolside in Luna's backyard, intertwined in the same position as they were when they were sleeping, only then the were awake, starry eyed from getting to know more about one another; and just enjoying the sunset reflected into the pool water.

 **Until next time!**

 **Stay tuned for my version of- HOUSE OF HORRORS!**

 **Don't forget to R and R!!!**

 **Makes the writing appear faster!**


	18. House Of Horrors

**Okay so this chapter is going to be more of a really long one-shot, not really focused on the case, but more focused on the friendships that Luna has developed with the rest of her team and other characters.**

 **Anywho I really hope you guys like this one because I laughed the whole way through writing it!**

 **Please r and r!!**

The weeks went by quickly as Luna was acclimated back into her previous work schedule, not wanting to bring up any unhappy memories, the team welcomed her back with open arms and just acted as if nothing at all had happened, well other than it being totally obvious that Steve and her had an actual thing going on already.

Neither really made it official or made any kind of big announcement, no one on the team needed any sort of explanation, they just saw how much happier Steve was these days and the effects of being in a seamless relationship had on him, there was no questions asked, just looking forward to whatever was going to develop between the two.

Luna rolled up to Hawaii-5-0s latest crime scene in Honolulu, slightly annoyed that she had been pulled from Viktoria's Halloween festivities so abruptly, having no time to go home and change out of her Avengers Black Widow outfit, that paired with the only other woman on the team ditching them for a romantic getaway, she was in for some interesting comments headed her way.

Deciding to just rip off the bandaid right away, she headed towards Danny and Steve who were embroiled in a discussion about the validity of the legends and horror stories of the location of their current crime scene.

A discussion that came to a dead halt once they caught sight of Luna dressed in a tight leather jumpsuit and knee high wedge boots. It's not that it was revealing in any type of way, she had zipped up the zipper down the middle all the way up to hide her cleavage, but the costume did have a way of hugging all her curves in all the right spots, besides making her look like she was a total badass ready to save the world, it was sure to cause a stir with the guys.

"Make all the comments you like right here and now, but the moment we walk into that house and you make another comment, asses are getting kicked." She warned them in a very fierce tone, noticing Danny's amused expression, and Steve's …..well let's just say that it was a good thing that they had filled out all the proper HR paperwork to cover all of their bases, because the look he was giving her at the moment would have given a simple bystander a dead give away that there was something going on between the two.

"What exactly are you supposed to be?" Danny asked putting a hand to his chin, veering from Steve's drooling and Luna's drop dead gorgeous costume, still with that very amused look on his face.

Luna rolled her eyes at just how amused he was, she didn't mind at all the fact that Steve was drooling, she would have just preferred not to have an audience for it.

"Black Widow….Marvel's The Avengers…."

"Oh-." The two men said in unison as the lightbulb finally went off, following Luna through the driveway as she wasn't in the mood to wait for any other comments to be made.

"Hey Max!" Steve shouted ahead, catching sight of they're favorite M.E.

"Oh hello detectives." Max smiled at the two familiar faces until he caught sight of the new face he had yet to meet.

"And you must be Natasha Romanoff." Luna smiled, nodding happily as finally a true Marvel fan was able to tell who she was supposed to be.

"On loan from SHIELD for tonight." She joked.

"Natasha Romanoff?" Danny asked, earning another eye roll from Luna and a detailed explanation from Max who was happy to educate.

"Yes- Natasha Romanoff the Marvel's deadly Russian assassin Black Widow- made her debut in Iron Man 2 then continuing on now through the Avengers movies." Luna chuckled as her character was well introduced to the clueless men standing next to her.

"Thank you Max, nice to meet you by the way- I've heard so many stories…..oh the names Luna by the way." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you as well detective."

"So Max, how was the sabbatical?" Max seemed to get very excited by this question, even more excited than having to explain the MCU character that Luna was dressed as.

"Well not to oversell it --it was without a doubt, the single greatest experience of my lifetime. Working with the Twa people in Burundi, it forever altered my perspective on my career, the world and what it means to be human." He explained with so much passion, it made Luna feel slightly guilty for not knowing at all what he was talking about.

"Well that's fantastic." Steve said.

"Yeah - that's awesome." Danny agreed.

"I like this beard thing you got going on- it suits you." Steve said looking at the obvious change in Max's usual appearance.

"And the long hair." Danny quipped in.

"Actually the facial hair is all a part of my Halloween costume, Im playing the titular character of the film John Wick, which is my latest tribute to the film legacy of."

"Keanu Reeves." Luna chuckled as the three men said the brilliant actor's name in unison.

"Yeah - I've seen this one, - I've got to say, I like the attention to detail, wedding ring and everything." Danny noted looking down at the piece of jewelry on Max's left ring finger.

"You are correct in noting that this wedding ring was worn by john wick even after the untimely death of his wife, however I am wearing it because I married Sabrina." Steve and Danny's mouths formed an o shape with the shock, while Luna's merely smiled in happiness for the man that she had been told so much about.

"Excuse me? Way to bury the lead Max!" Steve leaned in to give Max a congratulatory hug.

"Yeah Mazel tov buddy….that's fantastic." Danny said also giving him a hug.

"Hey Chin- guess what? Max and Sabrina tied the knot." Steve called out to Chin who was approaching the group.

"What? That's great news! Hey Ho'omaika'i Ana, Max." Chin said as Max was pulled in for another hug.

"Mahalo."

"I want to hear all about it but right now we got work to do- oh hey Luna nice- Black Widow costume." Chin commented as he saw the out of place type of way that she was dressed.

"Thank you- another person who can put two and two together." She said as she followed Chin into the house.

"Body's this way."

They all walked into the supposed haunted house, listening to the briefing on the who their victim was, the 911 call, and of course more chatter about how the house was haunted, immediately dismissed by Danny who completely refused to believe that this house was haunted.

They continued gathering evidence and wandering through the house, until Danny got an angry face time from his annoyed daughter who was grounded for the night.

"It's bad enough that I'm grounded on Halloween. Why do I need a babysitter? Im 14." Grace groaned through the video phone.

"Okay listen to me, if you will recall, last year, you deliberately disobeyed your parents and snuck off to a party… so this year? You serve your sentence." Luna came into the same room hearing all the banter between father and daughter, wanting to say hi to her favorite non related niece.

"Aunt Luna, why couldn't you babysit tonight?" Grace groaned once again.

"Because we got called into work, trust me otherwise I'd have been happy to have you and Charlie over." She said as she walked up and rested her elbow on Danny's shoulder.

"Would you please tell my dad that we don't need a babysitter."

"If I couldn't sell that to my parents when I was fourteen- I hardly think your dads gonna buy it." Luna explained, Danny nodding his head agreeing with the redhead.

"You just want Uncle Steve to see you in your Black Widow costume." Grace said as she caught sight of what Luna was wearing, her comment earning herself a glare from her non related aunt, Danny tried to stifle his laugh as he was trying to remain serous for the conversation.

"Okay sass pants. What are you gonna do if some creeper come to your house and tries breaking in?" She asked trying to prove a point, earning herself an eye roll form the grumpy teenager.

"I don't know – I'll let you know when Uncle Jerry gets here."

"Enough Grace, we gotta get back to work. And please behave!" Danny shouted before finally hanging up.

"Thank you for that." Luna nodded chuckling swearing that his hair was turning even more grey before her as he was dealing with a hormonal teenager.

"Your welcome." They headed back into the main area where everyone else was lingering, a familiar voice seemed to pull Danny from his frustrated thoughts, the sounds of Eric commenting on how nice the house was, worried for Eric if he made an off hand comment about Luna's costume.

"Pretty great we get to spend this time together hey Uncle D? And hello there…." Eric said as he approached Danny and Luna.

"Yo." Luna kept her voice monotone as possible as she was being ogled to the point of Eric's eyes popping out of his head, Steve caught sight of this almost immediately, but rather than go over and rip Eric's head off for looking at his girl in that type of way, he decided to let himself be entertained by Luna's reaction.

"Eric keep staring at me like that and your eyes are going to pop out of your head." She said as she started to walk away, Eric merely chuckled nervously at her comment.

"Keep staring like that and I'll make sure it'll happen." She continued the warning not even bothering to glare back at him.

"This place - I've heard some crazy rumors about this place." Eric quickly changed the subject as the fear of what Luna would do to him, faded into fear of the haunted house.

"Oh you mean it's haunted? Yeah it's true." Wide eyes turned to Danny as Eric's face turned sheet white.

"Come on Uncle D."

"What's eating him?" Lou chimed in noticing the look on the younger man's face.

"He's - uh….. He scares easy."

"Yeah and who's to blame for that?" Eric's eyes narrowed at Danny as he glared at him.

"Whats the matter Eric- did your Uncle Danny do something terrible to yah?" Lou asked as the other's gathered with amused looks on their faces.

"No - not really just psychologically scarred me for life is all."

"With Danny as your Uncle? I'm not surprised." Luna chimed in, waiting with interest to hear what this story would entail.

"Halloween 1995. I was ten. It was the first time I was able to trick or treat without my parents. So me and my friends decided to go as the power rangers, which was already embarrassing enough, cause I drew the short straw, had to go as the pink one. It was all hunky dory until we were a few houses in and we noticed we were being followed by these creeps with masks. So we ran. They chased us. It ends up with me getting separated by my fellow rangers, surrounded by a bunch of maniacs with knives and hatchets." Luna bit her lip hard as she was trying to keep from busting out laughing like the rest of the team.

"So I'm guessing your Uncle Danny was one of said maniacs?" Lou asked, Danny chuckling all the way through as the memories of pranking ran through his mind.

"It was great- you should've see him, he lost his mind."

"I also lost control of my bladder…...took me till high school to shake the name Peepee Ruso." Eric said with a tone, eyes still narrowed at his uncle.

"See Danno- you reap what you sow, all that acting like a shit head when you were a teenager is gonna come back and bite you in the butt." She said referring to his earlier conversation with his hormonal teenager.

"It was not that bad okay? A tougher kid might not have wet his unitard….pink unitard." Now it was Steve's turn to try and get this whole scary situation under control and try to set Eric back in mission mode.

"Eric - hey listen, I need you to tear this place apart, find out how our perp got in without trippin' the alarm." Eric nodded as he walked off at his starting point.

"Hey- uh you guys sticking around? Right?" The group chuckled.

"Yeah- I mean no one wants you to have another accident." Danny said trying to stifle another laugh.

"Don't pay any attention to him Peepee." Lou called out finally getting a chuckle from Luna who couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Yeah Kimberly - don't worry I'll protect you." Luna chuckled out as she wiggled her eyebrows, earning another nervous chuckle from Eric and a sideways glare from Steve.

Holding off on scolding her for sending a pity flirt to Eric, Steve pulled his team back together and they continued on with their investigation, which included going over the psychic's surveillance feed, and heading back to the Palace for a few of them to do some recon.

"You sure you don't want Danny to babysit Eric?" Luna chuckled as Steve tried to convince her to come back to the palace with him, and let Danny take the reins on watching over the crime scene.

"Nah- I'll be fine, besides Danny would probably just spend all his time trying to prank Eric." Luna explained, expertly hiding her ulterior motives beneath an innocent wide eyes.

"You sure?" He asked once again, hoping that she would change her mind.

"Is there any reason why you're trying to get me to go with you?" She asked crossing her arms, looking up at Steve, trying to see if there was any explanation in his eyes.

"No- just don't want you to have to be play guard dog in a haunted crime scene with Peepee the power ranger over there." Luna rolled her eyes as she couldn't tell if he was just worried for her safety or jealous that she wanted to stay at the house rather than go with him.

"Estas celoso?(Are you jealous?)" She asked in a hushed tone as, Steve turned his head as he tried to hide his smile of admittance causing Luna to giggle, she pulled him into another hallway, seeing as how the others were busy packing up forensics, she figured they had at least a minute and a half before anyone noticed they were gone.

"Maybe a little."

"Well… if we weren't on a live video feed- I'd be happy to show you why you shouldn't be jealous." She whispered in a very hushed tone, keeping her distance, but leaving no imagination when it came to the lusty look she was giving him.

As much as Steve wanted to pull her aside for a kiss - among other things that her outfit had inspired him to want to do, he really didn't want to put on a show for anyone who might have been watching the feed.

"Alright call me if you find anything then." Luna nodded, letting him walk off in the direction of the others by himself so they wouldn't raise any bells.

Splitting up and sweeping through the house a couple more times to make sure that there wasn't anything else that they missed, Luna leaned against the wall as boredom finally got to her, fiddling with her phone she noticed that she had a few missed text messages from Steve asking her if everything was going okay.

Before she could start texting a reply a loud scream pulled her from her focus, and damn near making her drop her phone.

"Eric? What are you yelling about?" Luna called out as she followed where she thought that she had heard him, walking through the house she followed the heavy breathing that was coming from the bathroom.

"What's up…" She asked seeing Eric pressed up against the wall and looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"That!" He yelled out, Luna turned her head to see all of the blood in the sink, followed by the fog in the mirror spelling out CONFESS, she raised an eyebrow, not letting out that she was starting to get a little creeped out by all the haunted chatter.

"Okay- weird…………" She looked closer at the mirror and the sink, hoping to find any kind of clues as to how this scenery was created.

"Ummmmm what do we do now?" Luna shrugged.

"Look around the house for the control room…… there's no way this is real." She said flatly.

"That doesn't just happen on its own." Eric said as he followed Luna around the house as she searched for any type of electronic panel.

"I'd have to agree on that one, but I don't buy the whole ghost haunting situation that someone is setting up here." She continued through the house, all the while being followed by Eric who was threatening to wet his pants.

"How come?" He begged for some reassurance.

"Once you've grown up hearing stories about Mexican folklore and those type of hauntings, the hairs on the back of your neck stand up anytime anything paranormally creepy happens….. this? This doesn't make the spidey senses tingle." She explained as she pulled the latter leading to the attic down to their level.

"I'm not goin' up there." Eric blurted out.

"Suit yourself." Luna said as she climbed up and into the attic, looking through the dark halls, using the flashlight on her phone, she came upon a computer and a sleeping bag, raising an eyebrow she put on her black rubber gloves on and picked up the computer as well as the sleeping bag to bring down.

"Luna?" Eric called up, voice still shaking.

"I'm coming." She said as she came back into view.

They quickly figured out by logging onto the computer that the whole house had been rigged to create all sorts of paranormal seeming events, everything from blood coming from the sink and fog creating letters in the mirror, to books flying off the book shelf and something that caused the whole house to tremble.

"So Eric?" Luna asked as Eric fiddled around with all of the triggers in the house.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Did you ever get back at your uncle for scaring you?" She asked with an evil smirk forming on her face.

"No why?"

"Text Danny and tell him that we got something and to head back to the house." She said before going back through the house, making sure that everything was back in the order that it was originally.

"Ah- I like the way your mind ticks!" Her said happily as he texted his uncle and the gang to head back to the house.

With that single text to Danny's phone, Steve, Danny, Chin and Lou hurried back to the house to find out what Eric and Luna had found.

Steve opened the door to the darkened house, squeaks in the floor boards being the only thing that you could hear as it was so quiet, an eerie feeling washed over the four men as they stepped into the living room, neither Luna nor Eric in sight, they immediately felt something was off.

"Hello?" Steve called out, hoping that Luna or Eric would show themselves.

"Eric?" Danny called out cautiously.

"Luna?" Steve called out, somewhat more worried than the other men considering she hadn't texted back to any of the text messages that he had sent her earlier.

"That's weird." Chin commented scanning the room, the moment the words left his mouth the whole house started to tremble, lights flickering on and off, the trembles being so intense it sounded as if the chandeliers on ceilings were going to fall.

The four men looked around slightly frantic, as the events intensified all the cabinet doors and drawers in the rooms opening in closing over and over, followed by the books flying off the spots on the shelves, one of them with such force to even hit Danny in the shoulder.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

The icing on top of the cake however was when they cued the loud gust of 'wind' that caused the front door to slam shut and lock by itself, causing all four men to jump and look behind them.

"Oh hell no." Lou said as he reached for his gun, the only thing at the moment making any of them feel safe as they all reached for their holsters.

The cherry was left for last as Luna let out a blood curdling scream, which damn near made everyone's heart in the room stop, most of all affecting Steve as he thought she was in real danger.

"Luna?!" He shouted, the terrifying mood was completely cut short as Eric let out an evil laugh, and caused all the phenomenon to stop.

"Stupid." Steve muttered to himself as everyone put two and two together.

"Yeah okay Eric- you can come out now." Eric took his time gathering up the computer, realizing that he was probably about to get his butt whopped.

Meanwhile Luna not being able to contain her laughter, came right out to gloat in her pranking glory, Lou, Chin and Danny were at least somewhat amused at the little prank, Steve on the other hand was still recovering from that little heart stopping scream that she had frightened him with.

"This the reason you wanted to stay so badly?" Steve asked, glaring daggers at Luna.

"Sorry- we were giving Danny a little payback, you guys just got caught in the crossfire." She shrugged as Eric entered the room.

"After all these years, I finally get you back Uncle D!" Eric said as he and Luna gave each other a fist bump.

"Yeah yeah yeah- really funny, you've had your revenge, did you guys actually find something or did you just call us here to prank?" Danny huffed, not liking that he had been caught off guard, Eric waved the group to follow him so he could explain what he and Luna had found.

Its not that Steve was angry with her for putting on such a successful prank, it was more of the blood curdling scream that had made his chest tighten up, thinking that something had happened to her, and having had to go through that just a few weeks prior, he was definitely annoyed at her.

Luna definitely caught wind of his annoyance as he refused to look at her for the remainder of they're little show and tell in the kitchen, it wasn't until he caught her in a room by herself that he was going in to give her a piece of his mind, but instead stayed at the door as she was on face time with Grace.

"Aunt Luna this is cruel and unusual punishment." Grace groaned as she laid herself out on her bed.

"If you can't do the time don't do the crime." Luna warned.

"That's no help to me now."

"Look Grace, your night is either going to go one of two ways, sit in your bed and complain about all the stuff you can't do, or you can go out and spend some time with your adorable little brother and Uncle Jerry."

"That's easy for you to say, you aren't the one stuck with them." Luna rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"No…but I do remember being your age and being stuck on babysitting duty each Halloween cause my parents were all at work." Steve leaned against the door, smiling at the sweet conversation that was going on between his niece and his…..girlfriend?

They hadn't really established a label quite yet, a uncertainty that he was intent on making clear soon enough….. after a little payback that was clearly in order.

"So you got stuck with them too?"

"Yeah- but looking back on it now I always ended up having fun with them, trust me Grace, time that you have with your brother – you won't get back, enjoy it while it lasts." Luna said rather glumly, trying her best to guilt trip the young teenager into having a new perspective.

"Ughhhhh!...You know if you and Uncle Steve ever decide to have kids they aren't ever going to getaway with anything." Luna rolled her eyes and blushed at the comment, Steve smiling from the doorway as he saw the way she reacted to Grace's comment.

"Yeah either that or its because we're their parents that they'll get away with everything."

"That too. Well I guess I better go get dressed if I'm gonna catch up with them." Steve took the little bit of time he had left, to quietly stalk closer and closer towards Luna as their conversation ended.

"Now that's much better." Luna said earning herself another eye-roll from the hormonal teenager and the ever popular hang up before saying goodbye.

By the time Luna had hung up the phone Steve was right behind her whispering 'boo' into her ear and abruptly wrapping his arms around her, seeing as how she thought she was completely alone- she let out a high pitched squeak.

"Steve McGarrett!………I guess I had that one coming." She started to scold him, then stopped herself as she realized that she had just done the same thing to him on a larger scale.

Giving herself a moment to catch her breath, she laid her head back onto his chest, chuckling at how sneaky he could be.

"Given how you schemed, I'd say your entitled to at least two more." He warned.

"Fuck me." She groaned out in annoyance, the vulgar side of Luna veering out to show itself once again as she pulled from his right embrace.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked, she chuckled as she realized what she had said and how she said it.

"Figuratively speaking- not literal boss." She put up her pointer finger as she walked out of the room, hoping that they hadn't caught too much attention.

Five hours later…….

They day was finally done and their case was solved, now the only thing left on their list to do was to bust out Adam and Kono in their pickle of a situation out in the middle of nowhere.

"Drop your weapon!" Luna roared as she aimed her gun at two suspects firing into the rural home, guns quickly aiming back at her she fired without hesitation, shooting down the two masked men just about to pull the trigger on her.

"Five-0 drop it!" Steve yelled at the man about to raise up his gun towards Luna.

Nodding as she thanked him for having her back they disarmed the rest of the cult members gathered up trying to raise hell on earth, finally once everyone was in cuffs, Kono, Adam and Dana made their way safely out of the cult-house.

"Oh my God are you guys okay?" Luna asked as she ran up to hug Kono.

"Yeah- other than a few bumps and scratches, and some psychological trauma I think we're good." She referred to Adam and herself as Dana was now being looked at by EMS.

"Sorry about your romantic weekend." Luna offered as she walked with them towards the other ambulance.

"Ugh don't remind me." Kono groaned as she finally was able to sit down and have a mellow moment, Adam's arms wrapped around her.

"Well if you guys don't mind being a little closer to home." Luna typed out an address into her phone, as well as an alarm code and where to find what in her house, texting it to Kono.

"What's this?" Kono asked.

"Codes to my house and where to find what, the fridge is stocked if you guys still wanna finish out the weekend." Luna offered up as she texted someone else.

"Wait where are you gonna stay?" Kono asked intrigued by Luna's offer.

"Halloween party's still going on at Viktoria's so I'll crash there a couple of days." She lied through her teeth, already knowing full well where she was going to stay.

After another hour of gathering statements, evidence and mindless chatter between 5-0 before packing up to go home, they noticed that two members of the team had mysteriously disappeared.

"Where'd Steve and Luna run off to?" Kono asked, Danny, Lou and Chin's expressions turned amused.

"Somewhere private, so she can show him why he shouldn't be jealous." Danny explained, picking up his phone to show Kono the little video that he had picked off the feed earlier that night, Kono immediately snatched the phone from Danny's hand and deleted the video from his phone.

Despite the endearing moments that the video feed had captured of Steve and Luna all tonight, she knew they'd both rather not have video recording of them flirting while at work.

 **Really hope you guys liked this one!!!**

 **Stay tuned for next time, my version of mother and son- episode 7, where Luna and Steve have a romantic date night, Luna comes face to face with Cathrine and much much more!!!**

 **The next one will be a regular episode rather than just a long one shot!!**

 **Remember r and r for faster updates!!!**


	19. Date, Interrupted

**And here we are!! Date night for Steve and Luna!!!**

Luna was not the type of woman anyone would have ever thought to be a nervous wreck when getting ready for a date, however when Steve asked her to come over for dinner and dessert made entirely by him, she found herself in every woman's predicament as she tore through her closet looking for something to wear.

"Luna – why on earth are you so nervous?" Victoria demanded through the video screen, as she tried to put together an outfit, getting a little nervous herself as the feeling was getting so infectious.

"I'm having trouble deciding what to wear." Luna lied trying to play off how nervous she was on something other than the fact that she had gotten her IUD put back in last week and had _yet_ to make use of it.

"Does it have anything to do with that doctors appointment you went to last week?" Luna stopped dead in her tracks, Viktoria had hit the nail on the head.

"Maybe?" Luna squeaked out, trying to avoid eye contact with the camera.

"Option one – he got you knocked up already. Option two – you're back on birth control."

"Option two." Luna said quickly, holding her head to her for head as she turned to look at her cousin through the screen.

"You mean to tell me that you and Captain America have been going steady for two months now and you still haven't hit it yet?" Luna chuckled nervously as the humor seem to calm her down a bit.

"No! I have not hit it yet. What are we horny high school boys?" Viktoria rolled her eyes.

"Horny is right, considering how long it's been since you last got laid… and me too good God _these_ pregnancy hormones, Liam needs to get home already." The pregnant woman's mind weekend to spend with dirty thoughts of her sexy Scottish husband.

"Yeah blame it on the hormones. Earth to Viktoria!" Luna called causing Viktoria to shake her head out of her sexual daydream.

"Sorry I'm back…… So what's holding you guys back do you think?" Luna sighed as she picked up a blue body con dress.

"For me? Nothing really. But for him – I don't know maybe it has something to do with telling him _everything_." Viktoria nodded.

"It might. But it might be that he wants it to be special – you know something more than just hittin' it."

"You think?" Luna asked, hoping that her dark past hadn't totally scared Steve off.

"Tonight - follow his lead and go the romantic route, skip the body con dress and go for the baby blue maxi dress, that Ivory lace tank top, brown suede heels. That man has seen you dressed up to the nine's in sex appeal. Try something a little more……"

"Romantic?" Luna finished Viktoria's sentence as she rummaged through her stuff trying to find the exact outfit Viktoria had explained.

"Even make the lingerie romantic, more Dream Angels - less Very Sexy."

Luna rolled her eyes and chuckled at the infamous stores reference.

"I guess I better get dressed, I don't want to be late." She quickly ran into her drawer pulling out her baby blue lace bra and panty set.

"Text me later? Don't leave out any details." Luna nodded happily as she slipped into her chided outfit.

"Will do! What are you up to tonight?" She asked not wanting to be rude.

"Not feeling the greatest right now…… I'll probably just nap till Liam gets in tonight."

"All right, take it easy then you two, get some rest." The besties finally called it a night with the video call, leaving Luna free to race off into the streets with her hellcat hoping not to be much later than fashionably for her date night.

Across town at Steve's house dinner was finally ready and he was just pulling dessert out of the oven, dressed rather romantically himself in a silk blue button up, jacket and dress pants.

Just as he finish setting the table and setting out dinner wine and all the doorbell finally rang, looking down at his watch he smiled as she was only 15 minutes late.

Opening the door his breath once again hitched and his trust a feeling he had to come to know all too well anytime Luna was dressed up, this time being no expect exception as he looked her up and down.

The way that the blue maxi dress hugged her curves in all the right places and in the most subtle of ways, the same with the Ivory lace tank top the way the color contrasted with the color of our sun kissed skin, showing off the slightest bit of cleavage.

"Hey you." She smiled brightly up at him, a little glimmer in her eye and she knew exactly what she was doing to him, only rather than give lusty stares and accentuate her body to further tease him, she let him see the blushed look on her face without turning away.

"Hey." He breathed out, at total loss for words.

"Come in." He push the door open all the way letting her pass by him, again instead of her usual swing stripe, was more of a glide that made the slit in her skirt flow as she walked.

"Damn, you're making me feel underdressed." Luna turned around giving him a starry eyed once over as she inspected his outfit.

"Steve, you're in a silk button up and a jacket, I'd say we match each other pretty well and the dressed up category." She stated putting him to his cheek, leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Can I help with anything?" She asked as she pulled back.

"Nope, everything is all set up." He laced his fingers with her's, leading her through the house and out to the patio.

"Wow." Luna exclaimed quietly up the set up that Steve had arranged, flowers in the middle of the table along with candles, lanterns hanging from the awning giving their surroundings a picturesque type of feel, especially with the beach and the sunset in the distance.

"Like it?" Steve asked already knowing the answer by the look of awe in her expression.

"Like it doesn't quite cover it." She started as she gave his hand a light squeeze.

Steve let her write to the table, pulling her chair out for her to sit down then walked around to take a seat since he had already played at the food and poured the wine.

"Forgot about saving the world, the man can cook." Luna exclaimed after the first couple of bites of her perfectly cooked mahi-mahi.

"I take it I've got your seal of approval in the cooking department?" He asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"You're the lucky one living across town, so my answer is yes, stamped, sealed and delivered." He said referring to the comment he had made once about her cooking.

"We'll make sure to take turns in the kitchen then."

"Deal." She said before politely devouring the rest of her plate, and the most lady like manner of course.

Rather than going for the standard getting to know you questions which in their case ended up in more sad talk, they opted for ones that fit the usual standards of a first date, going for the most generic ones.

"Favorite Marvel superhero?" Luna asked.

"Captain America." Luna busted out laughing as Viktoria's nickname for Steve seemed to fit the bill.

"Fitting then."

"Huh?" He raises an eyebrow at her reaction and statement.

"That's Viktoria's nickname for you." Steve chuckled.

"Seriously?" Luna nodded as she polished off the rest of her wine.

"I'm guessing Black Widow is your favorite?" Steve asked.

"Right on Cap." She said as she gave a small fist pump in the air, Steve laughing as he was graced by yet another nickname.

"Favorite movie?" He asked, jogging into the house to put the plates away and bring out dessert not letting her do a single thing to help.

"Steel Magnolias." She answered as he walked back out, placing a slice of Chantilly cake before her.

"Really?" He asked sounding surprised by her answer.

"Yep. Comedy, romance and angst all wrapped up in one. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard and cried at one movie because it was funny _and_ sad."

"Well we'll just have to watch it together sometime." Luna's face perked up at his suggestion.

"It's a major chick flick." She warned.

"Cmon, I've seen The Notebook and Titanic." Luna pursed her lips obviously taken off guard by his confession.

"Did not see that coming. How about you?Favorite movie."

"Any James Bond movie." Luna chuckled.

"Which brings me to my next question, Daniel Craig, Pierce Brosnan, or Sean Connery?" Steve asked in a more serious tone.

"Pierce Brosnan all the way."

"Aww Cmon….. Connery was clearly the greatest."

"Sorry had a huge crush on that Brit growing up." Luna confessed.

"Well at least you didn't say Daniel Craig." Luna rolled her eyes at the typical guy answer.

"Oh come on – he wasn't that bad, decent with the fight scenes, great chemistry with his female costars… Easy on the eyes…… What's not to like?" Her answer earned herself her own eye roll at her typical woman answer.

"Shall I leave you to your daydreams Miss Santiago?" Steve asked as he gathered up the plates, heading inside.

"More like wet dreams." Luna mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Steve turned around and asked, wondering if what he had thought he had heard, was actually what he had heard.

"Nothing!" Luna exclaimed popping up out of her seat, helping pick up the wine glasses in the process.

Once the table was cleared, their night continued into the kitchen, as Steve loaded up the dish washer, Luna sitting a top the counter stealing glances at his fit butt.

"More wine?" Steve asked as he poured another couple of glasses for them.

"I do have to drive home you know." Luna said as she rested her hands on the counter, tilting her head.

"Spend the night then." He suggested as he handed her a glass.

"I don't have a change of clothes." She countered, reading his face for any kind of doubt to his offer, Steve standing right in front of her sipping on his wine.

"I'm sure I have something that'll fit you." He offered, setting down his wine glass resting his hands on her hips.

"How about that button up of yours that I tried on a couple months ago?" She whispered, flickering her eyes up to meet his gaze, a meaningful lust hanging heavy in their eyes burning hot as continued the staring contest.

They close the gap between their mouth's, soft and slow at first, Luna pushing his hands from her hips reaching up to push his jacket from his shoulders and getting started on a few buttons stealing touches to his chest working her way down till the last button was undone.

All the while keeping her mouth locked to his, each breathing through their noses, not wanting to lose the electric feel running through their lips sending surges through to their veins.

Steve grabbed Luna's hands, raising them up in the air, they pulled apart breathing heavy as they no longer shared the same breath, Steve slowly lifted the tank top peeling it off her body, devouring the side of her breasts in the soft blue lace.

Luna's legs locked around Steve's, pulling him abruptly towards her, causing him to grunt out at the force of their hips pressed together so quickly, the feeling of his member getting harder and harder, caused Luna to let a breathy gasp as he pressed against her clothed core.

Their lips meant once again, deepening quickly as if they couldn't get enough of one another, Luna's hands wandering all over Steve's chest, Steve's hands gripping tightly onto Luna's hips, copping feels onto her backside pressing her closer to his body.

Until he pulled away abruptly uttering one word…….

"No." He painted out, Luna's shock wearing clearly on her face as she panted just as hard.

"We are _not_ doing this here." With that statement he scooped her off of the counter bridal style, Luna and letting out the sexiest chuckle Steve had ever heard.

Knowing his home like the back of his hand he let her lean in stealing deep kisses as he approached the stairs, that's when his phone started to ring in the mood was completely ruined.

"Fuck me." He groaned out, pressing his forehead to Luna, her giggling as he had stolen her phrase.

"That's my line." She whispered referring to the vulgar swearing side of her.

"I gotta..." He started out, she nodded at him as he set her back down on her feet.

"No worries." She reassured him heading back into the kitchen for her glass of wine, the name _Catherine_ , stopping her dead in her tracks, her head hanging down she continued the path into the kitchen to grab her tank top.

Walking back into the living room, Luna didn't need any explanation as to who it was on the phone, Steve's face said it all.

"Look, I don't really know what's going on…she just decided to drop in." Steve was at a loss for any kind of explanation, a knock at the door and leaving him no more time to do so.

"Just a sec." he blurted out as he went to open the door.

"Hey." Steve's tone giving away his frustration as he stared at the former love of his life.

"Hi." Catherine said shamefully mistaking the frustration in his eyes and tone for hurt.

"Come on in." Hey stepped aside as Catherine walked in, immediately being caught off guard at the sight of Luna standing in the living room.

"Oh-." She then put two into together to the tone of his voice, the buttons undone on Steve's shirt and the sight of Luna's lip gloss smeared slightly on her bruised lips.

"Sorry- I didn't uhm…." She struggled.

"Luna this is Catherine. Catherine, Luna." Luna pursed her lips and forced a smile.

"Hi." Luna crossed her arms holding herself through the awkward exchange.

"It's nice to meet you." Catherine offered up at least some civility, Luna however faked a smile through the encounter with a woman who had broken Steve's heart, being introduced to the aftermath a few months prior, only made her more angry at the fact that she had just showed up randomly.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this…… but it couldn't wait." She stammered out.

"What's going on?" Luna pressed her lips together, biting her lip as she felt the like the odd one out on the other side of the living room.

"It's your mother." Luna's mouth slowly opened as she stared wide-eyed at the man that had told her that his mother was dead.

"My mother?" Steve asked, kicking himself mentally as he saw a Luna's reaction, he hadn't yet told her the truth.

"She's in trouble." Another tension filled silence draped across the room, Steve trying to register what was going on, and dealing with the way Luna was looking at him didn't help either.

Until another ringtone broke the silence, this time being Luna's phone, she walked back into the kitchen to answer her a call from Viktoria, leaving Cathrine and Steve to head out the front door to talk.

"Hello?" Luna croaked out as she was still affected by what it just happened, Viktoria crying frantically into the phone pulled her quickly from her dazed state.

In the front yard, tension still filling the air as Steve waited for Cathrine to get to the point.

"Okay, look, I know I have a lot to explain with my leaving the CIA, all of it. And-and that is a conversation that I want to have with you." She offered up, Steve feeling very tempted to tell her that he didn't need one, or more importantly didn't want one.

But rather than be a prick about things, since it concerned his mother he let her continue.

"But we're really pressed for time here, so."

"Yeah, yeah, all right. What's going on?"

Before Catherine could even get started on her explanation, the front door swung open, Luna teary-eyed marching right in between the two, heading quickly towards her car.

"I'm sorry Steve I've gotta go." She sniffled out, not stopping her pace.

"Woah, Luna what's the matter?" Steve asked as he matched her pace, trying to catch up with her, leaving Cathrine twiddling her thumbs on the porch.

"Viktoria…. She's in the hospital, bleeding, cramping... I don't know what's wrong." She stammered out, gasping in between her explaination as she unlocked her car.

"What?" Steve asked as another bombshell was dropped on his night.

"Sh- She thinks she's having a ……miscarriage." Luna stuttered as sobs were threatening to burst.

"Take a deep breath." He took her hands in his.

"Let me take you there." She shook her head frantically.

"No, whatever's going on – your mom needs you." She said as she took another deep breath, Steve opened the door for Luna, helping her inside.

"Listen- everything's going to be okay." Luna nodded as she continued taking deep breaths, Steve pressed his head against Luna's, angrier than ever that Cathrine and his mother had put a halt on his chance to be there for Luna.

"I'll call you when I know what's going on." She whispered, finally having calmed down.

"I will too." He promised, pulling her in for a goodbye kiss, not knowing when he would see her next.

As soon as he shut the door for Luna, she sped off into the night, racing towards whatever hospital Viktoria was being treated at, leaving Steve pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself down before going back and talking to Cathrine.

 **Sorry to leave you guys hanging on such a cliff, remember keep the reviews coming if you want quicker updates! Lmk what you guys like- don't like.**

 **Stay tuned for next time as Luna binges on Red Bull and helps Steve and the team bust his mom out of a CIA black site!!**


	20. Chapter 20 redo

**Okay so super sorry for uploading and deleting but I didn't realize that the file I had uploaded didn't save my editing! Damn phone!**

 **So here we go again!**

 **Thank you guys so much for your continued support on this story, I've never been inspired to write so quickly like I have with this story, partially because I love Steve and Luna so much but mainly because you guys do to!**

 **I'm so happy that I was able to get this chapter out before February ends!**

 **Natsfanfiction**

 **Foreverteamedward13**

 **Countryheart**

 **Chelsnicole12**

 **Alex Lover**

 **Lovelivelife22**

 **Thanks for all of the recent reviews!**

 **And don't worry there is much more to come for this story!**

 **The next morning**

Drained and exhausted, not only from her overnight stay in the hospital with Liam and Viktoria, Luna was also feeling the emotional exhaustion of her romantic date night with Steve turned completely upside down from other events besides her family emergency.

What with Catherine showing up randomly on Steve's doorstep, also learning that Steve's mother was in fact alive, when he had told her that she had died in an explosion when he was younger, it all made sense at least they way that he had reacted when the subject ever veered to the topic of her….mommy issues.

Something else that they had in common, only Steve's situation being slightly more dramatic and intensified.

Putting aside the frustration from learning this crucial information from Catherine as opposed to Steve, he still hadn't texted her to let her know what the hell was going on, even after she had texted him updates on how Viktoria was doing, making this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, churn with anxiety as she was not only worried about what was happening with Steve's mother, but also for the sleeping pregnant woman beside her.

The man had some major explaining to do.

On a brighter note for the new day, Viktoria thankfully had not miscarried the baby, the bleeding and cramping just being a couple of unfortunate side effects from her pregnancy, the cramping being intensified by stomach pains developing into appendicitis.

Liam and Luna waited with worry on either side of Viktoria, hoping that they would have some update from Viktoria's doctors about what the decision would be as to the best course of action, considering she was in the second trimester- made things slightly less tricky but still grave for the fate of the baby.

A phone call from Kono pulled everyone in the room from their spaced out states, not wanting to disturb the couple any further, she stood at the furthest corner of the room behind the curtain, her fellow teammates now on the line, eager to see what information she could provide as to where Steve could have been.

"No – I haven't heard from Steve all night, I mean we had dinner last night but that kind of crashed and burned the moment Catherine Rollins showed up, something about Steve's mom being in trouble… I'd have stuck around to eavesdrop but I've been in the hospital all night." Everyone's eyebrows raised, worried for Luna as the plat seem to thicken on both Catherine showing up and Luna being in the hospital all night.

"Catherine showed up?" Chin asked.

"Wait hold up- are you okay?" Kono veered the first part of their conversation towards an explanation from Luna first as to why she had been in the hospital.

"Yeah I'm OK, just a little scare with Viktoria and the baby… but they're both doing okay." Luna side out and she pressed her cold hand to her burning hot for head, trying to make the headache go away.

"Glad to hear that she's doing good." Chin said for the surrounding team listening to the phone on speaker.

"And _yes_ \- Catherine did show up- looking rather shaken up, I didn't get much other than Steve's mom is in trouble, so …...if you guys are calling I'm guessing it's because something's up." Luna stated, veering the conversation back to the topic that they called about.

"McGarrett's phone line popped back up in Rabat…." Lou spoke up, pulling up the map to show everyone in the palace.

"Morocco, wait they left the country? Why there?" Luna scrunched her face in confusion.

"That's where Steve went to meet WoFat's father." Still hazy on the details concerning WoFat, and Steve's mother she managed to piece what she could together.

"Where exactly in Rabat did he meet him?" Luna asked, getting the feeling that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"CIA black site." She let out a frustrated sigh as soon as Chin gave the answer, of course the world would throw her all these lovely obstacles all at once….. just her luck.

"That must be why and where Steve's mom is in trouble then, I mean I wouldn't know much considering I've spent the last couple months under the distinct impression she was dead." Luna muttered out the last bit, the group on the phone exchanging stares, considering all of the sketchy details coming to light, no wonder Steve hadn't told Luna about his mother….. he had written her off the last time she had left him.

Luna looked back at the bed where her cousin lay, biting her lip, she contemplated what move to make, stay in comfort her best friend or help her boyfriend with a dangerous mission.

"I'm assuming Steve and Catherine are about to walk into a deathtrap – going it just the two of them." Her question was more of a statement of the obvious, the statement grabbing the attention of the other two in the room with her.

"Well – being a black site and Danny being so worried by the message Steve left him, I'd say they're going to need some help." Luna nodded pinching the bridge of her nose, well there went any chance of sleep for her for the next 48 hours possibly more depending on how long this mission were to take, either being going with or staying she'd be near a panic attack either way.

"Are you guys planning on getting to Morocco so fast?" She smiled as her surrogate brother caught on right away, getting on the phone immediately making arrangements to prep his private jet for the team.

"Lou's gonna call in a favor." Kono answered.

"Tell him to save it for another time, meet at Daniel K's private hanger Liam's jet will be ready in…"

"Two hours." Liam was by her side, finishing the answer for her.

No one on the team begged Luna to come considering her current family situation, and as much is Luna wanted to run to Steve's rescue the woman laying in the hospital bed next to her was also a main concern for her.

She walked back to Viktoria's side with a torn expression on her face, still deciphering what move she would make next, not knowing that someone would push her towards a move that would tear her heart in two.

"Sit back down and I'm calling hospital security had to escort you out." Viktoria narrowed her eyes, warning Luna as she was just about to sit down, a scheming smile gracing her lips as she spoke, even in her weakened state, speaking with such feistiness in her voice as usual.

"What?" Luna asked as she was clearly caught off guard by the threat.

"You're crazy if you think I'm just gonna let you sit around here while your boyfriend goes on a suicide mission….." Luna scrunched her face again in confusion, thinking this whole time that she was asleep.

"But what about….?" She was immediately cut off.

"Me? Luna nothing is going to change what happens here, whether you're here or not. Things for your team however might change if you don't help. Go be Kim Possible and save the world… or you're your man I mean." Luna leaned down to hug her cousin, laughing at her assertiveness, and also at the fact that she was once again being referred to as her old alter ego that she had when she was growing up.

"Fine. But Liam I want all the updates…. Call, text no matter what." Luna pleaded as she embraced her cousin tightly.

"Aye- Luna I will. Now go on." Liam too now was pushing her to go do her thing.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Two hours passed by rather quickly and even with the head start that her teammates had on her getting ready, she still managed to beat them to the airport, parked, packed and dressed for a 16-18 hour straight shot to Rabat.

"Luna what are you doing here?" Kono asked, looking at the large duffle Luna was carrying on her back.

"Walking into a black site is kind of a death sentence, figured you guys could use some extra help." She shrugged off the worried looks on their faces, as clearly they were worried about not only her family situation but also what Steve was going to do when he saw she was amongst them when they arrived.

"What about Viktoria?" Luna rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"The diva you mean? After I got off the phone with you guys, she threatened to have me escorted out of her room if I sat back down…..she was eavesdropping on the conversation."

Kono, Chin and Lou had a whole new respect for both Viktoria and Luna, the way that Vik had cared enough about Steve's situation, and Luna who followed her heart and dropped everything to go on a dangerous mission to help Steve and his mother, despite him having lied about her not being dead and the fact that he and Catherine had run off without word to her aid….she wore none of the frustration on her face.

"So she's doing okay?" Luna shrugged at Kono's question.

"She's doing okay for now, she's got appendicitis and being pregnant makes things complicated for surgery, so Liam will be updating me throughout the trip with all the medical details." She said optimistically as she led the rest of the group towards the jet.

With any further allegations to whether or not Luna would be joining them or not, the team gathered their belongings and boarded the Boeing BBJ Marc Newson, everyone save for Luna, all catching flies with their mouths as they took in the luxe interior.

"Who the hell is Liam? Head of the Scottish cartel?" Lou asked as he set down his carry-on in his own private plush row, his comment causing Luna to giggle.

"No- more like the Scottish version of Christian Grey." He raised an eyebrow, clearly taking note of the reference, the others too taking note of the comment at they took their seats.

"I'm talking about similarities in good looks and money… I think I would have heard about the red room by now." She joked, earning laughs from her team at her lewd sense of humor.

"Stick to row by yourselves, the armrests can be raised up enough to make the row into an inclined bed, the bathroom and shower, down the aisle to your left and just beyond that curtain is the lounge/kitchen….. Fridge and bar are fully stocked for the flight." She gave everyone a quick tour of the aircraft turned to modern hotel suite suited for the sky, earning more awe filled comments about the level of luxury of Liam's jet.

Everyone on the team was able to get at least a good amount of sleep for the duration of the 16 hour flight, everyone that is except for Luna, who tried as hard as she did to get some shut eye, ended up just tossing and turning, restlessness taking over her with all sorts of stresses.

Luckily there was much to occupy herself with, reading, blasting music while meditating, and continuing to drink her beloved sugar free Monster cans that would get her through whatever they were in for when they landed and reached their destination.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Upon landing in Rabat Luna and the team were suited up and ready for their mission, Luna paying a little homage to the nickname that Viktoria had called her before she made her exit, black long sleeve v-neck t shirt tucked into dark army green leggings that close to the bottom of her legs swirled down into straps hugging her calves, her go-to Joan of Arctic black wedge booties laced up, and her fanny pack tucked next to her gun holstered hip, hiding all sorts of necessities that she thought might be of help.

Braiding her hair into a low tight bun to avoid anyone pulling her hair tonight she boarded the suburban with the rest of her team and they were off in the direction that they had tracked Steve's phone to, hoping that he wouldn't just send her straight back to the private airstrip to keep her safe.

When they finally arrived to the location, they headed to the front door of the Moroccan style home with caution not knowing what they were about to walk in on, Chin made for the door first, slowly opening it, until Steve who was lurking behind the door went on attack mode, flipping him over and aiming his gun down at him before he finally realized who he had pinned down.

"Guess we should have knocked." Chin groaned out, Steve immediately shook his head as he caught sight of most of the rest of his team with amused looks on their faces, Luna keeping to the back of the group, trying to keep out of sight for the moment for fear of being scolded for tagging along…..she knew that Steve was not at all going to like that she was there, but considering the situation as a whole- she didn't really care whether he liked it or not.

"I should've known I couldn't trust Danny Williams to keep his big mouth shut." Steve shook his head as he helped Chin back up to his feet, Lou coming closer to point a finger at the younger man.

"Hey man- that's your partner, he was worried about you- like we all are."

"We don't know exactly what's going on but all indications are it isn't good." Kono stated, starting to head into the house.

"No- it's not." Catherine commented sighing in relief that they had back up ready to go, after going through all of the technicalities of what they were getting themselves into, she had begun to fear that they had made a mistake in going just the two of them.

"That's why we came to give you two a hand." She continued noticing the frustrated look on Steve's face.

"You guys - you didn't have to do this." He offered.

"Yeah, you're Ohana. So is Doris…..whatever this is -we got your back." Chin said as he gave a light punch to Steve's shoulder.

"Besides, Casablanca is on my bucket list." Lou added with a smile of delight.

"Alright cmon in." Steve started as they all filed into the house, eyes going wide as he finally caught sight of Luna chugging her Monster as if it were just any regular day.

"Aw- no, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked rather frantically, already thinking of the thousands of ways that she could get hurt, she polished off the rest of her drink and gave him a light hearted smirk.

"C'mon - you didn't think I was gonna let you guys have all the fun." She raised an eyebrow up at him with a smirk, rather than let her into the house right away, he closed it slightly giving them a little privacy as he attempted to scold her.

"You shouldn't be here Luna." Steve started out.

"And why not?" She asked putting her free hand on her hip.

"For a long list of reasons, one in particular, you should be back home with Viktoria." He started off with the one that he thought would guilt Luna the most, causing her to scoff lightly at his tactics.

"You know I thought the same for about thirty seconds after the team called me. Until Viktoria made the very valid point that my presence isn't going to tip the scales in their favor. I'm not a doctor and I'm not a nurse, so I'm not really of much help to them other than praying for things to go right. I _can_ however be here for you, and somehow tip the scales here- that I have the ability to do." Steve nodded, biting his lip as he was conflicted on what move to make next.

"How's she doing?" She rolled her eyes, scoffing again at the fact that he hadn't checked any of his phone messages from her.

"Check your phone and you might find out." She said as she brushed past him, heading into the house, he guessed that he deserved that, having not even looked at her messages, not wanting to know anymore bad news.

"Fine. You can come. But two conditions….." He called after her, Luna turned around to let him know that she was at least listening.

"You stay by my side, and you do everything I say exactly as I instruct it." She gave him a sorry excuse for a salute and once again uttered the phrase.

"Yes sir." In a very mocking way, showing her frustration for him not texting her back.

As soon as they walked back into the room where everyone was commiserating and catching up with Catherine, an awkward silence draped across as Catherine was again caught off guard by Luna's presence, putting two and two together once again she had just realized that Luna wasn't just Steve's girlfriend but also his teammate.

Skipping over the awkwardness, Catherine and Steve focused everyone's attention back to the current situation, giving them a thorough briefing on what they were about to get themselves into, Luna soaked it all in, including the awkward tension that was filling the room as she and Catherine had come face to face once again.

After being given the 411 on the mission, she managed to sneak out of the room and into the bathroom to find a few moments of silence to regroup, sitting atop the bathroom counter, she let the water run onto her hand, the cool sensation providing her with the least bit of comfort and relaxation.

"Hey Luna." Kono knocked on the door, Luna immediately shut off the water and hopped off the counter, opening the door she resumed a somewhat composed facial expression.

"What's up?" Luna asked as she tried walking out, Kono blocked the doorway, knowing full well that there was an elephant in the room that Luna was still being affected by.

"How you holding up?" Luna chuckled in frustration, taking a few steps back into the bathroom.

"Considering I'm about to go on a mission with a team that includes my boyfriend's ex- almost fiancé? To save his mother whom, I've been under the impression that she was deceased? To be honest, I don't really know that there's a description for how I'm holding up." Luna spoke out in a single breath, Kono wrapped her arm around Luna, seeing as how she could really use some girl time.

"I know- it's kind of a really hard situation to be in right now." Kono offered at least some words of understanding the awkwardness.

"Yeah- tell me about it…." Luna just let her head rest on Kono's shoulder, the comfort of the friendly embrace helping her confusion about these feelings calming down, confusing feelings that were now equally shared by Catherine who was around the corner, soaking in the conflicted feelings that were now running through her mind as a bombshell was dropped on her.

She had known of Steve's feelings for her before she had left him, and often thought about what her answer would be if he ever did ask, but the last few months that they were together, she felt that doubt for the answer yes, sink in more and more as she wanted a different direction for her life that Steve wanted for his.

Looking at what Steve had now with Luna, in the most minuscule amount that she did see, she was conflicted with an odd combination of nostalgia and jealousy for what could have become of her and Steve but also happiness that he was able to do as he said and move on.

From what she did see and learn of Luna thus far, not that he ever needed any approval of hers…..she definitely approved of Luna- despite those feelings of nostalgia and jealousy.

-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5

It didn't take them long to drive out to the vicinity of the black site, but considering they couldn't just park out front- they had to hike the rest of the way and set up where everyone was going to be posted during the op.

"Alright Kono, you're quarterbacking this play. We move when you say." Kono nodded- taking her place at the wooden fence that gave her a birds eye view of the outside portion of the site.

"Copy that- stand by." Chin and Luna followed closely behind Steve and Catherine as they made their way down to the chain link fence.

"Okay- Lou get ready…..five seconds." Kono began to count down, watching the guards closely, once she got to one, Lou turned the lever causing the whole site to lose power, they each flipped their night vision goggles down so they would be able to see as they walked through.

"Hey get those generators going! Get the lights back on!" A guard shouted from atop the building.

The four started to climb the fence, quickly as they raced against time, hoping to get to their first post before the backup generators turned the lights back on, not wanting to get her leggings caught on the sharp points at the top of the fence, Luna pushed her body up and over the fence landing on her feet, knees bent to soften the blow.

Keeping to Steve's instructions she followed closely behind him as he lead her through the outside portion of the compound, just about to run into one of the guards, he lifted his arm pressing her up against the humvee that they were hiding behind, she held her breath, not wanting to catch any attention by any noise that she might have made.

The guard made his way over to the other side of the compound, giving them the chance that they needed to find their way, by direction of the maps that they had stolen, into the control room, hiding on either side of the door they waited for their chance to strike as the backup generators came back on.

Hearing noises coming from outside of that little room, the guard in the control room slowly made his way outside of the room, Steve snatched him immediately by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a headlock- slowly knocking him out.

The rest of the group flooded into the control room, having all the access they needed to all the cameras and controls that would help them get to Steve's mom.

"Alright Holloway said that Doris' cell was in the next building over." Catherine said as she pulled up the cameras to where she was being held, Steve nodded, handing Chin the keys to the entire building that he had taken off the guard.

"Alright- you guys monitor the cameras, Chin do me a favor and tie this guy up…...you- your coming with me." He pointed to Luna, keeping to his promise that she would be glued to his hip the whole way through, not that he didn't trust her to not get into any trouble, but that he trusted her enough to have his back when in combat.

Luna gave him a nod before he started leading the way toward the next building, following his every move diligently despite the nerves that he was leading her right to where his mother was.

 _What a lovely way to meet your boyfriend's mother-_ she thought to herself as they stalked closer and closer, they made it out to the back of the building before Catherine instructed them to hold off for a second as a guard was coming their way.

Once in the clear they continued on the path that Steve had memorized, finally getting to and through the gate, Steve grabbed the key from his pocket and started to unlock the door that was his mother's cell, Luna's heart racing in the process, but not letting on that she had anything other than a poker face on.

The moment that they stepped into her cell, Steve tossed his backpack down to the ground, Luna shut the door behind her as they looked around, before they knew what was coming to them, Steve was being shoved against the wall, turning around to try and calm his mother he was bent over and kicked in the ribs, grunting out as she continued to batter him, thinking that he was a guard coming into check on her.

Luna watched arms crossed as the scene unfolded before her, a small smirk forming on her lips as she seemed to be slightly amused at the sight of Steve getting his ass handed to him by his mother…..oh what a lovely thing karma was, not that he deserved a humiliation of this magnitude - it seemed ironically fitting for the occasion.

"Steven! What the hell are you doing here?" His mother exclaimed, as she finally realized who it was that she was beating on, Steve laid there on the ground catching his breath from the work out his mother had just put him on.

"Gee - ma I don't know why don't you take a wild guess." He grunted out as she helped him back to his feet.

"You shouldn't have come." She cried out checking him over.

"Oh- yeah I'm starting to regret that myself now…..and you- you couldn't have helped out?" He asked Luna, who still had her arms crossed, wearing the same amused expression.

"And have my ass handed to me by your mom?….no thank you." Luna snarked out, Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes at the amused redhead, Doris raised an eyebrow at the woman who was being so snarky with his son, already speculating as to what their relationship was, knowing full well that no one from his team would have talked to him in such a manner at a moment like this.

"We gotta get out of here." Steve commented as he brushed past Luna, looking outside the little window of the cell door.

"Chin - Cath, what's the word?" He asked over the com.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. M." Luna chirped reaching out her hand.

"Nice to meet you…" Doris accepted the hand as she waited for Luna to give her name.

"Luna Santiago, here for services of busting your ass out of here….. and newest member of Five-0." She said proudly, earning a chuckle form Steve's mom as they shook hands.

"Chin and Catherine are here?" Doris asked after her little introduction to Luna.

"Hang tight for a few minutes, we'll let you know when your clear." Catherine said over the com as she saw a few guards swapping out in the vicinity of Doris' cell.

"Yeah Kono and Lou Grover too." Steve added as he continued to look out the window.

"Who's that?" Doris asked Luna.

"He's on the team too- funny man...you'll love him." Luna commented.

"You brought a lot of back up." Doris commented, earning an eye roll and a scoff from Steve who turned back to scold her.

"Yeah, I did, only an idiot would break into this place alone." Doris hung her head a bit in shame, feeling the guilt that she had buried the last few years for leaving again, resurface.

"Okay- I deserve that." She said, Steve held the back of his slightly aching head as it intensified.

"I'm sorry." Doris said as she approached Steve.

"I'll be fine, c'mon."

"Oh no- I'm sorry….I should have told you about WoFat." She sighed in between pauses as the guilt began to flood over.

"You know what Ma? Not really the time to that talk right now…." Steve veered over at Luna who was biting her lip at the tension and awkwardness in the room.

"It's the perfect time… we're stuck here for the moment – it is exactly the time." She pleading, clearly forgetting about the extra presence in the room, either that or not caring that she was in the room, just wanting to offer some explanation up to her son for coming to save her.

"I'll….just stand over here and…..yeah." Luna walked over to the other side of the cell, pulling out her phone to see if she had any updates on her cousin.

"Fine." Steve huffed as he watched Luna walk a bit away.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Steve asked.

"Because I didn't think you'd understand I was too afraid to find out." Luna forced all her attention towards whatever she could look at on her phone, trying to give mother and son, at least some semblance of privacy.

"It was just easier for me to go than to face you, so I left." She explained, near tears at this point.

"Went back to the only thing that I was every really good at."

"And three years ago, when you looked me in the eye and you promised me you'd stay, but you left anyway, you knew you were gonna do that, too, didn't you? You knew and I knew too." As hard as Luna tried, keeping her attention off of this conversation was impossible at the volume of their voices, that and her communicator was echoing in her as well.

"You want to know how I knew?" He asked her.

"No, how did you know?"

"Cause you did it exactly the same way you did it all those years before when you left me, Dad and Mary. Exactly the same way." It was then that Luna truly understood Steve, probably more than she ever had, his mother leaving him, his sister always being MIA, Catherine leaving him at the high point of their relationship, no wonder he had trust issues when it came to trusting women.

The anger that she had harbored toward him for lying to her suddenly started simmered down as her heart broke for him, hearing the way that he poured his heart out to his mother.

"Yeah-I remember every second of that day, I thought it was going to be the last time I'd see you." She explained, tears burning down her cheeks.

"Yeah it was the last time….for a really long time." Steve half yelled, his hurt pouring out all at once, he took a deep breath and composed himself as he remembered that there was an audience over the communicator as well as in the room with his mom and him.

"I'm sorry Steven- I am so sorry." His mother pleaded again, tears bursting at this point as she watched her son so filled with emotion.

"It's alright Ma….it's okay." He assured her with a broken smile, turning toward the door as he scanned the halls.

"And uh- thank you for coming to get me…. All of you." She said veering over at Luna on the other side of the wall, nodding her head for the young woman to join them by the door.

"Your welcome." Steve said.

"Why don't we save thank you-s for when we bust out of here." Luna suggested, lightening the rooms tension a bit with her tone, Doris nodded at her.

"Here- put this on." Luna reached into her legging pocket for an extra earpiece, handing it to Doris.

"Chin, Cath, what's the word?" Steve asked, still refusing to look back at his mom or Luna.

"All clear." Catherine stated.

"Alright everyone haul ass out of here in 90 seconds."

"Wait wait no- we can't leave yet." Doris said frantically.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"Yao- we have to take him with us…" She explained, not letting him open the door.

"Hey- I came here for you, I got you….we got to go." Doris shook her head defiantly.

"And I came here for him." Luna just stood next to these two arguing, biting her lip and trying not to look too amused at the fact that they sounded exactly like one another.

"And you failed, which is why I'm here….. we've got to go." Steve urged her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She stood there arms crossed, making her stance known.

"Mom." Steve said seriously.

"No. Listen to me, that man lost his family, he's lost 20 years of his life, he has suffered enough and I'm not leaving him behind." Figuring that this would be the perfect time to put her little side plan into action, Luna pulled out a brown colored wig from her backpack, she moved around the bed to make it look like someone was laying down in the bed.

"Mom."

"I'm not going." Steve rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're impossible." "Impossible." He quietly growled out at his mother, catching Luna out of the corner of his eye doing something near where the cell cot was.

"What are you doing?" He aimed his frustration out on her as he opened the door.

"Hopefully buying us some time before they realize that she's gone." She said as she put the finishing touches on her decoy, hoping that it would at least give them a little headway before they realized that Doris was gone.

Locking the door back up as to not raise any suspicions, the pair let Doris lead the way to where she knew Yao was being held, seeing the still freshly hurt expression on Steve's face, Luna grabbed a hold of his hand, stroking the top of his hand with her thumb, in the smallest of ways, trying to offer at least some comfort for the emotion exploding conversation that he had just had with his mother.

Avoiding eye contact through the comfort that she had offered, he gave her hand a squeeze back, thanking her for being there for him, wanting nothing more than for their embrace to be more than just holding hands, praying that this whole situation would go by in a flash so he could return to the comfort of her arms.

Coming to a corner they finally let go of their small embrace, Doris not missing a beat, or the calm silence coming from behind her caught sight of the two almost immediately, only not letting on that she had seen anything, smiling on the inside at the calm on her son's face as Luna held his hand.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Across the hall from a man guarding Yao's cell, Steve clicked on his flashlight, hoping to cause enough of a distraction to catch the attention of the guard as he pretended to be another guard rotating in.

"Hey man, what are you still doing here- I thought you were supposed to rotate out." Steve called out, still shining the bright light in the guards face, giving Luna the chance to sneak behind the guard.

"What are you talking about? Who sent you?" The man asked, putting his hand up blocking some of the bright light coming from Steve's gun.

"Whats that?" Steve asked.

"I said who sent you? Would you mind lowering that thing?" The guy asked still seeing stars from the effects of such a bright light being shone in his eyes.

"Oh yeah sure- no problem….. put your hands where I can see them." Steve demanded as he aimed the gun at the guard, out of habit the guard reached for his weapon, Luna took up aim against the man's head as he touched his gun.

"Lower your weapon." Luna demanded from behind, causing the guard to jolt, clearly surprised by her presence.

"Put it on the ground…slowly." Steve instructed, the guard doing so as he felt Luna's gun touch the back of his head.

"Stand back up and interlock your fingers behind your head." Luna took a few steps back , kicking the AK-47 away from the guard and towards the direction that Doris was standing, while Luna still had the guard at gunpoint, Steve took the cell keys off of him and opened up the cell door.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." The old man's shocked expression turned to a wide grin as he caught sight of Doris.

"I never stopped searching for you."Doris cried out, near tears as she walked over to hug the man.

"Luna cover him" Steve instructed.

"What for?" she asked confused as she started to tear up the sheets from Yao's bed.

"No zip ties." Luna rolled her eyes and started digging through her backpack.

"What seriously you didn't bring restraints?" Doris pulled away from Yao, turning around to scold her son.

"And you've been on how many ops now? Who raised you?" Doris said in disgust.

"You know what Ma.." Steve was immediately interrupted by a whistle blowing from Luna's lips as he was confronted with a thick pair of bright pink cuff zip ties, he took the ties and clearly confused at the color of them.

"Pink?" Luna shrugged and smiled.

"Gives it a little something extra." She said, trying not to burst into a fit of giggles as she just quoted one of her favorite movies, Doris watched in awe as her son had just been outsmarted by…his _girlfriend_?

And On an op too.

"I like her….she's a keeper." Doris commented pointing to Luna, as soon as Steve had the man zip tied up, causing both Luna and Steve to blush at her comment, not realizing that she might have just been talking about her being good for the team, trying to gauge their reaction at her comment.

"Ma!." Steve whined.

"Guys, we got a problem, there's a guard in Doris's cell and he just pulled back the covers, he's calling it in." Catherine called out onto the com still monitoring the cameras.

"We need to get out of here now." Steve said as the alarms started to blare throughout the compound.

" Come on, let's go." Steve ushered them all out of the cell, locking it back up as they filed out and into the back part of the compound, finding cover behind fences and shelves from the rift raff that was out hunting them.

By instruction of Doris and Steve, they had abandoned their position and headed for the C-4 charge that Doris had stashed when she had originally planned her little jail break, now all they had to do was maneuver around the guards flooding in from every direction.

Taking their chances once the guards had filed in another direction, they moved through he cars and machinery, hoping to get to another safe point, failing as they reached another group of cars, they were cornered by ten men, rushing to surround them; guns aimed to kill.

Surrendering this round, they all put their hands up as they were approached by guards, restraining them immediately while others aimed guns against any further moves that they might have made, they were all pushed into a larger cell, nothing but a few tables and and a chair in the middle.

"How many are with you?" The tall African American man asked in a serious tone as they brought Steve and Luna close to a table holding tools for water boarding on it, a chair next to it.

"None, we came alone." Steve answered for the both of them as he instructed Luna to keep quiet with a single stare, the man glared at both him and Luna, looking back at the table he smirked, knowing that Luna would be Steve's weak spot in this situation.

"I take it that your familiar with this process, I've never been on the receiving end of it myself, but it always looks to be somewhat unpleasant." He focused his attention on Steve for the moment, trying to see what his reaction would be.

"Nah- it's not too bad…..lets get started." Steve shrugged the man off, egging him on to continue.

"Why don't we then? Put _her_ in the chair." He instructed, earning a stoically intense stare from Luna as she forced herself to show no fear, Steve however had been expecting for himself to be shoved into thus wooden chair and not Luna, he struggled against the man holding him as Luna was sat down forcefully into the chair and restrained by a man standing behind her.

"And what about you red? You familiar with this whole process? I bet you aren't, that probably why your partner here is sweatin', am I right?" Luna rolled her eyes and scoffed, again showing annoyance at the man's ramblings.

"What are you a villain in an action movie? Get on with it already." Luna huffed out with a tone to her voice, causing the man behind her to tighten the grip on her arms, pulling her back .

"Oh yeah bud- I like it rough." She groaned out as she felt the muscles in her arms he stretched painfully, the man in front of her growing tired of her antics, he inched closer to her, standing right before her.

"I'll ask you again, how many are there?" Luna smiled as she heard noises coming from outside the door.

"You're about to find out." She said as she swiftly sent a harsh kick to his shin, then slamming her forehead into his before he finally fell back because of her head bash. Feeling a herself be locked into someone's arm, she grabbed onto the chair and sat herself down causing the chair to push onto the guards foot, causing him to let go, once he did, she knocked the back of her head into his, now gripping onto the chair she swung it around knocking him to the ground with the force of her swing.

Slipping the AK-47 from his shoulder she wrapped the belt around herself aiming it down at the two men that she had disarmed.

"Stay down." Steve hissed, aiming his gun down at the man who was reaching for his gun.

"You're insane if you think your just gonna walk out of here." The man warned.

"Yeah well- we'll see." Steve answered as Catherine and Chin busted into the room, guns aimed and ready to help them.

"Thought you guys needed some help." She said looking down at all the men they had subdued.

"Yeah- two minutes ago." Steve commented as they filed out of the room one by one guns still aimed down at the men on the ground, waiting for them to make a single mistake that would tip the scales in their favor.

Locking the door Steve we just about to pulls the key back out when he was interrupted by his favorite redhead.

"Put the key back in." She suggested, he did so humoring her intent, watching her as she slammed the butt of the AK into the other end of the key, cracking it off leaving the other half in the lock.

"Buying us more time?" She smiled.

"Hopefully."

"Hello Mrs. Mcgarrett- nice to see you again." Chin said in a chipper voice, holding his own CIA official AK.

"Did you find the charge?" She asked, Chin nodding at her answer.

"Right were you said it'd be." Doris nodded.

"Alright – cmon then." She instructed the group leading them down into a stairway where she had described to them would be the best place to blow out an exit into the river, Chin and Luna holding the big guns, aimed and ready to fire at anyone that headed their way, while Steve and his mother prepared the charge int her chosen spot.

"Alright you guys go – take cover." Steve instructed as they we the charge in place and pulled out the trigger, following his mom back towards so they would find their own cover from the blast.

He pressed the red button and with one blast, they were finally in the clear.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

A few hours later they were finally home free, 16 miles south of Rabat and in a private airstrip where a jet was waiting for Doris, Yao and Catherine, as well as the same airstrip that Liam's Boeing was prepped and ready to take Five-0 back home.

"You uh- sure this is gonna work?" Steve asked his mother as he walked her over to her ride.

"There's a lot of secrets in this man's head….lot of people at the CIA that who still consider him a threat. That's why they've kept him locked up all this time. So as long as he's out there, they can't touch me….or you guys for that matter." She explained, Steve nodded.

"So uh- what happens after that….then what?" He wondered what his mother's next move would be, wondered if she's ever actually be able to make an effort to be in his life.

"Then I'll be able to come home." She answered, earning an eyebrow raising look from Steve who kept from making it look like he had his hopes up.

"Oh – Yeah okay." He said not believing her for a second.

"Seriously….I might even get a place…..down the street from you…." Steve chuckled, wanting to believe what she was telling him, but his strict mind trained against doing so after all that had happened between the two.

"Right."

"Oh trust me…you are never gonna be able to get rid of me." She warned whole heartedly.

"I bet." She laughed, stretching out her hands leaning in for a hug.

"Come here." She pulled him in.

"You know Steven….I mean what I said." He pulled her in just as close, missing these moments he had rarely had with her.

"What about getting a place across the street?" He asked.

"Well that too, but I mean what I said about your little partner over there being a keeper." She pulled away from her son, wanting to see what his reaction would be to her statement.

"Yeah- she's been good for the team." He played her off, trying to throw her off the scent….but she was too good a spy and had too good of a motherly instinct to be thrown off so easily.

"And good for you." She added, Steve crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, continuing the little façade.

"I don't know what your talking about." Steve tried again.

"C'mon you didn't think I caught that little moment when she held your hand outside my cell, or the way your reacted when they were about to waterboard her?." Doris matched his body language, only baring a smirky smile on her face as she had clearly caught her son.

Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled at his mother, not knowing what to say to her allegations, deciding to keep his mouth shut on that subject rather than give her anymore of answer than he already had.

"Alright- I'll say no more on that subject then, but on a more serious note….I – I want you to know that…everything I did back then….every decision I made….I made those decisions for the right reasons….or at least I thought I did at the time." Steve nodded.

"I know mom."

"If you ever want to know me- know more about who I was back then….." She offered up, explaining to him where he could find out more answers that would give him closure about their past, and put his mind at peace for their future in each other's lives, she put her hand up to his cheek, pleading for him to take care of himself.

"Did you mean it this time?" He asked, hoping for to see that same honest expression in her eyes.

"I did." She nodded, trying to hold back more tears as they were about o be parted once again for a little while.

"You know, being a spy wasn't the only thing you were ever good at mom… and I'd like for her to get to see that side of you." Steve's head nodded towards the woman with the blood red hair, currently undoing the tight braids from her hair, trying to relieve the tension from her exhausted head.

This caused Doris to let out a teary chuckle.

"I'd like that too, Steven…" She sniffled, turning to look at the woman that had her son swooned with a smile.

"I love you." She said as she turned back to look at Steve, stroking his cheek one more time before heading back to the group that would lead Yao into hiding, leaving Catherine a chance to go and say her goodbye to Steve.

"Hey." He said as she approached him.

"Hey – so um I'm gonna be hitching a ride in with them….I got uh- a new assignment and Doris' gonna drop me off on the way." She explained.

"Do me a favor- tell me something." He started out.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Are you happy? Doing what your doing?" He asked, taking a small sigh and smiling Catherine nodded.

"Yeah- I am." She said honestly.

"Alright… that's good." He nodded, letting himself feel happy for her, the engine of the jet whirring to life, pulling them from their thoughts.

"I should go."

"Thanks for coming to get me."

"You know just because I'm not in your life doesn't mean I don't still care about you." She commented, wanting him to know that she had never stopped, having the lover for him that she had before, only now realizing that it wasn't the type of love that he needed.

"I know- I know."

"Well- see you around sailor." She added before turning back to the tiny stairway of the jet.

Back over at the group that was waiting for Steve to say his good byes, Luna was still trying I a calm frantic type of way to get a hold of Liam on the phone, he had let her know just moments before she had gone into the black site that Viktoria had gone into surgery and that he would let her know how things turned out, but that being hours ago made her very nervous considering that he wasn't answering her phone calls or text messages.

"Still Nothing?" Kono asked, Luna let out a frustrated sigh shaking her head.

"No…" She said rather glumly, shaking her head.

"Maybe its just cause of the time difference?" Chin offered, hoping to cheer her up by reminding her that it was the middle of the night back home.

"Yeah- maybe…hey, I'm about to pass out….I'm gonna head inside." She said, picking her duffle up and continuing the phone calls to Liam, earning nods form acknowledgement from the rest of the team.

As much as she was tempted to veer over at the former couple, talking and saying their goodbyes, she couldn't find it in herself to look, being exhausted enough emotionally; she didn't think she could handle seeing Steve next to the woman he had almost proposed to- whether he and Catherine were truly over or not….. it was all too much to bare at the moment.

Over by Steve and Catherine, just as she was about to board the plane, she contemplated as she grabbed the rails of the jet whether or not to turn back and let Steve know what she had found out.

"I know abut it." She turned back around.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I know – what you were gonna do before I left." She stated, twiddling with her thumbs.

"Wait how?" Steve asked dumbfounded as she confronted him, knowing that it couldn't have been Luna since they hadn't had any time alone to talk about things like that, he wondered who else could have told her.

"Doesn't really matter Steve." He nodded, wondering where this conversation was supposed to go from here.

"I'm sorry." She said genuinely, suddenly realizing the hurt that she thought she had seen in his eyes, wasn't there….at all.

At one point Steve had thought about asking Catherine, about what her answer would have been had he asked, since that topic was now up for discussion, he realized now that her answer didn't matter anymore, because the question was no longer for her.

His heart telling him that the question to be answered was now being reserved for someone else.

He looked over at the group of friends, noticing that Luna was missing from them, catching sight of her, her phone glued to her ear as she tried reaching Liam, red hair blowing in the wind as she walked up the stairs to the Boeing, smiling at her he turned back to Catherine, that same expression on his face.

"It's really okay Cath." He finally felt the anger and frustration melt away, the doing of his favorite redhead, Catherine taking note of his expression towards Luna, she smiled at the happiness currently on his face.

"I really am happy for you Steve…..you deserve to be as happy as you look right now." She said whole heartedly, looking over at the woman who had put the smile on his face , Steve nodded, not shying away from keeping the current expression on his face.

They said their final goodbyes and with that Catherine was off and on her way to her next assignment, Steve walked back towards his group, intent on grabbing his duffle and chasing after Luna who was already inside waiting for him – hopefully, when a phone call pulled him from his current intent.

"Hello?" He answered, as the caller ID said the name Viktoria on his phone.

"Hello- Steven?" A thick Scottish accent came across the speaker his ear.

"Hey Liam- whats going on?" He asked Hopi g that he was about to be given good news to pass along.

"Sorry to call you- but Luna hasn't answered any of my phone calls…."

"Yeah- man she's probably passed out by now." Liam chuckled.

"I wouldn't doubt it given the last 48 hours….. anyway- just wanted to have you pass along good news…. Viktoria made it outa surgery alright- she and the baby are doing grand." Steve smiled.

"That's great Liam- we've all been hoping to hear that."

"There's one other detail we'd like to have _you_ let our girl know… when she wakes up that is." Steve nodded.

"Yeah? What's that?" He asked.

Once Liam had delivered the good news to Steve he walked up to the group, grinning like a fool, happy that he wouldn't be having to give his girlfriend anymore unhappy news, proud that he had been give even more good news to deliver other than just an update on how Viktoria was doing.

"Your girlfriends already on the plane – lover boy." Steve chuckled, blushing at the tease Lou threw at him, rather than protest him or any other comments made, he grabbed his own duffle and made for the jet wit the rest of his team.

Exactly like Liam and Steve predicted, Luna was strapped into her seat, leaning on a pillow by her window, completely knocked out, red hair sprawled around her… all by her lonesome.

Ignoring any details that any normal person would have had when entering such a luxurious aircraft, Steve sat right next to her, strapping himself off as they were about to take off.

Once leveled out and in the air, he reclined the seat back and raised the armrests, taking off his seat belt along with Luna's who was still completely out of it, he pulled her into his arms, not caring at this point who saw, being in the warmth and comfort of her arms he fell fast asleep.

It wasn't until the navy blue night blanketed the skies that Luna finally fluttered her eyes open, having been asleep for 13 hours did her body cry well, especially when she realized that she was in Steve's arms.

Steve had been awake for some time now, and had been watching her as she slept, waiting for her to wake up, not wanting to miss the perfect moment to tell her what he had just been told before take off.

"Hey you." Steve whispered, Luna smiled up at the man holding her while she slept, he reached over and brushed her unruly hair from her face.

"Hey." She said happily.

"I got something to tell you." He continued whispering, knowing that the rest of the team was currently in the lounge hanging out, and giving them a little privacy….. as if he knew somewhere in his subconscious that they would be watching behind the curtain….he just didn't care.

"What?" She asked.

"Liam called just before we took off…. Viktoria made it out of surgery okay…. She and the baby are doing fine." Tears welded up in Luna's eyes as relief washed over her whole body, what with the emotional day of helping Steve save his mother and now getting this….. it was all too much.

"Oh- I've been holding that in since I left." She breathed out, letting all of her bottled up emotion pour from her eyes.

"There's something else that they wanted me to tell you." Steve said, gaining her attention as she looked back up at him.

"Your going to have a god daughter." Tears flowed even more, as she was given not only the news that she had been chosen to be the godmother, but that in less than six months Viktoria would be bringing a baby girl into the world.

"Really?" Luna whimpered out, asking Steve if this was really happening.

He nodded at her only causing her to sob silently into his shoulder as the happy tears were pouring out.

"Why the tears?" He chuckled out, pulling her face from his shoulder, wanting to look into her eyes.

"I don't know." She blubbered out as she felt an overwhelming sense of relief for her loved ones, happiness for Steve that he had been reunited with his mother with a happy outcome, but more impact-fully the powerful sense of safety, security and love that's he felt being in Steve's arms once again.

He pulled back from her laying on his shoulder, cupping her face and brushing her tears away with his thumbs from this honey colored eyes that flooded, that being no use as the tears still continued to fall.

"Cry baby." Steve chuckled, not being able to help himself as these emotions began to get all too infectious, the nervous chuckle he had let out, also gave way to a tear steaming down his face as he felt the same overwhelming sense of safety, security and love having Luna in his arms again.

"Says the one who has tears coming out too." Luna trembled out giggling as she brushed it away like she had done before, only in this case it was for a happy occasion.

Steve pressed his lips to hers softly, she gladly accepted it, letting her hands rest now on his chest, feeling his heart beat calmly, Steve rested his hands on her side, hugging her close…..not knowing how to put words into what he was currently feeling.

"Lou are you crying?" Kono asked in a hushed tone as the three watched from the curtain, just as Steve suspected.

"Girl what are you talking about – I got allergies." Lou said taking a few steps back, wiping a tear that was near his nose, Chin and Kono couldn't help but laugh at the situation with Lou, and yet smile at one another as they watched a sweet scene unfold between Steve and Luna.

The first of many to come.

 **Sorry again for the post and delete- hope you guys can see the difference!**

 **So there we have it- my longest chapter ever for this story and possibly for any story that I've ever written, and it finally being official for Steve and Luna.**

 **Remember if you want more please keep it coming with the review- let me know what you like or don't like from my longest chapter ever!**

 **Stay tuned for the next part of mother and son where Steve goes home and reads his mother's diary- who knows maybe he won't be the only one getting to read it!**


	21. Motherly Passages & Her Only Exception

**Just a fair warning that this episode/chapter is super cheesy, hence me smiling through writing all of this chapter…. Well most of it!**

 **Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews, I'm so glad you guys liked the previous chapter!**

 **Here we go with more Luna-Steve fluff!**

 **Oh and do yourself a favor and listen to The Only Exception by Paramore, as soon as Steve and Luna get to his house!**

 **Please r and r!**

Falling back asleep in the comfort of a warm embrace, Steve and Luna let dreams taking over for the remainder of the flight, not having had a decent night's rest, paired with everything else they had gone through in the last 48 hours, life had taken a quite the toll on them.

Not being able to help herself Kono snapped a picture of the pair while they slept, sending the photo off to Danny who had been texting everyone – asking about how the mission had gone.

She sent the snapshot along with the caption, _so_ _it finally happened_.

To the rest of the team, Steve and Luna hadn't ever really talked to them about the status of their relationship the last couple of months, just keeping their dating profile to themselves as they dated solely one another and no one else.

Figuring that some big announcement or explanation would be pointless by now, they just decided to let go subconsciously to not hide how they acted towards one another from then on, at least away from the workplace.

Danny- _Took em' long enough_.

Kono laughed at his reply, feeling genuinely happy for her Ohana, as he had finally found the type of happiness that one of Hawaii's greatest heroes deserved...and not only for him, but also for Luna, who had suffered so much with her past heartbreak and then when she first joined the team with that unfortunate framing, she finally got what was coming to her.

Five hours later, after a smooth landing into Daniel K's private airstrip, and after sending his team home with a million thank you-s for traveling across the globe for him and his mother, they all went their separate ways, that is except for Luna whom he wanted to take home and give his thanks to her in private.

Stopping at her house along the way so she could get a change of clothes, swimsuit and her two antsy pups, they headed over to Steve's for the weekend.

"You sure you're okay with these two tagging along?" She asked as she pulled into Steve's driveway, worried that his house wouldn't be able to handle such rowdy dogs.

"Yeah- they'll love the backyard...and the beach." They headed into the house after Luna parked the car, Steve taking in their luggage from the trip and Luna guiding her dogs into their home for the next two days.

"I'll meet you down by the shore in a bit?" Steve asked for some privacy for a few moments, looking around the den, remembering what his mother had told him before he left.

Luna nodded, whistling for her furry babies to follow her into the back yard in the process.

Following his mother's instructions to a T, he reached down into the open floor board and pulled out the old safe, turning it to the right combination he opened the little door and took out his mothers brown leather bound diary, he began to read her written words.

' _This morning I found out I'm pregnant, I don't know who's happier me or John. He's called me from work five times already. If it's a girl, I'd like to name her Mary. And if it's a boy after John's father Steve.'_

Steve sat down on the floor, ruffling his hair an overwhelming sense of foreign emotion rushing through him as he read his mother's private thoughts.

He had been so angry with her all these years, first for abandoning him and his family when they were so young, and in the cruelest of ways, and then again three years ago after lying to his face about staying.

It was hard to think of his mother now as anything other than some super spy, running around saving the world, reading the passage where she wrote about her pregnancy with him, he actually started to see her in the visage of a mother…. _his mother_.

He really did mean it when he told her that being a spy wasn't the only thing she was ever great at, feeling the truth of that statement truly sink in as he continued to read.

Hoping that this would be a new start for them, he prayed that his mother would come back this time for good, wanting for them to really get to know one another again...hoping that she wouldn't take years to come back, he really didn't want to put major life events on hold while he waited for her return.

Wanting her to be there along the way as he found other titles for himself other than, Commander, son, brother and friend.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Over on the McGarret family beach, Luna had stripped down to her sporty black bikini and laid down on the Adirondack chair overlooking the calm waves, watching her dogs play in the water, lazily humming to music playing on her phone as she took in the morning sun.

Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she hadn't heard the screen door open and close in the distance, covered by the sounds of one of her favorite songs, she fell into a sentimental state of mind so she started to sing.

 _When I was younger_

 _I saw my daddy cry_

 _And curse at the wind_

 _He broke his own heart_

 _And I watched_

 _As he tried to reassemble it_

After changing into his swimming trunks, Steve walked out of the house ready to hit the water with Luna, when a hauntingly angelic voice stopped him dead in his tracks, he had heard her voice before, recognizing it right away even thought it had been a while since he had heard her sing.

 _And my momma swore_

 _That she would never let herself forget_

 _And that was the day that I promised_

 _I'd never sing of love_

 _If it does not exist,_

Heart uplifting at the beautiful sound, he continued his walk slowly over to her.

 _but darlin'_

 _You are, the only exception_

 _You are, the only exception_

 _You are, the only exception_

 _You are, the only exception_

For a moment he just stood there a few feet back arms crossed, an astonished smile gracing his lips as he listened to and watched the indescribable scene before him, she looked so calm as she laid there upright legs stretched out on the long part of the chair; singing at the top of her lungs all the while not caring who became her audience.

 _Maybe I know, somewhere_

 _Deep in my soul_

 _That love never lasts_

 _And we've got to find other ways_

 _To make it alone_

 _But keep a straight face_

 _And I've always lived like this_

 _Keeping a comfortable, distance_

 _And up until now_

 _I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

 _With loneliness_

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

 _Well, you are, the only exception_

 _You are, the only exception_

 _You are, the only exception_

 _You are, the only exception_

He walked closer and closer, the climax of the song coming near, he put his hands on her shoulders, lightly massaging her soft skin, a smile forming on her lips as the electric guitar strummed, her hands reached up to lay on his, holding them tightly as she belted out the climax of the song.

 _I've got a tight grip on reality_

 _But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

 _I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

 _Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh_

Steve felt his whole body tremble with a familiar foreign feeling, different than he had back at the house, obviously now since this was Luna's doing, the way that she sang with such emotion; not shying away either because of his presence.

In fact she seemed rather inspired by it.

She continued to lay her hands on his, her change in expression going along perfectly with the tone of the song as the passionate climax ended, continuing into the calmness of the rest of the song with a beaming smile on her lips as Steve hovered over her watching the pure contentment in her expression.

 _You are, the only exception_

 _You are, the only exception_

 _You are, the only exception_

 _You are, the only exception_

 _You are, the only exception_

 _You are, the only exception_

 _You are, the only exception_

 _You are, the only exception_

Flipping his hand over so that his palm was up, she sang the last bit of the song lips grazing against his skin, the smile on her face never faltering, and the blissful expression never leaving his.

 _And I'm on my way to believing_

 _Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_.

Blissful expression turned to a smile of his own as she finished the song and placed a light kiss on his palm.

Blushing for a moment at the fact that this whole scene had actually just happened, Luna forced the bashfulness back, keeping the confidence, she stretched up her neck and giving a wide toothed grin up at the man looking down at her.

Steve couldn't help but laugh at the goofy upside down beam on Luna's face, not knowing what to say, he spoke out the first thing that came to mind.

"Why aren't you a singer again?" Luna scrunched her face and laughed, shaking her head as that would be something _he_ would say at a time like this.

"Not my thing." She said simply, a kink in her neck threatening to form, so she turned her attention back to the morning tide.

"Could've fooled me."

"Well you've got Magic Mike's body but we don't see _you_ giving girls lap dances." Steve shook his head and scrunched his head as he was taken back by her comment, not knowing what the hell magic mike was.

Bursting into a fit of giggles at his reaction, Luna shot up out of her chair and bolted straight for the water, taking her hair out of the messy bun, she let her long tresses cascade down around her.

She turned her head, chin touching her shoulder as she smiled at the man watching her with intrigue, loving the way that she showed her childish antics much like him when it came to funny moments.

As soon as she turned back around to walk in to waist deep water, he bolted right for her, she turned back around just in time for him to crash right into her, keeping that same content smile on her face as they went under.

Still facing her under water, not caring above or under, he pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers as they let themselves sink a little deeper; Luna wrapped her arms around Steve's neck, deepening the kiss.

The coolness of the water against their hot skin, only adding fuel to the fire of their chemistry .

Not taking long underwater he lifted them up out of the water, arms still wrapped around Luna's waist, not breaking away from the tantalizing kiss.

Their mouths moved in sync, his tongue swirling around hers, her teeth gnawing on his bottom lip, teasing as she threatened to pull away; only to sink her mouth deeper into is as she pressed her buxom chest tightly against his.

Moving her arms form his shoulders, she cupped the sides of his face, not to hold his head in place, but loving the feeling of his stubble against her fingers as well as her face as he bruised her lips.

Finally deciding that air was a necessity, they pulled back, breathing heavily, looking all starry eyed at one another, they pressed their foreheads together; an act that they had grown rather fondly of.

Whimpers and splashes caused them to roll their eyes and chuckle as they were quickly approached by two animals with very sharp teeth.

"The children beckon." Luna warned as Bebe was the first to get to them, Dax hot on her trail as they paddled around.

And that's how they spent the rest of their morning, playing with the dogs, swimming and tanning; until they were hungry enough to break for lunch.

 **Stay tuned for the next episode where they watch Luna's favorite movie and they discuss** **melted butter???!!!**

 **Please please please let me know what you guys think of this one!**


	22. Tattooed Explanations & Inspirations

**Hey all! Hope you guys are loving the story so far! So explanation time- I had a different set up for this chapter that was more on the humorous side, involving Luna's favorite movie, maybe I'll save that set up for later but this one took a more emotional turn that I just couldn't avoid, I am truly happy for the way that this one turned out and thanks to my dear friend who helped me write this one out! Couldn't have done it without you!**

 **WARNING!** **Don't mean to spoil but this chapter contains adult content so reader beware!**

"Most embarrassing moment." Luna challenged, as her and Steve's little game of 20 questions continued.

They had been at it since they started making lunch, Steve thought it would be fun to make pizza and since his fridge was fully stocked with everything to make it, Luna happily obliged to a shared kitchen space.

They had decided to bring lunch out on the patio, as a sort of make up date for the major interruption the other night, only in a much less formal mood as they just hung out in their swimsuits and enjoyed the warm Hawaiian breeze and made from scratch Hawaiian pizza.

Steve rolled his eyes at the question, mind immediately going toward a very painful Valentine's Day he had spent with Lynn, painful in more ways than just embarrassing.

"You're really gonna make me go there?" Luna nodded happily as she took a bite of her slice of pizza.

"Whatever level of embarrassing you get to, I'm sure I'll be able to match it." She reassured, not that it made any sort of difference to him, he contemplated lying and telling a different story, but knowing the way she was able to read him so easily she would probably just catch on; and he thought he might as well reveal it to her now before anyone else brought it up.

"Alright - so last year day after Valentine's day everyone on the teams gathered at Kona's bummed about how the day before turned out pretty shitty for all of us…" He paused as the memory of how he had gotten a black eye for Valentine's Day, came painfully back into his mind.

"I had just started dating this girl Lynn a few months before then and we just got back from dinner…...getting into the mood, she sat me down on the couch and played some sexy music and started to take off….well yeah….she started kickin' off her shoes and - in the process….kicked it in my direction and gave me a black eye…" Luna bit her lip the moment he mentioned 'kicking off shoes', trying not to laugh too hard ended up horribly as it only made her laugh harder at Steve.

"Yeah - yeah - yeah laugh it up." He glared playfully at the way that she just let herself go with laughter, he had to admit if it had been Danny or Chin telling this story - he'd have been laughing just as hard.

"I'm sorry…..just….." She calmed herself down enough to at least be able to form her next sentence.

"Okay- I'll be good now…...but seriously - kicking off shoes? That's a disaster waiting to happen." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I had to wear that disaster on my face for the next few days- the whole team makin' fun of me anytime anyone else asked what had happened."

"You keep the shoes on...and kick the _panties_ off." She said not even thinking about how that sounded, Steve raised an eyebrow at this as his mind began to wander.

"Speak from experience?" She tilted her head wiggling her eyebrows.

"Maybe." She narrowed her eyes at him playfully lust filled stare, falling for it for a second he felt his mouth go dry, but then he remembered that she agreed to tell him an equally embarrassing story.

"Your turn." She huffed, irritated that her flirtatious ways didn't get her what she wanted this time.

"Alright- well since you bared all with a Valentine's Day horror story, I might as well come out with mine…" she took a deep breath as she let her mind drift onto an embarrassing memory lane.

"So – sophomore year of college, Valentine's Day lands on a weekend, I had a thing going on with one of the guys on Co-Ed, and not wanting to spend the weekend in the dorms, I invited him back to my mom and stepdads house in Naperville, mom told me that Antonio was taking her out on the town the whole weekend and Tony was staying with friends while they were out. So fast forward to Saturday night we're in my bedroom…I walk over and straddle him, he decided to pull a move and flip us over so he's on top, only he wasn't paying attention to how close to the left side of the bed we were on, flips me over, slamming my whole body into the hardwood floor, knocks the wind out of me, my head hit so hard that kinda black out." Steve chuckled, slightly unimpressed with the level of embarrassment of her little story.

"Oh not it doesn't end there… with Jackson on top of me flipping out, trying to get me to wake up, my mom and Antonio burst into my room making out, drunk off their knockers and – knickers thinking that my room was _their_ room, fortunately for Jackson the door swinging open startled me enough to wake up and unfortunately for me as I get the lovely sight of my mom and dad mostly naked, and have to explain some of the situation before he got his head cut off. So wearing my sexiest lingerie at the time, I get hauled to the hospital by three male EMTs where I have to explain how I managed to sprain my back and get a concussion dressed like a Victoria's Secret angel…by myself because Jackson was _too_ embarrassed to ride along and my parents are to drunk to make it to the hospital." Steve couldn't contain his laughter as she continued her story of mortification.

"Okay you definitely beat me in the injury department." Steve chuckled out, Luna merely rolled her eyes and laughed along as it really was a funny memory to look back on.

"I sure did- with a mild concussion and a sprained back….. Asshole didn't even have the balls to go and see me at the hospital either – just up and left." She muttered out as she recalled the cowardice of the strongest guy on her cheer squad, Steve raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Seems like it'd be more embarrassing for him cause he just abandoned you." Steve stated.

"You'd think so… but when your in an ambulance completely lucid as a person of the opposite sex is cutting your clothes off to assess your injuries when your already wearing a little bit of nothing on… tends to be at the top of the list, magnified by my mom and Antonio remembering the whole thing the next day and showed up with Valentine's Day flowers and a change of clothes to my hospital room." Steve laughed, he had to hand it to her, after part two of her little story, she definitely beat him out in the Valentine's Day embarrassing story department.

"How'd you get back at Jackson?" Steve asked, Luna raised an eyebrow at his question, playing off as if she had done nothing to get the guy back.

"What makes you think I did anything?" She asked innocently, crossing her arms, earning a raised eyebrow type of look from Steve.

"Cmon don't give me that bullshit." Luna smiled and chuckled at the man who was playful glaring at her from across the table.

"I didn't get a chance to get him back before karma decided swing around. I had to miss practice for two weeks cause of the injury, but the day I came back, he landed wrong on a stunt and _I_ ended up being the one who drove him to the hospital….. smiling the whole way because of the irony." Steve smiled back at the lighthearted woman sitting across from him, loving how she was so smiley and carefree, no matter what the situation the way that she held her head up high and smiled throughout it all.

Luna noticed the way Steve was looking at her, blushing at the sight of the look in his eyes and the way that he smiled at her, she loved that despite the secrets that she revealed to him that he didn't ever give her an expression of pity; he looked at her just as he always did….the same glint in his eyes.

Butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach giving her this dazed feeling, as if she were going to float away, it was all too much for one moment, she looked away wearing that same smile and blush on her face.

"Your question." She said quietly, eyes still averted as she grabbed her glass, taking a small sip of water to cool her head.

If the mood in their atmosphere hadn't drifted to such an amorous direction, he have called her out for blushing yet again, but instead he picked out a more sentimental question, curiosity peaking through as he looked at all of the ink on her body.

"Back at the hospital – Viktoria told me about you getting a tattoo for every scar. How many do you have?" Luna took a deep breath and let her mind wander as she counted, figuring that showing would be better than telling she stood up and walked over to his side of the table.

"Hmmmmm….Well I'll skip over the sun and moon tattoo…. You already know about that one." She started at her right forearm, taking his hand and sliding it across the ink so that he could feel a five inch scar following across the arrow shooting forward towards her wrist, the words _'I am because you were'_ right above the stick of the arrow.

"I had the quote there before I got the scar, asshole managed to just miss it as he slashed me. 25 stitches and three months of desk duty." She didn't need to hold her hand against his for it to wander her long scar, looking at the intricacy of the tribal arrow, heartstrings tugging at the quote above, the quote that she honored her sister with.

"First shoot out as a detective I manage to get two GSWs, even while wearing a vest. My shoulder, and right above my hip bone, 18 hour surgery and a blood transfusion." She his slid his hand up to her shoulder feeling the blue water color clematis inked into her skin, right were the middle of the flower was, there was her scar, his hand tracing down to her hip, sending shivers down her spine as he trailed the softness.

Coming down to where another scar was the middle of a purple orchid, beautifully water colored into her skin, again in the same intricacy as the flower on her shoulder.

His hands took control as they wandered her skin, finding new scars for her to explain, from her hip bone he came down to her thigh, where a blue morpho butterfly was etched into her skin the body of the butterfly covering the four inch scar.

"This one?" He looked up to see the lush expression on her face as his hands traced the outline of the butterfly, she took a shaky deep breath in as she prepared her answer.

"Stabbed with a shard of a mirror… just missed my femoral artery, 15 stitches." She breathed out as he lifted her leg to take a close look at her ankle, propping her foot on his lap.

Stroking his fingers along the Hermès wing on the side of her ankle, feeling the three inch scar along the feather painted with such detail you'd swear they were real.

"Chased a perp through a couple of fire escapes in a pair of Nikes…got sliced by a rusty piece of iron….. Six stitches… and a tetanus shot." She let out a breathy giggle as the brush of his fingers tickled her soft skin.

"So seven?" He asked putting her foot back down on the ground, sliding his hand back up to rest on her hip, then looking back up at her, she bit her lip and shook her head shyly shaking her head _no._

"Eight….there's one more….." She said hesitantly, biting her lip as nerves built up, hand moving to the fabric on her swimsuit covering in between her breasts, because of her breast-size she always made she to wear suits the prevented any nip-slips.

Moving the fabric downward revealing a small tattoo, a small straight line turning into what looks like zigzags and then a semi colon, – dead center on her chest going downward, _a flatline going quickly into a heartbeat with a semicolon._

It took a minute for Steve to register what he was looking at, clearly not expecting for her to have a tattoo right in the valley between her breasts, his eyes flickered up to meet hers, the expression in her eyes baring all that she was currently feeling.

She took a deep breath, looking up to the ceiling lips trembling, tears welding in her eyes.

"After they found us, I was technically _dead_ …this is the my first heart beat after I got a second chance- the semicolons just there to remind me that my story isn't over." The emotions running through Steve at that moment we're like a flood of rushing water, a wave that crashed through any wall that he had left up against her, the way that she so willingly knocked down all of her own walls for him.

Looking into her tear stained eyes, seeing no doubt or hesitation as she explained herself, or even after she had revealed even more of herself to him, broken pieces and all.

With a single stare back into her eyes, he vowed to put those pieces back together, adding some of his own into the mix as she left darker ones behind.

Knowing that words at this moment would have been futile, he did the only thing his heart was shouting for him to do, stood up, cupped her face in between his hands brushing her tears away as he crashed his lips into her against her accepting ones.

Hearts racing racing as they pressed against one another, their mouths moved in sync, her arms wrapping around his neck, his arms scooping her into a bridal style hold; walking slowly back inside the house as they continued to kiss.

In a matter of moments, the duo found themselves in the bedroom, praying that this time wouldn't just be ended by another unfortunate interruption.

Steve's breath came out rapid and a little uneven, his mind racing with all sorts of thoughts on how to proceed. He set Luna down on the edge of the bed, running his hand through her hair and locking eyes with her, the look in his eye asking if she wanted to continue.

The look in Luna's eyes filled with assurance that she wanted this just as much as he did, the same passion burning in her eyes, she traced her fingertips along his torso, and a slight grin crossed her features as Steve tilted his head back, a gentle groan escaping his lips. A shiver ripping up his spine in response to her touch, and he leaned forward to join his lips with hers. One of Steve's hands snaking up the back of Luna's neck, his fingers folding to the shape of her head as he held her in place with enough force to display his need for her, but allow her to pull away if she wanted to stop.

She melted right into his embrace, fingers feeling the outlines of the muscles in his back before pressing his body to hers, laying back onto his bed, guiding him down on her her as they fell further onto it.

Steve silently relished in the warmth that Luna's body was providing him with, and his kisses steadily became more frantic, filled with urge. He left her lips to begin kissing his way to her cheek, down her jaw, and finding a comfortable place in the hollow of her neck. His hot breath swept over her collarbone as he leaned in, nibbling softly at her skin and feeling the faintest trace of her pulse against his lips.

Luna's gasps turning into breathless moans, laying there as he provided profound pleasure with the slightest of touches, barely able to make any movements other than continuing to stroke Steve's torso as he made her the main focus.

Steve's eyes flicked up momentarily as Luna's demeanor changed, the way her body trembles beneath his, the soft moans escaping her lips all of it only encouraging him to continue. He pushed himself up slightly onto his forearms, locking eyes with her once more. Slowly, his hands slid down Luna's shoulders, hesitating on the edge of her bikini top. His eyes darted back down to where he knew the tattoo in the center of her chest was underneath the fabric of her top, voices echoing in the back of his head as a reminder of its weighted meaning to her and now _him_.

Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, Luna reassured by arched her back and reaching behind to unclasp the plastic holding the back band together, then moved her hands up to the tie on the back of her neck, pulling at the bow until it came undone.

Steve's eyes lit up as he tugged the fabric out of the way, gaze finally met with Luna's bare breasts, the beautiful sight before him causing his breath catch in his throat.

Before he fully realized it, his lips were back on hers with a new, sudden intensity, his hand wedging its way between her breasts, and with a touch as soft as a feather, he traced his fingers along the design of the tattoo the flatline, then to the jagged lines that represented her heartbeat, all the way down to the semicolon.

Pulling back, breaking from their lip-lock for just a moment, he gazed down to the tattoo on her chest for a moment until he veered up, piercing blue eyes met with the softness of honey tinted ones, holding his gaze as he murmured in a low voice, speaking to her with his heart on his sleeve.

"I'm going to make sure your heart _keeps_ beating. For as long as I live." Luna's breath hitched, lips trembling, tears welling in her eyes once again all because of this powerful declaration.

"You have meant more to me, than any man I've ever known." She whispered, holding the same eye contact as she spoke, lifting her hand up to cup his face, stroking his cheek.

Their lips meet again, Steve tightened his embrace further, their chests pressed against each other as they share their warmth in the intensity of the moment. His mouth opens and his tongue slips out, joining hers as they swirl and undulate in perfect sync. The hand that had been tracing the length of Luna's tattoo was now sliding further and further down, and out to Luna's side. His fingers glide up and down the natural curve of her torso and abdomen, feeling the way she shivered in reaction to his warm, experienced touch.

Pulling her hands away from his body, Luna pulled at the bows on either side of her hip that held together her swim bottoms, pulling until they were completely undone, leaving them there and completely loose for him to uncover.

Hands reaching back to trace every inch of his skin, slowly starting at his shoulders and working her way down, making sure to leave no inch of skin untouched.

A stronger shudder than the last rocked Steve's body as Luna's hands grazed across his flesh, intensified even further as her fingers brush along his spine. One of his hands works its way along the length of her collarbone, flowing down and curving over Luna's left breast. He gives it a gentle squeeze, kneading it against his palm. A smile crosses his lips amidst their kisses as he feels her nipple stiffen in response to his touch, and soon his other hand finds its way up to her right breast to mimic the action. His thumbs draw slow circles around both of her nipples, the idea of exciting her filling him with more and more bravado.

The sensation rippling through Luna's body caused her to moan into his mouth, hands tracing his lower back, tightening over his muscles, pressing his body to hers tightly, the pressure of their hips meeting, giving her all indication that he was just as ready as she was.

A higher moan slipped past Steve's lips as Luna tightened her grasp and forced their bodies together. A throbbing bulge from within his swim trunks made itself very apparent as it pressed in between her legs, against the thin fabric of her bikini bottoms. Steve freed one of his hands from Luna's chest, tracing a single finger down the length of her belly and stopping at the hem of her last piece of clothing.

With a smile of her own, through the kiss, Luna reveled as she felt Steve's body tremble, the smile lasting only seconds as a finger traced down to the only fabric left covering her body.

Hands reaching in between their hips, pulling at the strings that kept his trunks tight, feeling the hardness between his legs, begging to be freed from the fabric constraints.

As he began to tug, Steve was mildly surprised to find how easily Luna's bottoms came off. His mind quickly connected the dots that she must have done it preemptively, and the naughty nature of such a simple action drove him wild.

Once Luna lay completely bare and exposed beneath him, Steve's hand pressed down against her mound, committing the feeling of her body to his memory. His fingers slid down slowly, almost teasingly, to the edges of her lips, spreading them slightly and running one up and down her exposed clit.

Even with closed eyes, Luna's eyes rolled into the back of her head as his calloused hands, worked her in all the right ways, impressed with herself as she was still able to form thoughts into movements, she continued to untie the laces on his trunks and moved her hands slowly to the sides of his hips, slowly pushing them down.

Steve's thick cock springs to life the moment that his swim shorts were out of the way, throbbing in time with the rapid pacing of his heart. The head glistened ever so slightly with precum, and it radiated heat that Luna felt despite it being a few inches from her body. A low moan rumbled out from Steve's throat, his hand slowly trailing away from Luna's pussy as he leaned closer. Their hips meeting again, Steve's warm member presses lightly against her wet, hot entrance, the head teasing it slightly. Taking care not to cause her any pain, he guided himself into her slowly with his hand, filling her up completely in one slow motion.

A guttural moan escaped Luna's mouth, through still there never-ending kiss, she presses up against Steve's lower back, spreading her legs wider, inviting him deeper into her, not getting enough of this sated feeling, the feeling of being whole once again.

Steve was the first to break the kiss, whispering against Luna's cheek and into her ear.

"You mean the world to me Luna. I never thought I'd ever feel _this_ way." He punctuates his sentence with a gentle peck on the cheek, and draws his hips back in with a gentle moan, making this one last declaration before letting himself get lost within the woman that he was falling in love with.

Luna had always heard sappy love stories, involving emotional, teary eyed sex, but she had always laughed at the thought, the irony now having the last laugh as she whimpered out a teary moan as he spoke to her.

Starting off with a slow, even rhythm, Steve began pumping himself inside Luna over and over again, the heat and the wetness of her hot core eliciting moan after moan from his lips. His hands wound around Luna's shoulders and across her back, clutching her body close to his as they finally became one.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another electrifying kiss, she savored the joining of their bodies, eager to feel more as she pushed her hips up to meet feverish thrusts.

Once more, Steve's tongue found its way inside Luna's mouth as she kissed him hungrily, and already he was picking up the pace with every pump. His cock throbbed and twitched involuntarily inside her tight wetness, drawing back and pushing in harder and harder. His heart thundered away maddeningly beneath his ribcage, and every nerve ending in his body felt like it was screaming for more. Steve pressed his upper body firmly against Luna's bare breasts, feeling them bounce with every thrust into her, feeling as she shuddered in pleasure, rejoicing in every sensation that she brought him.

A once-familiar heat began to rise up from the deepest pit of his body, though he was far from finished.

With each thrust of his hips, the more intoxicated Luna became, being brought to such euphoric heights of pleasure that she never knew to be possible, each passing second leaving her wanting more and more of what Steve was giving her.

Moving so that's her legs were wrapped completely around Steve's hips, she gave him that final access to the deepest of her depths as they continued to bring each other to new heights.

Steve uses his newfound leverage to his full advantage, his hips pounding repetitively and his cock reaching as far into Luna's pussy as it could possibly go. Her hands at Steve's lower back she, tightened her grip, the feeling of filling her up completely was beginning to drive him over the edge.

Steve immediately sped up his thrusts, pumping into Luna with a rapid tempo he hadn't reached in a long, long time. The heat that had begun to well up inside him was reaching a critical point, focused entirely on his pulsing, thick shaft, and a louder moan slipped through his lips and against Luna's mouth as he was about to let himself go. The thundering of his heart soared and wave after wave of pleasure washed over his body, committing himself to Luna completely as he filled up her insides. In the same second, it felt as though every inch of Luna's body - inside and outside - was grasping, clinging, and drawing Steve as close as she possibly could to him. Their rapid breathing was in perfect sync as their climax struck at the same time, and they had each conquered the other's desires at last with howls of passion. His hands snaked up her back, fingers entangling themselves lovingly into her hair as his kiss grew less intense, but more warm and gentle.

Luna's hands calmed from the grip tightly on his back, now lazily tracing his sweaty muscles, barely able to register any type of un-dazed movements as she was still under the effects of man on top of her.

The only movements she could really manage were following the guidance of Steve's mouth against hers, in a gentle and loving kiss.

As gingerly as possible, Steve drew his hips back, pulling himself free from within Luna. He never broke their kiss not even for a single second, only holding it in place as he disentangled their legs as he slipped off to the side.

They lay together, side by side, arm in arm, basking in the afterglow of what was quickly realized to be the best night of both of their lives.

 _The first time they made love_.

Succumbed to the exhaustion of their lovemaking, they spent the rest of the afternoon and evening sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

It wasn't until about midnight that Steve finally woke up, grinning from ear to ear that it wasn't all some dream, the feeling of waking up next to Luna continuing to make him feel whole.

Stroking her hair and cheek while she slept, he watched her, the content expression on her face, even in the dark he could see the peacefulness.

Having had enough sleep as well, Luna stirred slowly from her slumber, blinking her eyes open, it took her a few seconds for her eyes to adjust as the light of the moon was the only type glowing into his room.

"Hey you." His husky voice filled the night air, slightly startling her into her own realization that this wasn't just a dream, she smiled into his chest as butterflies once again filled her stomach; making her feel like a school girl with a crush.

"Hi." She rested her head on his chest, looking up at Steve who had that same smiling expression, both with the glow of the moonlight shining in, making the scene positively ethereal.

The past 24 hours he had prayed that she wouldn't pry into his past with pestering questions, clearly not having been ready to talk about it; but watching as she had bared all with him, revealing what she had not revealed with any other.

Inspiring comfort and trust, Steve let down his last wall, just as she did without any doubt or hesitation, he spent the next few hours telling her his life story, unveiling all of the events that had made him who was today, regrets that he'd never get to make right, and promises and motivations towards deserving future.

 **And there we have it!**

 **Really hope you guys like this chapter, please read and review- let me know what you think!**

 **Stay tuned for next time!**

 **Where Luna hosts the monthly poker game at her house, does Grace's hair and make up for the dance – and SO much more!**


	23. Ours

**Okay so I decided to break up this episode into a couple different chapters, since I got so carried away with this one – I didn't want I have to take extra long to update a more than 10k chapter.**

 **Thought you guys might like another Steve and Luna fluff chapter so here we go with the morning of 'Right of Passage'!**

 **Warning! Adult content ahead!**

 **A month later**

The next few weeks were filled with many cases, many long work nights and many chances for the new couple to work out keeping their work relationship and personal relationship separate.

Everyone handed much credit to them as they seemed to find a nice balance, Steve making sure not to be overly protective with Luna in dangerous situations, knowing all too well that she knew how to handle herself when it came down to it.

The balance seemed to come more naturally for Luna as she just went with whatever flow the work day would bring them, whether it was a white collar case, or something including some sort of line of fire; she slowly had become the team's rock.

Her relationship with Steve not being the only one that flourished, she was also lovingly welcomed into each an every team member's Ohana, having that girl bonding with Kono, shopping, surfing and talking about the most tame of juicy details of her relationship with Steve.

With Danny and Chin, well they all had a brother sister type of relationship that had no difference from her relationship with her blood brothers, making fun of each other, talking about the kids and having fun outings with them as well whenever fighting crime never got in the way.

With Lou being her partner on the team and being from the same wonderful city, they grew increasingly close, to him and to his family, always being on the invite for family dinners as well as being the teams resident babysitter anytime the team went into the night with their work and needed help in a bind, including his kids as well.

Words could describe how happy Luna was with her life, thanking God for the way that this last year had brought her so much happiness after so much pain, she often thought in quiet moments that the pain that Scott and Sandra had put her through was well worth getting to this point in her life.

 _And she's gladly go through it again just to get to it._

Steve and Luna also made it a point to save sleepovers for the weekends, cases by habit usually seemed to be brought to them on the weekdays thankfully, again with wanting to have some balance in their lives, they didn't want to just jump right into moving in or anything like so serious right away.

The past week had been nothing short of brutal, a week long case, long nights, the constant sense of urgency; the couple had finally got in bed at Luna's house at around midnight, thankfully being a Friday and with the case sealed and solved….

They slept.

Luna woke up early that Saturday morning to the sounds of birds chirping, and the dogs already playing outside, she smiled as she figured that Steve must have woken up to their cries of discontent with being inside and let them out.

She smiled dreamily at the man completely knocked out on beside her, curling up next to him she nuzzled into his neck, just laying there awake as he listened to the sounds that he made while he slept, tracing the outlines of his chest as it rose and fell with every breath he took.

Usually Steve was an extremely light sleeper, any kind of light noise or rustling of sheets and his eyes would flicker open, but seeing how exhausted he was from the weeks exertions, a smirk fell across his girlfriend's lips as she was very tempted to test his current resolve.

A minx like expression came over Luna's face as she slowly shifted herself from his side, crawling lower and lower beneath the sheets, intent on seeing how long it took for him to wake up.

Not breaking her gaze towards the man slumbering beneath her, she crawled further and further until she was between his legs, hands lightly playing with the band of his boxers.

Careful not to make any sudden movements, she slowly pulled them down, inch by inch, she licked her lips lust filling her eyes as she was finally met with Steve's morning hardness…..well half hardness, thankfully he hadn't been fully hard otherwise the partial removal of his boxers would have been enough to spring him from his sleep.

Lightly pressing her hands on either sides of his torso, she let her fingertips trail down until she got to his hips, eyes veering up to see him twitching slightly but still asleep.

Pressing a feather light kiss to the soft head of him, she tested his resolve once again, earning herself a moan from the _still_ sleeping man.

Opening her mouth she blew a her hot breath on him, inspired by the way he was now standing up for her, in one motion she took him into her mouth, not fully of course as he was too big for her to take in her mouth without causing her to gag.

 _That finally did it_.

With a breathless moan, Steve finally woke up, gasping for air, taken back by the sight that he wasn't ready to wake up to, head slowly bobbing up and down on his length, she still held the same gaze…. Gaze that quickly turned to eye contact the moment Steve jolted awake, staring wide eyed at the woman giving him a sultry stare.

She had him right where she wanted him, staring wide eyed at her, she lowered herself once again, taking him deep into her mouth, causing him to throw his head back, grasping the sheets as he moaned in pleasure.

Curling her lips as she tried not to chuckle, she continued her movements freely, picking up her pace as Steve's body trembled to her every whim.

Steve closed his eyes as he gasped for air, mind completely clouded by the pleasure that this vixen between his legs was providing, tightening her grip on his hips, she pressed her nails into the hard skin of his hips.

Smirking once again at the twitch that Steve's hard member gave whist in her mouth, he arched his back, pressing his head against the pillow, his hand abruptly found its way to the back of her head, grasping the already disheveled red hair tickling his hips.

Any other man would have been happily prepared to have spent himself in the mouth of their lover, if given this lustrous opportunity….. but not Steve, edging toward his point of no return, intent solely on burying himself within Luna's hot wet core, lips locked against hers as he spent himself inside her.

Grasping her hair gently he pulled her back, shifting himself so that he was sitting upward on the bed now, letting go of her hair he wrapped his arms around Luna and in one swift motion he had her pinned down on the bed, yelping along the way in surprise.

Smirking down at the redhead beneath him, Steve reveled that he finally had he upper hand, dipping his head down to devour Luna's lips, their mouths deepening together; tongues dancing in sync, Steve giving Luna that same intoxicated feeling that he was currently feeling.

He pulled away slowly smiling at the dazed look on Luna's face, curiosity overtaking his current pleasure as to why she had decided to wake him up in such a manner.

"What did I do to deserve a wake up call like that?" He asked playfully, causing Luna to giggle lightly as she laid her head back.

"Just testing your resolve as a light sleeper." She said, grinning all the way through her explanation.

"Careful…. I might just wake you up like this tomorrow." Her eyes widened in surprise as he challenged her, slowly spreading her legs wider as he spoke.

"You are more than welcome to _Steve_." She knew what this did to him, the way that she moaned out his name, without any further dialogue, he was at it again.

Hands reaching below her tank top, sliding it upward as she raised her hands to help him take it off, eyes roaming all over her body, surprised to see that he had slept the whole night by her side not realizing that she had not worn any panties to bed; this small detail driving him wild.

He propped himself up on his forearms kissing all over her torso, working his way up to her face ever so slowly, stopping along the way to place a kiss at the tattoo between her breasts, something that he had made a habit anytime they made love.

A habit that he had made to remind her of the promise he had made to her, a custom that made her swoon with butterflies, no matter how much her mind clouded with arousal or lust.

Finally as his trail of kisses reach the destination reached the depths of her mouth, he took this time to slide himself half way in, pulling back a bit to tease her, then thrusting all the way in.

Pulling back from her mouth, he continued thrusting into her with much fervor, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Luna's hands trailed down his torso and down to his ass, pressing his hips into hers as she widened her legs, clinging to him as he propped himself up to leverage his thrusts.

Her moans and gasps filled the room, igniting Steve's arousal as he stared down at his pleasured love, reaching his hand in between their bodies, his hand found her glistening mound, rubbing it furiously as he continued his frenzied thrusts.

"Steve." Luna breathed out as she pressed her head against the bed, feeling as if she was going to burst.

"Come with me." He commanded, feeling his own moment of bursting fast approaching.

With a roar of conquest from Steve and a whimpered yell from Luna, they found their climax, together as Steve had commanded, sealing their breathlessness with another captivating kiss.

Rolling over on his back, Steve pulled the breathless woman along with him, not bothering to pull out just yet, content with staying connected with her for a while longer.

"All of that for testing how much of a light sleeper you are?" She chuckled out, looking up at her sweaty lover, her question earning her a laugh.

"Every-time." He said as he laid his head back, stroking her hair with a satisfied expression.

Running out of sassy remarks to reply with, Luna nestled head at the center of his chest, letting herself doze off to the sound of his heartbeat.

Later that morning Luna was startled awake by a phone call from her favorite niece on the island, Grace, calling with excitement to spend the day with her favorite Chicagoan female on her father's team.

"Shit." Luna pressed up against Steve's chest to reach her phone.

"Ow." Steve groaned as he woke up from his slumber.

"Hello?" Luna answered trying not to sound too groggy, failing miserably as she could practically feel the eye roll that she was receiving from the excitable teenager.

"You slept in again, didn't you Aunt Luna?" Grace laughed.

"I sure did, but I promise that I didn't forget about our girls day." Luna chuckled as she sat up on the bed.

"Who's calling so early?" Steve asked, earning himself a light slap from Luna to keep quiet, Grace smiled as she heard her Uncle Steve groggily ask about who was on the phone.

"Well good, because my mom flaked out _again,_ and I'm in serious need of some girl time." Luna rolled her eyes, annoyance at Grace's mom becoming more and more predominant with the fact that she seemed to be letting her daughter down more and more lately.

"I'm so sorry Grace, tell you what. I'll pick you up a little earlier, we will grab lunch, go to the nail salon and then we will head back here to get you ready for the dance." Grace smiled, happy that she had at least a couple of other maternal figures in her life to be able to turn to.

"Yayy!" She said happily.

"I'll pick you up in 45 minutes?" Luna asked.

"Sounds good… oh tell Uncle Steve I said hi!" Grace chirped with an obvious tone to her before quickly hanging up, Luna shook her head and chuckled at Danny's daughter's antics.

"Everything okay with Grace?" Steve asked, now fully awake and sitting up, watching as Luna hopped out of bed and walked into her walk in to grab clothes.

"Yeah- just Rachael flaking out on being a mom _again."_ Luna whined, not that she didn't love hanging out with Grace, or the idea of spending the day with her, she was honored to, but it worried her for Grace's sake to have to miss out on time with her mother.

Luna picked out a simple blue tank top, with jean shorts and flip flops for the day, walking back into her room and into the en-suite, grabbed a facial wipe and cleaned the morning glisten from her face.

"So why do you have to leave early?" Steve whined jokingly as he slipped his boxers back on.

"Because our niece needs me." Luna called out as she brushed her hair, scrunching her face as she slowly realized that she had said _our_ , cursing herself for it in the process, hoping that he would've just missed that little word.

Only he didn't, he stepped off the bed, walking over to the bathroom immediately after she uttered her sentence, he walked up behind Luna, wrapping his arms around her from behind lovingly; looking into her eyes from the mirror.

" _Our_ niece?...I like the sound of that." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Luna's head, all she could do was smile back at him through the mirror, laying her head back into his chest, leaning her head up to kiss him as he leaned in.

Pulling back from the kiss, he walked back into the bedroom, leaning her in the bathroom alone with sweet thoughts, swooning with the butterflies once again.

Luna happily threw her hair up into a messy bun, applied the subtlest of make up and scurried back into the bedroom to gather her purse and sunglasses.

"Would you mind feeding the dogs? I don't want to be late." She asked sweetly, watching as Steve dressed himself.

" _Our_ dogs?" Steve asked, adding to his little fixation on her use of the word _our_ , causing Luna to giggle.

"Yes. _Our_ dogs." She said happily as she walked over to give him a passionate good bye kiss.

 **Hope you guys liked this one!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Stay tuned for Grace and Luna's girl day and Luna's poker night with the guys!**


	24. VOTING TIME!

Okay so voting time!!!

Because I cannot make my mind up for the life of me, and because I've hit a major writers block and I'm hoping for some inspiration.

So please please help me peeps!!!

Pretty please!!!

So I can't decide whether Luna should be present for the poker game or maybe Grace begs Luna to come along to the dance too so she'll keep her dad in line at the dance...

So vote option A- Luna stays at her poker night?

Or option B- she tags along to the dance?

Let me know which one you guys would rather see!!!

And any words of encouragement to kick my sorry ass out of this block!!

Thanks a bunch!!!

Please review your votes- and I'll dream up a chapter worthy of your future reviews!!!

Much love!!

Mimi


	25. Girls Day!

**Super** **sorry** **this** **one too me SOOOOO long but I had a bout of writers block, and then when it went away I had a health scare that landed me in the hospital- and then I when finally have some time to myself another bout of writers block- I can't catch a break!**

 **Thank you guys for taking the tome and voting on what you guys would like in the next chapter!**

 **Ooh ohh and I know most of you voted A - for Luna to stay at the poker game and have fluff time in front of the team with Steve and that is what you guys shall have- BUT! Well I won't give any hints other than her having to get into a dress again SO! Without anymore procrastination** — **really** **hope** **you** **guys** **like** **this** **one! Oh and dont forget to review!**!

 **Girls** **Day!**

As Luna drove up to the massive house that belonged to Rachel and Stan, she found herself slightly surprised that the kids weren't with Danny considering the evil one was still out of town. Even if Danny hadn't had told her all the horrible things that she had done, she still would have had a sense not to like her, pawning off her kids anytime she had to be out of the country, and always making it seem like Danny was the one being difficult. Luna was glad she hadn't met the dragon lady… and really hoped that she wouldn't meet her anytime soon, it would take her a while to work up a fake smile and attitude towards her for the kids sake.

As soon as she reached the end of the driveway she was met with Grace bursting through the doors, extremely excited to see her.

"Hey chica!" Luna exclaimed as she hopped out of the car and hugged her surrogate niece.

"Hey Aunt Luna."

"You ready for a girls day?" Luna asked as she was led into the foyer of the house, were Grace already had her necessities for the day in a neat pile, waiting to pack up the car.

"Yes!" Grace groaned as if it had been weeks since they had last seen each other, she had really taken to the newest 5-0 team member, anytime Danny had the kids in his custody, he always made sure to pay Luna….and Steve a visit for some sort of last minute elaborate meal poolside that she had whipped up.

"Hey Aunt Luna!" Charlie came out running full speed, then jumped into the redhead's arms, Luna's confusion peaking once again as she wondered if the kids were left on their own, without a mom or a stepdad to look after them.

"You guys aren't by yourselves are you?" Luna asked Grace who was packing her belongings into the car.

"Housekeepers around here somewhere." Grace said sounding distracted as she played Tetris with her things in the trunk, earning a frustrated sigh from Luna who even less thrilled with the British mother….if you could even call her that.

"Charlie- how would you like to hang with Uncle Steve by the pool while your sister and I have our girls day?" She asked the Danno mini me in her arms, nodding happy at her suggestion.

"Hey Grace! Hang back a sec, let's get Charlie into his swimsuit, and a couple things packed, to hang by the pool with your Uncle." Grace rolled her eyes in annoyance as she led Luna up to Charlie's room.

"Chill- we'll drop off Charlie at my house to hang with your Uncle Steve and we will head to lunch."

While Charlie was getting changed, Luna made sure to let Steve know that he would have some extra company for the day, and to give Danny a heads up that she would be kidnapping both his kids for the day as opposed to just one.

"Have I told you how much I love you." Danny exclaimed as walked into the dry cleaners to pick up his tux.

"Only about a hundred times, but be sure to pass along the love to Steve too, since he's watching Charlie while Grace and I go out." Danny smirked.

"How about I leave that up to you...no doubt he'll like that better." Luna rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"No disagreement on that one." Luna stated as she and the kids headed back down.

"Cute - real cute, wait so does that mean that you two have….. You know - said the L word?" Danny pestered jokingly, not expecting a serious answer from Luna.

"It might be a little soon for that type of declaration don't you think?"

"I'm just kidding Luna no need to get serious." Danny joked earning an eye roll from Luna.

"Yeah very funny Danno. Oh! Don't forget to drop off the chips when you pick Grace up- and don't forget her corsage!" Luna exclaimed the last bit before hanging up to get the kids settled into the car.

After making the detour quick to drop off Charlie with Steve and not lose any momentum on their girls day, Luna and Grace headed straight towards downtown to grab lunch before letting the real fun begin.

"It's driving me nuts! She's always away at work or on vacations with Stan." Grace complained before taking another sip of her iced tea.

"Well have you talked to her about how you feel? How she's letting you down?" Luna asked.

"If she doesn't make time to spend at home with us, what makes you think I'd have time to talk to her about how I feel?" Quipping back with much attitude, poking at her side salad.

"Fair enough….. so since you can't talk to her yet….vent." Luna remembered all too well when things went south with her mom after Solei died, she was always able to count on her stepmom for support….. now she wasn't sure what kind of support Danny's girlfriend offered, hopefully more than Rachel; she could at least be another outlet for Grace to come to if she needed anything.

"She's always complained about my dad's work getting in the way of everything but, anytime she's got some work thing- he drops everything for us….. I mean leaving us with the housekeeper instead of letting dad take us for the weekend? It's getting kind of old." Luna nodded, not wanting to say anything bad bout Rachel for fear of retaliation from the dragon lady.

"Have you talked to your dad about any of this? I mean maybe he can help- talk to your mom about things."

"I can…. And he probably would…. But mom would just say that he's making stuff up to make her look bad." Luna chuckled.

"Your pretty astute for a 15 year old… but seriously, talk to your dad about all of this too, vent all you want to me and the rest of your relatives, but don't forget your dad is here for you too- despite how embarrassing dads can be." Grace rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Speaking of embarrassing dads….. are you sure you can't be the dance chaperone for tonight?" Grace asked sweetly.

"Grace, I'm hosting poker night….. besides… I've got a few surprises up my sleeve for you if you do exactly as I say tonight." Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly as you say?" Luna nodded happily, veering down at her phone to make sure the surprise would be right on time tonight.

"Walk arm and arm with your dad into the dance….. no complaints and with a genuine smile on your face. Send me a Snapchat of it. There will be a surprise waiting for you when your dad picks you up tonight." Grace contemplated for a few moment on this little dead that Luna was offering up, risking total humiliation tonight for a surprise that may or may not be worth it.

"Won't that be embarrassing?" Grace asked cautiously not wanting to sound ungrateful.

"Only if you think so…. Trust me- smile like your having the time of your life, looking like your going to be looking tonight, no one and I mean no one will make fun of you… and with your dads good looks – it'll score some brownie points with the PTA." Luna wiggles her eyebrows, holding her pinky up to make the deal official.

"Fine….. but the surprises better be worth it." Grace lifted up her pinky and hooked it to Luna's.

"Oh trust me – they will be, but besides that – I'm sure it'll mean a lot to your dad, you know the one who drops everything when you and your brother need something." Luna poured on the guilt tripping thick.

"Okay- Okay- you win." Grace groaned.

They spent the rest of lunch, Grace venting about how she wishes her mother would be here for her a lot more, and sometimes also wishes that she and Charlie lived with her dad, not caring that he only had a three bedroom apartment, but that she loved the way he was always there for them when it really counted.

Luna was happy that she was able to help out in the girl time department for Grace, knowing all too well that female influences in a young girls life was all too important, but more than just to be a good influence…. She really enjoyed hanging out with the young teenager.

"Alright! Salon time then back to the house!"

The girls ran over to Luna's favorite nail salons across the street from where they were having lunch, and the real fun and relaxation was able to begin.

And real girl talk too.

"Luna? How old were you when you started dating?" Grace asked as they picked out their colors for their nails, Luna went with her usual black nail polish and raised a brow at Grace's question.

"Not until college." She kept her answer simple, considering her life in high school was very complicated, she wasn't sure just how to explain things to the young girl.

"Did my dad tell you to say that?" Grace asked as she settled on a glittery nude color that paired well with her dress.

"No. He didn't tell me to say that, although I'm sure he'd be happy with the answer." Luna chuckled to herself.

"Why'd you wait so long?" They walked over to the pedicure stations and made themselves comfortable in the massage chairs, dipping their feet in the rose petal covered water.

"I was just so busy in high school, captain in cheer, keeping my grades high enough for my parents to approve of and helping out with babysitting. Being a twin. Too busy for boys I guess." Grace raised an eyebrow, hesitant to believe whether or not Luna was telling the truth, mainly because it sounded like something her dad would want her to hear.

"Seriously? And it's not just some rule your parents came up with?" Luna nodded, knowing full well that she wasn't telling the whole truth, but also knowing full well that she wouldn't ever want Grace to know the truth behind why she never dated in high school.

"No rule, just the way things ended up working out for me, I mean I went to a few dances with dates but – no boyfriends or anything like that." Grace groaned.

"Please don't let my dad hear you say that." Luna rolled her eyes and laughed.

"How come?"

"Then I'll never be able to date in high school."

"Well when the time comes around – just make sure to talk to your dad about it – or your mom." Grace straightened her back out and let herself relax back on the chair.

"Yeah don't make me laugh….. about my mom I mean… my dad….maybe." She continued to point and cross her arms, Luna just continued to shake her head and try to hide her amusement, following suit and letting herself relax as the nail techs moved onto the massage part of the pedicure.

"Is there any reason in particular that you have so many questions on dating?" Luna raised a brow, paying attention to the way Grave reacted to her question.

"Maybe….. but I tell you, you'll just tell my dad." Luna nodded, agreeing to what Grace was so worried about.

"Yes I will. But not if you tell him first." Grace nodded, pondering the deal she was being given, she knew fully that she could trust Luna's word, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to risk being embarrassed by her dad tonight.

"I might already have a boyfriend….." Luna chuckled.

"You are so lucky you haven't verbally expressed that to me, otherwise I would have already had to tell your dad." Grace scrunched her face, sounding a bit confused at Luna's statement.

"Female detectives have a one up on men, with our womanly intuition…..I have to say though I approve of your choice." Luna said with a smile.

"Wait you know?"

"Yup…it's pretty obvious when you look at your Snapchat and instagram….. and when I'm actually around you two. Adorable." Grace let out a sigh of relief.

"Well thanks for not telling dad."

"Hey – your dad said tell him if you ever told me anything, and I'd only ever betray your trust if it were for your own good." Luna straightened herself out a bit more and turned up the intensity on the massage chair, letting herself relax fully.

"Speaking of dating… how are you and Uncle Steve doing?" Grace asked cracking an eye open, hoping that Luna would give her any hints, immediately the redhead purses her lips trying to hide the smile from getting any bigger on her face.

"Are you asking because you want to know or because your dad wants to know?"

"Both."

"Well I finally told my mom and stepmom that he's my boyfriend so… what does that tell you?" Grace's expression turned from slightly curious, to exceptionally giddy when Luna said the word boyfriend.

"Good- I like you two together." Grace stated.

"Why is that?" Luna asked as her interest was slightly peaked at Grace's excitement at the two of them being together.

"I've never seen him so happy." Luna bit her lip and looked down at the nail technicians who also seemed to have a look about them at they listened to her and Grace's conversation, hard as she could, she couldn't conceal the blushing smile from appearing on her face at Grace

"And besides…. I like the thought of you being my Aunt." Luna rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Grace – even if he and I weren't together you'd still be my niece."

"I know that….. but I'm really happy that you two are together."

As much as Luna wanted to ask the same question to Grace about any kind of dating life, they had made an agreement a while ago, not to talk about it unless her dad knew about it, that way Luna wouldn't have to be the one to break the news to Danny and she wouldn't be forced to break the girl code.

The next hour and a half was filled with more random girl talk as they were taken into the chairs to begin their manicures, or in Grace's case- nail dip to create a false set of pink pointy claws, until finally their salon portion of the day ended and jetted off to the mall for some much needed essentials.

Thanks to Grace forgetting her strapless bra at home, rather than head all the way back home, they made a pit stop to Luna's favorite lingerie store Victoria's Secret where they got a strapless bra for Grace; and some workout leggings and body sprays for Luna since everything was on sale.

Stop two was Luna's second favorite place, Sephora, the Mecca of all make up stores, they excitedly walked through Luna's favorite products that she recommended for Grace to start out with for just getting into the make up game.

Which also meant keeping things on the simple side for fear of any lectures from Danny or the dragon lady.

Deciding to keep their mall trip on the short side since they were on a time crunch, they headed back to Luna's house where they found Danny and Steve lounging on the pool chairs, while Charlie played with Dax and Bebe in the shallow end of the pool.

"What's my dad doing here?" Grace asked.

"Not sure. Probably wanting to hang with the boys by the pool before getting ready." Luna shrugged as she set their purchases down on the counter.

"Oh great- he probably wants to make sure my dress isn't too short." Grace groaned as she went into the fridge to snag a bottled water.

"Give him a little benefit of doubt- he's probably bored and wants to hang out." Luna offered optimistically as she accepted the extra bottle being handed to her.

By now the guys had noticed that their girls were finally home, so they headed inside to greet them, leaving Charlie to fend for himself with his two furry life guards, on the alert to make sure that he didn't get himself into any trouble.

Seeing that the guys were headed in, grace immediately bolted up to Luna's too. To avoid any lectures or comments, and to take a quick shower of course.

But also leaving Luna behind to explain the many shopping bags from Victoria's Secret and Sephora.

"Luna?... did you take my daughter to a lingerie store?" Danny began his interrogations the moment he caught side of the black and pink bags, Steve shaking his head and trying not to laugh as he walked over to his girlfriend to give her a kiss before letting her respond.

"Hello to you too Danny, and yes I did." She greeted the very annoyed father of two with an amused smile.

"Why did you take my 15 year old to Victoria's Secret?"

"She forgot her strapless bra at she who must not be named's house, and we were already at the mall and I had some rewards points to spend." She explained nonchalantly as she sat herself down on Steve's lap, still wearing a very amused smile.

"And for one strapless bra they give you 3 bags?" He exclaimed as he started snooping through the bags for anything suspicious.

"I racked up a lot of points okay…. But by all means snoop all you like into my bags- Grace already took hers upstairs." Danny froze the moment she mentioned that they were her bags, causing Luna and her chair buddy to chuckle.

"Relax Danno, it's all g rated in there." Danny scrunched his face, continuing to peek inside the bags, wondering if that were even possible with three bags from his favorite store to shop for his girlfriend.

"Que – no me trajuiste nada?(What you didn't bring anything for me?)" Steve whispered huskily into Luna's ear rolling his Rs in the words, hugging her tightly from behind, this immediately caused Danny to roll his eyes in disgust at the two.

"You two are sickening you know that?" Danny scoffed, obviously catching onto their little lovey moment, stomping back towards the porch.

"C'mon Danno, invite Melissa over and we can all be sickening together…..ooooh no, that came out wrong…." Both Steve and Danny's eyes were as wide as saucers, catching on to the dirty side of Luna's unintentional dirty comment.

"Alright both of you outside now! I've gotta get Cinderella ready for the ball." She demanded as she hopped off of Steve's lap and gathered all of the shopping bags.

"No- no- NOT Cinderella." Danny corrected, earning himself the undivided attentions from his friends.

"Cinderella implies that she had a date tonight- in which case she does not- otherwise I would have knowledge of." Luna stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, tapping her foot as Danny made his point.

"Fine then. Babe why don't you go get Mulan ready then." Steve offered trying to get Danny to calm down.

"Now that's more like it." Danny nodded to his best friend.

"You know Mulan was getting g ready for the match maker in the movie right?" Luna explained, sporting that same amused smile once again as she watched the wheels of the concerned father in the room turn, she burst into a fit of giggles as she bolted up the stairs- not waiting for Steve or him to make any further comments.

The two men shook their heads at Luna's comical antics and headed back outside to continue spending time with Charlie and the two fluff balls playing with him in the pool.

"You know as much as it scares me that those two get along so well, I really am glad that Luna's there for Grace." Danny started out, trying to gauge the conversation into Steve's girlfriend subtly.

"Well considering the way Luna shot out of bed this morning when Grace called this morning…. I don't really think there's anything to be scared of." Danny nodded, feeling thankful to have multiple people around him to help raise not only his son but also his daughter, whose mother had seemed to be less and less involved in past year despite having half custody.

"Not too much I guess….so you two are sharing a bed now?" Danny quickly changed the subject from Grace's relationship with Luna to Steve's, raising an eyebrow and sporting a smirky smile at his best friend.

"On the weekends yes….. any reason you wanna know that kind of information?" Steve answered cautiously, followed by his question.

"No reason, just wondering how things are going with you two….. relationship-wise I mean, not bed…" Danny corrected himself.

"Things are good, I mean we have a good handle on things at work and….. and then when we aren't at work it's just….. different then what I've had before." Danny nodded, noticing the difference in Steve as well, the difference between him with Catherine and now with him and Luna. Yes there were complications with work at one point, but it just looked so seamless, from his point of view at least.

"How so?" He asked.

"I was always going on about how Catherine was the only one I ever really let in, I guess I realized that she never really let me in, looking back on it – it was all one sided. This time around I get to say that I'm the only one that Luna's ever really let in… and that I gave it back in return….that give and take that everyone's always talking about in relationships. I have that with her."

Steve explained, veering up to the balcony that led to Luna's bedroom, not really letting any kind of smile shine through until he stated that last statement proudly.

For a moment Danny was left speechless at Steve's explanation, letting this little outpour of emotion from him sink in, he hadn't heard Steve sound so passionate about a relationship since he started talking about asking her to marry him; and that took them years to get to that point.

Just another bit of proof to him and everyone else that Luna being the one to hold Steve's heart was less and less scary, scary in the sense of how well their relationship worked, but no longer scared for Steve to get his heart broken again.

"What?" Steve asked, noticing that Danny had run out of questions, and had a peculiar look on his face.

"Nothing….. just happy for you…both of you." Not wanting to delve any deeper into how serious things were between Steve and Luna, the guys moved on from the subject and continued enjoying the afternoon under the sun and in the pool.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Meanwhile, back up in Luna's room…..

"Alright Grace! Let's get you dolled up." Luna exclaimed as she walked into her room, Grace was already out of the shower and dressed in a towel robe, ready to be glamorized.

They quickly swept up Grace'w tresses into curlers before getting started on make up – so that by the time they finished she would be left with beautiful waterfall curls.

Rather than let Grace do any make up searches on Pinterest, and risk her begging for a look too mature for Danny's liking, Luna suggested for Grace to just let her work her magic on her face and be inspired by the colors of her dress.

For Danny's blood pressure's sake, Luna Jose to go with a more angelic, natural type of look for Grace, staying away from any dark and harsh tones, she kept to the theme with just highlighter, peach blush; and the lightest bronzer possible that Sephora had to offer.

"Okay….. here's the deal on me covering the make up tab is, that you only use this much make up on special occasions, only mascara and highlighter are okay for school…. But keep both at a minimum…. Remember – less is more." Luna explained as she continued to work on Grace's contour.

"You only made that deal so you could rack up all the points on your beauty rewards." Grace snarked.

"That too. But mostly to save you from any lectures from your dad, and your pores from being clogged in this dense climate."

"Deal….. and speaking of deals, what's this surprise you were talking about at the mall?" Luna purses her lips in amusement as she put the finishing touches on Grace's make up.

"You'll see soon enough." Once Grace's make up was finished, Luna started to spray oils and hair spray into her hair to prep her curls to be loosened from the curlers.

"Okay- go and get dressed, and I'll finish your hair before you head down." Grace skipped over to the bed where she had all of her ensemble laid out, and immediately slipped her dress on, and strapped her feet into her kitten heels, but unfortunately when she got to the jewelry portion of the loom, she realized that the clasp on her necklace was broken.

"Just great." Grace groaned as she tossed the necklace aside and plopped herself down on the bed, tears threatening to fall.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked turning away from packing Grace's make up into her bags.

"My necklace broke." She huffed out.

"Hey - no tears missy! Into the closet we go!" Luna grabbed the young girl's hand and dragged her into her closet to search for a necklace to go along well with Grace's dress.

Opening the wooden doors to her standing jewelry armoire, Luna let Grace have her pick to borrow a necklace of her choice.

Grace's eyes gleamed down at all of the sparkly options before her, everything from gaudy and glamorous, others that were of a more simple statement, and then her eyes landed on a beautiful rose gold, sun necklace, the tone of rose gold matching perfectly with the rest of the jewelry that Grace was to be wearing that night, and the rays of the sun on the necklace, glittering with tiny diamonds.

Watching the way that Grace's eyes lit up at the sight of that necklace, Luna pulled the sentimental piece of jewelry off of the rack and instructed Grace to turn around.

"This one belonged to my sister, we each got one when we turned 15, our parents had these made for us, mine is a silver crescent moon with blue topaz crystals because of my name and this one she got because of her name….Solei." Grace smiled as Luna clasped the necklace on her, letting it hang just a few inches above where her dress covered her bust.

"Are you sure your okay with me wearing this? I mean it's really special." Grace hesitated.

"Grace it's a school dance. What's the worst that could happen?" Before Grace could properly thank Luna for being beyond generous, a honk of a horn took them from their moment.

"Who's the honker?" Grace asked.

"Remember our deal?" Luna asked as she began quickly but delicately taking down each of Grace's curls from the plastic pieces.

"Yeah?" Grace responded, sounding confused, Luna finished off Grace's hair with a few pins to one side of her head, so everyone could see the pretty cuffed earring in her ear, and with that Mulan was finally ready for the matchmaker…...much to Danny's dismay.

After changing into her Blackhawks tank top and a pair of black wedge sandals, Luna was the first to make her way down to the living room where Danny was anxiously awaiting his daughter.

"Well don't you look handsome." Luna commented as she walked down the stairs, catching sight of Danny in a black tux.

"Thank you….. and don't you look like a ….. mortal enemy of mine." He said as he looked her up and down at her jersey.

"C'mon- be lucky that I'm not wearing my cubs jersey….. then we'd really be enemies." Luna joked.

"Hey uh- who ordered the stretch limo?" Danny asked curiously as he pointed to the window facing the front yard.

"Hey that's Viktoria's doing, the make up and the hair stuff was my only doing." Luna shrugged.

"Thank you….. for this, for real though, it means a lot to Grace- you doin' all this." Danny put his arm around Luna, thanking her for being there for his daughter where it counted the most today.

Luna laid her head down on Danny's shoulder hugging him from the side.

"No need to thank Danno, it's like Chin is always saying, we're ohana."

"Maybe after a little declaration it'll be more official." Danny joked, causing Luna to roll her eyes.

"Keep talking like that and I'll slap you." Before either of them could continue their brother-sister like banter, they heard clicks of heels start to come down the stairs, Steve joined the two, standing by Luna's side as Grace descended the stairs.

"Thank you for not making my daughter look like a streetwalker." Luna held in a choke of laughter at Danny's mumble, followed by elbowing him in the rib cage for spoiling the grand entrance moment.

Rather than rolling her eyes at the fact that she was about to be escorted to the dance by her father, Grace sported a beautiful and – genuine smile at her audience of three, including Danny.

Luna took this time to pull her phone out of her back pocket, taking an endless amount of photos as Grace reached the bottom of the stairs, Danny slipping on the pink orchid corsage on her, and many more including Steve, Charlie and even turning the camera over to Steve as she took a couple with the guest of honor.

Steve and Luna stood in her driveway as they watched Danny and his daughter get into the limo and start to drive off.

"That was really sweet of you." Steve wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist from behind, Luna smiled and let her arms rest atop his.

"I don't do it for the compliments." She rested her head against his chest.

"I know." Steve whispered into her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"C'mon Gringo, we still have another William's offspring to look after, and we have to get started on dinner for the guys." She pulled away from his embrace, but kept her hand laced in his as she led him back into the house.

Steve pulled back on her hand, causing her to turn back towards him, she flashed him a smirky smile as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, trying not to let themselves get to intoxicated with one another as they still had many things on the list to get done before falling back into bed like they would have loved.

A series of comical oooooohs and aaaawwws pulled the pair from their public displays of affection as the limo came back around on the street, Grace and Danny sticking their upper bodies out of the sunroof of the Escalade limo, catcalling at the pair.

They each shook their heads and chuckled as they headed back into the house to continue babysitting and getting everything in order for poker night as the guys would be showing up in less than an hour for all the fun.

 **Omg that was WAY longer than I thought it was going to be, I decided to separate the chapters so you guys could get quicker updates from me.**

 **Please let me know what you guys think of this one, comments critiques...**

 **Stay tuned for Poker Night!**


	26. ReEnvision

Hey guys!! So sorry it's been a minute since I've updated, but I've read through this story over and over and felt that it needed some revisions... so I'm taking the summer to go through and give major attention to the first half of this story and the last chapter I updated -just didn't feel quite right.

If you guys have any suggestions or see anything let me know!

The next time I update all the revisions will be done along with the new chapter!!

Wish me luck!!


End file.
